The Runner
by Cookie Creed
Summary: When her village is culled and everything she ever knew is destroyed, Molli is forced to become a runner. She must go to amazing lengths to survive, however her determination might just be her salvation. Rated M for violence and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Alone**

Fear gripped me. I didn't know how much longer I would survive out here on my own.

The screams of my people still echoed in my ears. Their pain was obvious but somehow I hadn't received the same treatment, instead being turned out.

I peered out from behind the bush I hid in, listening for the tell-tale heavy breathing of the venator – my hunters. The days had blurred together and I had lost track of time a while ago.

Frowning, I listened into the night for any sign that the venator were near. Nothing moved in the undergrowth and the only sound was the chirping of a small bug. The trees around me were cold and calculating, their boughs shrewd as they stared down at me, disapproving. They didn't know what I'd been through in order to survive. I would not let myself be judged by these figments of my imagination.

This planet was one of the coldest I'd been to by night. Frost was already forming on logs even though the sun had set barely an hour ago. My breath steamed up in front of my face and I had to cover my mouth to avoid discovery. Not even the thick fur I wore could keep me warm enough to not shiver.

The night air was still and I wished dearly for a nice warm tent and hot tea. But I knew that no matter how hard I wished for these things, they would not come true.

A mechanical buzzing pierced the quiet area I was in. I tilted my head and knew that the venator were coming to hunt me as they had done countless times before. The ring activated; a tiny pinprick of light in the distance.

I had not always been like this. Once, when I was a child, I was happy. I had friends, a family and people to take care of me when I was in trouble. I had a home and somewhere where I belonged.

That had been taken from me now. All that was left on me were the clothes on my back, the bag slung over my shoulder and the knife I'd stolen from a different planet a few months ago. I had been forced to run from the venator for a total of six months and I knew that soon I would lose track of time as it no longer mattered. It was either fight or die and I didn't want to die. The only thing I was afraid of was what they would do to me when they caught me. There was no if. Sometime in the future I would not have the strength and agility that I do now and when that happened I would be captured and killed.

Fear drove me more than my instinct for survival. I was afraid that any human I came across would fall victim to the venator that hunted me. In the past six months, two villages had been destroyed because I'd stayed there for one night. I hadn't known that their technology could track me then, but now I didn't risk killing any other innocents. I hadn't spoken to another person for a month now and I had begun to fear for my sanity. If I lost my clear head I would be food for the venator that captured me.

Now, crouching on the highest branches of a tall tree, I saw how hopeless my position was. If I managed to avoid the venator that came through the ring of the ancestors there would still be more. There was always more. My gaze flitted around the ground at the base of my tree but I didn't see anything. They weren't here yet, but it was only a matter of time.

How long had it been since I'd had a full nights' sleep? As far as I knew, that would be about six months ago before I had become a runner. I was so tired… it would be so easy to nod off and wait for the cries of the venator as it fell into my traps, but I couldn't take the risk. There was always the chance that it might avoid the death traps I had set and climb up the tree while I was sleeping.

A twig snapping jerked my head up and I was shocked to find that I had been nodding off. Nerves swallowed me again as I saw a figure moving through the undergrowth toward my position. It was humanoid but there was no way that a creature like that could be considered human. Their height was much more than the average human; their skin had a green tinge, their eyes were yellow and they had a feeding slit on their right palm that allowed them to suck the life force from a human. Every venator that had hunted me looked almost exactly the same, except for their tattoos and their intelligence. Some were quite inept at tracking me but others were very skilled. More than once I had escaped by the skin of my teeth.

The venator trudged along the forest floor, staring into the tracker strapped onto its wrist. My lips pursed and I wished that I'd known about those trackers when I was first released. Its heavy breathing reached me from my height and I heard it snarl.

Then it cried out as the ground beneath it fell away and it landed in a pit of spikes. That pit had taken me a whole afternoon to make and I was glad that it had been put to good use saving my life.

I could hear it struggling to free its legs from the mass of spikes. With any luck there would be red/black blood all over the spikes that had pierced its skin. I darted down the tree with surprising agility, careful not to accidentally stab myself with my knife. When I reached the bottom the venator looked up at me with hate.

Its glare pierced through me and my resolve hardened. Without hesitation I raised my knife and sliced off its head in one clean sweep. It was an easy kill. Sometimes my traps didn't work and I fought hand-to-hand combat with any venator that came too close. They never survived.

I searched through its person to find anything I could trade. There was only a pair of thermal goggles and a stunner. I left the stunner behind and took the goggles. What would I need with stunners? I didn't want to stun the venator – I wanted to kill them.

_I won't die like this_, I swore. _One day I will be free and that tracker will no longer be within me._

When that day came, I would welcome it with open arms.


	2. Part One

Part One

**Culled**

The village that I grew up in was simple enough. The people there relied on hunting and trading to survive.

As a baby I was well-provided for. Mother never fed me when I cried and I quickly learnt that crying didn't get me food. I was better off waiting for mother to be willing to feed me than crying and having her ignore me.

Father was the medicine man of the village. Anyone that needed medical attention went to him and he cured them of their ailments. He was quite good at his job too. My elder and only brother Lian would take over as medicine when father became too old.

There were a few babies born around the same time I was and the women all nursed us together. Mother told me that it was the time when they could get together and talk about their issues as women, wives and mothers. I hadn't known that so many things could be wrong about being an adult. I revered the adults for their independence and always looked forward to when I could be one.

My name, Molli, meant 'soft'. Everyone told me that it was because I was the softest baby in the whole village and I believed them. One way or another it didn't really matter to me.

I lived in a small, three-roomed hut, sharing a room with Lian. He snored and muttered in his sleep, but it was better than sleeping on my own.

There were more things my people had to worry about than sickness or food shortages. In the galaxy there was a race of beings that culled humans like herds of animals. They were known as the Wraith by most of the population, but my people called them venator – 'hunter' – because they hunted us no matter where we went. A few times every few years a group of Wraith would come to the village and take humans back to their hive ships to feed upon. It was not a good way to die.

When I was three years old, the village head was taken and mother became the leader of us. She had less time to take care of me and so the responsibility of taking care of me fell to Lian.

He was seven by then and perfectly capable. We spent most of our days hanging around with the other boys or tracking animals in the forest. Lian confessed to me that he wanted to be a tracker instead of the medicine man, but I was too young to understand what that meant.

With our parents busy with their respective jobs, it allowed more freedom for me and Lian. We adored each other and spent our free time working for extra food. Once or twice father allowed us to travel through the ring of the ancestors to different planets to trade, as long as we had adult supervision. Our older friend Atal and his mother often accompanied us on these excursions and enjoyed watching Lian haggle over fruit and bread with grown men. I found myself mildly amused on occasion.

Unfortunately, when Lian turned ten, he had to undergo a ten-day trial that would initiate him into adulthood. If he passed then he would be given a job and would be unable to play with me anymore. Just before I turned six, he and five other ten-year-old children were sent deep into the forest, where they were to survive on their own for ten days. They had to provide their own food and shelter. It was a daunting prospect for any child in the village.

There wasn't much to do without Lian. Atal and I hung around a bit but he was seven years older than me and I could tell that he was bored with playing with me. I went to find father and helped him with his work as medicine man until Lian came back after the ten days. His eyes were weary and he looked to be in very bad shape. I knew that he wouldn't be able to make it as a tracker because he couldn't handle ten days on his own. He would do better as a trader or even the medicine man.

Lian and I slowly grew apart after those ten days. I was forced to spend more time playing by myself. The other children seemed to take pains to avoid me and I didn't understand why. I once overheard a woman telling mother that I was a strange child. The next day father looked over me and said that I was fine. I hoped to prove myself as a useful member of the village so people would stop looking sideways as if I would turn into a Wraith.

On the day of my first kill, I was nine.

_Molli, it's your turn to fetch the water_, father said. I sighed and put down the arrow I was fletching. _It's a waste of time, fletching those arrows_, father told me, _they'll just be ruined the first time you use them._

_Then at least I will have killed something_, I replied. The bow and arrow was an idea given to me by a trader from one of the main planets we traded at. I loved the elegance of the design, but my family thought I was being foolish.

Father opened his mouth to reply but I had already left the room with my bow and arrows. The stares had stopped but I still felt uncomfortable around the adults. I picked up a bucket before I left the village and was comforted by the closeness of the vegetation.

I trudged across the bark, listening to it crunch beneath my boots. It was a strange sound, but I liked it. The river wasn't too far from the village and I knew of an excellent place to get clean water.

The sound of running water filled my ears and I stepped out of the forest and into the light of the sun. My eyes scanned the opposite bank as a natural reflex and I blushed as they came across Lian kissing a girl underneath a tree. She was Atal's younger sister Neeva and Lian had liked her since he was little. I didn't think that they would marry, because even though they were both adults, they couldn't marry until they were at least twenty.

Then I saw a small beast crouched on the other side of the bank, a good distance from Lian. The bow and arrow tingled against my back and I placed the bucket carefully against the ground. I pulled out my bow and fitted it with an arrow, hoping that hours of training would allow me to not miss this shot.

Breathing deeply, I lifted the bow, aimed, and shot. The animal bellowed as the arrow buried itself in its side. I ran up to the river and began to wade across. Lian had stopped kissing the girl and stared at me in shock.

_What are you doing here?_ Lian asked, pushing Neeva out of my sight.

_I came to fetch water for father but I saw a beast and shot it_, I explained. _Could you please help me carry it back to the village so it can be cleaned?_

Lian helped me carry the beast and we were welcome back into the village with shouts and cheers. People stared but this time it didn't bother me. They weren't looking at me in that disapproving way.

I was allowed to take part in the trade of the beast's fur and claws. We traded it for a health salve and a rather fine knife for a hunter who had lost his recently. Watching the adults' strength and humour, I wished dearly to be as old of any of them.

Then, when we got back, we discovered that while we had been gone the village had been culled.

_Mother!_ I cried. _Father!_

Lian ran up to me, panting.

_They were both taken_, he told me, _them and twelve others. That's a tenth of our number._

I had never been more frightened in my life. Both of our parents were gone and Lian would have to decide between the responsibilities of the medicine man or village leader when he became an adult. Those positions were hereditary and Lian had seven years to decide which one he wanted to be. Personally, I would have chosen village leader.

Later that day the remaining people in the village had a private funeral without any bodies, remembering the good people we had lost that day. Lian and I clung to each other, seeking comfort in each other's presence.

The stares came back, but this time it was pity. Lian was stared at too. He often asked me how I could handle them and I told him that I had been dealing with the stares since I was little. He wasn't surprised.

Over the next few months we grew back together. Lian made food from the animals and plants I collected for him and we managed to support ourselves. We weren't the only parentless children in the village. Atal's mother had been taken too and he and his sister came over often to share our evening meal.

I was due for my ten-day trial in under a month. Lian wasn't allowed to help me but he wished me luck the night beforehand. I was nervous, but if I survived this then I was not going to be considered a child anymore.

The current village leader gathered a group of three ten-year-olds and made sure that we had nothing but clothes on us. We weren't allowed to bring a knife or any other object that could help us survive. The law was that we had to survive on our ingenuity.

We were set loose after our pat down for the total of ten days. I separated myself from the other two and made my way up into the hills where there was more prey.

It was getting dark on the first day when I reached a hunting blind. There was no food or water, but I took a knife and a length of rope before moving on. An hour before dark I found a tall tree with thick branches and climbed all the way to the top. It was easy to wedge myself between two thick branches and I quickly fell asleep. I was a light sleeper and if there was any bump in the night I would wake up.

One the second day I found a collection of edible fungus next to a berry bush. I ate my fill before moving on and getting ready to hunt. With the rope, I fashioned a trap for a big animal and set it on a track covered with animal foot-prints. I set berries on either side of the trap to lure in my prey and sat down to wait. It didn't take long for a beast to come sniffing around. I hadn't expected a carnivore but it was gullible enough to become stuck in my trap and I slit its throat before it could cry out. That night I ate well and slept in another tree.

Every day I hunted and caught food. More than once I went to sleep hungry, but I was never thirsty. There was a stream near where I hunted and I fetched water from a clean spot in it. Each night I slept in a tree and I found myself feeling very safe up there from the forest animals. Even though none of them were bigger than me they were still ferocious and it was safer up in a tree.

On the tenth day I returned the rope and knife to the hunting blind and made my way back to the village. I was the last one back and the other two looked uncomfortable and scared.

_It was scary out there on our own_, one said to me. I was confused by this. As far as I knew I was in my element out there alone. I made sure that I acted as if it had been scary but later that night I told Lian how great it was. He tilted his head and smiled cheekily.

_Maybe you should have done mine,_ he joked.

_Then you wouldn't be a man,_ I protested.

He agreed with me then and we kept quiet about it. By that time Lian was fourteen and he had told Neeva that he intended to marry her when they were both twenty. The Wraith wouldn't come for another fifty years, he said, and they would have had children by then.

A few years after my trial, when I was thirteen, I became the apprentice of the medicine man. It wasn't as dull as I first thought it would be and I paid attention to everything I was taught. There was much less time for me to hunt in the forest and trade on other worlds and I found that Lian took over most of these jobs for me. He had become a tracker and when he was twenty he would become the village leader and I would become the medicine woman. He and I were pleased with the arrangement.

A year into my apprenticeship, Atal gave me a pretty necklace he got from another planet. I was flattered, for in our society when a male gives a female a gift it meant that he wanted to be more than friends with her. He and I spent more time together and he started to accompany me on hunting trips in the forest. It was there when he announced his intention to marry me. When we made our first kill together he pushed me against a tree and kissed me. I had kissed him back and agreed that we would marry when I came of age.

In the ensuing years we occasionally kissed in the forest in secret, once every couple of years. I believed myself to be in love with him, but every night when I went to sleep, I found myself wishing that I hadn't agreed.

I began to doubt my feelings towards him. When I was seventeen, I realised that he wasn't the one I was looking for but I didn't want to hurt him. I had a duty towards him because I had already accepted him and I would do my best to ensure his happiness. I paid him attention, but began to hunt in secret on my own, alone with my thoughts.

Lian married Neeva and she became pregnant very quickly. I gave her gifts and told her how lucky she was, but I wasn't looking forward to when the baby was born. They shared a house with me and the baby would cry and scream into the night, keeping me awake for hours when I should be sleeping.

The medicine man died and I finished my apprenticeship two years early, becoming the medicine woman. I worked hard taking care of the people in the village and I wasn't able to hunt anymore. My first order of business was to find an apprentice and there was no shortage of children. I chose a boy five years younger than me and he was eager to impress me and take the job if I was culled.

Time moved quickly over the next two years. I slept with difficulty once the baby was born and spent my days healing people and wishing that I could trade instead. The prospect of other worlds was much more attractive than anything my village had to offer.

Then, a few days before I turned twenty and married Atal, the Wraith came.

It wasn't the usual culling. They arrived in daylight with their ships and weapons, not disguising the fact that they wanted to take our entire village. Lian tried to save people by sending them out into the forest but the Wraith ships scooped them up and took them back to the ring.

My world shattered the moment a soldier grabbed my arm and that of my apprentice who I held. I didn't fight, but maintained an appearance of confidence for the sake of my apprentice. He was frightened, having never seen a live Wraith before, and not understanding what would be done to him. He was only fifteen and not ready for this harsh death.

Others fought though. They ran and attacked the Wraith on the ground but were overpowered by the superior force and the little resistance was quickly quenched.

Lian, Neeva, their baby and countless others were ferried through the ring and onto a different planet. I was among the last to go and saw the Wraith burn down the village.

_They're using fire!_ I exclaimed to my apprentice.

_Now there's no way we are coming back here_, he replied sadly. _What will happen to us?_

Before I could reply we were shoved through the ring. The familiar sensation of having my body pulled apart was the only comfort I got that day. On the other side a large group of Wraith were waiting to subdue us and take us to their ship. I managed to catch sight of Lian. He had the look of a man who had failed his people. It wasn't his fault, for he was the one who ordered people to leave and tried to buy time for them to escape, but it wasn't enough. This was the fate of our people now. Our herd had grown nicely and now we were to be slaughtered by our shepherds.

The Wraith surrounded us and shot us with their stunners. We fell as a group and none of us got up again.

oOo

I fully expected not to wake up, but I did. After a few blinks my eyes adjusted and I found myself cocooned in a feeding pod, unable to move anything except for my head. I turned it either side and saw people from my village held unconscious along the entire corridor. For a few seconds I struggled but my body was paralysed and movement was not to be expected.

_Molli_, a voice said from beside me. I craned my neck and saw that Lian was trapped in the pod beside me.

_Lian,_ I replied, _where is Neeva?_

_I don't know. They took her away before along with our child and I haven't seen her since_, he told me.

_It's not your fault,_ I said tenderly, wishing that I could reach across and touch his face.

_Yes it is,_ he whispered angrily. _If I had just bought the people in the forest more time they could have survived._

_ They would have died anyway. You did everything you could on such short notice. No one could have done more._

_ But it wasn't enough_, he murmured, a sob choking the back of his throat. _What if they've fed upon her? What will they do to my baby?_

_ I don't know, _I said honestly. _We have to hope that she has a quick death and the same for your child. You wouldn't want them to become slaves do you?_

Lian was silent. I could hear his breathing slow down. It was how he handled with stress.

A few more people woke up during the next hour and Lian and I worked hard to calm them down, assuring them that if we were quiet the Wraith would ignore us for as long as they had to. It was harder to calm down the young children as they had wild imaginations and made up stories about what the Wraith would do to them.

More hours passed and Wraith came and went, not taking any of us but lingering as if someone was creating a particularly tasty meal, which was probably the case. I decided to relax and get some sleep before I was fed upon so I settled down into my pod and slowly dropped into sleep after an hour of trying.

My dreams were wild and filled with Wraith. They were everywhere. I couldn't escape. But then a tear appeared in my dream and I ran through it. Once through I found a big room filled with people talking and eating. The architecture was unfamiliar and it looked much more advanced than anything I'd ever come across. The people were strange too, dressed in weird clothes and holding weapons I'd never seen before. Never in my life had I had a prophetic dream, but I believed this to be one. When I awoke I told Lian about it.

_It's probably nothing,_ he said.

_It could be a sign!_ I protested. _We might get out of here and find our way to this place!_

_ There's no chance of this now. We're doomed. _Lian looked completely defeated. He was only in his early twenties. He shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this.

As soon as I sighed and looked away, a pair of soldiers came down the hallway, opening pods as they came past. They were followed by more Wraith who each took a person and pushed us to our doom. I slipped my hand into Lian's and he squeezed mine, glad for my closeness and the courage it gave him.

We travelled through the hive ship with our people and I couldn't help but run my hand along the walls, admiring the way the ships were made. The stares returned but I didn't care. We were all going to die anyway.

The ship must have been very big because it took us a while to reach the place where we would die. Fear vibrated through the group and it took hold of each of us. The future we would face was inevitable but I was determined to go out with pride and dignity.

A door opened and we emerged in a huge cavern filled with Wraith. There were more of us than them and I could tell that this would be a feeding frenzy for them. There was also a Queen with magenta hair. She sat on a throne above all the other Wraith lined up in front of her. We were distributed among the Wraith and without further ado they began to feed. I was one of the couple dozen that would be made seconds and so I was forced to watch my people die. Lian cried out in pain but locked eyes with the Wraith feeding from him, staring it down until his hair was white and the life had left his eyes.

Watching my brother die scarred me for life. I would never forget the way he faced death with such bravery and made sure that he went out fighting.

Then it was my turn.

The Queen stood up from her throne and made her way over to me. I swallowed nervously and stepped forward to meet her in the middle. The rest of the people were already being fed upon and I was the only free meal in the room.

She approached me, snarling and without hesitation she raised her right hand and clasped it to my chest.

I waited to feel the life being sucked from me, but it didn't come. She snarled again, this time in confusion, and pressed harder, but she failed to feed from me. With a cry of rage she grabbed my shirt and tossed me across the room where another Wraith pounced, attempting to feed from me. However, it couldn't either and I was taken away from the hollow husks of my people and imprisoned in a cage on my own.

I was in there long enough to become hungry and thirsty before they came to fetch me. They dragged me through the ship and into an operating room. As a child I had heard stories of runners and how they were hunted by the Wraith but I'd never seen one. Runners tended to avoid populated areas for fear that the Wraith would kill anyone they spoke with. I had a vague idea of what would happen to me.

The Wraith couldn't feed from me. For some reason I was immune to their process and was no use to them. So instead of killing me they decided to make a sport out of me and have some fun hunting me down.

My jacket and shirt were stripped off and the Wraith lay me down on the table with my back facing upwards. Fear riddled my body as the Wraith operating on me picked up its knife and stuck it into my skin.

Pain flared through me and I held back a scream with sheer determination. The knife ran through the soft flesh of my back, scarring it beyond repair, gouging a deep hole for the tracker to be placed in. Somewhere in the pain I felt the cold metal touch my insides and knit with my tissue. The Wraith then stitched up the cut and left.

I could barely move. A paralyser must have been on the knife and it kept me from standing up and running away. But where would I go? Home was destroyed and even if I got away they would track me wherever I went.

A wave of pain racked my body and the sheer force made me pass out.

oOo

It had been seven days since the tracker had been placed inside me. I had been given food and water and the wound had stopped hurting after a couple of days. It was already starting to heal. Of course, the Wraith gave me medicine to help speed up the process so they could release me when I was strong. I tried to get as much sleep as possible, certain that I would not get much sleep for the next few years or until I was killed.

This was not something I could wish away. This wasn't something I was dreaming. It was real life and soon my life would be a fight for survival. Not for the first time I was afraid of what might happen, but choked it down. I had to do this for Lian and the rest of my people, since I was the sole survivor of my village.

When I was strong enough, the Wraith took me down to their dart bay. With each step a feeling of dread overruled the fear and I was able to stop my heart from pounding. I wasn't the kind of person to complain, but I had the ability to accept things for how they were no matter how bad it was. If my life changed then I would adapt to it and not try to revert back to the past.

What would I do? No one stopped being a runner unless they died. During my travels to other planets I would discover new societies, meet new people and collect many different technologies to help me avoid my fate for as long as possible. It was what I always wanted – to travel.

If only the circumstances were different. But they were not. I was a runner, I was marked for death, and that was final. There was no way to plead my way out of this sentence like other people would with other judges. It was fight or death.

I stood out on a platform and a dart swallowed me with its light. The next thing I knew, I was on the planet and my feet were touching solid ground.

As soon as the dart left, my time began to tick away.


	3. Part Two

Part Two

**Running**

Running wasn't easy. As well as the Wraith, I had to avoid predatory males who sought out women travelling on their own.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I began running. Dressed only in leather pants, a woollen shirt, thick-soled boots and a coarse leather jacket with my hair swinging at my waist, I wouldn't survive long. I had to find a weapon and some better clothes more suited for the kind of terrain I would be moving about in.

Thanks to my childhood of trading I knew plenty of different ring addresses. If I could get to the ring and leave to a different planet I would be far away from the hive in space and safe for a few days. The Wraith would give me two hours to prepare before they came after me for the first time and then it would be random from then on.

I ran across the grass space they had dropped me on and deep into a forest that I guessed would cover most of the planet. Glancing around as I ran, I reasoned that the planet would be uninhabited for this very reason – to begin the hunt for runners. My boots were heavy and it was difficult to move with speed. I made a mental note to find some better boots that were lighter and just as sturdy. They also made a lot of noise as the soles made contact with twigs and logs on the ground due to its weight. A pair of soft-soled shoes was my best bet at remaining undetected.

I stopped running when I reached a cave. By that time I was panting and I made another mental note to get fitter after I got away from this dreary planet. Most of the ones I had been too were like this and I wasn't looking forward to the monotony.

After my breathing evened out I peered into the cave and moved slowly inside. If I was lucky there might be some sharp stones that I could harness as a weapon. My hands searched along the sides of the cave and I peered into the gloom. My eyes adjusted after a second and to one side I spotted a thick stick next to a pile of small rocks. I grabbed the branch and took a handful or the rocks, letting them run through my fingers. They wouldn't be of any use.

I remained crouching for a moment and twisted my arm around, feeling up my back. In the days before now I had been too afraid to touch where they had inserted the tracker but now I just had to know. My fingers touched a white line that was puckered and fresh, leading to more scars. It seemed that there was a whole maze running along the top left side of my back with the tracker in the middle. A few seconds passed and finally I touched a spot where pain was sent shooting through me. I pressed it again and I felt the metal of the tracker grind against my spine. It would take a while for my body to get used to the metal but now there was a lump in my back where the tracker was. Over time it would go down, mould into the muscle on my back and stop hurting, but now I had to grit my teeth and ignore the discomfort it gave me.

Before leaving the cave I took a deep breath to centre myself and focus on surviving. I stepped outside, looked left and right, and made my way back through the forest so I could get close to the ring. With any luck I could dispatch the first wave of Wraith hunters and make my way to a different planet where I would be safe for a time. Of course, the possibility of being followed was still high.

As I moved I swung the branch around in my left hand, feeling the balance and judging its effectiveness as a useful weapon. It seemed good enough. I held it firmly and got to work digging a shallow pit that would make a Wraith stumble, causing him to lose focus on what he was doing and giving me an opportunity to strike.

There were vines wrapped around some of the trees and I ripped them off to fashion a tripwire. I leapt up and took hold of a branch, pulling it down until it snapped. When it broke off I carefully laid it on top of another branch right above a path. I tied a vine to it and ran the vine down the side of the tree, setting it out along the path just above ground level.

I walked on further and discovered a pit of sinking sand. There had been one of those back home and ever since I was little I had been afraid of it. I tossed a bunch of leaves and twigs to hide it and returned to the pit I had dug to wait for the Wraith.

oOo

I didn't have to wait for long. Only an hour passed before I heard the ships descend over the sky. I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on the thick branch in my left hand. Strangely enough, I used my left hand for most things when the other people in my village used their right. Just thinking about them hurt and I pushed aside the thought. For now I had to focus and preserve the memory of my people.

Listening intently, I picked up the sound of a Wraith as it was put on the ground. I got up from where I lay and went into a crouch instead, ready for action for when I heard the Wraith coming closer.

A twig snapped and I heard the heavy breathing of the hunter – the venator. It came closer…

There was a cry as the venator pulled at my tripwire. The loose branch fell from the tree as it was pulled and the venator cried out as it was caught off-balance.

I leaped out from behind the tree and swung my branch at the venator. It cried out in rage and struck blindly, its wild movements missing me by inches. My branch made contact with its head and with a cry its head snapped back and it fell to the ground. It had only a second to be stunned before I picked up the fallen branch from the ground and drove it into its head. Wraith blood squirted from the hole in its head as I removed the branch and I felt queasy. Never before in my life had I intentionally inflicted death on any humanoid creature. Yet, the mauled head of the venator lay in front of me, still pumping blood. Without warning I fell to the ground, retching, and puked up the last meal I had eaten. It covered the dead body and I used material from its clothes to wipe my mouth.

Feeling unsteady, I stood up and made my way further on to where I had dug my shallow pit. My steps were uneven and I found my head beginning to spin. I would be fine if I hadn't of puked.

When I reached the pit I hid myself in bushes beside it and waited for another venator to appear. Barely a minute later a venator appeared; this one with a weapon and its face alert. It listened for me, but I wasn't even breathing. As soon as it stepped in the pit it glanced down to see what was different and I launched myself out from the bush and tackled it. This one snarled as we fell to the ground and tried to break my arm, but I twisted out of its grip and with a yell, threw my fist at its face. The venator barely moved, but the momentum was enough to lean forward and snatch up its weapon. It only took me a second to aim and fire. With a grunt its eyes closed and it slumped to the ground. I panted as I sat back on my heels beside it. Fighting with Wraith wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

I winced once as I pushed my branch deep into its middle with a squelch. This time I didn't throw up but I still felt queasy. There would only be one more and my last trap would take care of him.

A twig snapped and I whipped around. The last venator was emerging from bushes and its eyes fixed on me. I leapt to my feet, turned, and began to run for my sand trap. In a flash of sheer stupidity, the venator followed me.

Stun shots flew past me and I closed my eyes for a split second, praying that I wouldn't be hit. When I opened them I recognised the twigs and leaves that covered the sand trap and jumped.

I sailed over the pit, saved by my run-up, and landed on the other side. As soon as I was able to stop I turned just in time to see the venator step into the middle of the pit and begin to sink. It growled viciously and aimed its stunner at me, but I was faster. Before its growl finished the blue energy of the weapon I held had spread over its head and it passed out, slumping into the pit. I moved around the pit carefully, confident that that was the last venator of this wave. I would have to get out of here before the hive sent another one.

Purposely, I avoided the death traps that held the Wraith I had killed and took the long way around to the ring. As soon as I reached it I paused, sensing something. Before I could react a venator launched itself from the trees and knocked me over. The air was blasted from my lungs as I came to contact with the ground and the venator straddled me, holding a knife to my throat. It grunted as I elbowed its middle and pushed its arms away. The arms snapped back and one of its claws penetrated my forehead, running down and skimming over my left eye to end mid-cheek. Blood filled my left eye and I squeezed it shut, peering up at the venator with my other eye. It was lowering the knife, more slowly this time, and I sucked in a breath.

In a fit of pure desperation, I shot the arm on my blind side up and knocked the knife from its hand. The knife bounced on my chest and I scooped it up with my other hand, moving the arm around to slash at the venator's neck. Dark red blood pooled there and it clutched its neck tightly with fear in its eyes. I launched myself up, knocking it to the ground and bringing the knife down. I lost count of how many times I stabbed it, blood dripping down the side of my face and filling half my gaze with red.

Groaning, I stood up and touched the huge gash on my face. There was only one place I could go with an injury like this and that was my old home. At least there I knew where to find different medicinal herbs and could take care of my gash. There wasn't any way to keep it from scarring though, and I would carry it for the rest of my life.

I gathered up my weapons and made my way to the ring, leaving a trail of blood. It crusted on my clothes and I knew that I would have to find better clothes too.

Barely skipping a beat I punched in the symbols for my planet and the ring activated. Remembering how excited I was the first time I had seen it activate, I stepped through and was transported back home.

oOo

That night I crouched outside a large town with my left eye bandaged with herbs healing it and a knife in my hand. The lights slowly switched off and when it was dark, I snuck into the town and towards the markets. A month ago I had been in this exact same place, trading for medicines with my friends. Now, on my first day as a runner, I was forced to steal from them.

I bent down low, holding back a grunt as pain was sent to my middle. Everything hurt from my leaps at the venator and being tackled.

Holding the knife at the ready, I ducked through the shadows, creeping towards the closed market stalls. There weren't many cases of theft on planets like this so security wasn't very tight. In fact, it would be very easy to slip into the stalls, grab some gear and get away before the break-in was discovered.

The only problem was that I only had vision in my right eye. I had stuck herbs from my home planet onto the injury and wrapped a bandage over it, covering half of my face in scrap material from the ankle of my leather pants that I had ripped off. My clothes were covered in blood, I was weak and starving, and my body was still sore as the herbs I had taken for the pain weren't working yet.

I slipped past the tired-looking guard, still waiting for his shift to be taken, and into the market area. It was filled with stalls selling all sorts of goods; from clothes to food, jewellery to weapons. This was the best place for me to go in a situation like this.

Firstly, I grabbed a selection of clothes. I stripped out of my blood-soaked garments and pulled on brown leather pants, a patterned green shirt, a shoulder pad that clipped over my left shoulder to protect it, leather strips over my upper arms for when I needed them, hard leather gauntlets over my hands for protection, bands to tie up my hair and lightweight boots that moulded into the shape of my feet. I tied my hair up in a thick plait that ran down my back and disposed of my ruined clothes in a fabric container near the back of the stall. Before I left I grabbed a soft brown leather jacket with a hood that would protect me from rain and wind and shrugged it on.

Then I searched for a weapon. That sort of trade was poor here, but there was a fine knife that caught my eye and I buckled it around my waist and pulled it out a couple of times for good measure. When that was done, I set about getting a pack of essentials.

The bag could easily be slung around the shoulder that was protected by the pad and would hold all the essentials. I packed food that would last a while, a basic medical kit filled with herbs and salves, several objects to help with my monthly bleedings, the basic working tools and a few bowls and water skins. When I was fully packed, I slung the bag over my shoulder, threw down the Wraith knife so it stuck into the ground, and left the town.

No one spotted me or raised the alarm. By the time I was out of the village the pain was mostly gone and I was able to move without wincing. My mood had improved greatly and I just wanted to get off this planet before my theft was noticed. I didn't come across anyone in the short distance to the ring and dialled the address to a planet where I knew there were caves and safe places to hide.

Most of the Wraith were all still in hibernation. The ones that were awake wouldn't waste resources in hunting me and wouldn't come in bulk. During this time, when the Wraith weren't due to awake for another fifty years, I may just stand a chance at survival.

I raced towards the ring and dived through the water, feeling the familiar comfort it gave me before being thrown onto a different planet. I scrambled to my feet and moved quickly towards the hills, where the mountains were and the caves that would protect me.

Time passed slowly as I moved through the night and I felt the closeness of the darkness covering me like a cloak. It was an old, familiar friend and I welcomed its protection to help me with my situation. When I reached the caves I chose the smallest one and curled up inside it, trying to keep warm within my jacket. I pulled up the hood and lay my head on my bag, but sleep eluded me. Too much had happened and I just couldn't rest. My stomach grumbled loudly but I ignored it. There was plenty of time to eat in the morning.

When sleep did come, it was fitful and filled with dreams of Wraith and feeding. I could hear screams of my people being fed upon and Lian crying _No!_ As I was sleeping I was aware of my body tossing and turning, but I couldn't wake. I wanted that tear to appear again and to take me to that beautiful place again, but there was nothing. The Wraith ships dived over me, swooping down to scoop me up, and I couldn't escape. One was right on top of me and about to capture me, but I was pushed out of the way. My racing eyes searched and I could see a tall profile disappearing into foliage that had appeared. I called after them but they just disappeared.

_NO!_ I cried. With a scream I sat up and cried into my arms. My teeth sunk into my arm and I knew that I was awake – the pain was real.

They were all dead! Everyone I'd ever loved – dead! Lian and Atal were gone… Neeva and her annoying baby… the river I swum in… the peaceful hunting trips… trading at my leisure… it was all gone. There was no longer any time for me. Running was my life now and I would eventually die when I made a mistake. Anger filled me and I swore that my peoples' legacy would be remembered.

With that in mind, I opened my bag and ate some of the dried meat and fruits. The meagre strength is gave me was enough to decide to build some snares and catch some real food.

Lian had taught me how to build snares when I was quite young and I'd always retained that knowledge. I used my new fine knife to cut up some rope I had stolen and twist it into a rope snare. Once I had made a few I stood, gathered my things and trudged outside. It was sprinkling rain and the sky was covered with a stretch of clouds that didn't allow any blue sky to seep through. I crunched through the forest, my eyes scanning the ground for any sings of trails that animals would follow daily.

There! I saw a well-worn path leading through a fern with animal dung piled to one side. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I bent down and sniffed the dung. It was fresh. I leant back on my heels and arranged one snare to dangle right in the middle of the trail where the creatures head would be. Judging by the size of the prints and the height of the fern, the animal was small, and since it didn't cover its dung, stupid too. Most of the beasts and creatures in this galaxy were smart enough to obliterate any trace of their passage for fear of being hunted.

I set up traps along different routes and returned to my cave. Confident that at least one snare would be filled by nightfall, I settled back to wait.

oOo

I had been on that planet for a week without incurring a Wraith attack. In that time I had stocked up on my supplies of food, gathered a tinder box and carefully removed the bandage on my face. The scar wasn't fully healed and was still a bit red around the edges, but the swelling had gone down and the blood was all gone. I could see out of it now and my eye wasn't affected by the broken skin above and below it. The scars on my back were also healing and I stopped waking up in the middle of the night with searing pains where the knives had cut into me.

It would take years to get used to the tracking device, I knew, but I wasn't sure that I ever would. Just the very thought of it sitting beneath my skin, just out of reach, aggravated me and I stopped sleeping on my back. I some-times wondered if I could find a doctor that would take out the tracking device, but there were no such doctors in this galaxy. I was an experienced medicine woman – versed in herbs and remedies – but surgery was another whole thing that only a select few people knew.

As well as my conflicting emotions about my situation and the loss of my people, I was becoming lonely. For most of my life I'd lived around people, except for when I went on my hunting trips. Even then I had come home to Lian and Atal and we'd talked all night. I had known that I would miss human companionship, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

The weather had slowly gotten better and now the sky was free from clouds. I used the time while the sun was still hot to bathe in a small creek far from the cave I had been staying in. I stripped off and submerged myself up to my neck, holding my hair up with one hand and washing my face with the other.

During the spare time I had had while waiting to catch something in my snares, I had covered my head with small, tight braids. The result was a mass of braids dangling from my head that had wooden beads I had carved arranged on the end of a few. I quite liked the style and decided that I wouldn't take them out until they got really filthy.

My eyes were riveted on my clothes at the water's edge as I bathed. If someone were to appear I wanted to have as much warning to get to them as possible, but no one did. I was able to bathe in peace and clean my scars with fresh water. After I was out and dressed I rubbed a salve over the scar on my face to make sure it wouldn't become irritated by anything that was in the water.

When I was ready, I slung my bag over my shoulder and began the trek back to the ring. It was time for me to move on. My boots barely mode a sound against the rough terrain and the silence gave me comfort. If there was anything out there, I would discover it in a second.

There were noises up ahead. I abruptly changed course and ducked behind a tree, pressing myself against the trunk. I could hear male voices and judged that there was a big group of them here.

_I'm telling you_, one voice was saying, _there is a lone woman here. She has a bandage on her face and sleeps in a cave. I don't think anyone would notice if she disappeared._

I realised that they were talking about me. Obviously they didn't realise that I was a runner and were looking for me. They were just as bad as the venator, only it was clear these men sought to use me for more than sport.

_You sure she won't fight?_

_ Positive, _the first voice replied. _I watched her for a day and all she did was hunt and forage. She's a loner, I'm sure of it._

The group was approaching my position. I waited until they were right beside my tree before sliding around the other side and backing away. However, I couldn't keep my eyes on them and the ground at the same time, and as I moved away quickly my foot caught on a root and I fell back onto my backside with a loud _oof!_

At the sound, the men turned and saw me. There was about four of them and they each held a knife, though it was clear that they knew little about using them by the unsure way that they held them. The men shared a quick glance and started towards me.

I stood up and, instead of running, placed my bag on the ground and drew my knife, twirling it within my fingers and sending them a piercing gaze. They saw the scar on my face and two of them looked completely repulsed by the way it marred my normally pretty features. Yet they still came towards me with the intent to harm me.

As soon as the first one came within arm's reach I struck his right shoulder with my blade, drawing blood and tear-ing through muscles. He cried out in pain and dropped his knife, backing away with a fearful look on his face.

_You got one thing wrong_, I told them, my voice scratchy. _I'm not a loner. I'm a runner, and you best get out of my way._

Without waiting to pick up his dropped knife, the man I had injured ran through the trees, followed by his friends.

I bent down and picked up the knife, examining it. It was a crude design, hastily carved with no real beauty as a blade. I found myself disappointed with the quality as it was nothing compared to the knife I had stolen. I wiped my blood-soaked knife on the ground and cleaned it properly with some wide-leaved fern that I had never seen before. Once it was clean I grabbed my bag and continued towards the ring.

Nothing else eventful happened in the short distance I had to travel. I dialled the address of a planet with good medicine and stepped through.

There was no one on the other side. The ring on this planet was a good distance from the big city and it would take me several hours to get there, acquire medicines, and get back. I didn't want to stay long because I risked alerting the Wraith of my presence here.

I had barely made it to the path that would take me to the city when the ring activated again. When I looked back a Wraith ship had come through and zoomed over my head. Three venator came through on their feet, looking around and snarling.

That was when I started to run. I didn't know if they'd seen me but I wasn't going to stick around and find out. How had they found me so quickly? I'd only just arrived here. Then I wondered whether there was a big ship in orbit around the planet that had detected my presence.

By the crashing along the path behind me, I gathered that the venator had seen me and were following me. I chanced a glance back and all three were chasing me along the path with their weapons at the ready.

Fear pounded its way into my throat but I forced it down and made myself aware of everything around me. My fingers brushed against the trees and my feet balanced on the uneven ground with difficulty. I realised that if I kept running along the path I could break a bone.

Abruptly, I changed direction, heading off the path and into a group of mountains. The venator's followed me but when I glanced back again there was only two. When I looked forward again the third had appeared in front of me with its mouth agape, showing a row of pointed teeth. It snarled and grabbed my throat before I could stop, pushing me to the ground.

I choked as he crushed my windpipe but took a few deep breaths once I was on the ground. The venator that had grabbed me pulled out a knife from its belt and growled at me. I stood up warily, catching my breath from the run, and pulled out my knife too. The other venator's stopped when they reached us and pulled out their knives too. It seemed that they didn't want to kill me quickly.

They dropped into a ready stance and I did the same. My fingers around the knife flexed and my right hand curled into a fist.

One venator lunged from in front of me and another from behind. I dodged the strike from the first one and blocked the strike from the second, my knife scraping against theirs with a ring of steel.

The first one stumbled but grabbed my arm to keep its balance, squeezing it painfully and causing me to cry out. I rammed my knife into the side of its head, drawing blood, and swung it around again to slice off the hand that held the knife. When it let go the other two were upon me, attacking wildly and attempting to cut me up. I only just managed to block their wild swipes and countered, tossing the body of the venator I had killed towards them. They stumbled back and one fell over. While it was stunned I leapt forward and rammed my knife into its chest, twisting it and jumping back as I heard his lungs being ripped up. The last one attacked me while I was standing weaponless. I scooped the knife that the first venator had dropped and wheeled around, taking off the head of the last one.

When I was certain that they were all dead, I fell to the ground with exhaustion. Fighting took a lot out of me once the adrenaline rush had gone.

After a few deep breaths, I cleaned my knife on the clothes of the dead venator's and sheathed it. I checked my bag to make sure everything was fine and made my way back to the path so I could continue towards the city.

It was dark by the time I got there but not even the dark-ness could hide the lights of the Wraith ship that had landed on the outskirts of the city. A large group of Wraith had secured the main entrance and I cursed quietly. They had almost ruined my plan to gather medical supplies.

I skirted around them, quietly. These Wraiths were the warrior drones and they wouldn't be able to find me. Only the head Wraith would be able to find me, although I was not sure why.

A small gap between two buildings took me into the city. I squeezed through, glad that I had always been small, and kept to the shadows as I slipped through the streets. A family crouched in a small lean-to at the back of their home with eyes wide with fear. They saw me but said nothing, frightened by the ugly scar on my face.

Once I got past the housing developments, I came across their shops. Most of them were still open, the owners having left as soon as the Wraith had appeared, and I snuck in to help myself.

I restocked my medical kit and fruit supplies. With the food in my bag I could survive on the dried meat, fruit and forest vegetables for a while. The medicines on this planet were stronger and better quality and would heal me of many different injuries. I was confident in the abilities of these people, and was sad that I could no longer be friends with them after I stepped out of the city.

As I turned to go, I caught sight of myself in a stone of polished marble.

In the week I had spent running, I hadn't changed much. My figure was small, lean and well-muscled from many years of using a bow and racing around the forest, with my legs only slightly longer than my torso. My face was oval-shaped with high cheekbones, small ears and a nose that tilted upwards slightly. My skin was coloured as a very tan white from all the time I spent outside as a child. I had big eyes shaped like sideways teardrops that were sharp green in colour and lined with thick, dark lashes and my lips were a full, luscious red that begged to be kissed, as Atal had told me. My breasts were much smaller than average and I could only just see their outline through the shirt and jacket I wore. The same could not be said for my butt, as it curved slightly in an attractive way. More than once Atal had cupped it when he slid his hands under the waistline of my pants while we kissed, and each time he had exclaimed at how soft it was.

The only thing I hated about my appearance, aside from my new scars, was my teeth. Both front teeth were fine, but the rest was crooked and it drove me crazy. Even though I hated them, I kept them clean because I figured: if they weren't perfect, I may as well take care of them to make them look sort of nice.

My eyes strayed from my body and found the scar. It was hideous. The skin hadn't set yet and the edges were red and sore. I chewed my lip and tore my eyes from the scar, where they settled on my hair.

It was my favourite feature. Layers of soft brown hair cascaded over my shoulders down to my waist. Due to my ministering it reflected the sunlight and the colour wasn't dark or light, but somewhere in between. Usually I wore it down or pulled it up out of my face with a band, but now the many braids separated it on my head, hanging down like miniature tails and swinging with every step I took. I quite liked the way they framed my face.

Approaching footsteps allowed me to tear my eyes away from my reflection and retreat from the shop area. I saw a Wraith as I left, turning its head as it snarled, as if trying to sense me. Its eyes strayed into the darkness where I was hidden and I could swear it was looking straight at me, but it glanced away and I let out a breath.

My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest as I darted through the city that I was surprised the Wraith didn't hear it. With each step I expected a soldier to come after me and with each ragged breath my fear grew. If a Wraith came out if the shadows I would have only seconds to pull out my knife and defend myself, or they would just shoot me with their stunner weapons in which case I would be dead anyway.

I was able to get out of the city before I heard footsteps. When I turned around a Wraith was running after me, its face contorted into an ugly look. I cried out and began to run, but there was a thump from behind me and I glanced back. The Wraith was on the ground where it had fallen over a stray walking staff. I picked up the pace and the Wraith crashed along the path far behind me in an attempt to keep up.

If I was walking, it would take me at least three hours to get back to the ring. Running, maybe half that time, but after thirty minutes fatigue was setting in. Even the Wraith had slowed considerably and I was pulling away from it, but I would have to do something about it if I were to make it to the ring.

Taking a sharp breath, I purposely slowed, praying that it wouldn't just shoot me with its weapon. It caught up with me quickly enough and as it reached out to grab me I swung around with my knife and took off its head in one sweep. I stopped briefly to rummage through its dead body and found a stunner still sheathed and a piece of technology that fit in my hand. I pocketed them both.

Progress was easier now. Even though my breathing was still tortured, I was able to walk fast instead of run and not attract any attention from the Wraith.

I was almost at the ring when I came across a group of people from the city hiding out near it. They all stared at me with fear and I attempted a smile, but my face couldn't form it.

_Just stay here,_ I told them. _The Wraith will leave when I do._

_ You're a runner_, a man said in an accusing tone. I fixed my eyes upon him and nodded. _You brought this upon us! I should kill you for this!_

_Less than a month ago my entire village was culled,_ I spat. _I had to watch my family and people be fed upon; I lost my home and was forced to a life of solitude as the sole survivor of my people. You have no right to take my life._

It was the most I had said in weeks. The man who had spoken looked mildly embarrassed in the moonlight and a woman touched his shoulder gently.

_In a few minutes I'll be gone_, I said shortly, turning and trudging on along the path. Anger fuelled me instead of fear and I felt prepared to face any Wraith that came up to me. Unfortunately, none did, and I stepped through the ring unchallenged.

The planet I was now on had no forests, but lots of sand. During the day the temperatures soared but at night they plummeted. I knew of a network of caves beneath a group of nearby mountains that would keep my hidden from any venator's that came for me.

I drew my jacket closer around me and walked through the silence. There were no animals and no water on this planet so I would have to rely on my supplies. The cold bit at my skin but I ignored it, focussing my attention on the mountains a short distance away. A slight wind picked up and threw sand at me but it slid off my clothes and spun away to re-join the wind.

My breath was steaming up in front of me by the time I reached the caves. Father had taken me here as a child and shown me around, teaching me how to find food, water and shelter in a barren desert such as this. I retained all the knowledge I had been taught before I became a runner and I now realised how useful it all was.

A pile of dried wood lay in the immediate cave, from an old dead forest on the other side of the mountains. They wouldn't take long to burn because they had no moisture in them, but the fire would keep me warm.

I lit a fire and sat next to it, slowly feeding it wood to give it fuel. Alone in the cave with one entrance facing out-side and a small tunnel leading into the network it was easy to be afraid of the dark. I didn't know if there was anything hidden in the small tunnel that could hurt me but I had to take that chance. It was less likely for the Wraith to find me on an uninhabited planet because they had no reason to be there. Based on my travelling's I reasoned that when I changed planets, if there was a hive ship in the area that was awake, they would come after me. The Wraith had been sleeping for fifty years and should still sleep for fifty more. Hopefully they would awake after I died. When the Wraith awoke, if I was still alive, more would come after me. I wouldn't be able to escape them.

While I had been thinking, a feeling of hopelessness had spread through my body and it caused me to shudder. I dropped another piece of wood into the fire and thought instead of the last time I had sat around a fire.

It was a week before we were culled. The village was in the middle of our harvest festival to thank the ancestors and Lian had lit a huge fire in the village square. Atal and I were singing to tunes by a group of musicians and Neeva and Lian joined us after the bonfire was lit to do a group song together. It was the last time I laughed before being culled and the fire was warm on my back.

Slowly my body began to wind down and I chewed on some dried meat and fresh fruit to feel full and sleepy.

When I was tired, I dumped a bunch of wood onto the fire and settled down, staring into the embers and sparks that flew up. My eyes became heavy and I began to sing.

_ Beyond the mountains, further apart,_

_ The night can hold me, warming my heart._

_ When I hear the whispers, the running of the creek,_

_ The moonlight will guide me, to where I will sleep._

_ A gentle cold wind ruffles the trees,_

_ It caresses my face, the fingers in the breeze._

_ With the first new breath, a fresh start is born,_

_ A journey begins; from the vessel I am torn._

_ When the sun rises, the moon fades away,_

_ The light shall guide, to where my body lay._

_ Peace at last, I can enter the light,_

_ Soul detached from body, free from the night._

I had always had a sweet voice. Lian always insisted that I sing for village festivals and I obliged him. I was a soft-spoken person and I was incapable of sounding threatening because of it. Even when I was talking to those men who intended to hurt me I had spoken softly, but my voice had been scratchy which made it unwittingly threatening. Each time Lian asked me to sing, I never danced. I couldn't dance to save my life. My feet just couldn't move like Lian's and I always ended up hurting someone. More than once that person had been me.

When I fell asleep, I was smiling.

oOo

Two months had passed since I had been on the desert planet. I was adjusting to life as a runner and it was more difficult than I had first thought. Wraith came with more frequency and I rarely slept.

A venator chased me over a shallow creek and fired at me with his stunner. I dodged the shot and fired back, wishing that I had something other than a stunner that would kill it so I wouldn't have to double back when I hit it and cut its head off.

My boots splashed through the water and wet the bottom legs of my pants. My leg muscles, much larger than they ever had been, powered along the slippery rocks without sliding everywhere.

More venator's would be on their way. Even if I escaped this one, they would overwhelm me with their numbers.

There were screams in the distance and the sharp sounds penetrated the blood pumping in my ears. I fought back the tears and focussed on escaping.

I'd stayed one night. I had limped into the village, bruises up my leg from where a Wraith had hit me, and collapsed in front of everyone. A kind woman had let me into her house, given me a hot meal, and given me herbs for my leg. I traded Wraith equipment for medicines and stayed the night in the woman's house. I woke to screams and just managed to get out of the village before a Wraith broke down the door to the house I had stayed in. Everywhere I looked the Wraith were feeding, rounding up others for a later meal and destroying the village. Fire was everywhere and I only just managed to escape.

It occurred to me that the Wraith might have been there because of me. Maybe the tracker in my back wasn't just a tag, but a way of finding me as well.

A Wraith had seen me and began chase. We ran through the forest that was covered in frost, through the creek and into the dense foliage. I led it all the way to the ring where I aimed and fired at its chest. The venator fell, stunned, and that gave me the time needed to dial a random address and get through. I looked back before I stepped through and saw other Wraith come out of the trees to chase me.

The planet I was now on was in the middle of a blizzard. I pulled up my hood to cover my head and darted around the ring to hide behind it. With the howling wind and the flying snow I didn't hear how many Wraiths came through and guessed that all of them did. I turned and began to run through the snow, my boots sinking in the drifts, coming out with difficulty. The address tablet in my bag hadn't told me anything about what condition the planet would be in but I hadn't anticipated this.

I turned the top half of my torso and saw that the ring was offline and the Wraith were coming after me. Without warning I began to slide and I realised that I was on an ice pool. My boots found traction and I slid willingly along the ice, leaving the Wraith to stumble along.

It took a few seconds before I felt the vibrations under-neath me. I glanced down, glanced behind me, and the ice pool collapsed under the weight of the snow, me and the group of Wraith. I fell awkwardly, my arms flailing, and my bag and stunner were sent flying into a mound of snow before I was submerged.

The freezing water enveloped me and my body froze in shock for a split second. I let out a scream and precious bubbles of air escaped from my mouth. My body spurred back into motion and I began to swim upwards. As a child I had been taught to swim and I wondered if the Wraith had also. When my frozen fingers had groped the edge of the ice and pulled me up, I reasoned that they hadn't.

My core body temperature dropped like a rock. I stood in the middle of a blizzard, soaking wet after a dunk in water that was much colder than the air above it. This was the worst position I had ever been in.

_Is this how you want me to die!_ I cried weakly, my teeth beginning to chatter. I shakily stepped around the broken ice and to where I had last seen my things. They were both buried under a bit of snow, but otherwise unharmed.

Even though my brain was telling me to curl up into a ball and sleep, I forced myself to run back the way I had come towards the ring. Each step was agony and I realised that I couldn't feel my feet, hands, or nose. My body had begun to shake uncontrollably and I had to get through the ring before I collapsed.

My eyes started to feel heavy and it was hard to stay awake. The cold was making my head numb and my only thought was to get through the ring to safety. I hit the dial device and punched in the combination to a safe planet, watching blearily as it activated. A groan left my mouth as I dragged myself across the snow and through the ring.

I came out at a planet with lots of grassland. There were many beasts and animals on this planet but none were ever in the vicinity of the ring. It was an unpopulated planet except for the human hunters that came through regularly to try their luck.

Like I had done before, I went behind the ring and dived into the foliage behind it. I stripped off to my underclothes behind a tree and extracted a sleeping fur from my bag and laying it down. My freezing hands lay out my clothes and attempted to start a fire while they shook. With the last vestiges of my strength I lit the fire and dumped some wood on top of it. I then climbed into the sleeping fur and curled up to sleep.

The fire warmed the fur, which in turn warmed me. A few hours of lying and sleeping passed and I was warm. When I woke up I could feel my whole body again. I got dressed into my clothes, which were dry, and took out my hair from the braids. There were some combs on the planet I was at last and I had traded for one with the intent to take out my braids. They were dry too and knotted badly due to the two months like that, but I persisted to get my hair looking respectable again. I took out each braid, brushed it individually, until I was done.

It wasn't shiny anymore. After all the time my hair had spent in those braids, the strands had become ratty with none of its former beauty. I wouldn't go too far as to say that I was upset, but more like unhappy that my hair was no longer my best feature.

Sighing, I chewed some herbs and ran them through, brushing as I went along. It helped a bit but I had no choice but to braid my head again.

oOo

Time passed slowly now. Sometimes the Wraith would wait a week before coming and other times they would turn up within minutes. I learnt that if I stayed within a human society they would die, and as a medicine woman I couldn't allow that.

Loneliness became my new best friend. When I sang, my songs were sad and I couldn't help but wish that I had some company.

I… acquired new technologies to help with my situation. There was a particularly advanced civilisation I had come across and they were sympathetic to my position. From there I was able to obtain a new weapon. When I first saw it I looked at the salesman in disbelief.

_This little ring is a weapon? _I had asked. _Please, show me how it works._

He knew that I was being serious. I was very eager to see this weapon and watched as he put on the ring.

_Just tap it with your thumb and it expands into a gun,_ he told me, demonstrating. He tapped the side of the ring closest to his palm and it expanded before I could blink. The gun was still attached to his hand; however his fingers could curve around the grip for better aim and his thumb moved up to press the button to shoot. Its barrel wasn't too long or too short, but it had appealing symbols etched into its side.

When he fired it, the gun let out a pure white beam that destroyed the wooden post he was aiming at, sending it up into flames.

_This'll kill a Wraith with one shot,_ the salesman explained. _If I were you I'd trade for it._

_What do you want?_ I emptied out my bag. It was simple inside, with only the basics, but his eyes lit up on the ball of polished marble that I used as a mirror and a nice comb that I had carved.

He took both of these as well as my stone tablet that had several ring addresses engraved into it.

_I'll throw this in_, he said, giving me a piece of technology that fit in my palm. It lit up as I touched it and he looked impressed. _Only a select few people can work this_, he said, _and you must be one of them._

I nodded politely and saw a long list of ring addresses, each with a description of the world. With a sigh I looked up at him.

_I can recognise the symbols, _I said, _but I can't read. We had no use for it in my village. Our legacy was an oral tradition._

_ That's understandable_, he said. _Let me reprogram it so that everything is colour-coded._

I handed it back to him and took the ring from the table, slipping it onto the middle finger of my left hand. I tapped it and was surprised at how good it felt in my hand.

While the salesman was reprogramming my device, I traded more of my other things for new things. It seemed that everyone knew I was a runner and was willing to help me. A woman took one look at my clothes and told me that she would make a completely new set in one night if I gave her the large piece of amber in my bag that I had found on a mining planet. Amber was worth a lot and I agreed to let her make me new clothes. She took measurements and I returned to collect my device and trade it for the marble and comb.

_It's a pleasure doing business with you, _he said, smiling and shaking my hand.

Over the past few years I had gathered better equipment and medicines. I still had my knife, but everything I now had looked better than the originals. My bowls were finely carved and the water skins I now had didn't leak. The new medicines were still the basic herbs I had grown up with but my kit was bigger and I was now able to cure almost any ailment that I would contract and any injury I would attain from the Wraith. I had food containers so my food supplies would last longer and my tinderbox was always full and ready to use.

Ever since the tracker had been inserted into me, my body hadn't functioned in the same way. My guess was that it injected a toxin into my body that stopped my monthly bleeding which wouldn't allow me to have children. After I realised this I hadn't carried around things that would help me and instead used my newfound freedom to run from the Wraith. I got more done without worry that blood would spurt from between my legs at any second.

Even though I enjoyed it, I was saddened by the thought that I would never have children. It wasn't as if I totally hated them, but I didn't like babies and their squealing. Lian and Neeva's baby had been awful and I didn't want a baby at this point in time.

My conscience screamed at me, but I had decided to stay at this planet overnight. A hot soup did wonders and the next morning I had fresh clothes. I offered a piece of opal if the woman could get my hair to look shiny again and she somehow managed to. She even gave me some of the product she used and then sent me on my way. I prayed desperately that the Wraith wouldn't destroy these kind people as I left through the ring. I wanted to go back there one day, but I worried that if I did they would be destroyed by the Wraith.

These people were quite possibly the only planet that was sympathetic to my unfortunate position. Every other planet I had been too had shunned runners and didn't want anything to do with them.

Before I got my gun, I relied on traps and ingenuity to ward off the Wraith. They came often and attacked with-out warning. If I wasn't a light sleeper I would be dead. I spent nearly every night in a cave or tree and I discovered that I had a talent for climbing trees. No matter how tall, bushy or difficult, I had escaped from more than one close shave with death by climbing higher than the Wraith in a tree. From there I had been able to drop my knife point first where it would penetrate the Wraith's head and kill it. My knife was always clean and I spent hours making sure that it was sharp every night. I didn't know when I would next go into battle and it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Sometimes I smiled and had fun. The times where I had escaped the Wraith were good and I was able to create a course for me to run. I would laugh as I tried to balance on precariously-balanced logs and smile when I hit my target while practicing knife-throwing. Sometimes I sang when I made traps, to banish the fear. I found that if I had a good time it was more likely that I would survive, when if I was scared and negative it was be more likely that I would miss my mark and be killed.

When I didn't get much sleep, I became irritable. I had to learn to stay away from humans when that happened for I was more likely to hurt them without thinking. More than once Wraith had snuck upon me while I slept and I only just woke up in time to stop them killing me. Quite often I didn't get any sleep and spent the whole night waiting for the Wraith to come and hunt me. Every time I fought them off and every time I got stronger.

My resolve hadn't diminished over the years. As time went by and I survived, I began to hope.

It was this hope that drove me. As time passed I began to wonder if I was destined to survive my time as a runner, even though anyone who was made into one died. I had honed my skills and become an unstoppable machine. My leg muscles were bigger than they ever had been and the wiry muscles on my arms could rip off a Wraith's head with barely any effort. I could run for miles without feeling tired and I could climb up any tree. The hope strengthened me and I was determined to share the story of my people. My village was descended from the ancestors and our story would not be lost among the millions of other civilisations that had been wiped out by the Wraith.

Sometimes I wondered what my life would be like right now if the village hadn't been destroyed. I was almost at my twentieth birthday and on that day I was due to marry Atal. On that day I would have married Atal and he would not hesitate to consummate the marriage with me. Even if I protested and said that I wasn't ready, making love was his right and I was expected to provide it for him in return for shelter and food. I would be able to support myself, of course, but it was my duty to make him happy since he'd proclaimed his intentions to make me his wife. Atal had really cared for me and I didn't know if I would find another man like him who was so open and honest about how he felt. Even though he knew I didn't feel the same way, he also felt a duty towards me to make me happy as a woman and fulfil my desires. The only problem I had with that was that I had no desires. Never in my life had I experienced sexual needs and I didn't have any misgivings about that. I was perfectly happy not experiencing the needs that my other people had felt and it was another thing that set me apart from them.

When I married Atal, it was only a matter of time before I carried and bore his children. They would grow up, Atal and I would die, and the life cycle would continue.

Becoming a runner had changed all that. I was able to explore further than anyone in my village ever had before and meet new civilisations with technology much more advanced than anything I had ever seen in my short life. I had changed from the quiet medicine woman who spent her time hunting in the forest. Now I was being chased across countless planets by the Wraith and every day was a life and death situation. The entire experience as a wanted had hardened me and solidified my position as a survivor to the Wraith.

I was one of the lucky ones. Not everyone was able to get out of a feeding alive.

Sometimes I would miss the people I loved but I knew there was nothing I could have done that would change their fate. It was rare for someone in this galaxy to die of natural causes and in my lifetime I had never known some-one to die like that. The Wraith had had a hand in every death I had been a part of. Of course, there were the occasional accidents within the village and I was unable to cure the injured, so they died. The first time someone in my care died I refused to leave my room for a week and it took Lian's reassuring arms to shake me from my stupor and convince me that I was still needed. I was never the same innocent young girl as before and there was a new darkness within me that people couldn't help noticing.

I felt that darkness now, each time I killed a Wraith. It crept up on me and each time I successfully fought it back. No matter what happened I would not yield to the darkness and keep hold of the light of my spirit. Maybe one day I would find a person worthy of sharing that light with, but I highly doubted it. I didn't expect to find love at all during my journey but it was a prospect that I pondered. No man would be able to handle the type of life I lived. In a way, I was proud of my independence and everything I had achieved over my years as a runner.

If I had married Atal I would have lived my entire life as his servant. Growing up had been a scary prospect for me, as I loved doing whatever I wanted. Now I was free to do what I wanted, within the boundaries of the tracking device of course.

In a way, I had to thank the Wraith. They tore me from everything I had ever known and replaced it with a life of adventure and excitement. Yes, I still felt fear, but after a few years it had become my friend. If I didn't feel fear then I ran the risk of becoming overconfident in my abilities and being killed. I was on my guard every moment of the day and night and fear sharpened my reactions, keeping me alive in the direst of situations.

Two years ago I went to a planet that had been destroyed by the Wraith. The buildings had all crumbled and weeds had overgrown most of the rubble.

My feet pushed past a cup that had been broken to pieces, crunching on the dirt and the sharp particles hidden within it. My hands ran along the crumbling walls, dislodging dirt and plaster and bringing sound to this silent place. There was no wind and not even any animals. I didn't come across any dead bodies and reasoned that the same thing that happened here had happened to my people. The entire place had been obliterated by the Wraith. I didn't know the name of the planet, but they looked like they had gone out with a fight. Some of the rubble had ashes on it and weapon cartridges littered the ground. I wished that my people had been able to defend themselves as well as this, but no one could escape from a culling alive unless they were very lucky. I didn't think I was lucky for escaping death, but fortunate to be given time to learn more about the universe and how big it really was.

The ring was in the centre of this ruined city. I had only been there for a few hours when it activated and several of the venator came through.

It was easier to hide on this planet than in a forest. All I had to do was crouch behind a ruined wall and wait for them to come to me. When I peered through wire mesh I saw their eyes glued to the trackers on their arms as they moved to surround me and flush me out.

The adrenaline that anticipated a fight flowed through my veins. I was aware of every move, every step they took and the reactions of my own body. I had trained myself to freeze and my chest stopped moving as I held my breath. They were slowly moving closer, not wanting to tip me off, yet knowing that I knew they were dare. It was a game of cat and mouse to them and they loved hunting me down for the fun of it. I wondered whether I had killed enough of them in the past couple of years to make a difference, but that was unlikely. There were more Wraith than humans in this galaxy and without us they would die.

My eyes darted from left to right, sizing up the situation. There were seven venator. Three were approaching from behind and the other four were spread around the front half, blocking my escape from that way. My fingertips tingled with anticipation and my fingers fluttered over the handle of my knife.

I lunged out of the darkness without warning, knocking over the venator directly in front of me. It screamed as my weight pushed it down to the ground. They were all fully armed but my knife pushed through its armour with ease. I twisted once, quickly, pulled out my knife and spun around to face the other six.

They descended on me with guns. A venator fired at me but I dived in front of another one and the shot missed and hit a venator instead. It grunted and fell, pulling down another with it. I lunged on top of both of them, crawling over their bodies and running my knife across their necks. They choked as I destroyed their breathing pipes, reaching out to feed on me and regain their strength.

I sliced off their hands without thinking, lashing behind me with a spinning back kick and knocked the weapon out of its hand. As I ducked its blow my fingers on my right hand snagged the stunner and brought it up. I shot two of the venator in quick succession and that left two.

They stood on either side on me and tossed aside their stunners. I had given them an opening to practice with fists and they weren't going to be denied the pleasure of beating me up.

I brought up my knife and held a defensive stance. My fingers flexed on the knife and I chewed the inside of my lip anxiously. My adrenaline rush was starting to fade and I could feel the fatigue of combat setting in.

One venator leapt forward, testing my defences. I struck at it with my knife and rapped the back of its knuckles as if scolding a child. The look of shock in its face almost made me laugh.

While the one in front had me distracted, the other swept its weapon around, aiming for my fragile skull. I heard the blow coming and ducked, lashing out with my foot and kicking its stomach. The venator let out a wheeze and the one in front of me attacked with a series of overhead cuts and underhand strikes. I blocked as many as I could, our arms moving in rapid succession to strike and block, and felt blood running down my arm where it had penetrated my skin with the tip of its knife.

I fought harder, pushing it back instead of being pushed back. A strange smile spread over my face and I sliced off a strand of the Wraith's hair. It cried out in rage and struck at my head, catching me in a ringing blow that sent me tumbling.

I came to seconds later. The Wraith who had struck me was kneeling over me with its hand poised over my chest. I guess it tried to smile, but it came out as more of a leer, as if it knew something unpleasant was about to happen to me.

I felt it press its hand in and start to feed. I could feel the enzyme pumping through my system but nothing happened and the Wraith remained above me, staring down in shock and surprise. At that moment I smiled and swung one of my arms around to press the knife against its throat.

_You can't feed on me, _I said, _none of you can._

I ripped the knife across its throat, splattering my face and neck with Wraith blood. Before the other one had time to react I rolled over from underneath the collapsing body of the Wraith had just killed and stood up.

It snarled and charged, arms flailing wildly, right into the knife that I threw into its chest.

I spent the next half hour making sure that the seven venator were dead and disposing of the bodies. I lit a big bonfire and watched the bodies' burn, after I had rummaged through them for anything that might help me. All I found were a few trackers, plenty of stunners and a spare to what-ever those things they had on their hand. After examining it I wondered if the device was some sort of food processor to help the Wraith digest its human food better. I would never know, but I still couldn't help but wonder.

As I watched the Wraith burn, I could feel that darkness settling in again. It had seeped slowly into my bones over the last few years and changing me. I felt my jaw harden as I watched the bodies' burn before turning and leaving the planet. The fire was warm on my back and I was tempted to take off my jacket and cool down, but the planet I was heading to would not be so warm.

When I turned a corner the heat disappeared and I felt my body slowly calm down from the adrenaline. I stopped puking after killing Wraith long ago. I had become stronger and more able to handle whatever the Wraith threw at me; whether it was chasing me through dense forest, tossing me into freezing water, shooting at me and cutting at me with their knives.

Suddenly I felt weary. I reached the ring and dialled the address to a planet I had been to many times before. It was always my back-up planet for when I needed a safe place to stay since I learned that there was no Wraith in the vicinity of that planet. I was looking forward for a good nights' sleep when the ring activated.

Light was thrown across the ground and I ducked behind the device as a lone venator came through. As soon as the ring deactivated the venator turned and began to head away from the ring, no doubt looking for the ones that had tried to kill me. When its footsteps faded I quickly dialled the address to a random planet. It wasn't the safest place to go but when I got there I would go to my safe planet.

The venator must have heard the ring activate because it had roared and began to run towards me. I raised the Wraith stunner that I held and fired, missing the venator by inches. As soon as I appeared on the next planet I moved to the side and pulled out my knife. When the venator appeared I sliced its head off before it could look around. Its body dropped to the ground and I ran to the device, dialling the address to my safe planet.

At the time it was still my safe planet. As the months passed it was no longer safe as a Wraith cruiser landed on top of the mountains that housed the caves I slept in. It was difficult to find a new safe planet, and as I searched for one it became clear that I wouldn't be able to find another. A group of Wraith had awakened and were taking over the planets that I had previously thought to be safe. Attacks came more frequently and for a time I barely got enough sleep to keep my body functioning. More than once I ran out of food and felt the pangs of starvation before I was able to nurse my body back to health. I marvelled at how fragile the human body was and sometimes found myself watching my hand clench and unclench in fascination. It made me wonder how my body worked.

When I got food I made sure I always stocked up for the days when I didn't get any. My food containers were either full or empty and I hated them empty. It was the same with my medicinal herbs. I began to learn what planets had the herbs I needed and the means of creating medicines that would help me when I became sick.

Sickness was a big problem for me since I was a runner. The Wraith wouldn't wait until I was better before hunting me. If I woke up with a headache, searing throat or pains in any part of my body I would have to heal it as soon as I could, or if I couldn't, grit my teeth and deal with the pain. I never came out of a fight unscathed. There were always the cuts, bruises, broken fingers and sprained wrists and ankles but those were easy to heal. I was grateful that Lian chose to become the village leader so I was allocated the job of the medicine woman. My whole childhood had seemed to prepare me for being a runner.

The Wraith seemed to be another thing entirely. I was amazed at their strength and the way they could heal themselves of any minor injury. Even though they were my enemy I couldn't help but be impressed by their abilities.

It turned out I had more to worry about than the Wraith. When I was twenty-two I went to a planet that had a lot of food from farming. I'd never been there before but I was able to get a good scan of the land from up high before making my way down to the nearest village. I managed to get there without any drama and waited until it was dark before sneaking in. It was quiet and my boots squelched on the muddy ground, but I didn't attract any attention. I was able to get to the storage room of the village – the largest building around – and stock up on dried meat, vegetables, fruit and bread.

My breath came out in a steam cloud as I made my way through the shadows. All seemed to be going well, but a door opened behind me and I spun around.

It was the door to the bar. A group of bawdy men came out shouting and they had clearly been drinking. Most of them were overweight and they were covered in expensive cloth and jewellery. The beady eyes of one of them fixed on me – a lone woman with no visible weapon that appeared to have no strength.

This wasn't the first time my size had been misjudged, and it wouldn't be the last.

_Hey there sweetheart, _one of them drawled. I turned and began to run but they chased after me. My full bag banged against my leg, slowing me down, but I couldn't afford to get rid of it.

It was dark and I couldn't see my way. Almost as soon as I entered the forest I tripped and fell. I was on my feet within seconds but the thinnest of all the men had caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and I twisted it, catching him off-balance and sending him hurtling onto the ground. My defence had given another time to catch up to me and by the time I got him out of the way another was there. I was quickly surrounded and I had no choice but to pull out my knife.

They laughed with mirth. Several of them were panting but all of their eyes were glimmering dangerously. I cursed as I realised that I had played right into their hands by leaving the relative safety of the village. At least there I would have been assured that someone would have heard me if I screamed.

Their intention to hurt me was obvious, but I had faced far worse than these arrogant men. I wasn't afraid of them and I never would be.

_Don't struggle, or this'll be much worse for you,_ the biggest one said, his voice slurred. By that time I had had enough. These men had no right to even think those thoughts about me. I wished that their wives knew what they were going to do to me so I may exact revenge.

Without warning, I ran towards one of them. He stood there stupidly and opened his arms, thinking I was giving in, but I ducked under his open arm and leapt into the tree behind him. Before they could comprehend what I had just done I was already too high up in the tree for them to do anything about it.

From there I jumped from tree to tree, making my way slowly to the ring before the Wraith came.

The men had fallen behind me long ago. Their bodies riddled by drink, they couldn't see me in the trees and they lost track of me. I hoped that the delay hadn't alerted any Wraith around the area that I was there.

Once at the ring, I dialled an address to an uninhabited planet and stepped through.

oOo

Running would be easier now that I had my gun and a fixed up address device. It was easy enough to understand the colour-coding.

Green were forest planets, yellow were farm planets, blue were ice planets, orange were desert planets, and red were Wraith planets where they slept. If there was a black square in the top right corner it was populated; if there was a white square in the top right corner it was uninhabited.

There were so many new addresses in this device. I was excited with the prospect of finding a new safe planet and immediately scrolled down the list, trying to find a green planet with a white square. There! I found one and dialled the address on the ring device, waiting until it activated. Before I stepped through I tapped my ring and the gun formed in my hand. I flexed my fingers on the handle, my body relaxing as I found comfort in the hold, and stepped through the ring. I felt my body being taken apart and put back together on the new planet.

It was perfect. There was no moss hanging from the trees but a beautiful rainforest with waterfalls in the distance. I tilted my head, listening as birds chirped and animals ran through the forest, scared by the activation of the ring. I didn't blame them because in their place I would run too.

I made a shelter from branches I tied together and left in search for a pool or somewhere where I could bathe. After two months of running without bathing, my body odour left little to be desired.

Being in the rainforest was a whole new experience. The creatures were different and instead of dry heat the air was moist and filled with unique scents and smells. My hands ran along the trees that I passed and the sound of running water was becoming more prominent. I quickened my pace and burst out of the trees with a gasp.

The pool was huge – bigger than any other body of water I had ever seen before. I knelt down at the side and tasted the water, smiling as I realised that it was clean. With a loud whoop that even took me by surprised, I stripped off to my underclothes and leapt into the water.

I emerged with a laugh and sighed as I felt the smooth water stroke my bare skin. It was almost a sensual pleasure but my mind was on the sand beneath my feet. It didn't feel like usual sand and I waded out of the water, bending to examine it. I took a large handful and squeezed, only to cry out with excitement as soap ran over my hands. I rubbed it all over my body, cleaning myself before submerging again and washing it off. I even ran some through my hair and was pleased as it took off some of the ratty appearance that my hair had taken on in the last few years. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

By the time I left the water my hair was shiny and clean. I searched in my bag for a spare container and filled it with this sand for when I left. I made a mental not to come back here when I could to stock up.

Back at my shelter, I lit a fire, lay out my sleeping fur and relaxed, my mind drifting away to the endless wonders and possibilities of the universe.

The sun slowly began to sink and I roused myself from my relaxed position. I looked up at the tall canopies and selected the tree that seemed to be taller than the others and I began to climb. It was easy to swing from one branch to another, since these trees had lots of branches. There were choker vines too and they made it easier to climb. I swung all the way to the top and poked my head out to watch the sunset.

Lines of pink, yellow and orange streaked across the sky without being marred by clouds. It was beautiful and I dearly wished that there was some way I could keep the image with me forever.

Finally, everything sunk in during that moment. I had spent three years running and I still wished that my loved ones were still alive and that I wasn't stuck as a runner for the rest of my life. Sometimes when I woke up it took a pinch to remind myself that it was real.

Now it was real. It finally sunk in that there was nothing I could do to change what I was and that I had accepted my life as I know it.

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. My breathing became easier and my face formed a slow smile as I leant my head back in triumph.

_Peace…_ I tried the word out on my tongue. _It's been too long since I felt remotely like this._

oOo

The venator was closing in on me. Two planets into the day and already they had found me. I was relieved that the forest planet remained undiscovered and that it was my new safe planet.

I was faster than this venator. It was slowly falling behind me and there was plenty of distance between me and it and when I reached the ring there was just enough time to dial the ring and run through. I chanced a glance back and the venator was raising its gun and firing at me, but I was already through the ring and it snarled, racing up to get through the ring before it deactivated.

Once on the other side, I ducked to avoid the stunner blast that came out where my head just was and spun around to shoot the venator when it came through.

I never got the chance. Even as I spun around something hit me from behind and I catapulted forward, unconscious. My mind was filled with blackness and I was gone.

oOo

Slowly, I came to. I kept my eyes closed and focussed on my body. Nothing felt broken but my pulses were racing and my heart was still panicked.

Next, I figured out that I was lying down. At least I was not inside a Wraith ship. I took a deep breath and scented dirt. Obviously, since I was lying in dirt with rocks that dug against my back, the air would smell like it.

I chanced a peek through my eyelashes and opened my eyes slowly. I was in a cave and it was getting dark on this planet. There was a noise at one side of the cave but I could not see what it was without having to move. I resolved to wait.

My patience was rewarded. A huge man came into view with a cloth, peering out into the gloom of outside. I closed my eyes fully and felt as he laid the cloth on my forehead to help me 'wake up', and heard as he turned his back and sat next to me. As a precaution, I sent my thoughts to in between my legs to feel if that man had been near there, but nothing felt wrong.

He was a big man; muscular and strong. From what I could see he had a squashed face, short blonde hair, big hands, big feet, and he was very tall. I had never seen this man before.

To me, he didn't seem dangerous, but I decided to make sure. I slowly lifted my left hand and felt around my scabbard for my knife, but it wasn't there. Inside my head I cursed and my arm fell back. But wait. The ring was still on my finger from where my thumb had tapped it when I was hit waiting to shoot the venator. I raised my thumb and tapped the ring, grateful that it didn't make a sound as it formed in my hand. Before I made my move, I took a deep breath to steel myself.

I shot forward without warning, curling my right arm around the man's neck into a headlock and pointing my gun at his head. He barely flinched.

_I see you're awake,_ he said. When I didn't reply he brought his arms up, grabbed mine, and catapulted me over his head and onto the dirt in front of him. I spun around, aiming the gun at his head, daring him to come closer.

_Let's not get off on the wrong foot,_ he said hastily, pulling out a knife and gun from scabbards on his waist and laying them down. _My name's Zafira._ He winced as if I was going to make fun of him for having a girl's name. When I didn't he continued. _I've been a runner for close to ten years since I was captured during a culling on my planet._

Recognising a kindred spirit, I lowered my gun and my eyes pierced his.

_My name's Molli,_ I said quietly. _I've been a runner for three years since the Wraith took everyone in my village and fed on them all in front of my eyes._

Zafira sucked in a breath and crinkled his squashed nose. He really wasn't attractive and I found myself pitying him. Men that weren't considered attractive rarely married and were often shunned by the community.

_Do not pity me,_ I told him, touching my gun. He watched as it reverted back into a ring.

_That's how you suddenly got a gun,_ he realised. _I thought I'd gotten all your weapons._

_ You got my knife, _I explained, reaching out and showing him the ring. _Listen, _I said slowly, _we'd stand a better chance at surviving if we worked together. We both know a thing or two about running and between us we would have a good collection of ring addresses. Will you accept my invitation of partnership?_

I held out my hand, praying that he would take it and not leave my lying there like an idiot. He wasn't looking at me, but the hideous scar over my left eye.

_You're right,_ he said. _We'd stand a better chance fighting together. I accept._

He reached forward and gripped my small hand in his huge calloused one. I could tell that he was grateful that he wouldn't be alone anymore, but if he thought I would ever be more than a friend to him, he was sorely mistaken.

oOo

At first it was awkward. We didn't speak much and just watched our backs for Wraith.

Zafira called them hunters, while I called them venator's. For two months, every time he said hunter it took me a second to know what he was talking about. I never told him how I had come across my gun and planet list and he just shrugged and moved on.

He was much stronger than me. The first time I touched his arm I was shocked at how hard it was because of all the muscle he had. However, despite his tough exterior and squashed face, he really was soft-hearted. It wasn't a good trait for a runner to have, but somehow we managed it.

_At home I was just a miller, _he told me. _I was often ignored because of my size, so I'm used to it._

_It's hard trying to trade with people if they find you scary, _I agreed, reaching up to touch my scar. _Making friends has been a lot harder since I got this._

For the first few weeks of our partnership, we barely spoke. In the mornings one of us was woken by whoever had the last half of the night to watch, we broke camp and changed planet. We would spend the day fighting Wraith, stocking up on supplies or setting traps. At night we would sit quietly around the fire, eat whatever food we had for dinner, and then one of us would stay up for half the night on watch while the other went to sleep. More often than not I got the second shift.

Our days were tough, both mentally and physically. He was just over forty, but the lines of grey that streaked his hair made him seem older. I wondered if I would die before I had grey appearing in my hair.

On the bright side, my skills as medicine woman were welcome and I was able to take care of Zafira when he was hurt, which was all the time. He made a habit of wrestling with every venator that came into close-quarters and that often resulted in a broken bone or two. Quite a few years ago one of his fingers had been broken and he set it badly, resulting in the bone healing in the wrong position. He lost all movement in that finger and decided to chop it off to save him trouble. Zafira only had four fingers on his right hand, and three on his left, not including his thumbs. He also had bad back pains, but I was able to stop the pain so he could move about freely.

_Runners sustain a lot of injuries, _he explained. _It's difficult to heal them unless you have training, so you have to improvise. That is what has gotten me this far._

He talked a lot more than I did. Sometimes he would make random comments about the weather but he often talked about food and the soups and stews he wanted to eat before he died. I found it somewhat comforting.

There was a spoken bond between us. When he told me his new plan to fight Wraith, I accepted it and we put it into practice. He showed me new ways to make traps and I showed him the basics of healing. That's how we became friends.

We were being chased by a venator and it was firing its stunner at us. Each time we ducked was a risk as the ground was rocky and uneven. Zafira slipped, falling hard onto a rock and slicing his upper arm open on the sharp edge. I turned and shot at the venator, forcing it to dodge and duck as I ran towards it. By the time it was safe for the venator to stand up I was in front of it and I sliced off its head.

I stitched up Zafira's wound where he lay. He gritted his teeth and dealt with the pain, gingerly pressing material to the wound to stem the blood flow while I ran the needle through his skin. Once it was stitched up I wrapped a bandage around it and told him that he couldn't use that arm until it was healed.

That night after I'd set up our shelter and lit the fire, we lay back side-by-side and he spoke.

_Can you teach me the basics of healing? _Zafira asked. _It would help me a lot, and I could teach you how to make new traps to catch the hunters._

_ Sure,_ I replied. I didn't say anything else because I didn't need to. Zafira seemed to accept that and relaxed, careful not to touch me. After the way I'd almost shot him on the day we met he was being careful.

That one word, _sure_, began our friendship. We weren't just partners anymore, but friends. Instead of travelling silently we began to talk and open up. I told Zafira of my childhood, the ten-day trial; I told him of Lian and Atal and my time as an apprentice. He was impressed at my hunting methods and laughed when I told him of the bow and arrow that I used to make my first kill.

I learned about him and his childhood.

Zafira was an only child. His mother died in childbirth and he was raised by his father. Growing up he was a big boy and the other children excluded him from their games because they feared him. When he turned fifteen and was eligible to marry, no girl would look at him; the big, burly miller's son with a squashed face. Not long after his coming of age, Zafira's father was taken in a culling and the boy had to run the mill on his own. He spent many lonely days hunched over the hopper, feeding wheat into it to make wheat. He missed out on things like parties, dressing up, girls and travelling through the ring.

It went on for years. By the time he was thirty Zafira was a shadow of a man, ruled by loneliness and a need for comfort. He felt ugly and unwanted and used as a beast of burden. Occasionally he would watch the other people of his age with their wives, husbands and children, laughing and happy. He would wish that he would fit in.

Fate decided to be kind to this unfortunate man. Seven months before he was captured in a culling, a woman came to the village looking for a home. She was given a tour of the village and was told that she could stay anywhere she wished. It wouldn't be hard for her to find a place to stay because she was deathly beautiful.

There were so many offers given to her. She was polite but didn't accept any offers. When she saw the mill she knew she wanted to stay on the very top floor and watch the sunrise every morning. People tried to warn her away, talking about a hunchback who lived there, but she went anyway. She was surprised to find Zafira's big burly form and introduced herself as Laire.

The moment he met her soft brown eyes he was in love with her. It took two months for her to break down his barriers built over years of loneliness and rejection to see the kind and sweet man he really was. She slowly fell in love with him too and they were married.

They were the talk of the town. Zafira was seen as little more than a beast and people wanted to see the 'woman who had tamed the beast'. Laire encouraged him to come out into public and mingle and he did, for her. They never fought and when she told him that she was pregnant he was overjoyed, flushed with the thought that he could deserve someone like her.

Then, four months into Liare's pregnancy, just when everything was falling into place, the Wraith came.

Zafira was among the first taken, trying to save his wife and unborn child. He never knew if they survived but they weren't culled, since they weren't on the ship.

There wasn't a mass feeding frenzy like there had been for me, but the humans were stored away until they were needed. A Wraith started to feed on Zafira but stopped. Just like with me, they took him into an operating room and inserted a tracking device. From that moment on he started running.

I was silent when he finished his story. When I thought about it, we were very similar, but he had found the mate of his soul and I had not.

_Do you know the address to your home planet? _I asked.

_Of course, I have never forgotten it,_ he replied. He took my address device and scrolled down until he found it. _Here, but I cannot go there. I am not allowed to go to my home planet and I don't want to risk bringing the Wraith._

_ That's strange, because the first planet I went to was my home planet when I began running,_ I frowned.

_ There are no human populations there,_ he explained.

_I'll go to your home planet and see your wife for you,_ I said.

_You would do that?_

_We're friends. Is there anything you would like me to take for you?_

Zafira searched through his things and pulled out a large wooden container.

_Over the years I have picked up a large collection of things I always intended to give her,_ he explained. I took the box and slid it into my bag.

_I'll go tomorrow,_ I said. _You stay here until I come back._

He nodded but didn't say anything else. I settled down in my sleeping fur to sleep. Now that I knew his story, I was confident that he would never feel anything other than friendship for me.

It seemed that only moments had passed before he roused me from dreamless sleep and I took watch.

Zafira snuggled into his sleeping fur, grateful for the warmth, and was asleep within minutes.

The darkness on this planet wasn't my friend. It wasn't my choice, but Zafira's. He'd been here plenty of times before and the Wraith hadn't come. I trusted his word, but my imagination told me that they were hidden in every shadow, waiting to strike at me when I turned my back. My eyes scanned the bushy surface repeatedly, looking for any sign that we had been discovered. Reason told me that the Wraith wouldn't be here because there was no people – no reason for them to stay. Imagination whispered that they were circling me, waiting to take me out.

I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep, confident that I would wake if so much as a twig snapped.

It wasn't a twig that woke me up, but the sun rising. I opened my eyes and turned, shaking Zafira until he woke. He rolled over and looked up at me blearily.

_I'm going to your planet now,_ I said. He nodded and let me stand and leave him lying there alone.

The ring wasn't far. I peered at the address on the device and dialled it quickly, watching as it activated. Without hesitation I stepped through.

I arrived on top of a tall mountain. From where I was I could see the town nestled in the valley below. The mill stood out the most, its blades spinning in the wind.

I made my way down the side of the mountain, moving quickly. It was midday on this planet and everyone would be inside for their midday meal, so it was no surprise that I didn't come across anyone until I reached the town.

People stared. I found it quite rude, but ignored them. The children whispered behind their hands and the adults steered clear of me. I didn't blame them, for I had the look of someone wild and the scar on my face was scary. But it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. At home the stares were always there whether I minded or not and this time I minded.

The stares increased when I walked right up to the mill. I knocked on the door and a handsome young man answered, wiping his hands on an apron.

_Can I help you?_

_ I'm looking for Laire,_ I said quietly.

_She doesn't live here anymore,_ he said brusquely, moving to slam the door in my face. I gripped it with one hand and stopped it. He pushed harder but I barely moved. My eyes pierced his and I spoke slowly.

_Tell me where she lives._

_ That house there. _He pointed to a small cottage at the end of the street. I nodded my thanks and let go of the door, hiding a smile as he was catapulted forward and fell face-first onto the ground.

The door was answered almost immediately by a woman who looked about forty. I knew by description that this was Laire. A ten-year-old boy ran up behind her, pulling at her skirt impatiently.

_Yes? _Laire asked, her eyes searching my face.

_Are you married to Zafira? _I asked, tilting my head. I saw something stir in her eyes and her face transformed into a brilliant smile.

_Yes, I am, and I'm proud of it,_ she said firmly, squeezing her son's hand.

_I wasn't questioning your relationship to him, _I shook my head, _but I have something for you from him._

I pulled the box from my bag and handed it to her. She opened it and inside was an assortment of gifts and letters to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she examined it.

_Zafira is alive,_ I told her, watching as her head bounced up. _He was made a runner ten years ago and he hasn't been able to come back for fear of bringing the Wraith._

_ Who are you? _Laire asked.

_I'm a friend of his, _I said, _another runner. We met a few weeks ago after he shot me._

Laire chuckled. _That sounds just like him. Is he okay?_

_ He's fine now that I've taken care of most of his physical problems, but he's lost three fingers and his hair is greying,_ I explained. _I can't stay long, but before I leave let me say that your husband loves you more than anything. When he told me about you he smiled so much. You're his reason to continue to exist._

Laire was silent, tears falling down her cheeks as she smiled. _He's alive, _she finally whispered. _He's alive but lost. There's hope._

I nodded and began to turn, but Laire stopped me.

_Please, _she said, _let me walk you to the ring._

She sent her son inside with the box and walked with me through the town.

_What's his name? _I asked.

_I called him Haiku after the ancient poems,_ she said. _It seemed right since I prayed to the ancestors to allow Zafira to somehow escape. He's going to be an only child, like Zafira. Do you have any children?_

_ I'm twenty-three years old, _I explained. _The Wraith came before I was twenty and able to have children. A toxin is pumped through my bloodstream via the tracker in my back and it stops me from bleeding, which, as I understand, is an important part in reproduction. I'll never have children._

Laire looked disappointed. _They're the best thing in the world._

_ I don't mind,_ I said softly. _There's no way I would expose a child to the kind of life I live._

We left the town and walked silently up the side of the mountain towards the ring. Laire seemed to lead me and she kept on looking sideways at me. Even though I knew the way it was comforting to have someone with me that didn't see me as a monster. Being a runner had kept me apart from everyone for the past three years and one month and I liked walking next to a woman, even if she was more than twenty years older than me.

_I don't suppose I can come with you,_ she said wistfully.

_It's too dangerous,_ I told her. _Besides, you need to be there for your son. Love him enough for both you and Zafira and tell him wonderful tales of how his father beat the Wraith. Zafira is a husband and father to be proud of._

Laire smiled as we approached the ring. I dialled the address and turned towards her as it activated. Before I could say anything she threw her arms around me. It was the first time I had been hugged this fiercely by anyone outside of my family.

_Thank you, _she whispered. Hesitantly, I hugged her back and was privately glad when she stopped crushing me.

_He might come and visit someday, _I told her. Laire let go and stood back to watch me go through the ring.

_Would it be too much to ask for you to tell him I love him? _Laire called. I looked back and raised an eyebrow as I went through, nodding as I left.

He was waiting on the other side as soon as I appeared back onto the planet.

_Did you see her? Is she okay?_ Zafira demanded. I raised my hands in mock-surprise.

_Don't scare me like that! _I joked. _She's okay, as is your son._

_ I have a son, _he whispered.

_His name is Haiku, _I offered helpfully. _Laire moved out of the mill and is living in a small cottage across the street. She never remarried and she wants me to tell you that she loves you still, even after all these years._

For the rest of our time on the planet, Zafira was very emotional. I didn't speak to him but he kept on speaking to himself. He would say _I have a son, _and _they're alive_, every few minutes. It didn't bother me and I was surprised to find that I found his happy chatter quite comforting.

That night, when I lay back in my sleeping fur, I listened to Zafira's even breathing as he took the first watch. He was still incredibly happy and I knew it would take some time before he would start to miss them again.

oOo

Runners weren't welcome anywhere. We brought the Wraith and villages were culled because of us.

A couple of weeks after my visit to Laire, Zafira and I decided to go into a town for a night and have a hot meal for the first time in a while. Since we were running most of the time we rarely had the time to cook.

With food, sometimes I would set snares and if we were lucky some unlucky creature would wander in and I would gut the animal and Zafira would quick-fry them and finish before the meat had a chance to be tender. By that time we would have to pack up and leave. We always ate the meat when it was cold and I hadn't tasted hot food for months. As well as meat, we had fruit and vegetables that Zafira and I harvested from wild plants and trees. When we couldn't find food we stole it, sometimes finding little treats here and there. Once, I discovered a delicacy on a planet called salt and it was delicious. I found that if I laced the salt with the meat and vegetables it enhanced the flavour like my herbs would.

I missed having stews and meat ripe off the bone. I also missed picking fruit off the vine and eating it straight out instead of storing it away in containers. It would also be nice to have a little variety in my diet, but beggars couldn't be choosers and the meagre food I ate was enough to keep up my strength and sustain me.

The village we went to was small and the solar system had no Wraith in it. We were certain that our presence wouldn't attract anything harmful to the villagers there and we could leave without causing a disturbance.

It was my first time around humans since meeting Zafira and I was nervous. He encouraged me to be friendly but it wasn't one of my strong points. When we entered the village we received many strange looks. I knew we looked strange – my small figure next to his huge one – and our weapons would scare people, but even though we were warriors we didn't mean anyone harm.

I hid my face, not wanting people to see my scar. It was a cause for much discomfort to others in the past and I didn't want this opportunity for Zafira to talk to other people to be lost just because of my scars.

Zafira reached out and took my hand. We locked eyes and he smiled encouragingly. He knew that I never did like to be in large groups and he also knew that I was only doing this for him.

_You can do this easy, _he assured me, squeezing my hand and giving me a quick grin. I attempted to smile back but it came out as a grimace.

We strolled through the middle of the village at about late afternoon. The stares were disconcerting but I did my best to ignore them and focussed on the ground in front of me. Zafira squeezed my hand before he let go to push open the door of the public bar and inn. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a split second to calm myself.

_I'm ready, _I whispered.

It was moderately filled inside. There was a bar with stools on one side with a door leading to the kitchen and on the other side eating tables covered the floor. A stage was set against one wall but there was no one performing as of yet.

All eyes looked up at us. Zafira grinned confidently, his smile strange against his squashed face. He put a hand to my back and led me through the crowd and over to the bar. The man there looked me up and down and sent me a cocky grin. I was tempted to pull out my knife but Zafira's sharp gaze stopped me.

_Room for two for one night, please, _he said gruffly. The man tilted his head and Zafira handed over a knife. It was quite a nice knife, but the man didn't know that Zafira had got it from a dead Wraith. After a quick inspection the deal was made and Zafira and I turned over our weapons to the bar. We would get them back before we left. However, they overlooked my ring and I was secretly pleased.

Zafira led me over to a table for two and we sat down. Most of the other conversations started up again and noise filled the bar.

_You did well, _Zafira commented. I twitched my nose at him and looked up as the waitress came to take our order. She was a big-chested girl, but not as muscular as me, and by the looks she returned to some of the men, not as many morals either.

_Two stews with berry pie for dessert, _Zafira said smoothly, _and ale for me and a…_

_ Tea, _I said quietly.

_And tea for the lady, _he finished. The lady took our order and left us alone. Zafira gave me a wan smile and sighed, enjoying the closeness of humans. While he scanned the room I watched his body language. I could tell that he was happy and was surprised to find that his happiness made me content.

_I'd watch out if I were you, _Zafira whispered. When I raised an eyebrow he elaborated. _Most of the men here keep glancing over at you._

_ If they try anything I can handle it,_ I murmured, leaning forward. _A good bar fight would entertain you, would it not? I understand that males enjoy that type of thing._

He laughed and rubbed his hands together.

_It's been far too long since I had a good wager, _he grinned. _Perhaps you should… accidentally provoke one of these men who devour you with their eyes._

_ Where are they? _I asked.

_There are at least ten behind you, three to your left and two to your right, as far as I can see. However, there might be more that I can't see._

_ No, I shouldn't. It could get us kicked out._

_ Good point, _he sighed, dropping his hands. _Even though I love a good fight, it wouldn't be fair on the man you fought._

I stared at him, aghast, and he tried hard to smother his laughter. He failed and began to chuckle loudly, causing the people sitting around us to glance over. My embarrassment was enough for them to turn away and leave us alone.

I sat quietly while Zafira calmed down. The waitress came with our drinks and I accepted them with a smile. She gave me a funny look and glanced at Zafira.

_We're cousins, _I told her, _traders looking for a place to spend the night._

The woman nodded, understanding, and I was relieved when she left. Would everyone who saw me with Zafira assume that we were together in a romantic fashion? And would the think that he was totally unsuited to me because he happened to be unattractive? The thought annoyed me and anger flared without warning. I drank my tea calmly but Zafira could sense the barely-suppressed anger bubbling beneath my surface. He finished his ale and went to the bar for a refill. As soon as he was gone so was his seat.

A handsome man sat opposite me, his face surprisingly not flushed with drink. He seemed perfectly calm, but I didn't like the look in his eyes.

_The name's Lorem, _he said. _How are you tonight, darling?_

I glanced around, looking to see if there was anyone behind me that he could be talking to. When I couldn't find anyone I reluctantly turned back and tilted my head.

_You must have the wrong person, _I said. _There's no darling at this table._

_ Oh, you underestimate yourself, _Lorem laughed. _So tell me, what are you here for?_

_ Just stopping by for the night, _I shrugged. I lifted my cup and finished off my tea.

_Let me buy you a drink, _Lorem offered.

_I don't drink, _I said immediately. Lorem grinned, as if he expected my answer, and leant back in his chair.

_We've got all night for me to persuade you to have a drink, _he said leisurely. That was when I knew, despite his charm and good looks; I wouldn't want to mix with him.

Zafira saved me from answered. He lumbered over with his mug filled with ale and pushed Lorem from his seat. I leant forward and spoke quietly.

_I'm going to the room as soon as we've eaten, _I said firmly. Zafira groaned.

_Come on, Molli, _he said in exasperation. _This room is filled with guys who are dying to get to know you better. You're a good-looking stranger who's strong and single. Have some fun! Loosen up and go chat with one of them. I swear, if you take one of them up to our room I'll stay here until he leaves._

I was slightly outraged by that comment. So far, Zafira only knew that I was promised to be married, but he didn't know that I was a maiden. At the way my mouth opened indignantly, his eyes widened.

_Oh my… you've never… I'm so sorry, _he spluttered. _Please feel free to hit me._

_ You didn't know, _I said stiffly. _I'm not going to take a man up to the room, just like you won't take up a woman._

_ What woman would take me? The only woman who would is still on my planet, _he said bitterly. He took a deep swig of ale and sighed in contentment when he was finished. _I forgot how good ale tastes._

I was pleased that Zafira knew enough about me to move on and not try and talk about it. The look I gave him was effective at communicating my pride at still being a maiden especially at my age. In my village most girls would have married and had kids by now. I would have been one of them, but now I would never be.

_Tell me, _he said, _do you sing?_

_ Yes, very well, but I cannot dance to save my life, _I grinned. Zafira cackled and nudged me across the table.

_You should sing a song for us before you go upstairs, _he suggested. The last thing I needed was more attention, but Zafira was happy being around people. Since he had spent most of his childhood alone it was understandable, and I wanted to make him happy. He was my first friends since becoming a runner and I wanted to keep him.

As soon as the thought came into my head, I became aware of the metal in my back. I had gotten used to it years ago, but sometimes when I thought really hard about it, I could feel it. It was eerie and I hated what the Wraith did to me. The metal next to my spine was my death sentence, as clearly as it was Zafira's and every other runner in this galaxy.

If the people of this village found out we were runners then we would be shunned. I understood the importance of secrecy and if we were to be accepted, we would have to pray that no Wraith came looking for us.

A strand of hair fell into my face and I pushed it back. Ever since I'd discovered the soap I'd worn my hair down and washed it regularly.

My eyes looked up from the table and scanned around the room. They passed right over Lorem and I didn't notice that he was staring intently at me. I was looking for a place I could do my business.

_Where can I go to do my business? _I asked Zafira.

_Just go outside and out of the village where no one can see you,_ he said unhelpfully. I sighed and stood, slinging the strap of my bag over Zafira's shoulder.

_Take care of this, _I told him firmly. Zafira nodded and curled his hand around the strap protectively. Satisfied, I turned and left the bar. Behind me, several men made to get up, but Lorem got out of the door first.

I had hearing better than most people and I knew he was following me into the forest. It was easy to lose him within the tangle of trees and I was able to do my business without encountering him. I felt safer when I did up my pants and began to head back to the bar.

There was a crash to my left and I turned, my finger getting ready to press my ring, but it was only Lorem.

_You're one tough lady to track, _he grinned cheekily. I glared at him and turned to go, but he grabbed my wrist. I didn't want to hurt him, but if he did anything that threatened me in _any_ way, then I would use my gun.

_Please let me go, _I said evenly. Lorem ran his hand up my arm, giving me goose flesh.

_Not until I got what I came for, _he growled. Before I could react he smashed his face into mine and pushed me back against a tree. I was slightly curious, and kissed him for a split second, but he was too rough; too needy. This was definitely a person I didn't want to be associated with.

He pulled back with a snarl and looked at my eyes. His surprise was a reaction to the barely-suppressed violence in my eyes. Maybe it was also the fact that he could feel my gun against his stomach.

_Don't you dare touch me without my permission, _I hissed.

_You're not going to shoot me, _he scoffed. I poured all my hate and anger into my gaze and he knew I wasn't lying. He backed away slowly, his eyes glancing down at the gun pointed at him before snapping up to meet mine.

_I'm perfectly capable of shooting you, _I said calmly. _Your job is to get out of here before I take your head off._

Lorem disappeared without further urging. I pressed the side of my gun and it shrunk back into a ring. It really was a handy thing to have around.

I went back to the bar and was pleased to find that Lorem hadn't come back. Zafira looked up and frowned as I sat across from him.

_What took you so long?_

_ I had a bit of a run in with one of the guys, _I shrugged. _I just threatened to blow his head off if he touched me again. It's no big a deal._

Zafira managed to hold back his laughter this time and the waitress came back with our food. I ate the stew with gusto, but I used my manners because I was in public. But Zafira was a lot less subtle and gulped down his stew and pie without a second thought. He was eyeing my pie by the time I finished my stew.

_Are you going to eat that?_

_Yes, now leave my pie alone._

Zafira refilled his ale while I ate my pie. He was tipsy by the time we got to our room and I was shocked to find that there was only one bed.

_Don't stress, _he said cheerfully, _I'll wear clothes._

I sighed and pulled off my boots and jacket before sitting with Zafira and helping him take off his own boots and jacket. He climbed in and fell asleep almost immediately. It took me decidedly longer to drift off.

As I rolled over, turning my back to Zafira, I wondered if I would face similar situations with possessive men while running. It was pretty likely.

_Laire… _he murmured in his sleep. I sighed and pulled the blanket up to my chin. It was quite cold on this planet at night.

I was proud of myself for tolerating people again. Since I had been out of practice for years, and not minding, Zafira had wanted me to talk to people. Every month he ventured into human villages to chat with passers-by, but he never stayed the night. This was a treat for him as much as it was for me. Even though I'd spent my childhood not fitting in I was happy to find myself in the vicinity of people that were not trying to kill me.

My mind was searching for something to think about when it settled on the hive ship I'd been on. I remembered it like it was yesterday – the uneven light, the organic walls that seemed to breathe, the mist that circled our feet and the tentacles that writhed on the walls like they were alive. Strangely enough, the thought of it didn't disgust me as I supposed it would. I found that I was quite comfortable with the thought of going on a hive ship again, unless I was going on to die. I wondered how a hive ship could grow to be so big – I had seen one in the distance as a child – and still be able to fly. The ships were big and heavy like a rock and yet they could fly without falling, like a rock would. I had thought about this for a long time, and reasoned that there was a power source somewhere inside the ship to power its movement. There would be some sort of spring, like in a human leg, that pushed it through the air, but the ship would eventually have to land to reload its spring and resupply its human food.

It was strange how Wraith fed from the human life-force until the human was a dry, withered husk. As a child I had been told stories about mythical daemonum that drank the blood of humans and for a while I thought that's what the Wraith did. Growing up had opened my eyes to the very real and cruel world out there.

When Zafira started snoring softly I realised that I was still awake. I rolled over and punched my pillow, trying to make it softer, and slammed my head into it impatiently. It should be easy for me to get to sleep, but the muted sounds of the bar beneath the room kept me awake. After more than three years of sleeping in the silence of forests and caves it was strange to sleep with human voices sounding nearby.

The next thing I knew, orange light flooded the room as the sun began to rise.

oOo

Zafira and I gathered our things and went downstairs for some hot breakfast. Before we left the room I gave him an herb to chew on that would get rid of the headache that was caused by the ale he'd consumed the night before.

We sat quietly and ate our porridge. It filled my stomach and I glanced up at Zafira. He was gazing dreamily out of the open window of the bar while he spooned the porridge into his mouth. I knew his thoughts were for his wife and son, but if he spent much longer daydreaming about them then it was likely that we would die.

_You have to focus, _I said quietly. _It won't do you any good if you can't think straight._

He sighed and raised his bowl to his lips, gulping the rest of it down.

_I know, _he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, _but I cannot do much about that. They are alive and well, and I can't be with them. I wish I could be, but there is no point in wanting what I cannot have._

_ You can make a difference if you kill as many venator's as you possibly can to keep them safe from culling's, _I offered. _Once we can do that then you will save many lives._

_ We, _he tasted the word out, _I like the sound of that._

_ I don't intend on leaving you, _I told him. _It's been far too long since I've had a friend and I will defend you to the best of my abilities._

_ I swear the same to you, _he said, reaching his hand out. I grasped his huge hand with my small one as we promised to stick together until one or both of us died.

When we finished our food we stood and went over to the bar where we'd booked our room. There was a woman there today and she fixed me with a look of dislike.

_We're here to collect our weapons, _Zafira said. She reached behind her and pulled out a box filled with them. Zafira got his knife and stunner and I got my knife. Without looking at her we left the bar and marched into the damp morning still cold with night. The sun hadn't fully risen and few people were around at this time of the morning. This was not a farm planet, but a trading and hunting one like mine used to be.

Zafira let me choose the address this time. He had had enough of humans to last another ten years.

When we got to the planet, he proposed an idea that he'd had a few weeks ago. He told me that perhaps if a human was shot by a stunner enough then they built up a special antibody that would make them immune to the effects of the stunners. However, a person would have to be shot over a hundred times before it could work.

_I came across a group of people who told me it would work, _he said, _but I never got the chance to try it because if I was knocked out then the Wraith could come and kill me._

It seemed simple enough. Zafira said firmly that it would be of more use to me since I had a better chance at survival then he did. He was nearing fifty years of age and his body would start to fail him within years. I agreed, albeit I was reluctant, but if it worked then it would give me and edge over the Wraith and a better way of surviving. I'd only been shot by a stunner once.

The first time he shot me it was painful. I passed out immediately and woke up on a different planet. There had been Wraith in the area and they had come after us. Zafira had taken care of them and carried me to the ring, taking me to a safe planet.

Our close call made me reluctant to try again. However, Zafira assured me that the more I was hit by a stunner, the shorter time I had unconscious before I woke up. I waited for a week before consenting to be shot again.

At the beginning, I was shot once or twice every week since I was out for about six hours and we were supposed to be on our guard. When I woke up from being stunned I felt drugged and moved about slowly for at least an hour. It lowered my awareness and that was something we couldn't afford.

I had to grit my teeth and tell myself that an experiment like this would take time and I wouldn't be immune to the stunners overnight.

When I asked Zafira why no one had tried this before, he explained that during most culling's people are scooped up in ships and have no chance to get their hands on a Wraith weapon. Even then, humans were rarely stunned on planets and once they were on the ship they were surrounded by Wraith and being immune to the stunners wouldn't help since the Wraith would just feed on them.

There was just no point in building up immunity. Many communities were busy with farming and trading and there was no time to shoot each other with stunners, especially since nearly everyone was taken by the Wraith and died at the hands of them. It was rare that a person would die of natural causes and just slip away in their sleep, unless they were fatally ill with disease and sickness. It was also rare that a person would live long enough to die of old age and so having immunity would work out to nothing, since the fate of humans was to die.

But if I were to do it, then it would buy me more time. I didn't feel ready to die. There was still so much more to be done before my end came.

It was because of this that I decided to do the procedure. I knew it was a good opportunity for us to discover if such immunity was possible and share our findings to people who would benefit from it. If it worked then I didn't want the discovery to go unchecked.

The second time was just as bad, but this time I woke on the same planet. Zafira was crouched near the entrance of the cave with his stunner at the ready. His bloodshot eyes were drooping and when I moved he looked up.

_How are you feeling? _I asked.

_I can handle it, _he said stubbornly.

_Get some sleep. I'll take watch, _I told him, standing and drawing out my knife. The huge man ambled over to where his sleeping fur was set up, crawled in, and fell asleep in seconds. I went to the entrance of the cave and glanced out, noting that it was raining outside. Wraith didn't like rain, so they wouldn't come for us until it stopped.

I settled down a bit away from the entrance and cast my eyes around on the ground. There was a chunk of wood big enough to carve a comb from near me and I took it. I began to work my knife around it, using my carving skills gained over the years of running to create a fine-toothed comb. I focussed on working with the grain so instead of carving in designs after I'd finished the basic design, I emphasised the natural direction that the grain travelled in to create simple beauty. Carving was something I used to occupy my mind in the long hours of doing nothing when I took watch.

Truthfully, I'd expected to kill a Wraith every day and sleep at a different planet every night. I hadn't expected the Wraith to be in such small numbers that they couldn't hunt me every second of the day. Granted, I was glad, but some-times I got very bored sitting around.

The rain began to ease off slowly. I let out a deep breath, knowing that the Wraith would soon be upon us, and began to pack up my things, rolling up my sleeping fur and tying it to my bag and stuffing the rest of my belongings in the bag that was slung over my shoulder. When that was done I nudged Zafira awake. He looked much better – since he had slept for the nine hours it had taken me to carve the comb – and was eager to move to a different planet. Like me, he didn't like this planet very much.

We finished packing our bags and set out into the light sprinkle of rain. I felt tiny flecks of rain pepper my face and pulled up my jacket hood to cover my head. Zafira had a similar jacket and he did the same. We both huddled in our jackets as we made our way through the mist towards the ring. I found the mist quite disconcerting. It wasn't warm and playful like the mist on the hive ship, but harsh, cruel and unforgiving. It curled around my legs, attempting to bite at my skin, but failing to penetrate the thickness of my leather pants and boots. Zafira grunted as he stumbled over a log but righted himself quickly.

I froze. Beside me, Zafira sensed my change and froze too. I tilted my head, my eyes widening in recognition. The venator's heavy breathing was very close but it paused as it could no longer hear our footsteps.

Zafira held his gun at the ready and I tapped my ring. We moved in a flanking circle and the venator came into our view. It stood flat against the tree, holding its breath, obviously waiting for us. In remarkable synchronisation, Zafira and I both aimed and fired. The venator began to fall to the ground once it was hit by the stunner, but was forced against the tree when my beam hit it. It let out a snarl and two venator burst out from bushes nearby. They saw Zafira and me with our guns at the ready and pulled out their own excitedly. I shared a glance with my friend and we turned and ran, with the venator in hot pursuit.

We headed in the general direction of the ring. Zafira aimed his gun behind him and fired at random intervals and I just ran. One of the venator was gaining on me and I fired behind me. While it dodged my beam I leapt up a tree, zooming to the top. The venator stood at the bottom of the tree, snarling, before attempting to climb up. I was the one with the advantage as I was used to such activities, while this was probably the first time this venator even thought about climbing a tree.

It was simple for me to wedge myself in a convenient fork, aim and fire. The venator, so focussed on keeping its grip, never saw the beam and fell to the ground with a loud thump. I shot its unmoving body once more before making my way down to the ground and heading in the direction Zafira had been going. My eyes strayed to the ground and I saw the path he had taken. His tracks were overlapped by the venator's and I followed them as quickly as I could. I only stopped to look up occasionally until I heard a scream. Then I bolted towards the sound, bursting into the clearing with the ring. Zafira stood over the body of the venator, twisting his blade in its stomach. I felt queasy listening to the squelching sound that its guts made, but forced down the sickness.

He cleaned his knife on the parts of its uniform that were not matted with blood while I dialled and address. When we stepped through we came out on a desert planet.

This wasn't the one my father had shown me. I'd never been to this planet before and neither had Zafira. We both figured that it didn't hurt to do some exploring during our adventures and we'd made a pact to go to every planet on my list. There were over a hundred addresses in the device and so far we'd only visited about a quarter. Most of the ones we'd been to were forest ones and there were about ten snow planets that we had yet to visit. I'd ignored the red planets, only focussing on the safe ones.

_This planet is comfortable enough,_ Zafira said, pulling his hood down. I did the same and felt the temperature. It did not seem to be too hot, but the sun was only beginning its arc in the sky and most of the area we stood in was still bathed in shadow. As far as we could see there were no landmarks and the planet was uninhabited according to my device. Turning in a circle, I noticed a lump in the distance behind the ring. I pointed it out to Zafira and he agreed that it was worth checking out.

Something I'd noticed while running was that no one ever looked behind the ring. More than once I'd hidden behind it and the Wraith walked straight ahead without noticing me. Since making that discovery, I tended to look behind the ring when I visited other planets; just in case there was something interesting hidden behind there. Few planets had their villages behind the ring and were always in front. I smiled thinly as I wondered if setting up a village behind the ring would confuse the Wraith. Zafira noticed the smile and tilted his head.

_What are you smiling at?_

I explained my thoughts and he smiled too.

_It's true, no one ever looks behind the ring, but it's a good thing that they don't. If the Wraith did then you would be dead._

_ Yes, it's a good thing that they don't notice, but it's still strange that they don't have the intelligence to look in the most obvious hiding place. The Wraith, supposedly, are smarter than humans, though I haven't seen anything that will make me believe that. All they do is farm us like cattle and feed on our life force. I even have technology that's better than theirs and yet they still think that they are superior._

My voice was quiet as I spoke, but Zafira sensed the passion in my words. He had enough tact to nod and agree with me, even if he disagreed.

_You've spent a lot of time thinking about this, _he told me as he took a swing from his waterskin.

_What else am I supposed to do when I'm not fighting for my life? _I asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Fair enough, _he shrugged, taking another swing before putting his waterskin back in his bag.

I never really spoke much. More than once I'd noticed that I spoke only when spoken to, and that being quiet was not a common trait among humans, especially women. As a child it had made me feel self-conscious many times but it had never really bothered me. Zafira knew that and it was the reason for his surprise.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way to the lump. Instead of a cave, it was just a tall mound of hard sand that curved away from the sun, leaving a generous amount of shade which would slowly lengthen as the day went on. I decided that we would spend the night on this planet and glanced towards the ring, noting that it was still visible from here.

We laid out our sleeping furs and Zafira took out his stunner.

_I'll shoot you, _he explained, _and go look for firewood. I won't go far and you'll be safe._

_ We don't even know if this is a safe planet, _I said.

_I'm willing to take that chance, _he shrugged. I lay down on my sleeping fur and curled up in its warmth, closing my eyes as Zafira shot me.

oOo

This was a safe planet. Zafira fetched a sizeable amount of wood and had even caught a type of reptilian creature that was native to this planet. It was the sizzling of its flesh over the warm fire that woke me from my stupor and he'd given me half of the hot creature to fill my stomach. It was delicious and afterwards I'd mixed some of my flavouring herbs into hot water to create a weak tea.

Zafira settled down to sleep after the tea. I finished mine and sighed inwardly. Normal tea had a variety of herbs and flavours but I only had access to a select view. I also didn't have a strainer and used my fingers to separate the herbs from the drink, which didn't work. I had to be careful not to accidentally drink the herbs because they would make me sick. Real tea was served with sweet, fresh fruits but I never had any. It was never as strong as I wanted it to be but beggars couldn't be choosers.

The days were short here. I had been out for almost six hours and the sun was already gone. The nights weren't extremely cold like most desert planets, but there was a certain chill in the air that made me draw my jacket more securely around my body. It was only a fragile thing after all and I would need to take care of it.

I ran my fingers through my hair and frowned. Soon I would need to make my monthly visit to my safe planet and stock up on the sand soap that I used to wash my hair and keep it from becoming greasy. There were still several more hours until I woke Zafira, so I searched through my bag for the bunch of bands that I used to tie up my hair. When I found them I settled down in a spot and began to tie up my hair in the little braids, putting beads on every tenth one I made.

The second after I finished the ring activated. I could see its light from this far away and stuffed my things in the bag before shaking Zafira roughly. He groaned and sat, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

_It's not even time for my watch, _he complained. I pointed to the active ring and he woke immediately. We snuffed the fire and obliterated any trace of our camp there; rolling our sleeping furs and shoving our belongings into our separate bags. Zafira pulled out his stunner and peered into the gloom, where the ring was now inactive, and I tapped my ring and watched as my gun materialised.

A lone venator was making its way across the sand to our position. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom and it came ever closer, I made out that it was staring at its wrist, where the device they used to track us was placed. Zafira and I traded a glance and rolled out from either side of the shelter, firing at the venator. It had a second to look up at the noise before it was hit by both his stunner and my beam simultaneously. The venator slowly toppled over, its dark red blood pouring from its wound, and it fell flat on the ground.

_I take it that this isn't a safe planet, _Zafira groaned. _That is not good, as I was looking forward to a good nights' sleep._

We were both miserable as we went all the way back to the ring and went to a different planet. This was another of my ones that we hadn't explored, but it was clear that we would not be safe there.

Minutes after we arrived there the ring opened and a group of Wraith came through, armed to the teeth. The ring was in a wide open field and Zafira and I weren't quite at the edge yet, so they spotted us quickly and gave chase. We decided to seek safety in the tree line and hid behind rocks while the venator's approached. There we had a fight. The venator's crouched on the ground and aimed their stunners at the rocks shielding Zafira and I, while we aimed out weapons over the top of our rocks, firing desperately. We had an easier job of shooting at unprotected venator's but we couldn't risk showing our faces over the top to aim and fire properly. I heard one venator grunt as Zafira hit it and that was enough to urge me on. My firing became more rapid and I shot one beam after the other, moving in a circle and hearing the satisfying gasps and grunts of the venator's as, one by one, they fell.

The odds didn't seem to be in our favour, and yet Zafira and I emerged from that fight without a scratch. We piled up the bodies where they lay and burned them all. We did not stay to watch them burn.

In the four months we'd spent together, I'd come to admire the ugly, yet kind, man that had accepted my offer of partnership. He wasn't perfect, but he was the closest thing to a best friend that I'd ever had. Some of his jokes were ridiculous, while others were funny, and he made me feel hopeful. We studied our fighting and hunting patterns so that we could work better as a team and that time we spent together was great. He respected me and my abilities and accepted me for who I was. In turn, I didn't judge him or belittle his clumsiness; remaining a true friend. We had different skill sets, but that was what made us so effective together. I was good at healing and making traps, while he was good at carrying heavy things and wrestling venator's. More than once I'd had to save him from being killed, but he'd also done the same for me. I loved the fact that he did not see me as anything other than a friend and never tried to act that way while I was unconscious or asleep. I was sure that if I'd grown up on his planet I would have married him instead or Laire, because Zafira was a jewel.

However, being with Zafira all the time made me guilty about Atal. I'd never felt this much devotion to him, even though we'd grown up together and I wasn't sure why I felt guilty, but I did. In a way, I felt unfaithful because I spent so much time with Zafira where I'd spent barely any time with Atal. Even though my relationship with Zafira wasn't romantic I still felt unclean. My experience with Lorem did not make me feel better.

The main reason for this feeling was because my village law said that a woman or man must only share romantic gestures with their intended partner or their partner. Atal had been that person, but when I had allowed Lorem to kiss me I had broken that law. It was frowned upon to kiss more than one person, let alone have a close relationship with someone of the opposite gender, like the one Zafira and I had.

I had to remind myself I wasn't in my village anymore and the laws didn't apply to me, but I couldn't just disobey them. So I swore that I would not kiss anyone else, or be kissed, unless he and I share the deepest love. Just thinking about finding that love sent warmth through my body and it was a comforting thought, even if it most likely wouldn't happen.

As for my closeness with Zafira, I had to push the unease aside. We had been through so much, and I was certain that we would remain just friends, so it shouldn't be a bother to my old laws. No laws applied to me anymore.

_Wake up, it's your watch._

I woke from a strange dream filled with hive ships and yawned. Zafira smiled and settled down in his sleeping fur, falling asleep immediately. I rose into a crouch and moved away from our campsite, climbing swiftly up the nearest tree where I could get a better view.

There was a piece of cloth tucked in my jacket pocket that I used to mark time. The address device I had also had the time in it and Zafira managed to program it so that it marked every month with a _beep_ and I was able to make the marks on my cloth.

So far I had marked off three years and seven months as a runner. Zafira had told me that only a handful of runners made it past their first year and that made me proud. If I, a female, was better than countless other runners, then that was something to be proud of.

The beep had sounded as I climbed the tree and I marked it with a line. When there were twelve marks I would get another cloth and start the marks all over again with a new year.

I dangled my legs over the branch and leant against the tree trunk, settling comfortably into a relaxed position. The night would be over in a few hours and the planet would be engulfed in warmth.

The temptation to sing was high, but I pushed it back. I was meant to be watching out for Wraith; not daydreaming about being better than other runners.

My eyes scanned the immediate area, moving outwards until I reached the horizon. I turned and did the same on the other side of the planet, moving around in a complete circle. Zafira slept peacefully below me and a foreboding feeling filled me. This wasn't a planet I felt completely safe on. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I made my way down the tree and circled the campsite wearily.

A crunching somewhere in the distance was enough. I kicked Zafira roughly and he blinked wearily. He opened his mouth to speak but I put my finger to my lips, shushing him. Zafira wiped the sleep from his eyes and nodded. He darted around quickly, rolling up his sleeping fur while I did mine and we packed our bags with an air of having practiced.

Just as we finished two venator's came bursting through the trees and they each leapt on one of us. Zafira took to the challenge with gusto, wrestling it while keeping its feeding hand away. I didn't have time to pull out my knife or tap my ring and one venator tackled me, pushing me to the ground.

We rolled around for a second, each trying to gain the upper hand, before the venator managed to get its hand on my throat. It began to squeeze and I choked, letting out a dangerous amount of air. I made sure I struggled for a good amount of time before going limp.

As I predicted, the venator removed its hand the second I stopped moving. When the hand was gone I reached up and pushed at it with my right hand while my left tapped the ring. The venator was preoccupied with my right hand and it didn't see the beam until a second before its head was blown off. I pushed its limp body off of me and rolled out from underneath its legs, rubbing my back gingerly.

Zafira had dispatched his venator with ease and looked down proudly at the armoured vest he wore that protected his feeding spot.

_This stopped it from feeding on me, _he said happily. With that done, we began to move through the forest towards the ring. Minutes later, a shriek echoed through the trees and we shared a glance. At least one venator had found one of our traps and triggered its doom.

This planet definitely wasn't a safe one. On the way to the ring we fought with seven more venator's. More than once they tried to feed from me, but were confused when I couldn't. Those seconds of confusion always tipped the scales and allowed me to kill the venator in question. Every time that happened, I smiled and shot them.

I wasn't overconfident; I made sure of that. However, I was confident in my abilities and my will to survive. Zafira and I both trusted each other and we knew how much we relied on each other to live to see another day. Neither of us was overconfident. We knew we could die at any moment and we were determined to fight until then.

By the time we got to the ring we were hungry and I dialled the address to a planet we hadn't been to yet.

This one wasn't a desert, but an expanse of stone and dirt that seemed to fill up the entire space. According to the device this planet was habited but judging by the immediate area around the ring the humans lived a fair distance away. The sun beat down on us and dried up my lips. I reached into my bag and pulled out a salve that I'd made that would stop my lips from drying out. Zafira took some too and we made our way across the dry plain. I pulled up my jacket hood to cover my face from the sun and Zafira did the same with his.

_Do you think we'll come across people? _Zafira asked.

_Maybe we will and maybe we won't, _I replied. _The venator do not like this heat so it's unlikely they'll follow us here._

Zafira nodded, understanding my words, and sheathed his knife and gun.

_I'm going to visit my family as soon as I can, _he told me. _I've been thinking about it for a while and I have to see them at least one more time._

_ It's not as if you're going to die, _I said dismissively. A dark look shadowed Zafira's face.

_My strength is failing me, _he said. _Even though fighting with the hunter looked easy, it was a great struggle for me. This is my fiftieth year._

I glanced at the strands of hair that had grown and now framed his face. The blonde was peppered with grey and there were more lines on his face then when I'd first met him. He wasn't lying.

_Yes, you are getting old, _I said softly. _Using your strength for your whole life; first in the mill and now as a runner; must have been very taxing. It'll be good for you to visit your family._

At that moment a village of huts appeared as the heat lines disappeared. People moved within it and Zafira and I skirted around the edges, keeping a good distance away. We spent the night far from the small village of nomads, under an overhang of rock.

oOo

Zafira smiled as he took in the familiar view of home. He stared around the road that led down to the valley with a broad beam on his squashed face, barely able to contain his excitement. It was all I could do to keep up with him for he basically ran down the road and into the valley.

People recognised Zafira as we entered the village. It was midday and people were working; bringing in farm produce from fields I had not seen last time I was here. They stared at Zafira and one or two yelled greetings at him. Some of them eyed our weapons warily but said nothing.

It was an immensely uncomfortable feeling. We passed close by a pair of young men and I overheard their whispers and it wasn't good.

_That's the guy who's married to Laire, _one whispered. _What is he doing with another woman?_

_She's probably his mistress, _the other replied.

Wincing, I shut out their conversation and directed my friend to his wife's house, across the street from the mill. As soon as Zafira saw it he bolted up to the door and I ran after him, pulling him back as he raised his hand to pound against the door. He backed down at my fierce stare and I knocked gently.

Laire answered and her face swelled at the sight of her husband. Neither of them could speak and Zafira crushed her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

_I missed you so much! _Laire cried. Zafira didn't reply, but let her down. She took his hand and led him into the house. I followed, unsure, and closed the door behind me.

Haiku was sweeping the floor when Zafira picked him up and spun him around. When Zafira put his son down, understanding dawned on the boy's face.

_Are you my father? _Haiku asked.

_Yes, _Zafira whispered, pulling both his wife and son into a huge embrace. I stood in the doorway to the sitting room, waiting patiently for Zafira and his family to greet each other before sitting quietly in a wooden chair.

_Laire, Haiku, this is Molli. She's kept me alive for the past seven months, _Zafira grinned. Understanding dawned on Laire's face as she saw me for the first time.

_You've been here before, _she said, _you gave me the jewellery from Zafira._

_Yes, that was me, _I replied

_I thought you couldn't risk coming back, _Laire said. _It's more dangerous for you than ever because the Wraith have all been awoken._

_ What do you mean? _I asked.

_A few months ago a group of people moved into the city of the ancestors, _Laire explained. _They awoke the Wraith and we are being culled mercilessly because there are so many awake now. It's lucky that both Haiku and I have survived so far; even more so for you, since you are runners and more of the Wraith would chase you._

It made sense. Over the past few months more of the Wraith had hunted us than usual. They often came while one of us slept and it was aggravating. Once we saw a ship and it let out a large group of Wraith that we'd fought off with difficulty.

_Do you have sufficient protection? _Laire asked.

_Molli and I are working on making her immune to the Wraith stunners, _Zafira said proudly. _Now, when I shoot her, she's only unconscious for half an hour, when the first time she was out for six hours._

_ I have never heard of such a thing. Can you show me?_

Zafira looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. He hefted his stunner and shot me.

When I woke my head was in Haiku's lap. It was quite comfortable and he stroked my hair while humming softly. I opened my eyes and he smiled.

_You were unconscious for just under thirty minutes, _he told me. _My parents went into mother's room a while ago and they should be out soon._

I smiled and listened, but no sounds came from the room. They must have already finished.

_You're very pretty, _Haiku continued. _Where do you come from?_

_ I come from a planet that was wiped out by the Wraith. I am the only survivor, _I said softly. Haiku sniffed and patted my head softly.

_I'm sorry, _he said. _It must be hard for you._

_ It is, but your father made coping easier._

_ Tell me about him._

_ He has a wonderful sense of humour and he cannot sing to save his life, _I said, chuckling softly. _He's one of the bravest men I know and is someone to be proud of._

Haiku cheered at my words. He raised his arms and I sat up, settling down next to him. I quite liked his shy smile and he took after his mother – he didn't have a big build or a squashed face.

Zafira and Laire emerged from their room fully dressed and satisfied. The three of us shared a secret smile and we sat comfortably together.

_She woke up minutes ago, _Haiku said. _It works._

_That's excellent, _Laire smiled. _How about afternoon tea before you go on your way?_

_ That would be wonderful, _Zafira grinned. He winked at me. _My wife's the best cook in town._

I had to agree with him, for when I tried her sponge bread with a sugary jam, and fruit tarts all I wanted was more. She gave us enough to fill all our empty containers and we stood to leave.

Zafira pulled Laire aside for a private goodbye and Haiku smiled up at me.

_It was nice meeting you, _he said. _If you were my age we would be good friends._

_ How do you know that? _I asked.

_Well, I wouldn't want to be enemies with you, _he said simply. I reached down and hugged the young boy. He giggled and pinched my nose. Even though I wasn't fond of children I quite liked this one. His mother had raised him well.

I stepped back and allowed Zafira to say goodbye to his family. He hugged his son and whispered words of advice and love and embraced them both. Watching them made me think of Lain and Neeva and the love my brother had for his wife. It was a sweet and rare thing, and I was happy for Zafira and Laire.

He left almost wistfully. I had to drag him away and remind him that the longer we stayed, the more likely we would attract the Wraith.

People stared at his giddy expression and my amused one with confusion. I didn't care. Zafira didn't care. We were happy.

Because we were in such a good mood I decided to risk going to the rainforest planet. Once there we searched for the waterfall and found it quickly. We stripped down to our underclothes and bathed, running the soap through our hair and sighed at the feeling of luxury it gave us, even though the water was freezing.

It took several days for us to fight down the happiness and replace it with seriousness. I had to remind myself that we had to focus in order to stay alive.

oOo

The shot from the stunner hit me, but I didn't go down. I felt only a little dizzy but that passed after a few seconds. Zafira shouted out in joy.

_Finally! You're immune, _he gasped, reaching forward and hugging me. I was happy that the whole ordeal was over. After several weeks of passing out for only a number of minutes it was the first time I'd remained awake.

_Shoot me again, _I said. _Do it until I don't get dizzy._

He fired shot after shot at me with only a few seconds in between and I fought to stay on my feet. I grit my teeth and pushed away the dizziness until it stopped. When the stunner shot hit me it tingled slightly but nothing happened and I remained upright.

_We've done a great thing today, _Zafira said proudly. We grinned at each other and he pulled out a container of sugar cakes we'd stolen a few days ago to celebrate. We finished the entire container in minutes.

_It's been over a year since we met, _I said thoughtfully. _We have done well._

_ Yes, _he agreed.

oOo

Our excitement didn't last long.

The Wraith had been coming after us at an increasing frequency and sleeping had become dangerous. My guess was that since both of our signals were always together, it was stronger and easier to track.

We didn't dare go back to visit Laire and Haiku again but stayed on the run. I hadn't had a full nights' sleep for at least a month and longer for Zafira. My bones constantly ached with weariness and even though I was immune to the main techniques that the Wraith used they could still kill me and Zafira would be left alone with his creaky bones, aging body and wrinkled skin.

Each time we fought it was a risk. Even though we were able to fight in unison, quite often the Wraith fought us one-on-one and we would battle on our own. We found that we were more effective as a team.

I knew that something bad was going to happen as soon as we stepped onto this planet. It wasn't one that I liked but it was the first address that had come into my mind when I dialled the ring.

A large group of Wraith had pursued us and we'd barely been able to hold them off long enough to dial the ring. We fell into a defensive formation on either side of the ring as the first few members of the group stepped through. They fell forward, either stunned or dead, as we fired at them, but some got through. The venator's charged at us and we pulled out our knives and fought. I stabbed one and kicked another, chopped off one's head and fired at another with my gun, killing it instantly.

Zafira and I instinctively moved closer together so we could fight as a team, but the venator's were never-ending. We were close together, but not quite, when I heard a shout. I chopped off a head and spun around, crying out when I saw what had happened.

A venator had come up behind me and Zafira had tried to block its strike with his knife, but the venator swung its knife around and stabbed him in the rib. Now, the creature stood, snarling, over the body of my friend.

I blacked out, and the next thing I knew I was standing amidst countless Wraith bodies. All of them were dead and no more were coming. But that wasn't what shocked me.

Zafira lay there with panting breaths, clutching the fatal wound at his side. I knelt beside him and gently picked up his knife, placing it in his free hand and curling his fingers around it. For his sake, I tried to stem the tears, but they fell anyway and landed on his chest.

_Thank you, Molli, for being here, _he whispered. I smiled weakly at him and put my hand on his face, keeping it there and stroking his cheek gently. He coughed once and blood peppered his lips; he closed his eyes, let out a great sigh, and was still.

I took out my rage on the bodies around me, hacking them to pieces until I was surrounded by blood and body parts. I screamed and doubled over, puking all over the bits of Wraith, my tears mingling with the puke and blood on the ground.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, hacking and crying and screaming, but eventually I calmed down and dialled a random address. I carried Zafira's body through and found the nearest river on this forest planet. Once there, I cleaned his body and wound and arranged him so that he looked like he was sleeping. There was a village on this planet and when darkness fell I snuck in and stole a cart and blanket, wheeling it out without being noticed.

I lay Zafira's body in the cart with great difficulty and arranged him in a sleeping position before kissing his fore-head and pulling the blanket to cover his body.

The first thing I did was wheel him back to the ring, where I dialled his home address and stepped through. It was early morning on the other side and I pushed the cart through the village anyway, not caring that I was covered in blood, sweat, mud and puke. Very few people were out but those that were covered their mouths with shock at the body in the cart, covered by a blanket.

I knocked at Laire's house, but a different woman came and answered the door.

_Where are Laire and Haiku? _I asked.

_Laire was culled a month back, _the woman answered, _and Haiku now lives in the foster home._

_ Where is it? _I demanded.

_There's no need to be rude-_ the lady began, but I shouted her down. I was tired, covered in muck, and she was talking to me about being rude!?

_This is Haiku's father! _I screamed in her face. _This is Laire's husband! I watched him die! Don't you talk to me about being rude! Tell me where I can find Haiku!_

This time she answered without hesitation, _in the double-storey building on the other side of town._

Without saying anything I turned and began to push the cart away from the insufferable woman. It was easy enough to find the building she'd described and I knocked on the door, impatient now.

A man about my age answered and he glanced at the cart behind me.

_I need to see Haiku, _I said, _and I need to see him now._ Before the man could reply I elaborated, my patience gone. _This is his father and he is dead. Let me through or I will hurt someone. I don't care who._

Without caring, I pushed him away and entered.

Haiku and several other children were upstairs sitting around a fire. They all looked up and Haiku's eyes widened when he saw me.

_Molli! It's great to see you, _he smiled. His smile faded at the look on my face. I jerked my head towards the door and he followed me outside without hesitation. As soon as he saw the cart his eyes filled with tears.

_How did he die?_

_ A Wraith stabbed him in the lung. He saved my life, _I said thickly, forcing back tears. Haiku let out a howl and ran at me, burying his face in my stomach. I hugged him back and sobbed freely into his hair.

_Now I've lost both of my parents, _he choked. _What will I do without them?_

_ I lost both of my parents young too, _I said softly, sniffling and wiping my face. _Things will get better._

We parted and I wiped his face with my jacket sleeve before I realised it was still covered in Wraith blood.

_Did you kill them all?_

_ Every last one, _I replied.

_Good._

Haiku stepped forward and pulled the blanket off his father's head, biting his lip to stop him from crying. I came behind him and held him close, comforting him with the death of both his mother and father.

That night, after I was clean, Haiku and I stood together at Zafira's funeral pyre, watching his body burn as sparks flew into the sky, dancing through the inky blue.


	4. Part Three

Part Three

**Solus**

The Wraith had awakened and they hunted me with the intent to kill me.

For the first few weeks after Zafira died, it felt like I had to learn to become a runner again – that I'd forgotten how to be on my own since he came into my life.

I didn't realise how much I relied on him until he was gone. The patience and calm I'd previously had evaporated and was replaced with raw violence. Every Wraith that I killed was mauled and I washed regularly to get the blood-stains from my skin and clothes.

There was a newfound hardness to me. My emotions shut down until I could only feel hunger, pain and anger. I wasn't fully human anymore, but a savage beast. Sleep was my enemy and every night I never slept for more than nine hours at a time.

I became injured more easily as well. Like Zafira, I took to wrestling with the venator's and broke a bone on more than one occasion. My skills as a hunter and medicine woman kept me alive, along with my will to survive and carry on the legacy of my people and the memory of Zafira, my dearest friend.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, blurring together into a heap of exhaustion and hunger. My food ran out more than once and it took a failed theft for me to realise that my anger could destroy me.

From that day on I calmed down considerably, focussing on surviving, and it was much easier. Without the violence controlling my body, I found that I could fight with more efficiency. I became ashamed of my reckless and erratic behaviour and swore that no matter what, I would not turn back into the savage beast. The old pride of my people ran through my veins and I wouldn't dishonour them or Zafira, and both their memories.

I stopped killing Wraith for the sake of it. Every time I caught one in a trap or was ambushed, I killed to survive. It became a matter of survival instead of mindless murder. As time passed I learned that the art of survival relied on both luck and skill and I had a bit of both.

Using simple leg snares I was able to capture countless of the Wraith and suspend them in the air, where I would either shoot or stab them. What I did wasn't heroic, pretty, or enviable. It was gruelling physical work and my life was in jeopardy every single second.

With my focus improved, I got more sleep and was able to stock up on my belongings when they ran low. Although I missed Zafira, I had to come to terms with the fact that people died. There was nothing I could have done to save him. Just like my people he was fated to die and it was only a matter of time before I followed him.

The lack of a fire chilled me to the bone and I shivered in my sleeping fur, rolling around to try and get warm. All the planets I'd been too had slowly been getting colder and as it did, I wondered if I would die of cold. More than once I'd woken up from fitful sleep to find that my lips were blue and my nose was running. When morning came, the sun provided no warmth until it had risen fully and I had taken to doing rigorous exercise to keep me warm before those hours. Quite often Wraith came while I was exercising and I took that as my sign to move one. It was worse on desert planets, where it was freezing compared to the days.

I trudged through the forest in the early dawn light and saw the mark on a tree that marked where my trap was. There was movement and I darted forward, smiling as I saw the small creature that had been entangled in the rope. It struggled as I extracted it but I pulled out my knife and slit its throat.

_Thank you, _I said automatically. It was my tribute as a hunter. I didn't kill for the fun of it, but because I needed the food. With a slight pang, I regretted that the creature had to die, but it was the natural cycle of life.

That morning I enjoyed a warm breakfast of bread and meat. I even risked a cup of weak tea and sighed at the warmth it gave me.

Today I was twenty-five. For the past five years I had been running for my life and if I was lucky, I would have another five years. I was happier that day, proud of the milestone I'd reached.

A droning pierced my consciousness and my head shot up. I recognised that sound. My guess was proven correct, as a Wraith Dart appeared in the distance. The sound was louder as it came closer and I saw another Dart following it. That confused me. Why would the Wraith be following each other? I was further confused when the Dart at the back began to fire at the one in front of it. The Wraith in the second Dart got a lucky shot and the first Dart careened out of control, coming dangerously low, almost hitting my cave. I heard it crash but I was already on my feet, packing my belongings without thinking, slinging my bag over my shoulder and running to where the Dart had crashed. There was a thick trail of smoke coming from where it had and I ran towards it. The other Dart had moved away and was coming in for another pass to find a place to land. There still was time.

I stopped beside the fallen Dart and examined the broken pieces that littered the area. It was everywhere.

Movement from the Dart cockpit attracted my attention and I tapped my ring, curling my fingers around the gun as I approached the cockpit warily. A Wraith was struggling inside and I could see the fatal wounds piercing its side. Blood trickled from its mouth and its eyes found me.

_Kill me, _he murmured pleadingly, closing his eyes as if waiting for the shot. I raised my arm and went to pull the trigger…

But found that I couldn't.

This Wraith sounded so human, and I realised with a start that this was the first time I'd heard a Wraith speak. And it sounded so desperate… I wondered what was so bad that it wanted to die to escape. It couldn't be the pain. And its eyes, oh its eyes, they were a round, soft hazel, unlike the yellow, slitted eyes of the rest of its kind.

Despite the orders from my brain, I lowered the gun. There was no movement from the Wraith and I reasoned that it was unconscious. I shook my head at my own rash manner as I gripped the Wraith under the arms and pulled it from the wreckage. Its body was limp and heavy, but I'd dragged much heavier things before. The distance between here and the ring wasn't far since the Dart had crashed between it and where I was camping.

I encountered no resistance until I reached the ring. As soon as I began to dial a Wraith burst out of the trees with a stunner, firing right at me. I ignored the tingling and my gun found its chest, but another thought struck me. The unconscious Wraith would be hungry when he woke up. I knew they were capable of feeding on each other and it made them more powerful, but it was less tasty and greatly frowned upon in Wraith society. Instead of shooting it, I pivoted my elbow and smashed it in the jaw. While it struggled to get up I ripped its stunner from its hand and shot it. I turned my back for a second and dialled the ring to a safe planet.

The other Wraith was heavier than the first and I tossed it through before going back and dragging the injured one through. It didn't stir as I dragged it across the ground and I took it to the nearest cave before going back and getting the one I'd shot. I shot it again for good measure and tied its hands and feet together before turning to the injured one.

There was a road with two paths in front of me. The easier one would be to kill the Wraith and forget it and the other one was to help it and probably die in the process. As a medicine woman, I couldn't let it die. This Wraith hadn't hurt me or tried to. It just crashed a Dart. And there was also the issue of its strange eyes.

I pulled out my medical kit and washed and bound its wounds. There was one on its side and a big gash from the shoulder to the breast. I didn't take off its clothes, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of seeing what was under the clothes.

Once that was done, I made camp, sat back and watched both the Wraith.

My eyes were mainly on the injured one. It was male but not like any human male. Its skin was white with a green tinge and seemed almost transparent with visible veins. Under the high-necked, black leather, military-style coat I could make out muscles and I knew that this Wraith was strong. It wore long black pants, a plain black shirt and black boots without laces. I tilted my head as I examined the technology on its hand that led to dark fingernails that ended in pointed claws.

The face was stranger than most. It had a prominent brow with ridges sweeping down into a broad nose, flanked on both sides by viper pits that sat right below the human-like hazel eyes. There was no beard, but its hair was white, very messy and layered up to the chest area. If I reached out I knew that it would be soft, but I forced myself to stay where I was.

Perhaps its most appealing feature was the black sun-shaped tattoo that sat above the left eye. It looked fresh and red tinged the edge of it. This time I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and running my finger over the tattoo. It wasn't like skin, but there was a layer of ink set right over the skin that gave it a rough feel. My hand trailed from the tattoo to the side of its head, touching the hair tenderly. Yes, it was soft, and I sighed at the softness of it.

The Wraith yawned and I pulled my hand back. Unlike other Wraith that had trouble fitting all their teeth in their mouth, this one's teeth fit perfect. They were the size of human teeth but only slightly pointed. In fact, they were blunter then the others I had seen.

Its eyes opened and I stared into the soft hazel. With a lazy smile, the Wraith reached up and pressed its hand into my chest. It was my turn to smile as it failed to feed. The smile faded and it slumped back. I tapped its arm and it looked up at me, following my gaze to the unconscious one nearby. It crawled along the ground until it reached it and began to feed without a second thought. I watched as its wounds healed and the other Wraith turned into a dry husk within seconds.

The ex-injured Wraith whipped its head at me and raised its feeding hand, now covered in blood, and gazed at me questioningly. It was asking if it could feed on me. I shook my head.

If I expected it to come over and snap my neck, I was surprised when it didn't. Instead, it picked up the husk and carried it outside. Minutes later it returned and settled back where it had lain before. I moved to the entrance to the cave and sat, watching the darkness.

I didn't know what I was thinking by not killing it when I'd had the chance. As a human, I was supposed to hate the whole race, but since the violence had gone I wondered if they were all the same.

Calm came over me as I questioned my sanity. Helping a Wraith was surely a death sentence, but I couldn't be fed upon. I didn't know why, but I was grateful for it. I had an advantage over other runners and everyone in this galaxy. It was enough to make me smile.

I didn't chance sleeping. Just because I'd helped it didn't mean that I trusted it.

The night on this planet wore on.

oOo

It took a couple of weeks for me to start thinking of the Wraith as a 'he' instead of an 'it'. I surprised even myself when he entered the cave with a dead animal and I thought _he's a good hunter. _He seemed to sense my change in attitude and wasn't as stubborn as usual.

We didn't talk. If we needed to communicate we did it with gestures and I wondered if Wraith could even speak. Judging by the snarls and growls I'd heard before, I guessed that they could and he was just choosing not to.

For those first couple of weeks I wore myself out. Sleep was only small snatches every day or so and my distrust of the Wraith kept me awake. Even though he didn't give me a reason so distrust him, I did anyway. All he did was sit there and stare off in the distance. Occasionally he would carve trinkets, or make snares and set them out wherever we were. He hunted for me and always came back with fresh meat and vegetables from foraging. I didn't ask where he'd learnt his skills and why he was helping me. I figured that since I helped him he was repaying the favour.

Could Wraith even care? Were they able to give favours and repay kindness? Did they even understand kindness and compassion? All the ones I'd come across so far weren't kind or compassionate but this one seemed different. When I watched him he had a sad look in his eyes.

After those first couple of weeks he ditched his heavy black coat and opted for his shirt and pants. At a pointed look from me he decided to find other clothes that would suit the environment he would travel in more. Once again I wondered if he was going to run with me, but I pushed the fanciful thought aside. He was a Wraith. He was going to do whatever he wanted.

He left the cave one evening and came back at dawn with new clothes. Instead of the black boots, pants and shirt, he now wore brown lace boots, dark brown leather pants and a dark brown leather shirt with sleeves that only protected the top of his shoulders from the sun and allowed his large arm muscles to show. He wore a pair of leather gauntlets like mine, making me feel more secure which is probably what he intended. Now he also had a scabbard with a knife. That made me wary. He'd never been particularly kind to me and he just ignored me. There was an angry air around him and I learned to steer clear.

He kept clean like I did. Sometimes he would go out for a short while and come back smelling like sand soap and river water. I shared the supply of sand with him so that he smelt nice – I was living with him after all.

The thought brought a wry smile to my lips. Humans and Wraith couldn't live together without one killing the other. It was a first in this galaxy.

The ice broke when, a month after I'd saved him, I was nodding off on watch. My body was starting to shut down from the lack of sleep but I was too proud to admit it to the Wraith. It surprised me when he tapped my shoulder and gestured that he could take the watch while I slept. Even though I was putting my life in his hands, I needed to sleep, so I accepted.

I slept for an entire day. He kept watching the entire time – through the night and the next morning. It surprised me to find that it was a day later.

If he wanted to feed, he just fed on the Wraith hunting me. I didn't ask why he found it so easy to kill his kind, much less why he was still with me. If we began to trust each other I would know in due time.

When we moved to leave the planet we were on we were attacked by a venator. It was surprised to find two of us and it put up a good fight. However, the Wraith with me was stabbed before we could bring it down. He and I were still clumsy with fighting together because we didn't know each other's styles.

He fed on the Wraith and we continued on our way to the ring. Without looking at me, he spoke.

_Thank you._

His voice was deep with a strange accent and I found it nice. It was a soft voice, sounding strange coming from a big, muscular Wraith. I nodded in reply and we proceeded to the ring. The planet we were now on was prone to rain-falls and Wraith hated water. We made our way to the extensive network of caves a few hours walk away, aiming to get there before the next rainfalls began. Clouds fat with moisture already covered the sun and soon we would be soaked.

The Wraith didn't have a hood, so I leant him my jacket. It provided protection to his head, but his arms couldn't fit the sleeves, so he used it to cover his back and head. I let myself be wet and tilted my head back to capture the water on my tongue. That was something I'd done many times with Zafira and the Wraith was surprised. Curiously, he tilted his head up and tried it too, but shook his head at the taste. I didn't blame him. He was a Wraith after all.

I'd been a runner for long enough that my muscles never ached with weariness. They were hardened and the only time I was sore was when I was hurt, which was often. Not even the best could escape from any multitude of fights unscathed.

Once we reached the caves, we gathered wood and tinder from outside the cave and travelled deep inside, away from the fresh air. It became stuffy, but we didn't mind. Once the daylight disappeared we found a small chamber and set up our camp. He lit the fire while I lay out my sleeping fur. I had noticed that he didn't seem to need sleep. I watched him as he knelt back on his heels after the fire was lit. He felt my eyes on him and looked up at me.

_Molli, _I said, pointing to my chest, my voice cracking and scratchy from over a year of disuse. He opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking better of it. I was prepared for his decision to not tell me his name. _May I call you Solus? _I asked. He nodded. _It means 'alone', in my tongue._

_ That is accurate, _he said, looking down into the fire. He stood up and brushed his knees, crossing the chamber and sitting across from me. _You are a runner._

_ I would have thought that that is obvious, _I said mildly.

_How long have you been on the run?_

_ Five years, _I replied. Then, anticipating his next question, I elaborated. _I grew up in a small village with my parents and brother. My parents were taken in a culling when I was a young girl. Just before I turned twenty the entire village was taken to a hive ship and we were all fed upon. The Queen tried to feed on me but for some reason she couldn't. So they made me a runner, and I've been running ever since._

Solus was silent for a second.

_You are only twenty-five, _he said stonily. _I'm seven thousand years old._

I wasn't quite sure why he was talking to me, or telling me such personal things. The Wraith I knew would never cooperate with humans. We were perceived as just a source of food and nothing more.

_I am the last of my people, _I told him sadly, _and I cannot have children, so my entire village will die when I do._

_ It is a saddening thought._

_ What do you mean?_

_ I am aware of human culture. _Solus took a deep breath, as if preparing to tell me something secret. _For the past several thousand years I was chief scientist on my ship. Over the past two years, since the Atlanteans have arrived, we have slowly been waking. In that time I was assigned to study human culture and try and find something that might help us predict human nature. I lived in a secret facility on the outskirts of a town and observed human nature. I learned more about humans than most other Wraith ever will in their whole lives. After some study I found an herb in the town and stole some, intending to study it. This herb would allow my healing to become more efficient, so I decided to test it on myself. I sent my drone assistant to get the herb samples, but he came back with samples of human DNA. I didn't realise until after I'd injected myself and I didn't dare inject the herb now, so I tested it on my assistant instead. To think, that if I'd gotten the herb myself I wouldn't be here. After that I went back to the hive to present my findings. I expected praise, but all I got was cold indifference. My commander didn't trust my extra human DNA. He watched me closely, and when I left the human I was feeding on alive he decided that I wasn't trustworthy any-more. So he restrained me and branded me with an outcast tattoo. _He touched the sun-shaped tattoo above his left eye sadly. _I was going to be left on an uninhabited planet without a ring, but I escaped and stole a Dart. That's when you rescued me from the wreckage but didn't kill me._

_ What did the DNA do? _I asked.

_There are certain hormones that humans have that Wraith do not. Several of these were activated. My eyes changed too._

I felt slightly honoured to have this shared with me. Each Wraith I'd known tried to kill me. That thought made me wonder…

_Why haven't you tried to kill me? _I asked. _You tried to feed on me before._

_ We stand a better chance at surviving together._

That was true. I sighed and shuffled closer to the fire. The damp cave, mixed with Solus' sad story, made me feel colder. He stayed where he was, staring at the cave wall. We didn't speak but Solus moved to the entrance to the chamber, watching for enemies while I slept.

As I drifted off to sleep, I smiled at the thought that I had become friends with a Wraith. But he was an outcast. He had as much reason to hate them as I did. They rejected him because he had become different.

It was the same with me. My strong body, mixed with my scars, served to keep people away from me. I was not pretty by their standards because I was living a rougher life them most. I remembered coming across a planet where the women covered their skin to keep it white, while mine got darker by the year.

Somewhere in the past month I had begun to trust him. Trust wasn't something I did easily. When I had first met Zafira it had taken me much time to open up and share my past with him. Now, with Solus, it had taken a month. He was different from others; that much I knew.

The crackling of the fire, coupled with his soft breaths, served to lull me into a deep sleep.

I was woken by Solus shaking my shoulder.

_There are hunters here! They came through the ring minutes ago, _he said urgently. I scrambled out of my sleeping fur and rolled it up while he stamped out the fire. I shouldered my bag and we left the caves.

_I have another question, _I said. _Are you able to feel kindness and compassion?_

_ All of us are capable of kindness and compassion, _he replied quietly, _but don't choose to use it. The human DNA heightened my capabilities and I can feel more than the average Wraith. I don't see it as weakness._

He fell silent as we left the cave. I realised that he could sense the Wraith.

Solus gave a warning snarl and I tapped my ring. We stepped apart and turned in circles, our eyes scanning the forest for our prey. A stunner blast shot through the trees and missed me by inches. I pinpointed the source of the shot and darted towards it, holding my gun at the ready. A Wraith crouched behind a log and was surprised at my sudden appearance. It didn't stand a chance. I shot its head, but another one leapt from behind a tree and tackled me. I fell to the ground and pushed it off of me, scrambling to my feet. It looked up at me and dived for my legs, knocking me over. My arm hit a branch awkwardly and I gritted my teeth at the pain that flared when the bone bent.

Solus tackled the Wraith and brought his knife onto its neck. It really had no chance. Blood spurted from its throat and Solus just avoided the main stream. I got to my feet and shot the Wraith in the head for good measure.

_Thanks, _I said, a little breathless. I touched my arm and winced as it seared in pain. Solus stood guard while I got out my kit to splint the arm just in case it was fractured. Judging by the fact that I still had movement, I guessed that the bone had been bent to the point of breaking and had developed a crack or two. It would take a week or so for it to fully heal. This wasn't the first time I'd fractured or broken a bone and it wouldn't be the last. Once I'd finished we continued on our way to the ring.

After an hour of walking we were attacked by a group of three venator's. Solus battled two of them while I drew my knife and fought the third.

It growled and pulled out its own knife, crouching in a ready position. I lunged forward; slicing at the neck, but it spun to the side and drew its own knife across my splinted arm, drawing blood. With a feral growl I kicked at its leg and it hit the ground hard. I leapt on top of it and brought my knife crashing onto its chest. It grunted at the impact and clawed at my chest, so I twisted my knife.

Solus was handling the other two venator's well. His movements were reserved as he tested their defences. One lunged and he brought his knife sweeping across its throat, coming back around to stab the head. It crumpled instantly. The other one attacked while his attention was distracted but its progress was stopped by the knife that appeared in its chest. It stumbled and fell and I went over, pulling my knife from its chest. Solus nodded his thanks and we left the bodies where they were.

He didn't fight like a Wraith, I thought. I wondered if he had picked up the styles from the humans he'd studied and unconsciously learned them.

When we were minutes away from the ring I heard some footsteps behind us. Solus grabbed my arm and we ran. The venator that followed us went into a run too and I felt a stunner blast hit me in the back. His grip tightened around my arm and he was surprised when I didn't fall. Instead, I pressed my ring and threw my arm around, shooting back blindly. The venator grunted as it was hit and I chanced a glance behind me. Its arm was smouldering but it was still coming after us. I aimed in a split second and fired, blowing its head off. Smiling, I faced the front again and we slowed to a walk. Solus checked my arm and ripped some moss from a nearby tree, dabbing it onto the wound that was oozing blood. After a minute the flow stopped and it began to clot. I tilted my head at him.

_How did you know how to do that? _I asked.

_The humans I watched did that when someone was cut, _he said briefly, letting go of my arm. I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't continue. Shrugging philosophically, I dialled the address to the desert planet my father had shown me and we stepped through. On the other side Solus grunted at the heat. I smiled grimly as I knew how cold it would get here at night. He looked at my grim smile in confusion and I shook my head.

That night, once we'd set up camp, we talked.

Solus had grown up on a planet, eating human food until he reached his mid-years. Then he developed his need to feed and was accepted into the crew of a hive ship. He was a security guard until he gained the knowledge to become a scientist. He'd always been fascinated by the galaxy and the organic life forms inside of it. After a few hundred years he was quite an accomplished ship navigator and was doing research into biology. He hibernated every thousand years like every other Wraith and he'd never been apart from his crew for anything longer than a cull until two years ago, when he was ordered onto the human planet.

From what I gathered, Wraith society revolved around their ships. There wasn't much cooperation between the separate hives unless there was a common enemy. I learned that just over a year ago the Atlanteans were attacked by the Wraith and destroyed. It was a fairly short time to live in the city of the ancestors.

He was bitter towards the Wraith. Those, whom have called him brother, rejected him for one accident that left him scarred. No one in his whole crew stood beside him and they were content to let him become an outcast. I knew only too well what that was like. His crew had become like a family to him over seven thousand years, with some old and some new. They had gained the bonds of comradeship and fought for each other. Yet, after all that, he was rejected by them. If he'd gotten the samples personally he wouldn't be in this predicament. He would still be on his hive as the celebrated finder of the herb that accelerated the Wraith healing abilities. Instead, he was hiding out with a runner. I pitied him. He had lost everything he knew recently. For me, I'd had over five years to adjust and even at the start it had been easy. Kill or be killed. Don't dwell on the past. There's nothing that can be done to change it. The dead can't be restored. The Wraith can't be reasoned with.

This one could, though. He seemed willing to listen and was fine with being here. It was confusing. For the first two days he had been arrogant, but once he figured that that wouldn't work he seemed to accept his situation and put in effort to help me stay alive. What he said was true. We stood a better chance at surviving if we worked together. I was crazy, agreeing with a Wraith.

Was he just a Wraith? I had to get it into my head that because of his altered DNA, he was more human than any of the others.

He shared with me information that was blasphemy to his own kind. The Wraith liked to believe that they were here before the ancestors because it made them feel more important and superior because they won the battle. Solus told me that after his research into Wraith physiology, he ascertained that his kind was half-human and the other half was from a kind of bug. He wasn't sure how to say it in my tongue, but he described it. This bug lived in caves on these specific worlds and humans lived near them. The bugs would feed off human energy to stay alive and over time they began to take on the characteristics of the humans they were feeding on – larger brain capacity, opposable thumbs. It applied its own qualities – healing, the feeding hand. The bug evolved over time to become the Wraith. The ancestors were in this galaxy before them, and once the Wraith had developed their own ships and weapons it became a contest of who would control the galaxy. The Wraith won, and no one knew any better.

_We are half-human, _Solus explained. _Since I have injected myself with the DNA I am more human than most. I do not know if I can even call myself a Wraith anymore._

I couldn't answer that question for him. He wasn't of either race, but a hybrid. The DNA hadn't changed that much about him, but it was enough to make him different and unable to belong.

It was comforting to listen to someone else talk quietly after all that time I spent alone. So far Solus had just been sharing his entire life with me, trying to find comfort in telling someone. I listened and accepted him.

When he finished talking, I curled up in my sleeping fur, wishing for a fire even though we wouldn't chance one. He sat on guard, staring out into the distance warily until I was about to drop off.

_Why do you not fear me?_

His question penetrated my consciousness and I slowly woke up, mulling over his question.

_I do not fear Wraith, _I said slowly. _Over the years I have learned that fear leads to uncertainty, and that leads to death. You were not like a Wraith. Back home I was the medicine woman and I cannot leave an injured person to die._

_Even so, why did you save me?_

_ I had never heard one speak before you. Your voice sounded so much like someone I used to know. I could not kill you._

_ Who?_

_ There was a man I was going to marry before my village was taken. Your voice is deeper than his and has a different accent, but it still sounds the same._

_ Did you love him?_

_ What do you know about love? _I shot back.

_Others of my kind don't understand but I know about the bonds that form between males and females before and after marriage. It was part of my research, _he replied coolly.

_ If that is the case no, I did not love him, _I said quietly. He was silent for a second.

_Why marry him if you don't love him?_

I answered carefully. I had never really discussed my love life with anyone before.

_In my village I was a recluse. Atal was the only one to make an offer and I was young at the time, barely older than a girl. I was honoured by his proposal._

_ So you had to accept it._

_ It was a matter of prestige. My brother married his sister and he wanted to marry me. We'd grown up together and there were not many other options for him. I believed myself to be in love with him at one point, but it was just a fantasy. He was just a stand-in for the one whom I could love. If my parents had been alive they would have approved the match._

Solus muttered something about stupid humans and I smiled to myself as I snuggled into my sleeping fur, letting my slow, easy breath ease me into peaceful sleep.

oOo

Now that I knew everything about him, it only seemed fair that he knew about me too.

I told him about Lian, Atal and Neeva during childhood and the time we spent together. He didn't comment when I explained about my parents being culled. I told him about becoming the medicine woman and becoming engaged to be married with Atal. Out of caution, I skipped briefly over my time in the hive ship and outlined the three years spent running until I met Zafira. I explained how I was immune to the Wraith stunner and that it was a result of a year of practice and lots of time spent unconscious. He seemed to not notice when tears formed when I talked about his death and only looked back when I was under control.

_He sounds like he was a good man, _he said quietly. I nodded and sighed.

_No one will ever replace the friendship he and I had, _I said firmly. Solus surprised me by holding out his hand.

_Let's be friends, _he said. _We're both outcasts and I can't feed on you so why not?_

I took his hand without hesitation and shook it, realising that it was his feeding hand I was holding. I didn't care. He squeezed my hand and let go, smiling.

_I've had brothers before, _he said, _but never a human friend. This should be interesting._

_ Yes, _I agreed. _We should see which one of us kills the other first._

It still surprised me how we were able to joke together when we would have been mortal enemies. I questioned him about it.

_I was always cheerier than my brothers and more than once I was told that I had a human sense of humour, _he explained. _In the time I spent in my cell while awaiting my doom I had plenty of time to think about things. I have observed that humans that are friendly make friends easier than those that are arrogant. So I proved when you were just about to give up on me in those first few days. I resolved to be more human in the event that you turned out to be an asset. It makes me feel better to not be what I used to be. I feel like a better person._

_ You cannot deny your true nature._

_ Wraith feed on humans because there is no alternative food source. We can feed upon each other, but it is greatly frowned upon in society, but it seems like society had made it clear that I no longer belong so there's no point doing what society wants. It's better for both of us. Feeding on my own kind makes me more powerful than if I feed on humans, but after a long time it will begin to affect my body. I will become ill and die. It is the only way a Wraith can die of natural causes._

_ How long do you have before that happens?_

_ It normally takes a couple hundred years and I doubt I will have to feed on my own kind for that long._

We fell silent and I finished my food. I checked my bag and noted that my supplies were running low.

_I need to steal supplies from a village, _I said. Solus nodded and I pulled out my address device. He knew the device and scanned it for an appropriate address, pointing one out. We stood and made our way back through the desert and dialled the ring.

I didn't know this place but Solus seemed to. Once it was dark he showed me the way to get in and melted back into the shadows, out of sight.

On my own, I found it relaxing. Sometimes living with someone else constantly could get taxing and it was nice to have a bit of time to myself.

I darted through the shadows, not surprised that no one was about. With Wraith in the area they would prefer to stay hidden.

There were stalls in this town but they were pitiful. I was barely able to replenish my food and medical supplies because most of the produce had already been sold. I had to sigh quietly and make do with what little there was. It was not a good thing to live a life of thievery, but I had little choice. The Wraith had taken my life from me and this was what I became.

Solus was waiting for me when I snuck out of the town. He fell into step beside me and we made our way to the ring, which was quite close. Some villages used the ring for trade and so lived near it, while others preferred to stay away because the Wraith tended to use the ring to cull. It was rare that one of their ships would be a part of the cull and be above the planet.

That night we camped out in the open surrounded by a ring of rocks with the ground cleared as far as we could see. The rocks were the only cover for miles and anything that tried to approach would be seen.

I lay back in my sleeping fur and looked up at the stars. There were so many of them and I wondered what they were.

_Stars are really suns, _Solus explained once I'd asked. _Each star has a dozen planets circling around it._

_ That's a lot of planets, _I replied, looking up.

_The galaxy is a big place, _he said softly. _Even I have not been to every planet in my seven thousand years._

_ To think that there is life on almost every one… it's almost unbelievable, _I said. _How many planets would you say you've been to?_

_ Not all life is human. I've lost count over the years but, I have been to many._

_ Did you meet the ancestors?_

_ I was born after the War and never knew them. They were a very intelligent society as I've been told._

_ Have you met any non-humans?_

_ There are many non-humans and I've only met a small number of them._

_ What were they like?_

_ Most of the time they tried to destroy us and we destroyed them. Their races aren't as submissive as humans so there was a lot of destruction after the demise of the ancestors._

I drank in the knowledge eagerly. Non-humans and stars were things I never thought I'd learn about and now I knew more than before. Solus was a handy person to have around and I was determined to keep it that way. I missed having someone to talk to and he was a good substitute to Zafira. Sure, he was intimidating, but he was willing to listen and cooperate with a mere human.

_Do you know why I am not able to be fed upon? _I asked.

Solus took a deep breath before he answered. _After some observation it is my belief that you have a unique protein marker in your blood that means you cannot be fed upon by any Wraith. It is very rare._

_ Did Zafira have it too?_

_ I don't think so. He looked older than he was didn't he?_

_ Yes._

_ He most likely was fed upon before he met you. It was probably in a short snatch before he was able to kill the Wraith. Did he ever tell you?_

_ No. If he was ever fed upon he kept it a secret. That must be why his strength was failing so early._

_ While you were chosen because of your marker, he was chosen because he was strong. That is normally how runners are selected because the strong ones put up a better fight._

I began to understand why I was here. If I couldn't be fed upon I could be used as sport.

_Have you ever hunted a runner? _I asked.

_No, _he shook his head. _I trained with senior Wraith and I was a scientist instead of a warrior._

_ Is a scientist higher in rank then a warrior?_

_ Yes, for Wraith value intelligence more than brute strength but those without intelligence hunt runners and this is why you have survived so long. They aren't very creative and prefer to stick to tradition. It was good for me to become independent and leave the Wraith behind._

My eyes became heavy and I smiled at him. A strange expression came over his face and he looked away from me, moving to sit on the outskirts of our camp. He began to hum softly and it was relaxing. My body wound down after an eventful day but I couldn't get warm. We hadn't made a fire so the locals wouldn't see us and there were no trees to catch warmth. Despite being relaxed, I couldn't get warm and I curled up in a small ball.

Solus seemed to hesitate at the edge of the stones but he didn't come over. For some reason, I was disappointed.

oOo

We began to learn each other's fighting patterns quickly and planned to use them together. He was better at fighting in close-quarters and I had better aim. Our plan was that he would engage the Wraith in knife-fighting and I would shoot them when I had a good shot. If there was more than one I would leave one for him to feed on if he was injured and if there was one he wouldn't need to feed. We were attacked so frequently he had no trouble finding food.

He was quite a good hunter too. Sometimes he would use traps and other times he would wait motionless in the trees for prey to move below and he would dive down and kill them with his knife. He would gut and skin them before bringing them to me to cook. In enjoyed having Solus hunt for me and it made me feel respected.

I knew I could never stay in a village or town again now that I was with Solus. No one understood our friendship and humans wouldn't accept us. I had to accept that I was in this permanently and I couldn't be with humans again. Solus was as good as it was going to get.

He was better than humans. When I watched him I saw his muscles taut and ready. They were bigger than Zafira's and Solus was very fit. He was muscular, tall, his features defined and manlier than any male. His personality was softer inside than any human and he kept it hidden under layers of toughness. I spent time getting to learn his layers. At the top he was tough, his next layer was intelligence, his next was curious, followed by admiration and stopping at kindness. He provided me answers to my questions about the galaxy and never lost patience in me. After all, I was a stupid human. He made me laugh like Atal never did and I came to love his jokes, even if I didn't understand them. I made him laugh in turn and at the sound of his deep, real laughter my insides melted.

Then, two months after we'd met, we were separated.

The Wraith had laid in ambush waiting for us, turning off their psychic abilities so Solus couldn't sense them. As we passed a group of ten leapt out and attacked us. I was grabbed and not even my fists and elbows could deter the Wraith holding me. More grabbed me while I fought and I was pinned. Solus fought to get to me but he was being pushed back away from me.

_Solus! _I screamed before a hand was clamped over my mouth. I bit, but it was futile.

The sound of a Dart pierced my mind and I looked up as one descended over the group. I looked back at Solus and he saw the fear in my eyes.

_Don't be afraid! I'll find you, _he promised. The Dart came down and scooped us up, forcing my mind into blackness. I didn't know how long I was in there for.

I woke up in a Wraith cell. Slowly, I got to my feet, patting my body. Everything I owned had been removed except for my boots, pants and shirt. My jacket, bag, knife, ring, gauntlets and scabbard had all been taken away. I groaned and cursed that they'd taken my ring. More than once humans had overlooked it, but it seemed that the Wraith knew about me. However, they hadn't checked my pockets and I had several bands for my hair and beads to decorate the plaits inside. There wasn't much for me to do, so I sat down cross-legged and began to plait.

Each one was small and I worked on taking as long as possible to eat up time. Over the course of two sleeps I finished half of my head and wished for a reflection to see how it looked. It felt okay but that was no guarantee that it looked acceptable.

Just as I was starting on the second half of my head some Wraith came down the corridor towards my cell. I stood, tucking the bands and beads into my pocket. The Wraith at the front stopped at my cell, tilting his head and growling. The cell opened and it reached forward to grab me. I glared at it and growled right back, marching purposefully around it and in between the two drones behind it. The Wraith struck me and I barely flinched. My cheek stung but I was determined not to cow.

They led me through the corridors and I was certain that I was not in a ship, but in a facility on land. There were some Wraith around and they watched as I passed. It was unnerving but I did my best to ignore the sniggers and hard stares, walking proudly with my chin up.

This structure was less magnificent than a hive ship. While the ships were organic, there was none of that life in this facility. It was dead.

I lost track of time as we moved through the winding corridors and I found my thoughts turning towards Solus. Would he keep his promise and find me? Would I get out of here alive?

The Wraith around me stopped suddenly and I almost walked into the one in front of me. It opened and I was taken into a large empty room. The drones stood on either side of the room while the other one stood in front of the door. I glanced behind me and stepped forward into the middle of the room. I had an inkling of why I was here.

There was a small sound behind me and I turned to face the Queen of this group. She was taller than me with big teeth and dark hair. I almost twitched my nose in distaste but stopped myself just in time.

_Kneel, _she said. I stood my ground stubbornly. She raised her hand and ran it down my face. _Kneel, _she said more forcefully. I felt her power reverberating around the room, but it moved right over my head, missing me. She hissed and the Wraith at the door stepped forward, kicking the back of my legs so I crumpled in front of her. She hissed again and circled me like an animal stalking prey.

_Who are you?_

_ A runner, _I answered briefly, keeping my eyes forward. I felt her claws stroking the flesh under my ears.

_Your name, _she whispered. There was power in her words but it didn't affect me. I could say what I wanted.

_Neeva, _I lied. She seemed satisfied with that.

_Why do you have a Wraith with you?_

_ I brainwashed him and forced him to do my bidding. He doesn't know what he's doing and the brainwashing is permanent. Where did you leave him?_

_ I ask the questions here!_

_ Right, sorry._

_ We do not cooperate with humans. It will result in the deaths of both human and Wraith. However, since the Wraith was not aware he will be ignored and you will be killed within the month. Get out of my sight!_

I stood, turned and made my way from the room without waiting for the Wraith. They ran after me but I knew my way and moved without their urging. When I reached my cell I stepped inside without waiting for permission and watched the Wraith close the doors and walk away.

Once I was alone in my cell I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat cross-legged on the ground and continued plaiting my hair, waiting patiently for some reason. I didn't know what I was waiting before and I wondered if it was my demise. No one knew I was here except for Solus, and even then he didn't know where _here_ was.

I now knew something new. It was against Wraith law for a Wraith and human to collaborate and that would result in their deaths. At least Solus was safe. I frowned, wondering where that thought came from. Since when had I started to hope that he was safe? Maybe it was because I lived with him and we shared lives now. He was strange for a Wraith, I had to admit.

Now seemed like a good time to start meditation. The elders in my village practiced it to achieve enlightenment when they died. I'd never had the patience for it but I knew the basics and as I had matured I was now more patient than I had ever been as a child.

I crossed my legs with my feet on my knees, placed my hands on my thighs and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I imagined that I was in the tallest tree, looking down onto an endless forest with no people. All of my troubles were floating away and becoming clouds, disappearing on the horizon. A flying creature cried out and circled around my head before flying away.

It was my own private paradise. I could see massive beasts in clear patches of grass and crystal clear water that extended from golden dirt, ending far from my view.

There was something wrong though. A disgusting taste entered my mouth and my eyes flew open. My cell was filled with gas and it entered my mouth and nose, choking me. I fell to the ground and a second later I blacked out.

oOo

A thudding pierced my consciousness and I opened my eyes, gasping as my muscles protested to the movement. I glanced around and wondered how long I had been lying there unconscious for. Forcing the thought from my mind, I gave my legs a thump and crawled across my cell to the entrance. I peered out but the corridor was dark.

_Hello? _I called softly. The beads in my hair tapped lightly together and I pulled them all out quickly, leaving my hair in plaits and tucking the beads into my pocket. Even as I peered a dark shape appeared at the end of the corridor. I sighed and slumped back, kneading my fists into my legs in an attempt to take away the numbness.

A drone stopped outside my cell and glanced furtively left and right before the cell door opened. I stood patiently and waited for it to beckon me. However, instead of telling me where to go, it reached up and pulled off its mask.

_Solus, _I gasped, smiling at his familiar face. I fell silent at his worried look and followed him out of my cell. He pulled his drone mask back on and hefted his stunner, poking my back. I knew he was getting me out of here.

Instead of taking me out, he led me further in. It got colder and I drew my arms around me, feeling goose flesh cover my skin. When he was sure that there was no one around he reached forward and rubbed his hands over my arms, warming them.

We continued on and I ignored the electric jolt that went through my body at his touch.

Finally, we stopped outside of a room without coming across a single Wraith. He opened the door and pushed me inside, shutting it behind him and tearing his mask off.

With surprising speed, he appeared in front of me, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheeks. There was a tortured look in his eyes and his trembling hand reached up to touch my face.

_Are you okay? _I asked, stepping away, uncomfortable with his closeness.

_Yes, _he replied, dropping his arms with an expression of embarrassment. _Are you hurt?_

_ No, _I shook my head. _What are we doing here?_

_ I'm going to write a program to slowly overload the main capacitor of this facility so it will explode, _he explained, moving to the nearest computer console. This was my first look at Wraith computer technology and I touched a console, my eyes widening at the moist feel. Solus smiled at me and gestured to the console. _That one controls the security in this facility. I know where we need to get out of here so I will use this to override the door controls._

He seemed comfortable with what he was doing so I stepped back to watch. There was something about the way his hair swept over his shoulders as he worked… what! Was I going soft-hearted over a Wraith? Never! I couldn't allow myself to feel like that.

Instead I cast my gaze around the room, thinking of any-thing except for him. I examined the organic look of the walls and the Wraith text that bounced around the inactive computer consoles. I saw a Wraith tablet tucked beside a console and stepped forward, picking it up. Solus noticed the movement and gestured for me to keep it. I tucked it under my arm and tried to keep it as out of sight as possible in case we came across other Wraith.

Solus finished writing his program moved to the security console and entered in a command code. He pulled his mask on and took the tablet from me, tucking it under his arm and pointing his stunner at me. We left the control room and passed a pair of Wraith in the corridor outside. It was slowly getting warmer as we moved further from the middle of the structure and my goose flesh disappeared. He stopped me just short of a room with two drones guarding it. At his motion I crouched down in the shadows, out of sight, and he went over to them. They exchanged words and he entered the room. He came out barely minutes later with all my things in his arms.

I gladly pulled on my jacket, scabbard and ring, sliding my knife into its little pocket and slinging my bag over my shoulder. It would be harder to pretend that nothing was wrong now.

Just as we turned into another corridor there was a shout from behind us as a Wraith called out that the prisoner had escaped. Solus pressed his stunner into my back and I began to run. He moved in front of me, leading the way. I knew that this wasn't his first time in a structure like this. Solus used to work in this sort of place.

An alarm began to screech through the structure and we doubled our pace. Heavy footsteps sounded from the many corridors around us as they approached. Drones appeared behind us and fired randomly. I felt a tingle in my lower back as a stunner blast hit me, but it didn't knock me out. I was grateful for the experiment with Zafira.

Solus was beginning to panic, firing rapidly at drones in front of us. I tapped my ring, my gun expanded and I shot two perfect beams into the drones in front of us. They fell and Solus and I leapt over their prone forms, continuing to run as fast as we could. Another stunner blast hit my back and I continued on, using my body to protect Solus'. If he was hit then he would go down.

My hair flew out behind me and my lungs began to gasp for air. This surprised me and I wondered how long I had been unconscious for.

I became aware that it was warmer and ducked as Solus' mask was flying over my head. He could see much better without it, as they were primarily used to help drones with their breathing. Another stunner blast hit my back and I ran faster to protect him.

Two of them appeared in front of us and engaged us in combat. Solus pulled out a knife from his tall drone boot and fought off one of the Wraith while I raised my gun and shot the other one. A Wraith came up behind me and yanked at my gun, pulling back the finger it was attached to painfully. I twisted my hand and with the other I pulled out my knife and brought it sweeping across its throat, drawing blood. It gargled and fell to the ground. I stabbed my knife into its head and shot it for good measure.

Solus had killed the Wraith and I followed him through the corridor again. If we were engaged in an extended fight then we would be swamped with Wraith numbers and die. As far as I knew this structure was very extensive and the Wraith would be spread throughout to cover every section, so we had to keep moving.

A blast of warmth hit my face and I saw light ahead, which was a nice change from the gloomy darkness of the corridors. We stumbled outside and I was blinded by the light. Solus reached back and gripped my arm, pulling me along with him. I could still hear the alarm, even as we ran across the sand and away from the structure. I heard the ring activate as Solus punched in an address and he pulled me through.

We were on a forest planet now. The light was softer and I blinked a few times to get my bearings. Solus led me through the forest to a shelter where I guessed he'd been living for a little while.

_It's not much, _he said, _but you couldn't help me refine it._

_ How long was I gone? _I asked.

_Just over a month, _he said.

_Tell me everything, _I said softly.

_They just… let me go when you left. I couldn't sense their thoughts but I travelled through solar systems to try and find them using my mind. There were so many systems in this galaxy that I almost gave up until I sense the thoughts of one of the Wraith that was guarding you. He was thinking about your execution tomorrow and I couldn't let that happen, so I killed a drone, put on its armour, broke into the facility and got you out. It wasn't fun being on my own. I needed to feed and that's what I did when I got there._

I nodded slowly as I listened to his story and became aware of a throbbing sensation on my upper arm. Although I was still listening, I pulled off my jacket and checked my arm. It was covered in red lumps with smears of blood all over. Solus stopped talking and eyed the lumps wearily.

_That's how they fed you, _he explained. _Every day they would give you a shot filled with nutrients to keep you alive._

_ How do you know?_

_ That's what Wraith do to long-term prisoners. It's too much of a problem to go around fetching food for prisoners so they use this. I've been told that real food is much better._

I raised my eyebrow and he jumped guiltily. Without a word he rifled around his pack and pulled out bread and a yellow lump that I had never seen before.

_It's called cheese, _he explained. He pulled out a small blunt knife from his pack and used it to cut off slices and place them on the bread. I accepted it from him and took a large bite, nodding my approval.

_Where did you get this? _I asked.

_From a farm planet, where I was almost shot to death by angry farmers, _he replied, smiling at the memory. I smiled back and finished off all the bread and cheese quickly.

That night Solus took watch while I snuggled up in my warm sleeping fur. It was great to be back and running with him again, and even better to have my weapons. I had felt naked without them.

Even though he didn't say it, I knew that he was glad that I was back. Why he was glad, I didn't know. Once again I wondered just how much the human DNA changed him inside. He seemed tense and worried, as if waiting for me to be taken away again. I began to ease his uneasiness by singing softly.

_ Beyond the mountains, further apart,_

_ The night can hold me, warming my heart._

_ When I hear the whispers, the running of the creek,_

_ The moonlight will guide me, to where I will sleep._

_ A gentle cold wind ruffles the trees,_

_ It caresses my face, the fingers in the breeze._

_ With the first new breath, a fresh start is born,_

_ A journey begins; from the vessel I am torn._

_ When the sun rises, the moon fades away,_

_ The light shall guide, to where my body lay._

_ Peace at last, I can enter the light,_

_ Soul detached from body, free from the night._

It was a song about eternal peace. Solus had relaxed as I sung and he wasn't gripping his knife handle as tightly any-more.

_Can you dance? _I asked him suddenly. He tilted his head thoughtfully at my question.

_I am mediocre at dancing, _he replied. _How about you?_

_ I can't dance to save my life. _I shook my head. _Or play an instrument. Singing is the only thing I can do in the entertainment side of things._

_ Today I learned something new about you, _Solus announced. _You can sing, but you cannot dance. You laugh at the face of danger and aren't afraid of death. What happened for you to be so strong?_

_ I became a runner, _I replied. _Say, do you think the Wraith deactivated my tracker so venator's would not come looking for me?_

_ They would transmit a pulse that interferes with the signal given by your tracker, so you would be undetectable within the structure. As soon as you left your signal resumed transmitting, and I got a Wraith tablet out of it that I can study._

He held up the tablet proudly and activated it. Wraith symbols flashed across the screen and they meant nothing to me.

_I can teach you to read Wraith, _he offered.

_My people don't read, _I said, shaking my head. _It is not something that I will be able to learn quickly for I have not even read my native language. We had little need for writing as all that we were was passed down through oral tradition._

_ Fair enough, _he shrugged. I settled back into my sleeping fur as he was absorbed into learning all the information on the tablet.

It was good to be back.

oOo

One of our regular planets began to flood and it stayed that way for one month. When the waters had receded we went back to stay there a night.

The caves on this planet were high up in the mountains. It was a difficult trek and took only an hour in the best of circumstances. This was far from the best of circumstances.

Most of the mountainside had corroded and was wet with mud. The track that we used had slowly fallen away and we had to move sideways along it. My shoes squelched in the mud and all I could think was how much I hated mud. Solus had far more difficulty than me since his feet were bigger and he was behind me so I could ascertain if the track was safe or not.

Even the rock we leant against was wet and had streaks of mud covering it. My clothes were muddy and my hair was gross. I knew I would have to bathe as soon as I could, but with the floods making the water undrinkable I didn't know if there was any clean water anywhere.

My feet moved gingerly across the mud and my hands were splayed against the rock face behind me. I glanced down and gulped. It wasn't a straight steep drop, but there was a mass of leaves and trees that formed a downward slope and would be very deadly. I wasn't afraid of heights, but falling frightened me.

Solus was scared too. He was probably more afraid than I was. As a Wraith he was used to space and hive ships, but out here he was just like a mortal human. Even a Wraith could die out here.

I felt the mud beneath my feet yield and just had time to utter a curse before it gave way and I fell.

Solus gave a cry of alarm as I disappeared and I felt the impact of my legs and back as I landed heavily on the slope beneath me. After a brief pause where I caught my breath, I began to slide.

Leaves flew around me as I slid down the mountainside at surprising speed. I tried to keep my hands on both sides of me and my legs straight for balance, but it was nearly impossible. I flailed around and turned from side to side, screwing my eyes shut to keep the muck away from it. Mud coated my body but it did nothing to slow me down – if anything it was making me slide faster!

Since I could barely see, it came as a surprise when my right leg smashed into a stump. It came as a bigger surprise when it gave away and snapped. I couldn't feel the pain but my leg was broken. It unbalanced me and I began to tumble faster, rolling in circles and banging my head. I wondered dully if I was going to die, but I felt a glimmer of hope when I saw Solus chasing after me.

He was running down the slope, taking long strides as he tried to catch up with me. Unfortunately, he was too far away to help me at this point in time.

I bounced over a log and hit the ground hard, grabbing my broken leg to stop it from moving too much. I was able to press my fingers to the break and ascertain that it was straight and completely broken through before the ground gave way beneath me and I began to free-fall.

A scream found its way out of my throat and I let it out without hesitation. My face was covered in mud and now I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was my scream and the crash of a waterfall. Wait, waterfall? My body hit the surface of a pool and I was submerged.

As I came out of the water I raised one hand, pushing the mud away from my face. Once the mud was gone I opened my eyes and found myself in a deep pool with a waterfall at one end and rapids at the other. The pain in my leg began to seep through and I gritted my teeth to it. There was a splash behind me and I saw Solus swimming towards me. I smiled giddily, glad that I'd taught him to swim barely days ago.

He caught up with me and took me in his arms, holding me tightly as he swam to the edge of the pool. It was a relief to be back on solid ground but I let out an involuntary gasp of pain as I put pressure on my broken leg. Solus took hold of my body and lowered me down gently. He pulled his dripping pack from his back and rummaged through it, searching for medical supplies. I yanked off my own bag and slumped against the ground, doing my best not to cry out at the pain filling me.

With his tongue between his teeth he pulled out his large medical kit, kept dry in its wooden box, and retrieved a splint and bandage from it. As he rolled up my pant leg and moved my leg back into its right position I couldn't hold back the scream of complete agony and let it out.

This was the first time I'd broken my leg in five and a half years and I did not like it one bit. The broken bones scraped together as they were put back into place and I felt beads of sweat forming under the layer of water that soaked my body.

Solus mashed up some painkillers and coaxed me into swallowing them. I breathed deeply, however I was barely able to feel the paste that he spread over my leg to help with the bruising.

He laid the splint on either side of my leg and wrapped the bandage around my leg so tightly that it dulled the pain. I groaned, wishing that the pain was gone and I was okay, but it wouldn't leave me.

That night we camped near the pool in a shelter made of entwined branches with a still-moist ground of trodden leaves. Solus laid down my sleeping fur and tucked me into it before lighting a fire and making me some strong tea. I saw that he put painkillers into the tea and was eager for it to be ready so I could drink it and dull the pain.

Once I was drinking my tea he made up bread and cheese and stamped out the fire. I finished my tea and food and lay back in my sleeping fur, thinking about how much my leg hurt. The pain was controlling my body and making it nearly impossible to sleep.

He began to hum again. The sound washed over me and I was calming down despite my predicament. Slowly, I dropped out of consciousness. I wasn't sleep, but I wasn't awake either. It was good.

oOo

The next morning I woke up in the worst pain and rolled over in agony while groaning softly and wishing dearly for stronger painkillers. Solus, still awake, noticed the move-ment and tilted his head.

_If I could I would help you and get better medicine, _he said sadly, _but I can't._

_ It is okay, _I replied, burrowing further into my sleeping fur. The temperature was much colder than usual and it was turning the tip of my nose to ice.

The pain slowly siphoned off into a dull throbbing and I shivered, impatient for the sun to rise. Since we were in an exposed spot we couldn't risk more fire, but the cold was turning my mind numb.

_You are cold, _Solus said, tilting his head at me. I eyed him balefully.

_Of course I'm cold, _I snapped back. _Humans shiver and get angry when they are cold._

He crouched up from his prone position at the entrance to the shelter and slid along the ground, keeping his head bent in the gloom of the small area. I turned my back to him and listened. He was taking off his boots and I almost squeaked when he lifted the flap of my sleeping fur and climbed in with me. His clothes were icy cold but the body underneath would be warm. My heart beat faster as he pressed his body against mine and wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head under his chin in the groove of his neck. I fought back a gulp and lay there quietly as he slowly rocked me in his arms like a baby.

Gradually he warmed me up and I was content, although a little nervous. I had never shared a bed with anyone, let alone a male, and it scared me. Yet, I found myself liking his touch and enjoying the way his thumb stroked the back of my hand. Immediately I chastised myself for thinking that way. There was no way that a Wraith, even one like Solus, would want to be with a human like me and I let out a frustrated breath. It was too confusing. Did male Wraith even have the necessary male parts for reproduction? That made me wonder how Queens had their children. I made a mental note to ask Solus.

I became aware that his heartbeat had quickened and there was something slightly pressing against my lower back. It seemed that my question on the Wraith male parts was answered. I was aware that his organ had hardened and I understood why it happened in males, but what I couldn't understand was why Solus had one. Finally, I decided to ignore it and moments later the pressing disappeared as his erection was quelled. His breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed down. I could almost hear his large brain working as he thought of many clever things.

The next moment I was waking up in his arms and the sun was high in the sky. I immediately panicked and tried to sit up, only to remember about my broken leg. The pain pierced my body and I grunted with the effort of staying upright.

_We have to move on, _I told Solus. _We should go to the safe rainforest planet for a few days while my leg begins to heal._

He agreed and set about getting everything together. I propped myself up on a rock outside while he cleaned up and slipped both his pack and my bag over his shoulder. He slid his free arm around my waist and I supported myself on his shoulder, hopping along the ground while he slowed his pace to match mine.

_There's something I might be able to do to heal you, _he said quietly. _I'm not sure if it works this way, but my kind have the ability to the Gift of Life and it may heal your leg. No guarantees because I have never given the Gift of Life to anyone before. I'm not actually sure how it works._

_ Try it, _I told him. _If there's any chance that it will heal I will take it._

He reached his right hand around and pressed it to my chest. I waited, but I couldn't feel the life being sucked out of me or it being given back to me. All I could feel was flushed because his hand was lightly touching my breasts. I was unwilling to think that I might be attracted to him.

_It won't work, _he sighed, taking his hand away. I groaned and grumbled to myself as we continued on our way to the ring. _Perhaps your protein marker forbids me from giving you the Gift of Life as well as feeding on you?_

_ Probably, _I shrugged, taking the weight from my broken leg gingerly. The throbbing was getting worse as the pain-killer wore off and I clenched my hand around the hem of my jacket, squeezing hard to take my mind off the pain.

Why couldn't my leg would hurry and heal?

oOo

_You're doing well, _he said, smiling kindly. I clenched my jaw and hobbled slowly a few metres. With his ministering and my experience with healing it had only taken me just over a month for my leg to heal enough so I didn't need the splint.

_I can go farther than I could yesterday, _I said proudly, my recently-broken leg beginning to shake. _In a few months it'll be as good as new._

_ Then you can become active again and kill the venator's, _he agreed.

_Yes, it is very annoying to hide while you took care of all the venator's, _I replied, sitting down gingerly in our current camp, which was a small hunting blind that the locals used for their hunts.

Solus chuckled and continued vigorously beating out my sleeping fur while I tied a light bandage around where the break was. The bruising was fully gone and there was only a slight redness on the skin.

Every time venator's came while I was immobile Solus hid and let them find us. He would kill them, sometimes feed on them, and dispose of their bodies. He became my caretaker and I wouldn't have lived through my broken leg if he wasn't there to take care of me.

He hit the sleeping fur with one final flourish and pulled it from the tree branch it hung on, laying it down carefully within the hunting blind. I laughed at his exaggerated bow and blushed at his cheeky grin.

Over the last month while my leg healed I was secretly struggling with my growing feelings for Solus. He seemed to be more like a human than a Wraith and I knew that he felt more like a human than Wraith. After all, kindness and compassion was within every Wraith but few chose to use it because it was a sign of weakness within their culture. Solus' kindness and compassion was heightened when he was injected with the human DNA and he wasn't able to suppress it. Instead, he took it in his stride. We lived and fought together and he knew that we would work better together if we cooperated willingly. So he believed that his emotions weren't a sign of weakness. Our friendship meant a lot to me and although he would never replace Zafira he seemed to be something more.

I began to find myself having inappropriate thoughts about him when I was watching him. There was something about the way his muscles rippled when they moved… how his messy hair swung back and forth over his shoulders… how his face lit up when he smiled… how his gentle touch soothed me… and it wasn't just a physical attraction. He had a depth of wisdom hidden beneath his tough exterior that I loved to hear from and he was attentive to my needs – always trying to please me.

As guilty as it made me feel to my people, I was having romantic thoughts about this Wraith.

_Hello?_

I blinked and found him snapping his fingers in my face. _What? _I asked, guilty about my thoughts of him.

_I'm going to bathe, _he said. _Will you be okay here?_

_ Yeah, sure, _I replied nonchalantly. He smiled and my insides melted.

_I won't be too lengthy, _he called behind his shoulder as he turned, grabbed a towel and made his way to the nearest water source.

I waited a good minute before getting up and following him like a creep.

His tracks were easy to follow and I kept low, walking slowly and putting most of my weight onto my good leg. I heard him moving up ahead and shrank back behind a tree, peering out from behind it.

Solus had stopped at a large pool that had a stream on one side going into it and another stream leading out. The water was clear and there was a strip of sand on one half of the pool, while the other half was made up of plants.

He was undressing and my eyes were glued to him. He pulled off his shirt over his head and my breath caught as I saw his muscled body. When he turned away from me I noted that his spin was made up of sharp ridges that cut between his back and he had two shapeless tattoos – one on either shoulder blade. Then he took off his shoes and pulled down his pants. He wasn't wearing any underclothes and I had a good view of his smooth buttocks. He turned to step into the water and my gaze was riveted on the large organ protruding from in-between his legs. My mind was filled with images of him impaling me with it and I forced them aside desperately. A slight tingling feeling revolved around my private parts and I did my best to ignore it while I watched him bathe.

His body was perfectly chiselled like something a painter would draw. He submerged himself up to his waist and washed himself thoroughly, not touching his hair. I didn't mind, for I liked his hair like that.

When he stepped out of the water to dry himself I left, feeling incredibly powerless. Did he even know how much I was attracted to him? Did Wraith even reproduce in the same way that humans do?

I sat down inside the hunting blind and leant back, closing my eyes. The blackness was filled with images of his naked body and my breathing deepened as I found that I wasn't repulsed by it.

He came back shortly and I was still awake, but looking as if I was asleep. I heard him hang up his towel and crawl into the blind, sitting beside me.

Then, so suddenly that I almost gasped in shock, his fingers touched my hair and he began to stroke it. I was calmed by his touch and fought back a smile, letting out a deep breath and rolling over to face him. He pulled his hand back but resumed his stroking when I settled.

I never thought I would feel this way. After twenty-five years of feeling cold towards romance I was a young girl again, the one who thought she was in love with Atal. This time I was determined to find out if my feelings were true and not just infatuation.

Just before I fell asleep he leant forward and pressed his lips to my forehead tenderly.

oOo

As the days and weeks passed it became increasingly clear that he felt something for me too. I found him looking at me longingly but he denied it when I inquired. Of course I did the same when he asked so it wasn't that big a deal. But I just wished he would take my hand or kiss me or do something encouraging.

It was getting cold again and I spent more nights in his arms. After about a week he was comfortable enough to take off his shirt after I'd mentioned how cold the material was and I slept against his hard muscles. I felt incredibly attracted to him in every moment I was touching his bare skin and I had to struggle not to feel aroused every time he touched me.

After all, he wasn't my partner or intended partner. By my village law it would be improper for me to make love to him. Wait a second, how did I jump to the conclusion of actually making love with him. I mean, I'd only known him for about six months. Then again… he'd never been anything but kind to me. We'd had our disputes – arguing over which planet we would go to next, who would check the snares and whose turn it was to steal – but overall our relationship was more than friendship and I was leaning towards lovers.

Then somehow I jumped to love. I kept on thinking of the things I liked about him and then I started thinking of the things I loved about him. The main thing I loved about him was him. Then I discovered that I was alone and I groaned out loud at the complexity of it all. At least Atal had been upfront about his feelings. Solus was a different person altogether.

I was on watch one night, which was something I rarely did because Solus didn't need much sleep – a few hours a month – and I was sitting comfortably in a tree. While I was there my address device beeped and I pulled out the material I still used. Five years and six months to the day. I wondered dully how much longer I would live.

Music pierced the night and my head snapped up at the sound. I turned around and my eyes widened at the village that was lit up by firelight. The music was coming from there and I swayed to the tune.

I climbed down the tree and found Solus awake and he too was listening to the music.

_Can we go take a closer look? _I asked. It had been a long time since I'd heard music.

_Sure, _he shrugged, getting to his feet and pulling on his boots. I waited impatiently at the edge of our campsite. He joined me and we trudged through the forest, him leading the way because his night sight was better.

We came close enough to the village to see the dancers and hear the music perfectly, but further enough away to be out of the firelight. A festival was in full swing and people were dancing in the square.

Solus was a much better dancer than me. He kicked his feet against the ground and danced in circles, humming along to the tune, while I fumbled around on my own.

The cheerful song finished with a high note and I hung my head in embarrassment at my bad dancing. A slower song was struck and Solus appeared in front of me.

_May I have this dance, _he said, bowing and extending his hand. I took it, my stomach turning with nerves, and he put both hands on my waist while I slung mine over his neck.

We danced in silence moving in slow circles and swaying gently to the tune. I looked up into his round hazel eyes and silently marvelled at how magnificent he was.

He tilted his head and it slowly came closer to mine, as if testing my reaction. I remained where I was and my heart thumped in my chest, so loud that I was sure he could hear it. He came closer until I could feel his breath on my cheeks and hear the air escaping his lips.

_You are not afraid or repulsed, _he said quietly. Not trusting myself to speak, I simply shook my head. One of his hands moved to the small of my back while the other moved up to hold the back of my head. I didn't know which one it was and I didn't care. I was too nervous to care.

His head moved closer and his hand pushed my face ever closer to his. Our noses touched and he tilted his head more before pressing his lips against mine.

This was the kiss I had been waiting for. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands to the back of his head, keeping him there. His hands tightened and he pulled back.

_ What are you doing? _I asked. _Don't stop._

_Are you sure? This probably isn't the best idea, _he began, but my exasperated look stopped him.

_I've wanted to be kissed like this for a very long time, _I said. _Please, don't back off after that. I couldn't bear it._

That decided him and he let out an agonised moan, pressing his lips against mine with passion. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and closed my eyes, focussing entirely on the sensations. Atal wasn't nearly as good as this and he certainly never got me to respond.

His tongue snaked into my mouth and he let out a low growl, lowering the hand on my waist to grip my butt and push me into him. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him with ferocity. Suddenly he ripped his mouth from mine, breathing deeply. He took my hand and led me into the forest while the romantic song still played.

As soon as we got to our campsite he lit a small fire. There wasn't a shelter tonight, for there would be no rain, and the sleeping fur was out in the open. As soon as the fire was lit his mouth was on mine again and I was responding with equal intensity.

His hands pushed off my jacket and caressed my naked arms. I yanked off his shirt and ran my hands over his torso and arms, loving the feel of his muscles beneath my hands. He pulled my shirt over my head and yanked off my chest underclothes that supported my breasts, allowing them to bounce free. His hands were on them immediately and I gasped at the pleasure. He moved his mouth down and nibbled and sucked them until I felt like I could faint.

He kicked his boots off his feet and I did the same with mine. Our bodies parted but our lips were still locked as he ripped his pants off and removed mine. The second we were naked he picked me up and carried me over to the sleeping fur, laying me down and moving on top of me.

The first shred of fear began to seep into me. Neeva had told me about how much it hurt the first few times and I was scared. If I went through with this then I wouldn't be a maiden anymore.

_What's wrong? _Solus asked breathlessly, noticing my hesitation.

_This is my first time, _I confessed. _I know it will hurt._

_ Don't worry, I'll be gentle, _he said softly, leaning down and kissing my neck, causing my entire body to spasm. _It is my first time too but I have observed many mating rituals and know the right speed._

I chuckled to myself. _Only a scientist would talk about science when he's about to make love._

_ I'm a scientist at heart, _he said, _but tonight I'm yours._

His lips were on mine again and his hands were stroking my body, slowly moving down towards my thighs. I was nervous, but I entwined a hand in his hair and moved the other one down to hold his butt. He growled at my touch and I knew it was in pleasure.

As soon as he reached the hair between my legs he gently pushed my legs apart, providing an opening. He stopped kissing me and raised his head above mine.

_It's going to be okay, _he whispered. _I don't want to hurt you, you know that. Just relax…_

He set his knees down on either side of my legs and ever so slowly pushed into me. I opened my mouth to cry out but he covered it with his own mouth. It was like there was a fire between my legs and I wanted it to stop.

But the initial sting eased off and I let out a slow breath. He looked into my eyes, as if asking permission and I gazed up at those beautiful round hazel eyes and nodded.

Slowly, he moved almost all the way out and the pain lessened, but then he moved back in and it increased. I grit my teeth at the pain and moved both my hands to his butt to support myself. After a few strokes he set into a steady, slow rhythm, and his hands were gently holding both my shoulders to keep me still. He leaned forward to kiss, lick and suck my neck and I arched my back at the pleasure, wanting more.

I planted both my feet on the sleeping fur and thrust my hips upwards. Immediately it was easier for him to enter me and it hurt less. I let out a long, breathy moan as he entered and left me, entered and left me, never faltering or speeding up. Somehow this slow, steady love was perfect for my first time.

Time had no meaning as we rocked together. My body was in ecstasy and I moaned and gasped in time with his grunts and growls. His forehead touched mine as he tired, his hands falling away from my shoulders. I felt warmth between my legs and knew that he'd climaxed within me. As soon as I relaxed; knowing that I'd pleasured him; my own climax shuddered through me and enveloped his organ with my juice. We were exhausted with love-making and he collapsed on top of me, rolling aside onto the other half of the sleeping fur. My body was slick with sweat but his wasn't. Wraith didn't have sweat glands because they spent most of their time in space where it was cold.

I pulled the fur around us and he pulled me close to him so that I could feel his entire body around my back. Sleep came quickly and when it did it was peaceful.

It seemed that moments later Solus was kissing my neck and moving on top of me. Even though I was half-asleep I rose to meet him, smiling sleepily as he slowly penetrated me again and again. It had a dreamlike quality to it and I ran my hands over his chest and back, feeling the ridges in his back and the hair spilling over his shoulders. I gave breathy moans and when our bodies climaxed I fell back into my comfortable sleep in his arms.

The next morning the sun was warm on our faces and Solus woke me up with a tender kiss.

_It's time to move on, _he whispered. I groaned. Couldn't this bliss last forever? It seemed that running and killing Wraith was a part of my usual routine and any distraction was welcome. Solus was definitely a distraction.

I stood up and realised that I was naked. Before I could cover myself he stood too and held me at arms' length.

_I want to see you, _he said, stepping away. I swallowed and turned slowly, allowing him to take in all the curves of my body. His eyes drank in my sight and I gestured to him.

_I want to see you now, _I said, facing him fully. He turned slowly and I took in his perfect, muscular form. Solus was definitely not of the human world. He was an alien. My people had a specific word for the non-humans – we called them extra-terrestrials because they were not of our world. Solus was definitely not from our world. He was part of my world now. He was my extra-terrestrial.

He smiled shyly and lifted his arms.

_Do I pass inspection? I'm sorry if I'm not what you want, _he said apologetically.

_Are you kidding? _I said in disbelief. _You are the person I've been waiting for my whole life. I won't care if you were missing an arm or a leg or both. What about me?_

That cheered him up. _You are the most beautiful human female I've ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes upon._

We chuckled together and got dressed, his skin brushing against mine quite often. Just the feel of it excited me and I couldn't wait for the next time we were alone.

I rolled up my sleeping fur and we grabbed our separate packs, trudging from the campsite that I would never forget for as long as I lived. It was the place where I'd made love for the first time and perhaps even come close to falling in love.

If I did love him, I knew of the complications of loving a Wraith. I would never be accepted among humans, and he would live long after I died and my body turned to dust. It was a dangerous thing to do but I was strong. Solus had shown me nothing but kindness and acceptance, except for those awful first few days, and I was determined to make him happy.

As we were moving through the forest his head flicked up in alarm. I knew that venator's had come through the ring to try and kill me. Our eyes met and he nodded.

He fell back into the trees, ghosting me from behind while I continued on my way. When I glanced back Solus was hidden and I refocussed on drawing the venator's to me. I flexed my fingers and clenched my fists.

When I could hear the venator – as it turned out there was only one – approaching I lay down on my stomach and faced away from it. Its footsteps came closer and finally stopped. I held my breath and heard a grunt as the venator was tackled by Solus.

I leapt to my feet and ran over to them. Solus had the venator in a headlock and twisted its neck, causing instant death. He lay its body down and drew his knife, slicing its head clean off. Wasn't he a romantic?

We didn't encounter anymore venator's on that planet and we left to another one. Once on the other side we made our way to the nearest caves to set up camp and hunt. I was running low on food and I knew there was a village not far from the ring on this planet, but it was far from the caves. There was little chance that we would be discovered by the villagers.

Solus went to set up traps for both Wraith and animal prey while I set up the fire and sleeping fur. It didn't take long and when I was done I felt my hair, groaning as I felt how gross it was. I unslung my bag and searched through it for my sand soap, pleased when I found it. Without waiting for Solus to return I left for the nearest deep stream to wash.

I trudged through the undergrowth, pushing aside vines and branches. It was a dense forest but I knew my way around, as I had a very good memory for that sort of thing. So I was able to find the stream without getting lost and was glad to see the water was clear.

This part of the stream was rimmed with large, solid stones and had no sand. It was clear and water ran through it efficiently, leaving now room for dirt to ruin the waters' cleanliness. I knew of several streams such as this in the area, but this one was the closest to the caves.

I placed the container of sand soap on one of the rocks and undressed quickly before submerging myself into the cold water. For my whole life I'd never liked being naked where anyone could see me and preferred to keep as covered as possible.

There were footsteps behind me and I turned and saw Solus coming towards me, swaying from side to side like an animal hunting his prey. A jolt of excitement came from in between my legs and shot around my entire body. Making love was more than pleasure. I only wanted to do it with him for the rest of my life.

He undressed slowly, teasingly, his eyes never leaving mine. I saw the passion in his and he saw the desire in mine and we knew that this would not hurt.

I stepped back as he entered the stream and took the container. He moved closer and grabbed a handful of sand, grinding it between his palms. I shuddered with wanting as he ran his fingers seductively through my hair, brushing them against the nape of my neck before moving them up again to rub the soap into my hair. I couldn't stop a moan from exiting my mouth and he smiled, knowing that he was increasing my arousal. His slow purposeful movements made my body tremble and if he wasn't inside me soon then I would pass out.

He rested his hand gently onto my head and pushed it under to wash off the soap. His hands ran through the strands when they were under the water and when they were clean he pulled me up.

For a second, we held each other's gaze. He tilted his head and my heart melted.

I let out an agonised moan and without hesitation he came right up to me, pressing his lips against mine with passion and wanting. I kissed him hard and neither of us could breathe for our mouths were too busy. His hands roamed my body, travelling between my legs and making me cry out and cupping my buttocks and breasts. I ground my body against his, letting the hard tips of my breasts press against his chest, earning a snarl from him. He forced me back against the rock wall of the pool and kissed both sides of my neck hungrily. I wanted him, all of him, but he seemed to want to wait.

_Please… _I whimpered. The burning between my legs was reaching unbearable.

In one swift movement he moved his hips and pushed inside of me, his snarl and my cry sounding together in perfect harmony. Almost immediately I felt my climax run through me and I gasped at the abrupt force. Solus seemed just as surprised but he was determined to pleasure me again and again.

I threw my head back as he pulled out slowly and forced his organ back in sharp and hard. My hands extended to grasp the rock beside me and his hands gripped my buttocks as he pushed inside me. I was lurched back fast but forward slowly. Every time he entered it was ecstasy and when he pulled out he left me wanting more. He dipped his head and licked and suckled my small breasts, causing me to cry out in pleasure. Water splashed over his face but he didn't seem to notice. We were disturbing the whole stream.

Our rhythms were in synch and he let out a roar as he thrust inside me one last time, letting his climax enter me and I clenched my legs together as another one of my own shuddered through me, overflowing my senses. I wasn't willing to let him exit me so quickly and I kept his organ inside just to feel his closeness. His head fell forward to rest between my breasts and we were both panting.

_Is this the same way as Wraith reproduce? _I asked. He raised his head and kissed my nose softly.

_Of course not, _he said, gently letting me go and sliding out of me. We waded to the shallow part of the stream and lay there comfortably.

_So how do they reproduce? _I asked.

_Wraith Queen's provide genetic material to specially-designed pods, DNA if you will, _he explained at my confused look. _We are grown in pods and there is no making love between the Queen and any male. In fact, it is impossible for Wraith to feel the need for romantic pleasure._

_ How?_

_ Both male and female Wraith have reproductive organs, but do not need it because Queen's reproduce with genetic material. They remain dormant for our entire lives. I recently discovered that Wraith bodies cannot produce the specific hormone that allows a body to become romantically aroused. Therefore it is impossible for us to need to make love to someone._

_ How can you then?_

_ Remember how I said that there are certain hormones that humans have that Wraith do not? _Solus asked and I nodded slowly. _Well, several hormones were activated, including the hormone that allows humans to become romantically aroused. It allowed me to become attracted to you and it is how I am able to feel pleasure when we are together._

That discovery shocked me. Now that I'd learnt that Wraith could not couple, but Solus could, I was at a loss for words. Even the thought that no Wraith had ever made love with to anyone was surprising.

_It's hard to believe, isn't it? _Solus grinned slightly and I smiled back. _I am the first Wraith to ever couple with a human or any female for that matter._

_ Yes, it does seem impossible, _I agreed, _and I'm glad that you are, for you're a wonderful person._

_ Thank you, _he said, leaning forward and kissing me.

I kissed him back for a second and pulled back, standing and exiting the stream. He followed me and when I stood there, letting my body dry, he stood behind me, letting my wet body mould into his. I felt his muscles pressed against my back and was conscious to the fact that he was taller than me. His arms reached around to grasp my hands and he just held me, rocking slightly. He began to hum and I sighed, leaning back into his body. I lost track of time as I loved the feel of being in his arms but I was filled with this beautiful warmth. Solus made me feel good.

Abruptly, I remembered one of the laws I'd grown up with. I was not allowed to make love until I was married, and certainly only allowed to kiss my intended partner or my partner. Guilt filled me at the realisation that I'd lost my maidenhood before I was married and kissed someone else who was not my intended partner or partner.

I must have tensed because Solus' humming stopped and he pulled away slightly.

_What's wrong? Do you not want me to hold you? _His tone was so hopeless that I had to tell him the truth.

_My village law states that I cannot lose my maidenhood until I am married and I cannot kiss anyone who is not my intended partner or partner. I have violates both of these laws, _I said sadly without looking around. He stepped away and got dressed, indicating for me to do the same. Shame and annoyance filled me, the annoyance mostly for still sticking to those stupid laws and the shame for disobeying them.

Once we were dressed he retrieved a large piece of cloth and dried my hair in quick, efficient strokes. I dried his and I stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to leave.

Instead, he leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

_Do not be awkward, _he said softly. _I will make it right, don't you worry._

He held out his hand and I took it, allowing him to lead me back to the caves.

On the way back we checked the snares in which each had a succession of creatures. Solus broke all their necks and carried them in his other hand. When we got back to the camp he would gut, clean and cook them while I made tea.

That's what we did. I made a good hot tea and Solus took care of the food, hanging it up to dry so I would have good meat stock to last me for a while. I ate some hot meat and we drank tea. It was disappointing that drinking the tea did not give him any sustenance whatsoever, but I felt more comfortable watching him drink it.

That night I curled up in my sleeping fur and he lay next to me, removing his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and I held his hand close to my heart, communicating with no words how much he meant to me.

oOo

The next morning there were venator's in the village. They were looking for a top-up of food before they went to hunt us.

One was feeding while three chased after a large group of villagers. Solus went after the three while I ran at the one, knocking it over.

Its hand was ripped from the girl's throat and she was left lying on the ground as an old woman. Now that the venator wasn't connected to her anymore I raised my gun and shot it. I glanced at Solus and he'd killed two and was feeding on the third, replenishing his strength.

I called out to him and he came over as soon as he had eaten. The second he saw the girl lying defencelessly on the ground, slowly dying, he knew what I wanted.

_I don't know if it'll work, _he said in a low voice. _I've never given the Gift of Life before._

_ Do it, please, _I said, touching his arm gently.

Sighing, he knelt over the old woman. She stared up at the wild Wraith in fear, not recognising him as any sort of Wraith she'd seen before. I watched as he placed his right hand – his feeding hand – over her chest, but not touching like when feeding. His fingertips lightly pressed against her throat and he closed his eyes, focussing on the flow of energy between his body and hers.

I made sure the other villagers kept away from him and watched with fascination as her body became younger with each passing second. The villagers that were close enough to see her each let out gasps of shock.

Solus finally pulled his hand away to reveal a thirty-year-old woman with mousey-brown hair, a clear complexion and squinted eyes. She sat up slowly, watching him warily, but he merely stood up, turned, and left the village. I looked at her for a moment then left with him.

_He gave my life back! _I heard her saying to the others. _I saw his eyes! They looked almost human!_

We were silent until we approached the ring, where we argued over where to go next, now that this planet was no longer safe.

_At least we know I can give the Gift of Life, _he said. _I just wish that I could give it to you._

_ That's a sweet thing to say, _I said before I could stop my tongue. He smiled down at me and my heart squeezed.

He is completely and utterly amazing, I thought.

oOo

Two days later he packed our things, blindfolded me and took me to a surprise planet. I didn't like surprises, never had and I never would.

_You'll like this one, _he'd whispered.

_No I won't._

_ Yes you will._

He disappeared for long periods of time for the past two days and come back looking excited. I knew that the first time he'd stolen from a village and the second time he had gone through the ring. After that second time he urged me to go through with him and I couldn't refuse. I'd refused to make love with him for those two days so it wasn't my place to deny him this.

We arrived at the new planet and he led me a small way through some streets and up some stairs. He stopped me and pulled off my blindfold. I gasped.

In front of me was the most beautiful table set-up I had ever seen. It was in the middle of a balcony with flowers lining the railing. After a quick glanced around I realised that we were standing somewhere in a destroyed city, most likely by the Wraith.

He held out my chair and sat me down then reached out and lit two candles on the table top. My fingers fluttered nervously on the table top as he disappeared for a moment. Why had he brought me here? What was going to happen? This was all so beautiful, but why?

_I am told that this is a delicacy on certain planets, _he said as he reappeared. He placed a plate of rice with vegetable and meat sauce in front of me and my eyes widened. I had only ever had this sort of food once before in my life for it took far too long to produce and I'd never had the time with my duties as a medicine woman to cook much.

He had his own plate and I was grateful that he was at least trying to make me feel more comfortable. When he ate it gave him no sustenance and no matter how much he wanted to be satisfied with it, he couldn't. I saw the wistful way he looked at his food.

_I hope that this food tastes as good as the farmer from which I took it from, _he said, straight faced. I looked at him, wide-eyed and he chuckled. _Wraith humour is all. _Once I finally understood the joke I chuckled too.

_The farmer must have tasted marvellous, _I replied, equally straight-faced.

He laughed at that. _Oh you are wonderful. I honestly cannot think of anyone else I'd rather be running with._

_ Same here, _I said shyly, covering my blush with my hand as I took a bite of my food. I was grateful that he'd chosen to use cutlery, as it made me feel better since I hadn't used any for a long time.

The afternoon sun was warm on my back and I realised that he was tactful enough to sit where the sun was in his face, instead of having my face in the sun. I felt a flush of warmth in my chest when I understood. Even at my age I didn't have much experience with males. Many girls in my village had had at least two men fighting for their hand in marriage and they relished it, while I preferred to keep to myself. Now that I had become romantically involved with Solus I liked to think that I was more knowledgeable in the department, but I still knew too little about males. I knew about their anatomy, of course, and the fierceness of their desires, but I'd never _known _any male in that way until the Wraith had come along, the one that had been rejected by his people by the human in him.

Solus cared for me more than Atal had. Atal's love had purely been out of duty, as had mine; and we'd never had that emotional connection I'd always wanted. I believed that I'd decided to marry him, even after I discovered that I didn't love him, because I wouldn't get a better offer. Now, looking across as Solus, I was glad that the better offer had come at last.

We ate slowly, discussing my clothes and Solus said that he would get me new ones. He also said that he would cut my hair to mid-ribs, which I was glad for because it was now far below my waist and becoming a real nuisance. I did not cut it myself because I was afraid that if I did it would look terrible and be uneven.

After we were finished our meal he had another surprise for me. He pulled candied fruit from his pocket and handed me one, smiling.

_Let me know if I can give you the rest, _he said. I popped it into my mouth and sucked on it gently, tilting my head and tasting it. An explosion of sugar filled my mouth and it was like nothing I'd ever tasted before. I bit down hard and the fruit crumbled in my mouth.

_It tastes wonderful, _I exclaimed, swallowing the pieces. He showed me the whole bag in his pocket and he stood up, taking it away to where I suppose he'd put my bag. When he came back he had another plate, but this one was quite different. On it was a mixture of sponge bread and fruit called fruit cake in the common tongue. My mouth watered at the delicious smell and I wondered if Solus had made all this. I reasoned that he hadn't and had stolen it. But the thought was sweet and I smiled encouragingly. That was one of the moments that I hated my crooked teeth more than anything.

There was some sort of sugary sauce on the top that I did not recognise but I didn't ask what it was, for it went with the meal so well. I devoured it. When I finished and licked my spoon and placed it down carefully. Solus had eaten in time with me and placed his down too.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while and then I noticed that Solus looked nervous. His jaw had tightened and his fists were clenching and unclenching. I wondered what he could be nervous about and tilted my head at him questioningly.

He stood up and I thought he was going to get more food. Instead, he took my hand and looked deep into my eyes, kneeling down slowly. I was unsure what he was doing, as no one had ever knelt down in front of me before. After a quick thought I realised what he was going to say. Atal had not done anything like this.

_Molli, _he said slowly, _ever since I first fell in love with you, months ago, I knew that I would ask this question sooner or later. When you allowed me to make love to you it was all the urging I needed and I kept it with me at all times. Now, I must know, will you consent to marry me and become my wife?_

I stood and knelt down in front of him, touching his face gently.

_It will make everything right, _I said, barely able to contain my excitement, _and of course I will marry you. I would be proud to call you my husband._

He shouted out in happiness and threw his arms around me, kissing me thoroughly. I kissed him back eagerly and kept my body pressed against his. My knees began to hurt and I was sure his were too, but we ignored it.

With a rasp he pulled back and cradled my head in his hands. _That is not all, _he said. _Come with me._

He stood, lifting me up with him, and took my hand, leading me away from the table and into a tunnel that lead away from the destroyed city. I felt around the darkness, curious as to where we were going, holding his hand close to my side. His breathing was all I could hear aside from our footsteps and the softness of it was enough to make my cheeks go warm. I wanted to feel that breath in my ear.

We emerged out of the tunnel and I felt sea air blowing into my face, the fresh smell of salt piercing my nostrils. I stared out at the endless ocean extending from the cliff and stepped forward. Solus stepped forward with me and led me to the very edge of the cliffs. I glanced over the edge at the waves that smashed against the base and swallowed.

Solus stood behind me and gently turned me around to face him. The setting sun illuminated his features and all I could think was how beautiful and magnificent he looked to me. I was the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

He pulled two strips of leather and handed me one. I knew what was going to happen.

The leather pieces were identical. The base was thick and made of dark leather with thatched pieces of light brown leather running through the middle. As each thatch joined there was a round bead and at the front of the bracelet the eternity symbol was etched. They were our wedding bands and we were never allowed to take them off.

Slowly, he wrapped the one he was holding around my wrist and tied it securely. I tied the other one on his wrist and knotted it firmly, wondering if he'd made them himself over the past few days after we'd first made love.

_Molli, I accept you as my wife and would be honoured to have you by my side until the end, _he said huskily, taking my hand.

_Solus, I accept you as my husband and would be honoured to have you by my side until the end, _I repeated.

He leaned in and kissed me, slow and sweet. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the scent of him. When we parted it sunk in.

I had just married a Wraith.

oOo

A room adjoined the balcony where we'd eaten and he led me into it. The first thing I saw was the large bed and I was eager to make love with him on our wedding night. It was supposed to have been with Atal.

He backed me into the back of the bed and worked on taking off all my clothes. I helped him take off my jacket, shirt, pants, underclothes and boots until I was naked. He pulled off his clothes with equal intensity, his eyes boring into mine, and as soon as he too was naked he kissed me with unfulfilled passion. I ground my body against his, my breasts working against his torso seductively, the hardened tips increasing his arousal. My hands snaked down to his buttocks and moved further around to stroke his organ slowly. He moaned and crushed his mouth against mine.

_I need you, _he gasped. _You're the one thing I can't live without._

The way I kissed him was my answer and he picked me up, depositing me on the bed in one swift movement. He pulled the sheets over us and straddled me, running his hands down my body to tenderly touch in between my legs. I gasped and arched my back, causing my breasts to appear larger. He enclosed the tips in his mouth, gently licking and sucking them. His teeth played around the edges and I fought not to cry out. The pleasure was so intense. I had never dreamed that I would ever feel anything like this.

He was finished playing. He drew the blanket over our lower half and gripped the headboard with both hands before thrusting inside me. His fingers dug into the wood while mine dug into his firm buttocks.

With each stroke my arousal was increased. I wrapped my legs around his middle, giving him easier access, and rocked with him. His snarls became feral and he lowered his head to bite my neck. It barely hurt and I pushed his head away, raising my hands to press his head and body against my lips as I kissed him all over.

A whimper escaped his lips and he claimed my mouth with his. _I love you…_ he whispered against my lips. I froze for a second then decided to take the lead.

I pulled his hands from the headboard and rolled over so I was on top. His hands grasped my hanging breasts and stroked them, earning a moan from me. He was still inside me and I lifted myself up with my legs, moving down as slowly as they would allow me and smiling as he gripped me tightly, wanting more. Beautiful music echoed in my mind and I moved on him in a slow rhythm. He moaned and whimpered, his hands running feverishly over my body as I pleasured him. I felt warmth inside me and knew that he'd climaxed, but I was disappointed. I wasn't near my own climax yet.

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled so he was on top of me, pulling out of me. His organ was spent and much smaller than before.

I gasped as he thrust his hips against mine. His organ did not enter me, but the sensation of his him grating against me and touching everywhere between my legs tricked my body into thinking that he was making love to me. His wonderful hands were everywhere, stroking every crevice of my body and his lips and tongue ran over my neck, both biting and kissing. I had never been focussed on anything as much as this before and it felt like I was raised above everyone in my own paradise. Solus was my paradise.

My climax shuddered through me and I cried out my pleasure. He fell off me and we lay there, panting, allowing our bodies to recover from our amazing love-making.

_You said you loved me, _I said softly.

_Did I?_

_ Yes. Did you mean it?_

_ I love you, _he whispered into my ear, pulling me gently into his arms so he could mould our bodies together. _I've never been so serious about anything in my life. You're my reason for being._

My eyes welled with tears and I fought them back. I just couldn't believe that I'd fallen for a Wraith. His kind culls and kills people in this galaxy and I didn't want to think about how many humans Solus had fed upon. The human DNA changed him and the sudden fear shot through me that he would leave me for another human woman. If he could feel emotions like arousal and attraction I may not be enough for him. Would he leave me? I couldn't confess my feelings to him. I just… couldn't.

Yet I had to. I had to trust that he wouldn't leave me. If I did confess we would be bound for life, but I didn't mind that. Yes, I would trust him and declare my strong feelings for him.

_I… _I faltered at the word, _I… l-love you t-too._

Relief washed through me once I said it. His arms gently tightened around me and he wrapped his legs around mine, holding me close.

_You know, I never thought anything like this would happen to me, _he said softly. _It's so hard to believe that I'm fortunate enough to have you. What did I do in my life to deserve you?_

_ I don't know, _I replied, _but I'm glad that you're with me. I never thought that I would find love._

_ This is something I'm keeping to myself, _he said quickly. _I won't let any other Wraith know how amazing it is to love. Is it selfish of me?_

_ Of course not, for it makes me feel special since we are the only ones who know of it._

_ You are special, _he said nuzzling my shoulder. _No one else would have been able to handle living with a Wraith, let alone saving one from certain death._

I closed my eyes as he brushed the hair away from my neck and kissed the nape gently. He knew exactly how to please me – push my buttons, I thought.

The thought of buttons sent my mind to the Wraith device we'd recovered a few months ago. Solus had finished his study of it and was adding his own material to it. I was fascinated by the device and he often explained to me what he was doing. It appeared that the machine was a record of known Lantian technology and their uses. Solus had unique knowledge of the workings of some devices and used that to complete the entries on separate items. There were small space ships that could become invisible, glowing drones that destroyed hive ships, devices that detected life signs and of course the city itself. I learned that it was a giant spaceship that could fly if it had sufficient power. It seemed the Atlanteans were having trouble locating power sources and I learned about their Zero-Point Modules that drew power from subspace.

Solus had shared the intelligence with me and didn't hold anything back. He told me everything and even drew me a diagram of a Zero-Point Module. We agreed that if we ever found one of these devices we would keep it. So far we had not found one though.

I pulled my mind from the Wraith device and stroked my thumb across the base of his hand. Our naked skin was warm together and I felt content. Everything felt so right now, now that he was my partner. I was obeying the law of my people and it felt good. I swore to never love, or make love, to anyone other than Solus. It confused me when I processed that I had fallen in love with a Wraith, and that I would love only him, but he was like a human in my eyes. He was better than a human.

My stomach fluttered and a strong surge of emotion emanated from my heart, moving up my throat. I felt like I was about to explode with love and whimpered, burying myself further into his arms.

_Are you alright? _Solus asked.

_Yes, _I replied, _it's just the emotions are overwhelming._

_ I know how you feel, _he said. _For the past five months I have been struggling with my feelings for you and had been in love with you since before then. It was like lightning._

_ Not for me, _I whispered. _It came on so gradually that I don't know when I first started loving you._

Solus chuckled and stroked my stomach.

_You live up to your namesake, _he murmured.

_What do you mean?_

_ Remember how you told me that your name means 'soft'? You really are soft. You're the softest thing I've ever touched._

I giggled and his teeth found my ear, nibbling them quite gently. That made me giggle harder and reach back to flick his mouth away. He let out a loud breath and buried his face into my hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled his musky, male scent.

My stomach bubbled and I tightened my grip on his hands, keeping him as close to me as possible. I did not want to let this Wraith go.

The next morning I was woken when Solus leapt up from the bed and began to dress himself quickly. I became alert immediately and began to dress myself.

_They are close, _he said, _there's three of them, equipped with stunners. They have no idea what they're about to get into._

I grinned and pulled my jacket over my shoulders, tying up my shoes and flipping my hair away from my face. He grabbed his pack and I slung my bag over my shoulder and we headed out of the room. I cast one last longing look back at the bed and switched my attention outdoors. Rain was lightly falling but I pulled up my hood anyway. Solus left his head exposed and I knew that his hair would soon lie flat against his neck, dripping wet. I loved it when his hair was wet.

He tensed and pulled his knife slowly from its scabbard. I tapped my ring and wrapped my fingers around my gun handle, falling into a crouch as I moved around him. We moved away from each other, sheltering behind whatever we could find. Once out of sight we froze and waited for the three venator's to turn up. I listened carefully, but only two sets of footsteps sounded as they approached.

They passed and Solus leapt out from his hiding place, tackling them both. He kept them busy while I kept an eye out for the third venator.

I saw movement on a nearby roof and immediately set off after it, leaping onto a fence and using that to propel me onto a roof. The venator was on the next roof and making its way towards the sounds of fighting, but it faltered in its progress when it saw me. It raised its stunner to shoot, but I was faster and my beam hit its chest. I ran over as it fell to the ground and drew my knife, slicing off its head so that it couldn't heal itself.

Solus had taken care of the other two venator's and was cleaning his knife when I went over.

_These ones were smart, _he said, throwing away the piece of cloth. _They put up a good fight. I believe that the good hunters are coming out to have fun with runners._

_ More have hunted me in the past two and a half years, since they have all awoken, _I agreed. _If the Atlanteans had not woken them all it would be easier to stay alive._

_ Yet we would not have met. I was hibernating for the last two hundred years and sent to observe the humans as soon as I was awoken. Before studying humans I studied Lantian technology and humans were a welcome reprieve._

He sheathed his knife and walked beside me as we went to the ring. I looked at the leather bracelet on my wrist and felt the bond between the two pieces. It fit snugly around my wrist and was beautiful in a simple way. Neeva and Lian had worn similar ones, but their design was different. Married couples always had their own unique design for their marriage bracelets.

We argued light-heartedly about which planet we would go to and Solus pointed out another unexplored planet on my address device. It was an unpopulated desert planet that was relatively small. Solus dialled the address and we went through. I gasped as a wave of heat washed over my body and I stripped off my jacket and wound it around my head to protect it from the sun. Solus passed me some ointment for my skin and I rubbed it on vigorously as we made our way across the sand. Unlike several other desert planets we had visited, this one had mounds of red sand creating sand dunes, instead of gravel and dirt on a crusty surface. I was grateful for the difference, but I'd heard of sandstorms and did not want to experience one. With each step we took, grains of sand flew out behind us in a slight wind, leaving indents in the ground that pushed the sand away, creating a path of abstract footprints.

There weren't any caves nearby and we walked until the sun had sunk low into the horizon, streaking the sky with pink, orange and yellow rays. I was speechless at the beauty of this planet and finished rubbing on the ointment quickly, noticing the looks that Solus was giving me.

We walked through the desert until the sun had almost disappeared, seeing nothing but endless sand dunes. Solus decided to make camp in a ditch between two dunes and set up my sleeping fur. We stuffed our bags into the foot of the fur, where it would be safe, and sat on it, watching the sky become inky blue in colour. I unconsciously leant back, placing both my hands behind me as I stared up. He leant back too and placed his warm hand on mine, making me blush. His fingers stroked the soft skin on the back of my hand and he leant into me, reaching over with his lips and kissing my ear. The kisses travelled along my jawline to my chin and moved up to claim my lips.

I kissed him back and his mouth opened, inviting me inside. Oh, I couldn't refuse. My tongue ran along the edge of his top lip and pushed inside, caressing his tongue and teeth. He moaned and wrapped his arms around me tightly, drawing me right up against his body. I could feel every muscle quiver and ripple as his hands stroked my waist and back. He respected me enough to keep his hands away from my butt and breasts and he wouldn't move his hands unless I asked him too.

His kisses changed and became hotter and deeper, his lips moulding into mine. I melted in his arms and my hands stroked his hair and face, loving the moist feel of his skin and the thick feel of his hair. He moved his head from one side to the other and moved one hand to the back of my head, pressing my face closer into his. As I reached out my tongue he bit down lightly with his teeth and I found that it sent pleasure shooting through my body. I moaned and laid a leg over his.

A growl emanated from within his throat and he changed his grip on me, picking me up gently and lowering me onto the sleeping fur. He lay his body over mine and continued to kiss me, harder and with more passion then before. I loved the feel of his skin against mine and the way that his muscles quivered beneath his skin.

We parted, panting, and I looked up at him with loving eyes. It was strange, to love a Wraith, and I doubted that I would ever get over it.

_You're a good kisser, _I said stupidly. He smiled and kissed my lips lightly.

_All my kisses are for you, _he replied. He rolled off from on top of me and wrapped his arms around me.

_Do they hurt? _I asked. _Your spine ridges, I mean._

_ No, _he answered. _It's like your breasts. I can feel them and I know they're there, but it only annoys me when someone hits it. If someone hit your breasts I would kill them._

I snuggled deeper into his arms and his thumb stroked the edge of my face. It was a little thing and I enjoyed it. His closeness and tenderness was the kindest thing that anyone had ever gifted me with.

However none of that would stop me from getting sick. I woke up the next morning with a searing sore throat and a blocked nose. Solus reasoned that it was the atmospheric conditions of the planet, whatever that meant.

We left the desert planet and he took me to a planet with people on it. He laid me in a network of caves and wrapped me up in my sleeping fur that was still riddled with sand. I fell asleep immediately.

I was woken when he came back to the caves with some medicine. He fed it to me and covered me with his clothing while he beat out the sleeping fur. Red sand seemed to fly everywhere and I watched him sleepily. When he was done he gave me water and some more medicine.

_You should be better in a few days, _he said.

I was glad to hear that, for I didn't feel too well. As well as my throat and nose, my stomach was beginning to make me suffer too. I drifted off to sleep as he crouched at the entrance to the cave, watching for anything remotely out of place that could harm me.

An overwhelming wave of gratitude washed over me. He really was wonderful.

When I woke up next he pulled me from my sleeping fur and laid his jacket over me before taking the sleeping fur outside and beating the sand from it. Once he was done he stripped me down and beat all my clothes too, getting the sand out of them. He dressed me in a non-sensual way and my respect for him increased. I noticed that his clothes had no sand on them and reasoned that he had already beaten the sand from his clothes.

_That's a very sandy planet, _he commented. _It's not good for you._

I giggled and coughed as my throat constricted. He gave me a sweet look and I almost forgot that he was a Wraith. Solus seemed so human.

He smiled cheekily and bent down, nipping my nose. My eyes felt heavy and I fought against the sleep. I wanted to stay up with him forever.

My breath stopped and I began to cough. Solus grabbed a cloth and held it to my nose while I blew. Hot, sticky slop shot out of my nose and soaked the cloth. We both made sounds of disgust and I blew the slop out until there was nothing left and my ears popped.

I coughed and flopped back onto the ground. He wiped the slop away from my face and washed it out with water. His tender fingers traced along my cheekbones and his warmth lulled me to sleep.

I was woken at the sound of a struggle. Solus and another Wraith fought with knives at the entrance to the cave and it was clear that the Wraith was trying to get to me.

Solus was stabbed in the shoulder but healed almost instantly, as he'd fed recently. The other Wraith tried to slice his neck, but Solus blocked the blow and lashed out with his leg, knocking the other Wraith to the ground. He pounced and sliced off its head in one clean stroke.

The scent of fresh blood made its way up my blocked nose and it disturbed my already uneasy stomach. With barely enough time to take in a breath my stomach heaved and I puked all over the ground. Solus kicked the body aside and rushed over to me, his messy hair swinging in his face. I gurgled in my throat and coughed, puke splattering the ground. It was hardly the way to spend our first week together as a couple.

He pulled another cloth out of nowhere and wiped my face as my stomach heaved again. He moved out of the way and once he was certain that I was finished he cleaned my face.

_We should go to another cave, _he said. I nodded weakly and he packed our things quickly. He slung both bags over his shoulders and picked me up gently in his arms. My body was limp as he carried me outside. The fresh air came as a relief and it banished the scent of blood and sick. I coughed and slop came out of my nose. It was disgusting.

Once we reached another cave Solus let me down and I blew my nose, coughing and sniffling. My head pounded. I hadn't been this sick in many years.

His tender care warmed my heart. He knew I was a weak human, susceptible to sickness and disease, but he was still by my side. I knew that my choice of husband was a good one.

Instead of letting me sleep with my clothes, he stripped me down to my underclothes. I could feel a slight fever burning under my skin and recognised the wisdom in his actions. I curled up in the sleeping fur and sniffled back any slop that dripped out my nose.

He made me some tea and I drank it. I could taste the medicine in it and after a while the pain in my head eased off. My breathing came easier and I drifted off into a warm sleep while Solus watched over me.

For the first time since I was capture by the Wraith, I dreamt of that strange room filled with people talking and eating. The advanced architecture was still unfamiliar but I had a sense that I should know where it was. The clothes and weapons were the same and a buzz of conversation filled the room. I yearned to find out where that was.

Solus was with me when I woke up. My stomach felt better, as did my head, but my nose refused to stop dripping slop. After thinking about it, I wondered if breathing in a certain herbs that helped with fevers would work. I had some in my medical kit and I breathed them in. Solus and I waited to see if it would have any effect on the situation in my nose and it seemed that it did. The stream of slop was less thick and I had easier time breathing.

It took a few weeks before I was good enough to get up and continue to share the load with Solus. He bore it willingly and his kindness and good humour didn't seem to fade. I knew that he loved me and wanted me to feel safe and I adored him back.

We hadn't made love since our wedding night. Even though he said nothing I observed his posture and learned that he wanted to take me again. My body in turn longed for his and I wanted to feel him inside me.

On a forest planet we packed our things and trudged through the forest slowly. I was feeling much better and the slop had stopped.

Solus' head darted up and I tapped my ring, curling my fingers around my gun quickly. He and I separated and we began to hunt the venator as vehemently as it was hunting us. Solus' footsteps faded and I knelt to the ground, aiming my gun at where the venator should appear.

I heard its heavy breathing as it came into view several trees away. There was no need for Solus to bother attack because I had a perfect shot.

I heard a grunt and saw Solus drop down from a tree and land on the venator. They wrestled and worry shot through me as I saw three others join them. I couldn't get a clear shot and I wouldn't shoot and risk of hitting Solus. Anger filled me at his rash action and I bolted forward to back him up.

It was a good thing I did, for he was losing. One of the venator's was dead but the other three were still fighting hard. Solus had blood running down his arm and neck and his attacks were less fierce as he realised how disadvantaged he was. These ones were skilled at fighting and were much deadlier opponents than usual.

His hesitation was enough for me to land three shots at the venator's and kill them all. He looked at me to express his thanks but backed off at the thunderous look on my face. I didn't speak to him, shooting all four heads and stalking towards the ring. He followed me hurriedly and I dialled the ring to a random planet. This one was another forest planet and I knew where the caves were. He wearily travelled behind me and stood back as I threw my things down onto the cave floor.

_We had a plan, _I said, ripping my jacket off. He stalked into the cave and pulled off his own shirt angrily.

_I did it for you! I was protecting you, _he retorted.

_Oh yeah, great job protecting me by getting yourself killed, _I said sarcastically, ripping my pants and shirt off so I stood in my underclothes. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, feeling overwhelmed by the urge to argue.

_I wouldn't have gotten myself killed!_

_ You would have. You were losing the fight!_

_ Well if you can take care of yourself so well maybe you should leave then!_

_ Fine! I will!_

I turned and stamped out of the cave, not caring that I wore no shoes. He was so impossible! Why would he put himself in such danger for me?

As soon as I felt the breeze on my face the anger drained out of me. He loved me and would do anything for me.

I spun around and ran back into the cave. Solus was on his way out and caught me as I leapt at him. He kissed me hard and I wrapped my legs around his middle, running my hands over his spine. We moaned and he backed me against the wall of the cave, pushing me into it and enveloping me with his body for the pleasure of entrapping me.

_I'm sorry, _he gasped against my mouth.

_I'm sorry too, _I rasped back, biting his tongue. He moaned and clasped both his hands around the two pieces of my underclothes.

_Let's get these off, _he said huskily, pulling the bottom piece down my legs, stroking the skin. He rubbed my breasts as he removed the upper piece and smashed his mouth against mine. I realised that he was already naked.

Without waiting for any foreplay, he pulled me against him and I wrapped my legs around him. He pressed me against the wall and entered me quickly.

I moaned and twirled one hand in his hair, clutching his butt in the other one. His mouth was on my neck, tongue and lips working to pleasure me.

This time he wasn't going slowly. He thrust continually, barely pausing for breath, growling and grunting as he slid in and out of me faster than ever before. I was pushed up and down, moaning and gasping at the exquisite pleasure, and dug my short fingernails into his skin. His own claws dug into my back and his teeth grasped the skin of my neck, rubbing against it and sending electric bolts pulsing through my body. My climax erupted quickly and we threw our heads back, me screaming while he roared.

Once our lungs were empty we both slumped forward, exhausted. A thin sheen of sweat coated my body and gave my skin an eerie glow.

He pressed his lips against mine.

_If this is what will happen every time after we argue, I want to argue with you a lot, _he said cheekily. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on me, drawing me closer until I was pressed right against his body. I could feel every muscle of his well-chiselled physique and I loved it.

I didn't think of him as a Wraith anymore. To me, he was a human, a friend, a lover and a husband. He was everything to me.

We parted slowly and he brushed his lips against mine one last time before setting me down slowly. He ran his hands along my curves and I sighed in pleasure.

_What do you do to me? _I asked.

_I think we both know the answer to that, _he purred, reaching forward and enveloping me in his arms. I melted into his arms and we held the embrace for what felt like forever. He really was sorry for making me mad, and I forgave him.

He let me go and looked at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

_I have a surprise for you, _he said. I tilted my head as he ran over to his bag, his muscles tightening seductively as he bent and searched through it for something. I admired him from behind and adopted a look of innocence when he turned back around.

In his hands were a few pieces of clothing. He handed them to me and gestured for me to try them on. I trembled as I pulled the new clothes on and stood in front of him in this new outfit.

The pants were made of brown leather, but were not loose-fitting like my current ones were. They hugged my shapely legs and complimented the figure.

The shirt was tight-fitting, keeping my breasts securely in place. It was made of a dark green material and stretched around my ribs with a gap meant to show cleavage but was tied together with strips of leather. It left my stomach exposed but I had no scars on my stomach and I found that I quite liked the feel of the skin there visible to the wind and rain.

The jacket was similar to the one I now had except it was darker to help me blend in with my surroundings. It too hugged my figure and greatly complimented the muscles in my arms. I felt around the back for a hood and pulled it to cover my head experimentally.

I tied up the boots and smiled at how well they fit me. They were light and wieldy and perfect for the sort of life I lived.

_You know me too well, _I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. I treasured the feeling of my lips against his and was no longer unsure about him. He loved me like a human man would love a human woman.

I'd never believed in love. Sure, I believed that a man and woman could be together forever out of affection and respect, but I didn't think that love was real. When I was younger I thought that I'd experienced it with Atal, but as it boiled down to duty I pondered the meaning of the word. To me, love was a deep affection – having respect for someone. The word itself was used too much among my village and it drove me crazy.

Now, with Solus, my beliefs had changed. Everything had gone from affection to something more. He was the one thing I couldn't go on existing without. If he died then there was no point in me living. It scared me that I was so dependent on him for my survival. To hold my entire life in someone else's hand was a terrifying thought. I never thought that I would feel like this. It was exhilarating, but frightening.

_What's wrong? _Solus' question made me frown and I pulled away, unsure.

_You seemed distracted, _he mumbled with embarrassment.

_Oh, _I said, flushing, _I was just thinking… well, I've never really believed in love until now. I thought it was just affection and respect._

_ Love is also a physical attraction, _he explained, _but the joining of the minds is the most important. They both have to agree that they should be together._

_ What do you mean?_

_ I have done studies on the human brain, _he said, pulling me down to sit with him. _There is a certain part of it that is called the reptile brain. It contains the most basic of functions for the human body, because many generations ago humans were little more than animals. There are two functions of the reptile brain: survive and reproduce. Humankind can't go on without those two instincts. Survival is important as human society is built by the strong and the weak don't survive. As for reproduction, love and affection are manifestations of the physical drive needed to survive. It is why humans are attracted to other humans. Their reptile brain tells them that they need to survive and reproduce in order to keep their legacy going. Unconsciously they pick someone who is strong and will the best to make sure that their genes survive._

I was silent for a while. Solus lit a fire while I thought about it.

_If I have a reptile brain, why did I only feel attraction around you? _I finally asked.

_Your brain knew that I would be a strong match for you. _Solus paled. _Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?_

_ No, _I shook my head. _There is a toxin in my tracker that pumps through my system and prevents me from bleeding, which, as I understand from studying pregnant women, is crucial to becoming pregnant._

He looked relieved.

_That is good, _he said. _I would never want to burden you with a child._

_ I don't even like children, _I muttered. We sat by the fire and he pulled me close, stroking my hair while my head rested against his chest. His chest rumbled with each breath and I found it strangely relaxing. I realised that he was naked and closed my eyes, running my hand down his leg and holding his knee. He took my hand and held it, letting me gather comfort from his closeness.

oOo

I grabbed the venator's head with both hands and broke it, snapping it to one side. It grunted and fell face-first into the ground. Panting, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and reached to where my knife lay on the ground, cleaning it and sheathing it.

Solus was nearby, feeding off the venator that stabbed him right through the stomach. He stood up from where he knelt and strolled over to me leisurely.

_That was a pretty good manoeuvre, _he said, grinning. He was talking about the back roll I did when the venator had leapt forward to tackle my legs.

_It came to me naturally, _I replied, standing on my toes and kissing him hard. He slipped in his tongue for a split second then pulled away, rubbing my shoulders.

_You're the best wife I could ever have, _he said cheekily. He slid his hand down and slapped my butt.

_Solus! _I cried, stepping away. He smiled and beckoned me to follow him to the ring. We walked, holding hands, and dialled the address to one of the dozen planets on my device that had not been explored yet. Out of the hundreds of addresses there, we only had a few more to go.

_I'm going to be twenty-six in a couple of months and it will be the end of my sixth year of running, _I announced.

_The longest time I've heard of a runner surviving is twelve years, _Solus said thoughtfully. _They don't last much longer than that._

_ After all, we're just weakling humans, _I said nonchalantly. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over my hand. Oh, how I loved him.

A light sprinkling of snow powdered the ground and I drew my jacket closer around me. The cold chilled my cheeks but my hands were kept warm by Solus'. A slight wind picked up and ruffled my hair.

_We should get some snow in our water skins and melt them over a fire to remove any impurities, _I said.

We bent down and filled our nearly-empty water skins with fresh white snow. Solus tucked them into his shirt, next to his skin, and we continued on.

I heard a growl behind us and spun around. A large white beast, unlike anything I had ever seen before, prowled behind us, ascertaining if we were prey. I tapped my ring and held my gun, ready to shoot it if it attacked.

To my satisfaction, it decided that we weren't worth the trouble and turned, loping off into the distance.

That would have been an awful fight, I thought.

By this time, if I still lived in my village, I would have had at least two children – maybe more. I would be pinned down with my duties as a wife and mother. Lian would have many more children and the house would be full of them. I shuddered at the thought. It was an unfortunate for a woman in this galaxy to not like babies or children, but I was one of them, as rare as it was. Now that I could never have children I didn't have to worry about pregnancy and could be with Solus freely. Not for the first time I was glad that I was a runner and able to escape the life that would have been mine… before. I was glad that I could be with the one who had captured my affections and made me feel like the most important person in the world.

I turned back to face him and stared into his eyes with complete and utter adoration. He was surprised with my sudden affection and reached out, running his clawed hands along the soft skin of my face.

_So beautiful, _he whispered. _How was I able to live before I met you?_

_ I wonder the same thing, _I said huskily. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead tenderly. I fell into his touch, closing my eyes. He tucked my hair behind my ear and moved back, smiling sweetly.

Our moment was ruined when Solus' head shot up and his eyes darted around behind me.

_A venator came through the ring, _he said. I liked how he'd adopted my word for the Wraith hunters.

We turned and ran for the nearest ridge, ducking behind the snow and lying on our stomachs. I tapped my ring and aimed my gun out into the snow. The dark clothes of the venator would stand out among all the white.

Lying so close to Solus; close enough to feel his body heat against mine; I fought the urge to kiss him. I had never felt such urges really, until I had met him. He changed me for the better.

The venator came into sight, ambling through the snow as if it was not being watched. We kept silent, waiting for it to come close enough. The second it was close enough so I could hit it in one shot, I fired.

It crumpled, its head destroyed, its blood pouring onto the ground. Solus and I got up and searched the body for anything useful. As expected, there was nothing we could use. So we went back to the ring and dialled yet another address.

No Wraith turned up, even when I curled up in my sleeping fur with Solus' arms around me. I revelled in his warmth and laced my fingers in his, drawing his hand close to my chest.

I was tired of living on the run. Yes, travelling was a gift to me, but now that I had found Solus I wanted nothing more than to settle down and live with him in a small home up in the mountains with a garden of herbs and foods. A peaceful life was welcome now.

It was once a runner – always a runner. I could never forget the cold metal tracker implanted in my back and the danger that it brought to others. It was my future and it always will be.

But tonight, wrapped in the arms of my husband, I could forget.

oOo

My dreams of late had become uneasy. I would dream of the same unfamiliar, advanced place over and over again, but the dreams were filled with worry and uncertainty. It made me wonder if I was entirely sane.

Sometimes I saw the people more clearly. They were mostly men but there were women, dressed in a uniform. Sometimes they would be eating and sometimes I saw a big room with many devices and people working at them. A woman with blonde hair kept on appearing in my mind, yet I didn't know her. It unnerved me and I couldn't help but dwell on the dreams.

_What do you think they are? _Solus asked when I told him about it. _Perhaps they could be prophetic dreams._

His words made me wonder. Who were those people? Why did I dream about them? More importantly, where were they?

I curled up in front of our fire while Solus took watch. Fire was so mesmerising. I loved to stare into its depth and watch the flames tell stories. The blazes were beautiful and captivating, with a certain uniqueness that made the fire something otherworldly.

I twirled my finger around a stray lock of my hair. Solus stood and came to sit beside me.

_Sing me something, _he said. _Use that beautiful voice of yours and dazzle me._

Frowning, I delved into my knowledge of song, searching for one he would like. I smiled and began to sing softly.

_The light of a silver moon,_

_ Unique compared to an ancient rune,_

_ Cascades over your shoulders so,_

_ An untold beauty only I know._

_ Darkness will never win to light,_

_ Your beauty illuminating the night,_

_ Come hold me in your arms,_

_ Free me from all the harms._

_ Touch me my love,_

_ Calling from the sky above,_

_ For me you are the only won,_

_ And capturing my heart is what you have done._

He leaned in and kissed me once I had finished. I kissed him and nipped his lip. When he drew back I smiled and tilted my head.

_Would you like to hear another one? _I asked. He leaned back on his elbows and nodded.

_ The night is cold and here I weep,_

_ Waiting for you to wake from your sleep,_

_ But it's been so long already,_

_ And I don't know how long you'll be._

_ Your fingers twitch,_

_ Perhaps it was an itch,_

_ Your eyes flutter,_

_ You don't notice my stutter._

_ When you awake your eyes find me,_

_ Sitting by you loyally,_

_ The sickness is gone and you are no longer asleep,_

_ You take me in your arms and weep._

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and drew me close. We didn't speak but no words were needed. It stayed like that for a while before he spoke.

_During my time studying humans I learnt of a fantastic hobby called poetry, _he said. _In my mind I made a poem for you Molli. Would you like it if I said it to you?_

I nodded and nuzzled into his shoulder, hoping that this poetry was good. He cleared his throat.

_Before I met you I was lost,_

_ You taught me kindness, hope and trust._

_ Without you Molli I am nothing,_

_ For being without you is too much a cost._

His words touched my very core and emotion threatened to spill out of me. I held it back with severe determination and instead took his hand, holding it close to my body as we stared into the flames. With his other hand he stroked my hair and the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine and relaxing me. I turned my head and kissed him deeply, teasing him with my tongue.

_Make love to me, _I whispered against his mouth.

And that's what he did.

oOo

It was becoming a common occurrence for me to wake up naked and have to dress quickly. We used our bodies for protection by day and loved each other with our bodies by night. When we needed rest we did not make love but just slept beside each other instead. I loved to touch him and have him claim me as his own. The feeling was… well it was overwhelming. He basically held my life in his hand. I couldn't live without him, as strange as it sounded to me. Never did I think that a bond like this would ever happen to me.

_I can see where the creatures have been travelling, _Solus said, pulling me from my thoughts. I bent down and examined the trail, noting that many animals passed through here. It was a main pathway.

Solus handed me a snare and I laid the noose over the pathway, meaning to catch the head of anything that dared to come this way. I made some quick adjustments to the size and took the string leading off of the noose, tying it to a branch not too far above to make sure that whatever we caught wouldn't get away.

Once that was done we followed the pathway until it branched off to a different track. A short way up the path I set up another snare and stepped back, satisfied.

With that done, we moved to the nearest pool and took our clothes off. I enjoyed the sight of his naked body but I just wanted to relax. We lounged in the water, talking of random things, kicking out legs under the water.

I was fascinated with the way water seemed to flow over my skin. It was almost transcendent and otherworldly. The way it rippled and undulated was unique and with every movement the surface was disturbed. I dipped my head under the surface of the water and shook it when I came back up, showering Solus with droplets. He didn't get the same pleasure from bathing as I did, but did it for my own pleasure. I liked that he put in the effort to keep clean for me. From what I gathered Wraith didn't smell out in space and they didn't need to bathe. On planets they got filthy quickly and they did smell; which was strange since they didn't sweat.

He seemed just as fascinated with water as I was. Even though he didn't need to drink it he claimed that he enjoyed the taste. Drinking pool water wouldn't make him sick like it would with me, so he drank it freely.

Due to his consumption of water, he needed to do his business, which was something Wraith didn't normally do.

He splashed the water into my face, laughing evilly when I coughed and spluttered to get it out of my throat. He clapped his hands at my discomfort and I dived on him, knocking him over in the water. We were both submerged and when we arose we were kissing like our life depended on it.

With a laugh, he pulled away and held me like a child as he carried me to the shallow part of the pool and laying me on the ground. He lay beside me and exhaled.

His muscles trembled as he raised his arm and brushed my wet hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, welcoming his touch, loving the shivers it sent through my body. Oh, what did he do to me that was so bad, and yet so deliciously good at the same time?

_Tell me, _he breathed in my ear, _what is your underneath?_

_ What do you mean? _I asked, rolling over to face him.

_What is the secret you that you keep hidden from everyone else? It's the real you that nobody sees._

I had to think about that. To reveal the innermost centre of me would be to hand over my very being to him.

But I trusted him. I trusted him with my life. I mean, I married him! I was bound to him and because of that I had to answer him. I knew my inner-self but kept it hidden; for fear that anyone might use it against me.

_My inner-self is… _I hesitated, _kindness and mercy. Under my armour I am kind, thoughtful and compassionate. I do not show it for fear that it will be taken advantage of. The only time I was exposed before I met you was when I was with Zafira. His inner-self was happiness and it allowed me to open up. You saw that when I rescued you and nurtured you to health._

Solus didn't seem surprised by that. His smile was wide and he cupped my face in his hand.

_What's yours? _I asked.

_What is mine?_

_ I mean, what is your inner-self._

His hand tightened on my face and his jaw flexed. The same thoughts that went through my head were now going through his. I could tell.

_My inner-self… _he said slowly, _is curiosity. I have a strange thirst to know everything there is. I wouldn't turn down an opportunity to learn something new and I love to know things that others don't. My old Commander knew that and that is why he sent me to study humans. He knew I would do it just to learn something new. I haven't shown anyone my curious side since, except for you._

I felt lighter after hearing about his inner-self. It made me feel less guilty about my own and more comfortable with the fact that he liked my inner-self.

My feet started to get cold so I stood and stretched. His eyes devoured my young, lean body and I popped my hip seductively at him. A chuckle rumbled in his throat and I marched over to our clothes and dressed myself. He came out soon after and shook his butt at me while clapping and moving his feet in rhythm. He was rewarded with a laugh and smiled wider than I'd ever seen him smile before.

_Do you believe in fate? _I asked, wringing out my hair.

_Nope, _he said cheerfully.

_Neither, _I said, relieved. At least we had the same views on that particularly hateful subject. _Good answer._

Once we were dressed and had all our things he took my hand and we strolled through the foliage to check on our snares. To out delight one had a feathery creature trapped and I brought my knife out and slit its throat. Solus plucked its feathers as we walked and I looked for a good place to set up a fire.

There was a sheltered area underneath a thick-trunked tree that was dry compared to the slightly damp surface of the rest of the immediate area. I fetched wood while Solus gutted the creature and I used my tinderbox to light the fire to cook the meat on.

Lighting a fire was time-consuming for me at first, but as I got more practice I became quicker and more efficient. First, I gathered a bunch of thin branches and bark to create tinder and rolled it all up into a loose ball. Then I set up the small sticks in the shape of an arrowhead and covered them with larger branches and dry leaves.

I held my knife in one hand and my flint in the other with the sharp edge of my knife resting against the flint. To light the fire, I struck my knife against the flint in a quick downward motion. Directing the sparks towards the tinder bundle, I repeated the movement until a spark hit the ball. I bent down and blew gently on the spark, hoping that it would alight and burn. Sometimes it didn't work and I had to repeat the striking all over again.

When it did work and a curl of smoke rose up from the bundle I blew more until it expanded into a flame. Then, using my knife, I picked up the bundle and deposited it into the wood, blowing on it repeatedly until the smaller sticks had caught fire and the flames were licking hungrily at the larger branches.

I then used my knife to sharpen the edges of several sticks and tied them together in such a fashion that I could cook the creature. Solus took the middle stick and pushed it through the meat while I set up the triangular sticks at either side of the fire. He laid the middle stick on the joint and held one end, turning it slowly while smoke drifted up over our heads.

The crackling of the fire was comforting and it made me feel tired. Solus noticed my yawn and reached into his bag, tossing me my sleeping fur.

_Get some sleep, _he said tenderly. I took off my shoes and jacket and slid into the fur, wriggling into a comfortable position. He reached out and laid one hand on the side of my face, stroking my hair gently. I closed my eyes and in an instant I was asleep.

The smell of freshly-cooked meat woke me from my deep sleep and I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Solus' fingers were still stroking my hair but they stilled at my movement.

_That smells good, _I muttered, jumping as my stomach growled. My eyes flew open and the first thing I saw was the golden-brown meat that Solus held.

I devoured it without a second thought. Solus watched me enviously.

_You're so lucky, _he said mournfully. _I've been stuck with humans and Wraith for seven thousand years. You get to eat this stuff._

_ Wow, a Wraith wanting to eat human food? _I asked in mock surprise. Solus grinned.

_I know; strange isn't it? I never thought that I would ever want human food. It's amazing how much havoc a little bit of human DNA can wreak on my system._

_ It's not all bad though, _I said, shrugging as I finished my food. _Maybe if you continue your studies you'll find a way to enjoy human food as much as you enjoy human love._

_ I would give up my studies if it meant I could be with you forever, _he said boldly, stunning me. _I would rather die than hurt you._

I was lost for words, but they made me remember. Atal had said similar things to me when I was younger. He said that he would rather die than not marry me. It's funny how that turned out.

A slight pang hit my chest as I remembered my people and I pushed the thought aside. They were dead. I had accepted that, but it still hurt.

Solus made a shushing sound and pulled me into his fine strong arms. I ran my hands over his muscles and sighed, allowing myself to feel better with his tenderness. He was the best Wraith I had ever known. Was he even a Wraith? I knew the answer to that. He was no longer a Wraith, but a hybrid. He was my hybrid.

What surprised me is that Solus started to sing in a rich, deep voice.

_The light of a silver moon,_

_ Unique compared to an ancient rune,_

_ Cascades over your shoulders so,_

_ An untold beauty only I know._

_ Darkness will never win to light,_

_ Your beauty illuminating the night,_

_ Come hold me in your arms,_

_ Free me from all the harms._

_ Touch me my love,_

_ Calling from the sky above,_

_ For me you are the only won,_

_ And capturing my heart is what you have done._

He'd only heard the song once and he already knew the words. I was amazed.

_Tell me, my love, _he purred, _what do you think that song means?_

_ I think it means that you are a beauty that cannot be of this world, my love, _I whispered into his ear. Excitement tingled in between my legs as he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot on my neck. I gasped and drew him closer. He pulled off his shirt and I sighed as his hair was swept up and then back down onto his shoulders. He had the finest hair of any male I'd ever seen.

I allowed him to slide his hands under my shirt and pull it up over my head, discarding it next to his. We wriggled out of our pants and he tugged my underclothes off, tossing them in the pile of clothes.

He rained kisses all over my neck and chest, causing a moan of pleasure to escape my throat. His mouth covered mine again and we locked tongues, exploring each other's mouths and running our hands over the other's body. He didn't have any nipples, which I supposed was normal for a Wraith, but it seemed odd to me.

As he reached his feeding hand up to stroke my face I tore my mouth away from his and brought the feeding slit to my face, kissing, licking and sucking it, leaving a hot, wet patch in my wake. His body trembled and he closed his eyes, moaning, surrendering himself to me. I wrapped my legs around him and rolled so I was on top, our hips locked together. His left hand grasped my butt, urging it, needing it. It moved up from my butt and cupped my breasts while my tongue ran over his feeding slit, sending him into turmoil. He was moaning and thrusting his hips up at mine but I wasn't finished. Every time we'd made love he was leading and pleasing me. I wanted to please him.

When I let go of his feeding hand and put both of them on my shoulders, pulling me down to kiss him. I ran my tongue over his lips and travelled down his jawline, kissing his neck and shoulder. His body went into spasms.

My hands ran up and down his abdomen, sliding around his hips and between his legs, teasing the large and erect organ I found there. He was losing control – I could sense it. When he wasn't the one leading he just couldn't control himself.

I brought myself to sit up straight on his hips and he went with me, forcing himself into a sitting position and folding his legs beneath him until he was kneeling back on his feet. His hands ran up and down the length of my back and butt, squeezing the muscles he found there. One of my hands gripped the skin of his back while the other fisted his hair tightly.

He dipped his head and brought his tongue to my breasts, licking and sucking them. I threw my head back and moved closer, pressing myself into him. He growled and pulled back, staring into my eyes.

I saw raw passion and complete and utter surrender in his eyes. He wanted me. He wanted me like I wanted him right now.

I used my legs to push myself up, allowing his organ to spring free, and impaled him inside of me. His hips trust himself deep within me and I felt him touch my very core. I let out an agonised groan and began to move up and down in his lap, gripping onto him.

Our bodies, driven mad by want, moulded together as if they were made for one another. He fit me perfectly and it was comfortable having him inside of me.

To my dismay, I tired from the constant movement and Solus had to take over. He pushed me down beneath him and began his own movement. I could feel my climax coming on and began to cry out in short, tortured gasps. His breath was coming quicker and I felt his warmth inside me a second before my body released.

It took me a few minutes to stop shaking from the force of my release and he held me, rocking me gently against him. That was the best one so far. I said so.

_That's very good then, _he chuckled. _At least I'm doing it right._

I wrapped my own arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder as he drew the sleeping fur up to our chins for warmth.

His gentle humming lulled me to sleep.

oOo

The Wraith hunted us almost every day. Because of that, it was surprising when there were no attacks for almost a week. Even though we moved around and spent each night on a different planet it was peaceful.

It just so happened that in that time we had our first human attack.

We were trudging through the cold forest of a populated planet after spending the night there and I heard something that sounded like shouting.

_Can you hear that? _I asked. Solus tilted his head and his eyes widened.

_They're humans, _he said hoarsely. _I can't understand what they're saying but they're coming this way._

_Climb up a tree, quick! _I hissed. He reached for the lowest branch and swung up, quickly disappearing in the foliage above my head. I peered up but he was stock-still and if he didn't move no one would be able to see him unless they were above him.

There was a crunching sound and my eyes dashed to where the noise originated. A large group of men emerged from within the trees armed with pitchforks and one had a gun. My hand hovered over my knife.

_I am Altus, _the man who looked like the leader said. _Where is the Wraith?_

My fingers flexed and all the weapons pointed at the movement.

_Answer the question, _Altus said calmly.

_What Wraith? _I asked, curling my thumb towards my ring. I knew exactly what they thought. They thought I was a Wraith worshipper. I would rather die than serve the Wraith.

_You were seen by a sentry travelling with a Wraith, _Altus explained, _although the light was low and he was unsure. We decided to check it out in the morning. So tell us, where is it?_

_ I don't know of any Wraith, _I said truthfully. Solus wasn't a Wraith, technically, so I wasn't lying. I didn't like lying, since I'd never been taught to lie as a child.

A tall, broad-shouldered man pushed through the crowd. He leered at me.

_Let me at her, _he said silkily, _I'll get it out of her._

My blood ran cold. If this man touched me I would kill him. I didn't want to kill him.

Altus seemed to consider it then shook his head.

_She'll tell us, _he said confidently.

I heard my lover growl in the tree above me and he fell silent when he realised that he'd made a noise. The men looked up at the tree and the broad-shouldered man hefted his pitchfork.

_The Wraith is in the tree! I am sure of it, _he cried. As one the men raised their weapons, but they hadn't counted on me being able to defend myself.

I dived forward and took out a handful of them in one swift movement. The others looked down in confusion and I pulled out my knife, stabbing at them ferociously, careful to avoid injuring them permanently.

Solus had leapt down from the tree and was swinging his muscular arms in every direction, knocking the men down like trees in a storm.

The broad-shouldered man leapt on me, pinning me to the ground. I blocked his fist with my free hand and shot it down to grab his hand as he made to rip my pants off. With the hand with the knife I aimed for the soft muscle above the collarbone and thrust it into his flesh.

The knife missed its mark as he was jerked back and it was impaled in his neck. His blood poured onto my face and I spat it out, disgusted. The hand that was grasping my pants fell away and I rolled out from underneath him as he crumpled forward.

I grasped my knife and pulled it out of his neck, wincing as his lifeblood spurted everywhere.

The fighting had stilled as the remainder of the men saw that I'd killed one of them. All of the sudden I was back to my first day of running and my stomach heaved. I threw up on the ground beside his head, blood mingling with the sick, making the men realise that I didn't want to hurt them but I would protect myself.

Solus screamed a curse at the men and rushed forward, grabbing my arm and dragging me through the forest at a run. He reached down and grabbed my bag on the way.

He didn't stop until we'd reached another planet. I was still throwing up then and he took me to the nearest pool to clean me up.

In my reflection I saw how red my face was with blood and a wave of nausea washed over me. Solus gripped my sides with his strong hands and I forced the uneasy feeling aside.

I allowed myself to sit still as he stripped me off and washed me with the sand soap all over. My body was trembling from the whole ordeal.

It still hadn't registered in my mind. I had _killed_ someone today. He had probably had a family, or at least parents. I didn't think he would be married, by the way he treated me, but he could have children. I had murdered him in cold blood. I had to justify to myself that it was self-defence. He would have done worse to me if I hadn't done it.

That thought was slightly comforting. He would have done it to someone else in the future. Hopefully I'd saved some lives and reputations, even though I'd tarnished my own. It was bound to happen.

My breathing had eased off and my heartbeat had slowed considerably. Solus had finished washing me and was using a large piece of cloth to vigorously rub me dry. He noticed my change and dropped the cloth, kneading his hands into my shoulders to take away the tension.

_I know why the Wraith have not come after us for so long, _he said, distracting me from what had just happened.

_Tell me, _I said quietly.

_We have a psychic ability that allows us to read each other's minds, _he said quickly, _and I tapped into the psychic network. A new enemy has entered the galaxy called the Replicators. They are attacking human worlds because their attack code had been reactivated by… the Atlanteans. They're too busy in the fight to bother with us._

_ That explains a lot, _I admitted.

_You aren't mad at me for keeping my psychic abilities from you? _Solus sounded surprised.

_No, _I sighed. _I would do the same in your position. But at least we know what's happening._

_ It's strange though. I thought the Atlanteans were destroyed._

_ Did you destroy them?_

_ No. I was studying humans the whole time. I never got the chance to see the city for myself. But my ship fought and reported that Atlantis was destroyed. They mustn't have been destroyed. I bet they faked a self-destruct. _He said the last bit as an after-thought.

_You are very smart, _I said, tilting my head as he moved his hands to rub the back of my neck.

_It's a gift, _he sighed, squeezing my neck one last time. _Are you okay? Will you be okay?_

_ Yes, and I will be, _I replied, standing and shaking myself before getting dressed. _That man was a monster and he most likely would have attacked a defenceless girl if he'd survived. I probably saved someone's life._

Solus looked pleased. He reached forward and took my arm gently.

_You did the right thing, _he said kindly. I smiled and melted into his embrace allowing his slow and steady heartbeat to become the only thing in the world.

oOo

My seventh year running began and I was now twenty-six years old. I was shocked to find my youth quickly disappearing. Prior to the past my body wasn't unmarked and I had a few stretch lines on my hips. I still retained my lithe, muscular figure, but I felt much older. Solus still loved my body and that was the only thing that mattered. If he didn't like it… well, why had he married me?

I leant back and watched him. Something was wrong.

Over the past few days he had become silent – almost withdrawn. He still touched me, but he was distracted. I found it most uncomfortable.

Tonight he was staring up at the starry sky in a deep reflection. His hands were twisting in his lap like mine did when I was worried. That movement was just enough to concern me.

_What is it? _I finally asked. He looked at where I crouched next to the fire, leaning back against a tree.

_I don't, I mean, I wouldn't, _he stammered, _you would not like it._

_ Try me, _I said, tossing the stick I held into the fire. An expression I'd never seen him wear before flittered across his face. He was genuinely frightened.

_Today I tapped into the Wraith psychic network, _he said slowly, _and there was a message for me. I discovered that my old hive had been destroyed by the Replicators and now that they are gone so is my sentence. A different hive has requested that I join them. They were very persistent._

_ You can say no, can't you?_

_ Unfortunately, no, for if I do not answer, or if I say no, they will come to find me. They would not expect an exiled Wraith to refuse to re-join his people. If they do come, and they find you, they will kill you._

I hadn't felt this sick since last month when I'd killed the man. I understood what he was saying. Solus had to leave me.

_We'll fight them, _I said fiercely. He shook his head.

_Molli, I never wanted this to happen, _he said sadly. _There is nothing I want more than to be with you forever, but you have to understand that as your husband it is my duty to protect you. I have already made my decision. I will go to them the day after tomorrow._

_ You're leaving me. _My voice caught and I choked back a sob. After everything… he was just leaving.

He leapt to his feet and pulled me into his arms with a violence that surprised me.

_I do not want to, _he whispered. _It is the last thing I want to do, but I must. I'm doing it for you. Molli, I love you._

A single tear fell down my cheek. _I love you too._

oOo

We spent the next day together. He helped me stock up and sorted everything into my own bag. I packed all of my survival gear into my bag: food, water, my old clothes, bowls, cutlery, sand soap, my sleeping fur and a dozen beautiful stones he had given me.

As his parting gift, he gave me a gorgeous golden bracelet with designs that matched our leather wedding bands. He called it our one-year of marriage gift. It was customary for my people to do that, as I'd told him, and he'd actually gone through with it. If he wasn't leaving I would have been the happiest woman in the galaxy.

Our things were packed. We left them at our campsite and hiked up into the mountains, not talking, but finding comfort in each other's presence. Towards the top he took my hand and when we reached the clearing with a perfect view of the five moons, we sat.

I sat in between his legs, leaning against him, and he wrapped his legs around me to keep me warm.

We moulded into each other and I marvelled at how well we fit together. His fingers stroked my hair tenderly and we stared up at the moons and stars. It was a beautiful warm night. I almost fell asleep.

When one of the moons dipped out of sight we stood and hiked down the mountain until we reached our campsite. I stripped down to my bare skin and slid into the sleeping fur quickly. Solus did the same and lay beside me, wrapping me in his arms.

His bare skin felt amazing against my back and I bit back a sob at the thought that I might never see him again or feel that softness.

We didn't make love. I didn't want our last night to be like that. I wanted to enjoy his company and not the way he made me feel when he was inside me. I awakened my senses to everything I could feel: his taut torso muscles pressed against the soft skin of my back, his feet rubbing gently against mine, his strong arms covering my own, his neck curving around my head, his hair tickling the back of my neck, his heartbeat thumping against my ribs, his hands pressed gently on my chest, his feeding slit touching the skin over my heart tenderly and his even breathing on the top of my head. I felt things about him that I'd never felt before. It seemed like I was taking one last sensation of him in the hours before he left me.

That night I didn't get any sleep. I just enjoyed the sense of being close to him.

When the sun had risen and light shone weakly on the planet's surface, we slid out of the sleeping fur and dressed. I rolled up the fur, tied it to my bag and shouldered it. He slung his own bag over his shoulder.

Without a word he took my hand and we walked to the ring together. Emotion was thick in the air and the morning seemed to stop.

He stopped at the device and dialled an address that was unfamiliar to me. The reason was that it was a Wraith-infested planet. I didn't go to those.

The ring activated and he turned to face me. My breath caught in my throat and he bent down, kissing me.

_I'll find you again, _he whispered against my lips. _Nothing can keep us apart for long._

_ I'll wait for you, _I whispered back. _Nothing will stop me._

He opened his mouth and kissed me fully. I kissed him back, loving the feel of him.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed. He pulled his lips away and kissed my forehead, squeezing me back. Then he was out of my arms and walking towards the ring. I watched as he turned to look at me one last time.

_This isn't goodbye, _he called, _this I promise you._

_ I'll hold you to that, _I called back. His words of his promise echoed in my ears and I watched as he turned and stepped through the ring.

The morning turned harsh and my body became heavy. I dialled the address to a different planet and once again the ring activated.

Only this time, the blue didn't bring me comfort.


	5. Part Four

Part Four

**Atlantis**

Once again the violence returned.

There was nothing I could do to stop it. I blunted my knife more times then I cared to admit. I didn't kill humans but the Wraith suffered my wrath. Each time I killed one I felt the satisfaction of a good kill.

This time I kept it in check, letting it flow out when I needed it. I had more practice at it now. Loneliness, my other good friend, was there too.

I didn't visit populated planets anymore. The sight of people was too painful. It reminded me of Solus and the man I had killed.

Murderer, my mind whispered to me when I was curled up in my sleeping fur at night. I cried and screamed at the voice to go away, wishing for Solus' arms to come around me and for his voice to tell me that it would be okay.

This went on for a whole week. My mind was plagued with images of Solus lying lifeless on the surface of some unknown planet with flying creatures pecking at his dead flesh. I would wake, screaming after the nightmares, sweat pouring from my body and soaking the sleeping fur. My emotions were a mess and I felt terrible. It was like part of me was missing and I had to remind myself that part of me _was _missing.

But he'd promised to come back. I wrapped that thought around me like a blanket. It was safety.

After two weeks I'd cried out all the hurt and pain. Now the loneliness didn't bite me as hard. I was comforted by the thought that he would find me. As soon as the belief was strong enough I was able to push the violence down and revert to my previous self; the self before I had met Solus; the self whose sole purpose was to survive.

I spent my days on my feet, hunting food, killing Wraith and exploring, and the nights on my toes, wary of anything that moved. It seemed that I'd taken Solus for granted and I didn't realise how much sleep I was able to get when he was with me and able to keep watch. For the first time in almost a year I felt tired again.

As well as the Wraith I now had the Replicators to contend with. After I deigned to visit a human planet again, I learned that several populated planets had already been destroyed and thousands had died. I made sure that every planet I went to was unpopulated, because I guessed that the Replicators wouldn't attack them.

Three weeks had passed since Solus had left me. I had gotten myself back together and was reverting back to my old ways. It gave me some sort of twisted enjoyment to be alone now.

Then, after those three weeks, the course of my life changed.

I had just arrived at one of my regular forest planets in a system that was relatively unpopulated and I made my way through the spaced-out trees to a shelter I had made. This shelter was invisible to anyone that didn't know it was there but there was no risk of anyone finding it.

Something in the back of my mind shouted that I wasn't alone. Deciding to follow the sense, I climbed up a bushy tree and crouched on a branch to wait.

I didn't have to wait long. Four humans, I supposed they used the ring to get here, came trampling through the trees without bothering to be quiet.

Somehow, I was urged to study these people.

One was a woman who looked a bit like Neeva, one was an extremely tall man with dreadlocks and a serious face, the third was short with a cynical expression and the last looked to be the leader with mussed hair and tired lines on his face.

The short one was complaining.

_There's nothing here. Let's just go back, _he whined. The leader ignored him.

Another sense shouted at my brain. I closed my eyes and listened. There was something underneath the sounds of the humans… there. I heard the tell-tale heavy breathing of the venator's. I opened my eyes and cast my eyes around, shocked that a large group of venator's were closing in on the humans' position.

_Wait, _the dreadlocked man said. He fell to a crouch and the others followed suit. _I can hear something._

As he finished speaking the venator's opened fire. The stunner blasts flew everywhere and the short man went down quickly.

_Wraith! _I heard the leader cry. The three remaining humans opened fire around them. I noticed in surprise that the dreadlocked man was the best shot.

Then I realised that these people could die because of me. I had brought the venator's here.

Rage flooded my system and I leapt down from the tree, tapping my ring and firing at a venator just before I hit the ground. The venator crumpled and I swung around, hitting another square in the face.

The humans hadn't noticed me because I was behind all of them, but the dreadlocked man swung his gun around, almost taking my head off. I ducked and rolled, bringing up my knife and throwing my knife into the stomach of a venator that had come too close. I rolled forward, pulling my knife free.

There was a grunt behind me and I turned and saw the woman fall after being stunned. Her absence allowed for a stunner blast to hit the leader and he fell beside her.

I saw a venator a good distance behind the dreadlocked man aiming its stunner. My mind worked quickly and I dived in the path of the stunner blast, protecting the man from falling. He spun around and saw the blast hit me, but was surprised when I got back up and fired.

We were a good team. By the time we were finished not a single venator was standing. He checked the others while I went around slicing off all the heads. I returned and leant against a tree, watching him warily. He had laid his friends beside each other in between me and him and was pointing his gun at me as a precaution.

Not a word was exchanged between us. I sensed him observing and judging me as his eyes pierced mine. There was no outright hostility there but I saw protectiveness. This man would protect his friends with his life.

Not much time had passed before the three unconscious humans began to stir. The leader saw me and his primitive weapon was aimed at me within seconds. My own gun did not waver from the dreadlocked man. I noticed with some curiosity that the leader seemed frightened. With a sigh I realised that he was wary of the hideous scar that ran over my left eye.

_Sheppard, _the dreadlocked man said. The leader, who I assumed was Sheppard, twisted around to face him.

_I thought we were toast there buddy, _Sheppard groaned, getting slowly to his feet.

The other two were standing too and the short man ran over to the dreadlocked one, hiding behind him.

_I wouldn't bother McKay, _Sheppard said. _Her gun is aimed right at Ronon._

So their names were Sheppard, McKay and Ronon. I wondered what the woman's name was.

_Who is she? _McKay asked.

_I don't know. She and I didn't really talk much, _Ronon said. _But I think I know who she is._

I tilted my head, challenging him.

_She's a runner, _Ronon said boldly, _and a damn good one at that._

Ronon sheathed his gun and motioned to Sheppard. The two men walked away a bit but I could still hear their voices.

_I don't sense any hostility from her, _Ronon murmured. _There is wariness, but that's to be expected. I think we should take her back with us._

While they spoke, the woman was watching me.

_I am Teyla Emmagen, _she said, crouching. _What is your name?_

I didn't speak but lifted my gun so it pointed upwards. It was my reflex action to new people. I didn't want to speak to them because I didn't trust them. Well, I could speak but I just chose not to.

McKay seemed intimidated by me and I found the way he trembled amusing.

_Yeah, let's get Keller out here so she can fix her up, _Sheppard was saying. Ronon nodded and they came back to join Teyla and McKay.

I tapped my ring and wrapped both my hands around my knees, raising an eyebrow at the way McKay looked at the ring with interest.

The next thing I knew Ronon raised his gun and shot me, sending me spiralling into blackness.

oOo

I gained consciousness slowly. My back ached and the side of my head felt like it was bruised. As I became aware of my body I became aware of pain.

A beeping sound pierced my consciousness and I opened my mind to the murmur of voices around me. Everything came flooding back and I remembered being shot. Why was I not dead?

My eyelids began to yell at me to be opened so I opened them slowly. Bright light blinded me and I tried to raise my arm to block it out, but I couldn't move it. I whimpered and turned my head. Suddenly the lights dimmed and I could see again.

Six people stood around the bed I lay in, filling me with a feeling of claustrophobia. I glanced around and found myself in some sort of structure and began to struggle, but found that my wrists and ankles were tied to the bed.

_It is alright, _said a voice that I recognised as Teyla's. I calmed and my eyes found her. She was smiling.

_Hello, _said another voice, this one new. I searched for the source and my eyes widened with recognition. A woman with short blonde hair, the one I had dreamed about, was there too. Whatever fear I still had left me.

There was a third woman too. She had in her hand a device similar to Solus', but it wasn't of Wraith design. I watched her curiously.

_You seem to be in good shape, _she said. _What's your name?_

_ Molli, _I said, swearing in my mind to not say any more for the time being.

Sheppard stepped forward, seeming to sense my growing confusion.

_We were on standard recon to the planet you were on, _he said. _The Wraith attacked us and you saved our asses so we took out your tracking device and brought you here to Atlantis._

Everything seemed to slow. I focussed my thoughts on the pain in my back and realised that there was a gap there. The tracking device had indeed been removed.

Then it hit me. I was no longer a runner. Although it was impossible, it was undoubtedly true.

I thought it was once a runner, always a runner, but I was no longer a runner. Elated happiness filled me and my head slumped back in the pillows while I smiled.

No longer a runner, my mind whispered. My smile grew wider and I knew that I could allow the legacy of my people to live on. Oh, happy day!

The people exchanged glances, surprised at my happiness to their news. I saw Ronon step forward and unfasten the restraints that tied me to the bed.

_She's not a security threat, _he said. The blonde woman stepped forward.

_Welcome to Atlantis, Molli, _she said. _I'm Colonel Samantha Carter; this is Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Doctor Jennifer Keller, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen._

All the names confused me. They had two names? My people only had one name that they were known by. I quickly thought about it and wondered if the 'Colonel', 'Doctor' thing was just rank. Solus had taught me about rank. I thought about it some more and ascertained that the first word after their rank was their first name. So they were called Samantha, John, Rodney, Jennifer, Ronon and Teyla. Why did they refer to each other with their second names? It made no sense.

It appeared that my deep thought had made the people believe that I wanted to be alone. The women, John and Rodney left, but Ronon said that he wanted to stay.

Once they were gone he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

_I was a runner_ _for seven years, _he said. _Two years ago I came across the Atlantis team and they took out my tracking device, so I joined them in the fight against the Wraith. What I mean is, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here._

I did feel like he understood me better than the others, even though we'd only known each other for such a short time. Had he killed a man?

He didn't appear surprised at my silence, seeming to understand that it was a defence. My respect for him shot up higher.

I nodded at him to show my understanding and lay my head back onto the pillow. As my mind began to wander I remembered my ring and bracelets. My eyes shot down to my wrist and I breathed a sigh of relief that the bracelet was still there, but my ring was gone. That wasn't so bad. The main thing was that I had my bracelet. Without it I would be breaking my wedding vow to Solus.

An undertone of sadness pushed my chest down. I missed him terribly. It had only been three weeks but his absence cut through me like a knife. I reached out with my right hand and wrapped my fingers around the band.

_You're married? _Ronon asked, noticing the movement. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. If I knew anything about the Lanteans, I knew that they were at war with the Wraith and killed them. They would kill me if they knew that I loved a Wraith, even if he was a hybrid. Common sense told them it was impossible for a Wraith to have feelings.

Ronon settled in his chair and turned, ready to protect me from anything. My body was still riddled with pain but I was able to feel a stab of warmth at his protectiveness. It was a comfort to know that I wasn't the first runner to be here.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, only to be woken moments later by a pain in my arm. My eyes flew open and I saw Jennifer with a strange device in her hand, filled with red that I recognised as my blood.

_It's okay, _she said, seeing me wake, _I just noticed something in your blood work last time and I wanted to take another sample to make sure that it is accurate before stating my report._

I glanced at Ronon, where he still sat, and he nodded. If he trusted her then I trusted her.

She nodded at my tentative smile and turned, taking the device over to a table. I watched with interest as she put some blood on a clear plate and put it through a large device that ate it up, spitting it out at the other end. There was a beeping sound and images appeared on a screen, like my address device. She checked the images and nodded.

_Just what I thought, _she muttered to herself. Then she touched her ear and began to speak. _Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay, please report to the Infirmary._

_ They're called radios, _Ronon said, waving his hand around his ear. _These people use them to communicate with each other over short distances. _I nodded my understanding and watched Jennifer more, examining what she was doing.

She was the medicine woman, I realised. It was her job to tend to the ill and this was where she did it. I cast my gaze around the area and noticed that I was in a large room filled with beds for the sick and many cabinets containing what I believed to be medicine. There was a slight buzz of talk and conversation by the medicine apprentices as they worked at devices and tended to other people lying in beds.

Three people approached my bed and I recognised John, Rodney and Samantha. Jennifer stood with them around my bed and I began to feel self-conscious.

_The results for her blood work came back, _Jennifer said, _and I think I know why the city went haywire when she arrived._

_ Spill it, what's going on? _Rodney demanded.

_She's ninety-eight per cent Ancient._

They fell silent and stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

_Why only ninety-eight per cent? _Samantha asked.

_Two per cent is human, so I assume she's a descendant of the Ancients, _Jennifer explained. _Plus it would answer the city's response to her presence._

I was dying to know what an Ancient was but I was too afraid to speak.

_Maybe we should find out where her people live so we can get more of them, _John suggested. _Where are your people?_

I shook my head sadly. They're dead, I thought. It didn't seem to satisfy them.

_I know you might want to protect them, _Samantha said reasonably, _but we can bring them back here and they would be safe._

Almost wistfully, I realised that I would have to speak again. They didn't understand.

_They're dead, _I whispered, _all dead._

My hands gripped the sheet and I forced back the awful feeling of defeat. I set my face into a look of stone out of sheer determination. Once that was done I turned my head and, seeing my bag on the table next to me, reached over, ignoring the pain, and rummaged through it. I found my address device and flicked through it until I located the ring address to my planet. Rodney grabbed the device.

_I could enter these coordinates into the computer, _he said excitedly, _and see what happened there._

Meanwhile I reached into my bag again and pulled out the piece of cloth with six marks on it. I knew that soon I would be asked how long I had run for and I would use the cloth to answer.

_Okay, run it through, _Samantha said. Rodney and John left and Jennifer and Samantha looked at each other.

_It's probably been traumatic, _Jennifer said. _We should leave her. Ronon, come on._

_ I'm staying, _he said stubbornly. Jennifer shrugged and the two women left.

_How long were you on the run? _Ronon asked.

_Six years, _I said, showing him the cloth. _My entire village was taken in a culling and were fed upon before my eyes. The Queen tried to feed on me but she couldn't. None of the Wraith could. So they made me a runner and I've been running ever since. It's a relief to be free._

_ They're good people here, _he said. _You'll be taken care of and given a place. That is, if you decide to stay._

_ I can stay?_

_ You have no home, if everyone in your village is dead. My people were all killed too, but I stayed here to make a difference in the war._

I considered this. If I was able to stay then I could live in the city of the Ancestors.

That got me thinking.

_Who are the Ancients? _I asked.

_They're the ancestors. They built this place, _he said, waving his arm around the room. It hit me.

If what Jennifer said was true then I was descended from the ancestors! I remembered that they built the ring and seeded life in this galaxy, from what Solus had told me, and they lost the war due to their small numbers even though they were technologically superior.

Jennifer came back over.

_She's immune to the Wraith feeding, _Ronon told her. _She said that none of the Wraith could feed on her and that's why they made her a runner._

_ Well she doesn't have a feeding scar so that's pretty likely, _Jennifer said thoughtfully. I blanched. Had they seen me naked? _Oh, _she said in embarrassment, _I just saw your top half because I had to perform surgery on your back._

_It was the custom in my village to not be seen naked by anyone other than your partner or parents, _I said nervously. Jennifer opened her mouth but was cut off as her… radio began to beep.

_Yeah, okay, _she said into it. _Come down and we'll talk to her again._

_ You're very popular today, _Ronon joked.

It was just Rodney and John this time. Rodney had a square device in his hand with symbols dancing over it that flashed and moved.

_Well, we discovered why you're ninety-eight per cent Ancient, _Rodney said pompously. _I skimmed through the database and apparently a group of Ancients broke off from Atlantis and began a settlement on that planet. They lived without technology, which is pretty amazing, and there's nothing else on them._

_ So in other words, all but a few of your ancestors were good old Ancients, _John said, grinning with his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forward on his heels.

In a split second I examined them all.

John was handsome for a human; tall, well-built, with messy black hair and hazel eyes filled with mischief. Ronon was big and burly with dark skin and brown dreadlocks as long as my own hair. Rodney was short and squat with a thin mouth and short brown hair. Jennifer was smaller than Rodney with fair skin, protruding teeth, light brown hair and round cheeks. Rodney and Jennifer looked quite soft, which was strange for humans. Normally people kept in good shape in order to survive, but these people seemed to be comfortable not spending every second of their life trying to survive.

_Thank you, _I said. _It is good to know my ancestry._

_ Hey, anytime, _Rodney said, laughing awkwardly. John raised his eyebrow at me and turned to Ronon.

_We've got a mission in an hour Ronon, so you best come with us to be prepped and ready, _he said.

_I think I should-_

_ I'll get Lorne to come down and show her the Earth things, _John said in a final sort of voice. Ronon shrugged and I guessed that Lorne was a trustworthy person.

_Where are we going again? _Ronon asked.

_To M3X-387,_ Rodney said eagerly. _There were unexplained energy readings there and I really want to check it out now that we have this out of the way._

Ronon sighed and got to his feet.

_Lorne to the Infirmary, _John said into his radio.

The three men left and Jennifer hung around my bed until a man who I assumed was Lorne approached.

_Molli, this is Major Evan Lorne, _Jennifer explained. _Major, this is Molli. Sheppard requested that you be brought here to stay with her and help her when she needs it._

_ When will she need it? _Evan asked.

_When I bring her food in a minute, _Jennifer said, smiling. She left and Evan and I stared at each other.

_That's a nasty scar you've got there, _he said, motioning to my eye.

_Knife wound, _I said, _from the Wraith._

Jennifer came back with a tray and explained everything she knew about me to Evan. He nodded and took the tray before sitting next to me.

_Here we have what is called a sandwich, _Evan said. He mimed eating it with his hands and he nodded. _This is jelly. _I tilted my head at the strange cup and he pulled the clear lid off. He took a spoon and dug it into the cup, holding it out for me. Feeling like a child, I ate it off the spoon. Then he held up another cup. _This is ice cream and you eat it the same way you eat jelly. It's pretty cold at first. _He held up the last thing, which was a bowl filled with food. _We call this salad on Earth and it's healthy._

_So much food for one person, _I said.

_What food did you eat on the run? _He handed me the tray and sat back as I held up the sandwich.

_Oh, bits of meat and some vegetables that I found. Sometimes I would acquire food from villages but most of the time I went hungry._

_ That's not a fun life to live, _Evan said sadly. _Hey, I'm just gonna go get you some water._

He left and I gulped down my sandwich as quick as I could. By the time he came back I was halfway through my salad.

_Someone's hungry, _he joked, handing me the water.

_Thank you, _I said, frowning at the bottle. It was unlike any design I had ever seen before. Evan smiled and held out his hand. I gave him the bottle and watched in fascination as he covered the top with his hand and twisted it. The cap on the top popped off and the bottle was open.

_You try, _he said, screwing the cap back on. I took it from him and grabbed the cap, twisting it like he did and smiling as it came right off. _Nice, _he said, sitting down again. I drank deeply and continued eating my salad, but with more reserve this time. My mother had taught me to eat politely, especially around strangers.

_Tell me about your family, _I said. Evan sighed and pressed a finger to his lips.

_Well, there's nothing much to know, _he said. _I grew up in a place called San Francisco Bay with my sister and mom and she was an art teacher. I joined the Air Force and became involved with the Stargate program. My sister has two kids but that's really the extent of my family. Tell me about yours._

_ My parents were culled when I was young and I grew up with my brother. Then just before I turned twenty I was culled and became a runner. Everyone I knew died._

Evan seemed at a loss for words but I continued eating my salad.

It was getting dark outside and the sunlight had moved so it was streaming across my bed. I finished my salad and moved on to the jelly, spooning it into my mouth while analysing Evan.

He was quite serious; not as tall as John or Ronon, with messy hair and hazel eyes. His face was a pleasing shape and I quite liked his appearance. I could sense an undertone of humour within him, but assumed that it was humour he liked to keep hidden.

_What's it like here? _I asked.

_Pretty hard because we're under constant threat from the Wraith and Replicators, _he replied.

_I mean, what's life like here? Is it hard to adjust or…_

_ Oh, it's not hard at all. There's so few of us that we're kind of like a big family. Of course, you have the occasional couple but it's never really anything serious. Basically we're a big happy family._

_ Do people die?_

_ They do but not as much as they used to. We're pretty good at navigating the galaxy now. McKay even blew up a solar system once._

My mouth dropped open.

_It's true! He overloaded an Ancient weapon and it destroyed everything. But it was uninhabited so no one died. _He added the last bit as an afterthought.

I finished the jelly and pulled the lid off the ice cream, dipping my spoon into it and taking a massive scoop. Evan watched as I put it in my mouth and smiled as my face went red from the cold. I bore it and the next spoonful was much smaller.

We didn't speak until I had finished my ice cream. Evan sat there staring at the wall with a glazed expression over his eyes.

The sun went down and the lights came on. I longed for fresh air and to go outside again but I had to recover from the surgery first.

Jennifer came over and took my tray, bringing Evan out of his stupor. He stood and stretched.

_It's about time I get to bed, _he yawned. _I've got sparring with Ronon tomorrow and I should get some rest._

I nodded my thanks to him and closed my eyes, hearing him leave the room and seeing the lights dim under my lids once he was gone.

Once the lights were dimmed I fell asleep straight away. Solus appeared in my dreams, wrapping his arms around me and confessing his love. I wanted him so badly but as I reached for him he disappeared.

I was woken by voices. Yawning, I discerned that the voices were John, Teyla and Jennifer.

_All your scans are clear. Blood tests are normal. As far as I can tell, you're in perfect health._

_ See? _John said. _I told you. Thanks, Doc._

_ No more touching strange things, _Jennifer replied.

_That's good advice, _John said, a little sulkily. Jennifer walked away and I heard John jump down off something and leave with Teyla.

Then I was alone again.

oOo

My morning was uneventful. Jennifer checked up on me and gave me breakfast but other than that I was left alone. It was kind of nice.

Teyla walked in at about mid-morning and greeted me before sitting on the side of a bed. Jennifer approached her and they conversed quickly. Moments later Jennifer tied a bandage around Teyla's arm, squeezed it and took it off. She checked another screen.

_Well, _Jennifer began, _physically there's nothing wrong with you, other than the symptoms you've described, which can all be attributed to lack of sleep. _She walked over to a nearby cabinet and unlocked it, taking out a bottle. _These should help for the short term, but if the problem persists you definitely need to come back._

_ You have no idea how good the thought of a solid night's sleep makes me feel at this point, _Teyla said in relief, getting down from the bed.

_Oh, I think I do, _Jennifer laughed. _I'm not sure _I've_ had one since I got here._

_ Thank you, _Teyla said, taking the tablets. She touched Jennifer's shoulder and they smiled at each other.

_Don't mention it, _Jennifer said. _Have a good night._

_ You too, _Teyla replied. She walked over to my bed. _Good morning Molli. How are you feeling?_

_ Better than I was yesterday, _I said shyly. _What's wrong with you?_

_ I am having trouble sleeping, _she sighed. _Doctor Keller gave me these pills to help me sleep. Are you alright in here?_

_ I miss being outside and moving around, _I admitted. Teyla tilted her head.

_Perhaps I could convince Doctor Keller to allow me to take you to the east pier, _she said. _No one will be around at this time of the morning._

_ Please do, _I begged.

Teyla left and I took a moment to reflect on my position now.

Just like my transition to runner, the new life dulled all the pain from before. I was able to move on quickly and forget everything that hurt me. Meeting Zafira took away the pain of my people. Meeting Solus took away the pain of Zafira. Meeting the Lanteans took away the pain of losing Solus. I was willing to stay with them and create a new life without telling them about Solus, just as long as it dimmed the pain.

Teyla came back over with a strange contraption. She helped me off the bed and sat me down. The contraption began to move and I realised that it was a chair that rolled along the ground.

_It's called a wheelchair, _Teyla explained. _The Lanteans use it to transport injured people._

She pushed me out of the room and down several vacant corridors, stopping on front of a door. I watched as she waved her hand in front of a panel and the door opened.

Fresh air washed over me and I sighed with satisfaction. It was great to be outside again. Teyla pushed me outside and we were on a balcony overlooking what I supposed to be the east pier.

The city floated on an endless expanse of ocean. I hid my surprise under a mask of calm and breathed in the crisp, morning air. The sky was a wonderful light blue and the sunlight streamed down to caress my face.

Teyla leaned on the railing beside me and we stayed there for what seemed like hours, watching the waves lap against the edges of the city.

Eventually, well into the afternoon, she turned and took me back to the bed. I was content by then and eager to recover so I could see more of the city.

Once she was gone I closed my eyes and slept, only to be woken hours later in the pitch black as someone moved in the room.

I turned my head and saw Jennifer rummaging around a cabinet dressed in her underclothes. She pulled out a small container and closed the cabinet while I wondered if I would wake up every time someone came into the room.

Ronon and John walked up behind her and she turned, gasping as she saw Ronon's massive frame right behind her. She caught her breath and she and I both saw the cut above his left eyebrow.

_Sorry Doc, _Ronon said, _didn't mean to scare you._

_ We were sparring and I got in a lucky shot, _John explained at her questioning look.

_It's the middle of the night! _Jennifer exclaimed.

_Maybe for _you, Ronon grinned.

Jennifer sighed. _Sit down. Let me have a look. _Ronon sat down on the side of a bed and Jennifer peered at the cut. _You're gonna need stitches, _she laughed, glancing accusingly at John, who shrugged apologetically.

_Guess I taught him too much, huh? _Ronon said mournfully.

_Yeah I guess so, _she shrugged.

Ronon looked at John. _You know, you don't need to stick around. I'm fine._

_ You're sure? _John asked.

_Yeah. I want a re-match tomorrow, though._

_ Yeah, that's what I was afraid of, _he said, biting his lip. _G'night! _He turned and left.

_See you tomorrow, _Ronon called to his retreating back. He turned and saw Jennifer watching John's departing back thoughtfully, s_omething wrong?_

_ No, no, nothing, _she replied, turning to face him. She checked the wound and Ronon smiled slightly.

_I don't think he's seeing anyone, you know._

_ Oh, oh, no! No, that's quite all right… You know, this would be easier if you lay down._

_ Okay._

Ronon lay down and Jennifer picked up a pair of gloves and pulled them over her hands. I watched as she grabbed a needle and thread and began to carefully stitch up the cut. Ronon began to breathe deeply and I noted that he'd fallen asleep.

Feeling tired too, I wiggled my shoulders, testing my resilience and settled back down. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, until I heard a gasp of terror.

Ronon had his eyes open and had grabbed Jennifer's hand just before she was finished.

_I'm really sorry, _she said quickly. _Did I – did I hurt you?_

Ronon took a few deep breaths and glanced around the room and, seeing me awake and watching him closely, he looked back at Jennifer and released her hand.

_Uh, no, no, I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…_

_ You fell asleep, _Jennifer said pointedly.

_I was having the strangest dream, _he said slowly.

_You sure you're okay?_

_ Yeah. Go ahead._

_ I'm almost done. _Jennifer finished up her stitching quickly and Ronon sighed deeply. She cut the thread and covered the stitches with a bandage.

_G'night, _Ronon said gruffly.

_Good night, _Jennifer said, putting away her tools. They left the room together and the lights dimmed again, leaving me alone once more.

oOo

I lay patiently for the next two days, drifting in and out of consciousness, comfortable to remain alone. The only time I communicated with anyone was when I was given my food. I guessed that the Lanteans had more important things to do than talk to me. Based on the problems with sleeping, I also guessed that that had something to do with it.

An announcement came over a loudspeaker from within the city. I raised my head to listen.

_This is Colonel Carter, if I could have your attention please. I'm very sorry to have to tell you that we have lost a valuable member of the expedition today. Doctor Kate Heightmeyer meant a great deal to all of us. Her death is nothing short of tragic. I'm very sorry to have to report that the threat we face is still in our midst and until further notice, the full lockdown protocol will remain in effect. Try to remain calm. We are doing everything we can to ensure everyone's safety and to resolve this situation quickly. Thank you._

The announcement ended. I didn't know who Kate Heightmeyer was and I never would, but I was sad that a death had been reported in my first week here. But this was an unknown place for them. Casualties were to be expected in such situations.

I don't know why, but I felt strangely open in this place. I felt like I had a chance with these people and was, quite surprisingly, optimistic for one of the few times in my life. It was easier for me to speak here and I wasn't afraid of these people. To me, they were already my friends. I liked having friends.

I went through my bag and looked at all my things. All my survival gear was still in there, as well as my clothes, but my ring was missing. I took out the golden band and tied it onto my wrist next to my leather wedding band. It fit perfectly and I felt a pang inside my chest. I wished that Solus was here to hold my hand and make me feel loved. I felt my undying love for him deep within me and it was so intense that tears threatened to spill.

The bowls, cutlery, medical kit and sleeping fur were all in good shape and I kept them safe in my bag so they would not get lost.

oOo

A few days later, when I was recovered, Ronon came to get me and show me to a room. He informed me that the threat was now over and that later on in the day I would be interviewed by Sam.

_She's a good person, _he said. _Not as good as Weir but still pretty good._

We were about to leave when Jennifer came over.

_Uh, Ronon, I need to take her to shower and dress first, _she said pointedly. _She's still wearing the Infirmary clothes._

I glanced down at myself in embarrassment. _Sorry._

_ I'll wait for you in here, _he said gruffly, settling down into a seat.

Jennifer led me to a room that adjoined what I'd come to know as the Infirmary and I stared around me. It was filled with the strangest contraptions I'd ever seen.

_This is a toilet, _Jennifer said. _You sit on it, do your business and flush it down. _She lifted the lid and sat down, stood up and pressed a button. Water gushed into it and my eyes widened in surprise. She showed me how to use a 'shower' and left me to wash myself.

_Let's do this, _I muttered to myself.

I pulled off my Infirmary clothes and waved my hand over a panel, staring as water gushed out from a metal head at the top. Almost unsure, I stepped into the stream, my eyes widening at the warmth of the water. I had never ever bathed in water this warm before.

Sighing, I stood underneath the stream of water, letting it cover my body completely. I searched through my bag for the sand soap and used it to clean my entire body and all my hair. Once I was clean, I raised my arm and gingerly touched the spot that had pained me for the last week. I felt the incision, with a couple stitches still poking out, but it was mostly healed. The flesh on either side felt tender and I touched it gently, but it was still sore.

I turned off the stream by waving my hand over the panel again and dried myself off with a large strip of cloth that Jennifer called a towel. My clothes were in my bag and I pulled on my underclothes with one hand and dried my hair with the other. Once my hair was dry I pulled the dark green shirt over my head and set it to compliment my lean figure while not exposing much and tugged on the pants that hugged my shapely legs. I yanked the jacket over it and kept the hood down. The last thing I did was tie up my boots and finish drying my hair with a final flourish.

Jennifer was outside and she smiled at me when I left the bathroom. She walked with me to the bed where Ronon was and he stood up tiredly.

I felt his eyes taking in my muscular figure and worried that he might try and be romantic with me. But I saw only satisfaction and a challenge in his face. I realised that he was judging my strength and ability to fight. Relief filled me and I raised my eyebrow at him, answering his offer for a challenge.

Ronon took my bag, slung it over his shoulder and led me out of the Infirmary. There were people around and quite a few of them stared at my scars in fear.

_When will you be well enough to answer to my challenge? _Ronon asked.

_In a few days, _I said promptly.

_So you're staying?_

_ I have nowhere else to go._

This place was familiar to me. I felt something tug at my mind and I remembered something Solus had told me. He had the genetic memory of the Queen who spawned him. Perhaps being here had pulled up genetic memories of my Ancient ancestors.

Ronon showed me to a small room in a corridor that lots of people lived on. He opened the door and invited me to come inside.

It was small, but comfortable. I didn't have that many belongings so it was fine. The cupboard had a bunch of Lantean uniforms inside that I knew would be my size and the bed was a double with sheets set neatly over the top and two pillows. The window was large and had a transparent curtain to lessen the amount of sun that came in. There was a desk against one wall with a plant next to it and a mirror on the opposite wall above a cupboard for my belongings that weren't clothes.

_I like it, _I said. Ronon grunted and helped me go through my things and sort it out. He packed my old clothes into the cupboard for clothes and tucked my medical kit, stone collection and everything else into the other cupboard. We finished and sat down on the bed.

_You're married, _he stated. It wasn't an accusation, merely a report.

_Yes, _I said simply.

_Is he…?_

_ He's alive._

There was a crackle on his ear and he tapped the radio there. Sam's voice sounded. _Ronon, Teyla, Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard report to the conference room with our guest._

_ That's us, _Ronon said. We stood and left the room side-by-side, walking without saying anything.

I was filled with nerves. It was my first time formally meeting these people and I wasn't quite sure what would be expected.

As we pushed through a crowd of people I glanced up and saw two men staring at me. One was Evan and the other was a man with a sour face. Evan smiled at me and I nodded back. The man curled his upper lip and leered. His facial expression made me uncomfortable and Ronon had noticed it too. He gently touched my arm and nudged me away from the man, circling around the crowd. I glanced around and saw that Evan had joined us.

We reached the conference room and the other four were already there. Samantha took her seat at the head of the table and John, Rodney, Jennifer and Teyla sat around her in a semi-circle. Ronon and Evan joined them, leaving me standing in front of them all.

_Hello Molli, _Samantha said, smiling.

_Hello, _I said nervously.

_So, what's your full name? _John asked.

_Molli is my name, _I said. _My people only had one name that we were known by. It is strange that you have two names and your rank to be named with._

_ Molli, _he said again, _tell us about your past as a runner, like how you grew up and how you became a runner._

I was silent for a few moments, thinking about how I would answer his question. Of course, I was willing to tell them everything, except for Solus.

Telling them about Solus would lead to my death and most likely his too. I couldn't betray my husband like that. I would never tell them. All I would say was that I married a man called Solus after he was rejected by his people. We met after I saved him and before the Lanteans found me his people wanted him back, so he left to keep me safe.

_I grew up in a moderate-sized village as the medicine woman, _I began. _As a child my parents were culled and my older brother Lian took care of me. I was due to be married when I turned twenty to a man called Atal. His sister married my brother and they had a child. The Wraith came mere days before my wedding and took my entire village. It wasn't a usual culling. They took everyone onto one of their ships and we were all taken to a large room. The Wraith fed on everyone there… I saw my brother as he stared down the Wraith that was killing him… the Queen came up to me and pressed her hand to my chest, but she could not feed on me. She cast me away and another Wraith tried, but failed. They took me to a room and cut my back open, implanting within me a tracking device. I was set free and was on my own for three years. Then I met Zafira, another runner, and we joined forces. Unfortunately he'd been running for ten years and had been fed upon by Wraith so he was old and his strength was failing him. He… died, and I took his body back to his home-planet and gave it to his son. I was… alone again for another year. It was a horrible year. I was a… a monster. Then I rescued a man called Solus who had been rejected by his own people. He had nowhere to go so he joined me on the run. Soon after, we married and were happy. However, his people contacted him and asked for him to come back. They needed him. We knew that if they found us together we would both die and he didn't want anything to happen to me, so he left just over a month ago. That's when you discovered me and removed the tracking device from me._

I fell silent, my story told, and clasped my hands in front of me. Samantha turned to Jennifer.

_What's the result of her medical scan?_

_ She's clean without any sickness, disease or broken bones, she is ninety-eight per cent Ancient and two per cent human and she has the Hoffan protein marker in her blood that prevents her from being fed upon by the Wraith. The only problem I could find was serious damage to her reproductive system. It's damaged beyond repair so she can never have children._

_ The tracking device contained some sort of poison that circled my system and prevented me from having children, _I explained.

_Ah, _Jennifer said, looking embarrassed. _You said you were the medicine woman?_

_ Yes. I have a significant knowledge of herbs, medicines and medical procedures performed within the galaxy._

_ What about weapons? _John asked. _Can you fight?_

_ I spent six years fighting, _I said. _Of course I can._

_ Can you follow orders? _Samantha asked.

_Not very well, _I admitted. _I do not like being told what to do by anyone, even by my brother, who was the village leader._

_ Are you good with technology? _Rodney asked suddenly. He glanced around at the questioning looks. _What? Come on she is bound to have some experience with technology._

_ I have that address device, _I said, _but it is colour-coded because I cannot read. There was never any reason for me to in my village because everything was oral tradition._

There was a definite hesitation around the room. Samantha thought for a second then nodded.

_Molli, we're putting forward the offer for you to stay here with us, since you have nowhere else to go, _she said. _We would be honoured if you would accept._

_ I accepted days ago, _I replied, _and would be honoured to accept your proposal formally. _I wasn't quite sure how it would work out with my violent past, but I was willing to try.

_Colonel, where would you suggest we put her? _Samantha asked John.

_We don't know much about her full abilities yet, _he answered carefully, _but after her evaluation I'll have a better idea._

_ Okay. Dismissed, _Samantha said. Ronon was by my side in a second and leading me out of the room.

_Hold up buddy, _John said, jogging up. _I'm taking her on the tour and then to the gun range. McKay! _Rodney joined us. _Give her back her ring._

_ But-_

_ Now McKay!_

Rodney reluctantly pulled my ring from his pocket and handed it to me. I pushed it on my finger, smiling at the comfort it gave me. Ronon seemed reluctant to let me out of his sight but Teyla gently guided him away. Jennifer left for the Infirmary and Evan smiled briefly at me before he too left. Rodney and Samantha also moved away, leaving me with John.

_So, _he said, grinning sweetly, _this is Atlantis. It's pretty sweet huh?_

_ Yes, very, _I replied.

John showed me around the city, sneaking in comments meant to seduce me. After about ten minutes he realised that I wasn't going to be seduced and became more formal and businesslike. I would even use the term friendly.

There were sixty-seven levels and countless rooms. John gave me the brush over, taking me through corridors and describing the area. We travelled from top to bottom. In Stargate Operations there was the Primary Jumper Bay with its exit tube, upper level, lower level and lower tube, Stargate Control with the control room, conference room, commander's office and Gateroom with the south hall, centre hall and north hall leading away from it. The next level was the gear-up room, the armoury, storage rooms, briefing rooms, computer archives and Holoroom. Rodney's lab was on the next level on the south-west-west side next to the main security offices and military headquarters, which happened to be the end of primary stairwells and the start of ancillary stairwells and the transporter that led to Stargate Operations. Also on that level was a man called Doctor Radek Zelenka's lab and Colonel Steven Caldwell's office. Underneath that was the main power room and the Central Tower Power Distribution Centre, which was the centre of the tower, and another Transporter was located on that floor.

The next level was made up of dozens of different sections for different sects of work. The administrative facilities were located there, as well as the Infirmary, the operating and recovering rooms, the isolation/observation rooms, the main medical labs and medical storage. There were two Transporters on that level, one in the Infirmary and another that led to the isolation rooms.

The next few levels contained more diverse facilities. It contained the multipurpose labs, the main balcony, the physics labs, the chemistry labs, the botany labs, the plant rooms, the biology labs, the archaeology and anthropology labs, the astronomy labs, the geology labs, oceanography and ecology labs, computer sciences labs, the engineering lab, an engineering hangar and a Transporter.

There were even more strange facilities in the next few levels. John showed me the mathematics and statistics labs, psychology and sociology labs, storage labs, the ZPM room (which was very impressive), Mess Hall, chair room, main computer systems and access corridors to the west, east, south, north; south-east and south-west sides of the city.

For several more levels there were living quarters and guest quarters with a Transporter at the beginning and end of the living space. There were three communal quarters where people would hang out and relax too on one of the levels. After the living quarters there was a level of offices, numerous offices, including the secondary security offices, secondary military headquarters and a Transporter.

I was quite interested in the armoury and shooting range on the next level, but John was saving that part of the tour for later.

There was another Transporter on the next level which contained the brig and countless storage rooms.

The next dozen levels were made up by the access labs, main life-support systems, carbon dioxide scrubbers and primary intake vents.

The lowest habitable level contained the subspace communications centre, Star Drive and shielding for primary systems, HAZMAT storage, another access lab, the pier power distribution centre, access corridors for the south, east and west sides of the city and the Auxiliary Control Room with yet another Transporter on the level. Every level under that was a sub-level with access corridors to the main city.

There was so much to remember about the layout of this place, but I felt as if I knew it already.

Finally, John took me to the shooting range, where I waited patiently for him to show me the guns. He laid out a selection of weapons on a table in front of the range and set up two targets.

_This is a P-90, _he explained, picking up a large, clumsy-looking weapon and cocking it, _it's compact, lightweight, and incredibly sturdy-_

He was cut off when I picked up the gun, aimed at the first target and pulled the trigger. Every bullet I shot hit the target right in the middle. I let go of the trigger and put the gun back down.

_Good, _he said, pursing his lips and putting down the P-90. _That's good. _He picked up a smaller gun and I did the same. _Right, uh, this is a 9mm, semi-automatic-_

Again he was cut off when I raised the gun and squeezed the entire storage of bullets, each one hitting the first target in the middle. I let go of the trigger and put the gun back down.

_That's good too, _he said, grinning.

_I prefer this, _I said, tapping my ring, aiming and firing at the second target, taking out the entire middle circle. John leaned in closer and stared at the hole.

_I can see why you would, _he muttered.

Satisfied with my weapons skills, he took me to the Infirmary.

_Hey Doc, _he said to Jennifer, _maybe you should give the medicine woman here a quiz on medicine in case she's useful in your department._

_ Sure, _Jennifer smiled. John grinned and slapped my shoulder before leaving.

_I never said thank you for taking out the tracking device, _I said immediately. Jennifer blushed and shrugged.

_It's no big deal. I'm a Doctor after all, _she stammered.

_So am I, _I reminded her. We sat down to one side of the Infirmary.

_How much do you know about medicine?_

_I know a lot about herbs, poultices, sickness and injuries, but not about all these advances medicines you have here, _I replied, waving my hand around the room.

First she questioned me about everything I was taught and then I showed her the herbs and poultices I learnt about using plant samples from her desk. I showed her my skills at diagnosing, splinting and bandaging as well as surgery and stitching with a 'rubber' model. Jennifer was content with my skills.

_Before you go, would you mind showing me how your incision is healing?_

I pulled off my jacket and rolled up the back of my shirt, leaning over so she could see it better. She clicked her fingers together in satisfaction.

_It's healing nicely. I reckon you'll be able to do your physical test when Ronon comes to get you._

I put my jacket back on and rubbed my left eye, feeling the scar beneath my fingers. It had been years since I'd done that, but being around so many people made me feel self-conscious.

Ronon came shortly after and I bade good bye to Jennifer as he took me to the gym. To my surprise Evan was there as well as John.

_We'll all be evaluating you, _Ronon explained.

Teyla appeared behind me dressed in apparel suitable for physical work. She nodded to me.

_I will be directing your physical, _she said. I nodded back and pulled off my jacket, exposing my arms that were much more muscular than hers. I smiled inwardly as I knew that I was stronger than her. The only person whose muscles matched mine was Ronon's.

Teyla took a pair of wooden sticks from a rack at the side of the room and tossed me one. I pulled out my knife from its scabbard as a reflex action, because I never fought without my knife, and John tossed her one.

We circled each other carefully. I could sense that she was cunning and observing the way I moved, but I was one step ahead of her. I knew that she would strike first with her stick and follow with a swipe from the knife. Surely enough, that's what she did, and I backed away from the knife and spun, aiming my stick at her legs.

She jumped back and we returned to circling each other. I decided to attack this time and aimed an overhead blow at her head, which she blocked, and stabbed my knife at her chest, which she also blocked. While she was focussing at blocking the knife, I flicked my stick around and hit the side of her head with a nasty thudding noise.

Teyla crumpled and I quickly knelt beside her.

_I'm sorry, _I said, _I should have aimed for your shoulder._

Her arm spun around to hook the back of my neck but I blocked it and brought my leg over her, pulling her hips close to my body and I pushed the stick under her throat, pulling her head up while my other arm wrapped around her chest with the knife pointed between her breasts.

_Wow, _John said. _No one ever beats Teyla this easily._

I let her go and we stood. She held me at arms' length and bowed her head. I did the same.

_It was a good fight, _she said, but her voice was strained. I reasoned that she didn't like losing.

_Thank you, _I said humbly, _but you were a good opponent. I hope we can spar more often in the future. I promise that I won't hit your head as much._

My offer cheered Teyla up and she noted the apology in my voice.

For the next hour I was put through gruelling physical activity. I ran around the sub-levels countless times while they urged me on and I lost count of the number of push-ups I had to do and weights I had to lift.

I was tired by the end of it. A thin sheen of sweat had formed over my skin, which was rare for me, and I was ready for a 'shower'. Halfway through my fifth set of push-ups my incision had begun to pain me but I didn't want the others to know. I would bear the pain proudly.

Once my evaluation was done Teyla went to the showers with me while the men went and did whatever it is men do. We didn't talk on the way to the showers on the level of the living quarters but once we were inside I spoke.

_How do you think I went with the evaluation? _I asked.

_I believe that you went very well, _Teyla replied. I stripped off and she stared in concern at my back. _The incision is red and sore-looking, _she said. _Perhaps you should see Doctor Keller or put some medicine on it._

_ I have some herbs that I can use to heal it, _I suggested. She nodded and smiled.

_I do believe that you will be a great asset to us._

_ Thank you, _I said, surprised.

We had our showers and we towelled each other's hair dry. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect body with her flawless skin. My own skin wasn't as dark as hers and was less fine, but my muscles were more defined than hers.

The sun was sinking when I returned to my room. I was suddenly nervous. If I wanted to eat then I had to go to the Mess Hall and sit with people. I didn't really know many people here.

I turned and saw myself in the mirror.

Compared to the last time I'd seen my reflection, I had changed a lot. Granted, I was still small and lean, but my muscles were bigger and better-defined, rippling under my skin with every movement. My face was still oval-shaped with high cheekbones, small ears and a nose that tilted upwards slightly. My skin was much darker than it used to be, emphasising the whiteness of my teeth. I saw my sharp green eyes shaped like sideways teardrops, lined with thick, dark lashes, that hadn't changed. My lips were fuller, redder and more luscious than before.

My breasts, although much smaller than average, had grown bigger over the last few years and I could see their outline through the shirt I wore better than I used to be able to. I examined my butt and smiled as I saw that it was large and curvier than it used to be.

I saw my smile and hated my teeth again. The front teeth were fine, but the rest were crooked. They were all almost white though, because I kept them clean by brushing them daily with clean, broken wood.

Then my eyes settled on the scar that ran over my left eye. It was still hideous. It was a harsh white colour that stood out from the rest of my dark skin.

My hair was still my favourite feature. It used to be a light brown colour, but after years of being in the sun it had gone a dark golden colour. Its layers cascaded down my shoulders down to my mid-chest where I had cut it. It had its own light and seemed to shine. I quite liked my hair.

I swallowed my nervousness and left my room, running my fingers through my hair one last time. My appearance wasn't too miserable but the only thing I had a problem with was the scar. It had intimidated people before and it would do so again.

As I moved through the corridors I couldn't help but feel small in the vastness of the city.

The Mess Hall was half-empty by the time I got there. It was only sunset and not many people were eating dinner by that time. There was a long table with tubs and trays of food on it and a pile of yellow trays that people ate on. I saw three tubs with cutlery in it and moved over to it, picking up a knife and fork.

I collected a yellow tray and moved along the table, looking at the food. There was a brown slop that smelt like meat that I spooned onto my plate, a white mash of what Evan said were potatoes, small orange and green vegetables called carrots and peas and a tub of mashed up fruit called yoghurt.

Glancing around, I saw a table with two chairs that no one was sitting at. I sat down there and began to eat my food quickly, wanting to return to my quarters. I didn't feel comfortable around all the people of Atlantis yet.

Chatter was all around me and I didn't care to listen to any of it. I heard a squeal and shout but didn't look around. I sat quietly, staring at my tray intently.

There was a scraping sound near me and I raised my head, blinking as I saw that a woman a few years older than me had sat across from me.

_Hey, _she said, _I'm Doctor Susannah Bell. _She didn't speak like the rest of the people and I glanced at her shoulder. John and Evan had a symbol with yellow and white lines and a blue square in the corner. They told me it was the American designation flag. Susannah's flag was almost entirely white but it had a blue cross on it.

_Molli, _I replied, nodding. _What designation is that?_

_ Oh, I'm Finnish, _she smiled. _I work in the Infirmary as a surgeon. It gives me a lot to do. I hear that you were a runner and you're staying here?_

_ Yes, _I nodded again. _I hope to be given a position by John and Samantha and hopefully contribute to the progress of Atlantis in the fight against the Replicators._

Susannah laughed. _It's good to have someone new with such enthusiasm, _she said. _I don't have many friends here yet because I just came from Earth, and I guess you don't either. Do you want to be my friend?_

_ Of course, _I replied. At that moment a man pulled a chair up to the table and sat down with his food.

_Molli, _Susannah said, gesturing to the man, _this is Doctor Alan Fujiwara. He's a botanist, which means he works with plants and herbs._

_ A pleasure to meet you, _Alan said, smiling.

Susannah was at the height of her maturity. She was tall with legs that went on forever, dark brown skin, jet black hair and soft brown eyes. Her smile was sweet and I felt a tinge of jealousy as I saw her perfect teeth.

Alan was smaller than her with light brown, flawless skin, short black hair, a pointed face and slitted hazel eyes several shades darker than Solus' had been. The designation on his shoulder was different again, with a red circle on a white square. I asked what his designation was.

_I'm Japanese, _he said proudly. _On Earth we have many different races of people who don't look the same. I mean, with Susannah's blackness and my brownness, we're totally from the same country._

_ Don't confuse her, _Susannah chided. _Basically on Earth there are five different races of people. There are the Europeans, my race, but my parents are Africans, who are a race of people with dark skin. Alan is Asian and most of them look like that. There's the Australian's who are descended from Europeans and the American's are descended from Europeans too._

_ That's a lot of different races for just one planet, _I said in amazement, finishing off my meat and vegetables and opening my yoghurt.

I felt a prickling on the back of my head and turned, catching the eye of the man with a sour face that had been staring at me earlier.

He was staring at me again with an expression of lust. I raised my eyebrow at him and he licked his lips before leering at me. I turned back to Susannah and Alan.

_Who is that man staring at me? _I asked. Susannah peered around me and pulled a face.

_Oh, that is just nasty. I saw him in the gym this morning. His name is Captain Ian McCalman. From what I gather he's good at fighting and anything military. Don't worry, he stares at all the girls._

His stare made me uncomfortable and I couldn't help but think that way. There was something about the intensity in his gaze that I didn't like.

_You know, I reckon we'd be a cool trio, _Susannah said. _Molli would be the muscle, Alan would be the imagination and I'd be the brains._

_ I'm smart you know, _Alan chided her. I couldn't help but be amused at their childish treatment of one another.

_Hey Molli, _Susannah said suddenly, _tense._

_ What do you mean? _I asked, frowning.

_You know, hold up your arm and tense the muscles there, _she explained, demonstrating.

I shook my head. _No way._

_ C'mon! It'd be sick, _she whined. I hesitated.

_Fine, _I answered. I tugged my jacket off my arm and held it up, tensing the muscles and letting them bulge. Susannah gasped and applauded, causing the people surrounding us to turn around. Embarrassed, I let my arm drop and pulled my jacket back on.

_That's so impressive! _Alan gushed. _I mean, Susannah has a decent amount of muscle and I'm just wiry, so you're quite fit and muscular. How old are you again?_

_ Twenty-seven, _I said slowly.

_I thought so. You do look quite young. All the muscles suit you and make you look like one of those walking boulders at the body-building contests._

_ Don't ask, _Susannah said to my confused expression. _He has a fetish for muscular men._

I frowned. Alan liked men? That sort of attraction wasn't accepted by my people.

He dipped his head, blushing. _You know I don't like to talk about that. Do you know how hard it is to find a man with the same attractions?_

They began to talk about Alan's love-life and my mind wandered as I spooned yoghurt into my mouth.

I wondered how Solus was going. Where was he? Was he okay? Did the Wraith accept him? Would I ever see him again? The unanswered questions rolled around in my head and I tried to force them aside. I had accepted that I missed him and wanted him with me, but it didn't make it any easier. Usually a human in that situation would become involved with another human to get over the previous one. I swore to never do that. Solus was the only one I could love with every fibre of my body.

_It's getting late, _I said, standing up with my tray. Alan and Susannah stared up at me. _Tomorrow I have more evaluations and I should get some rest._

_ Yes, you should, _Susannah said knowingly. They waved as I left and I smiled uncertainly, not sure if I should wave back. I decided not to and deposited my tray in a large tub filled halfway with other murky trays.

I came across several groups of people as I left the Mess Hall. The stares returned and I got a brief flashback of my life growing up. Would people ever stop staring?

Rodney and a man called Radek passed by arguing about something. As I passed Rodney turned and shouted at me: _Be sure to turn up to my office tomorrow at exactly midday! I want to do a full Ancient examination!_

That would be fun, I thought sarcastically. Being with people had brought out the more social side of me. I was less withdrawn as I had been in the past.

Before going to bed, I decided to stop by at the gym and do a quick round of punches. It was deserted, as everyone was at dinner, and I stood still in front of a punching bag. Like lightning, I shot forward and hit the bag so hard that it flew off the chain holding it up and smashed to the ground with a thud. I bent down and continued to pummel it and heard footsteps in the doorway.

_You know, there's a lot more to fighting than straight-out violence, _Evan said from the doorway.

_I know the intricacies of fighting, _I grunted, _but they don't keep me alive in fights. I find that it's best to have as much power as possible and to make sure that your opponent has nowhere to escape to._

_ Fair enough, _he sighed, moving forward to watch my fist come into contact with the bag, _however it's sad that the bag has to be punished for your feelings._

_ My feelings are fine, _I said. _I just wanted to do a quick round of punches before going to bed._

_ Are you sure? Because if my partner had left me barely a month ago because her people needed her, and I still loved her, I would be pretty pissed. I would have a massive reservoir of pain and hurt feelings, especially being among new people._

I was reluctant to open my feelings to him, so I settled for simplicity.

_I'm just trying to fit in, _I said shortly. _I'll probably see my husband again someday so I'm not too worried about that. He had his reasons and I don't hold anything against him._

Evan was silent. I finished pummelling the bag and stood tiredly, pushing my hair away from my face.

_How well do you know Captain Ian McCalman? _I asked.

_Not too well, _he admitted, _he's stationed in areas that I don't run. Why do you ask?_

_ He stares at me and it makes me uncomfortable, _I shrugged. _I suppose it's just an initiation ritual for people knew to Lantean society._

_ No, it's not. He shouldn't make you uncomfortable. I'll read his file and let you know what I find._

_ Thank you Evan. Good night._

I nodded respectfully and left the gym. There weren't many people in the corridors since it was time for dinner so I didn't come across anyone on the way to my room. The labs were all around the central tower area and the living quarters were further out so I didn't expect to see anyone. I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

Once in my room I stripped down until I was naked and laid my clothes on the back of the chair at the desk. I threw myself onto the bed, pulling the sheets down and over my body, and closed my eyes.

It was my first night alone since arriving here. I listened to the water lap against the edges of the city and the way it rolled and smashed against it. The sound was unfamiliar and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

I thought of Solus, and felt an ache in my chest. I missed him so much it hurt. Just the thought of him and the worry that something might have happened to him was enough to drive me close to insanity. My throat began to pulse as the tears forced themselves up and I allowed them to slide down my cheeks. Oh, how I missed him! I wanted him with me to hold me and soothe me with his voice. I wanted to see his hazel eyes and the intelligence and curiosity behind it all. I wanted to see the soft man underneath the Wraith exterior.

The emotional pain was enough to destroy me. I had to get past the emotion in order to start my new life here and I couldn't talk about it so I had to let it all out in private. The tears fell with an alarming frequency and I couldn't get them to stop. This vulnerability was new to me and I'd never felt to exposed sensitively since I'd first fallen for Solus. It tore at my very being and I couldn't help but feel hurt that he wasn't with me.

But he'd made a promise. He would find me. It wasn't goodbye. We would cross paths again.

I wrapped the thought around me like a blanket and banished the tears, forbidding them from coming again. As I drifted off to sleep I did wish that Solus was with me, but it hurt less. He was safe, I knew it.

However it didn't stop me from having nightmares. The forest I was in was dark and there was a snarling behind me. I turned and saw a Wraith following me. It had an intense look on its face and was moving with the intent to kill me.

Instead of running, I turned and fought. I had lived a life of running for too long. It was time to fight.

I killed the Wraith, but more kept coming. They piled on top of me and suffocated me with their weight. I couldn't breathe… they were killing me!

There was a screaming in my ears and I realised that it was me. I was sitting upright in bed clutching my chest and screaming as loud as I could. Catching my breath, I stopped screeching and my chest heaved. My hands gripped at my chest fearfully, trembling around my feeding spot. The sounds coming from me were a cross between gasps chokes and swallows. That had been one of the worst nightmares I had ever had. It took a second for me to register that I was drenched with sweat.

Swiftly, I got up from my bed and stared outside. The sun was only just beginning to rise and it streaked the sky with purple and orange, forcing back the inky blueness of the nights on New Lantea. I stood there for a moment, forgetting that I was naked, and let the light wash over me and banish the terrors of the night.

Then I turned on my heel, wrapped a towel around me, gathered up a Lantean uniform, showering equipment and left my room. I didn't come across anyone on my way to the showers.

It was deserted. I hung up my towel next to where I piled my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the warmth comfort me. To me, showers were such a wonder. I had only ever bathed in pools and this technology was simply amazing.

I washed the sweat from my body and used the shampoo and conditioner on my hair, smiling as it began to smell like an herb that the Lanteans called 'vanilla'. It was a wonderful scent and Jennifer had given me the vanilla shampoo and conditioner.

Once I was finished I dried myself and dressed in the uniform. To my astonishment, it fit perfectly, accentuating my muscular figure. First I tugged on the pants over my underclothes and zipped them up, then tied on my boots that I wore when running, then pulled on the green Lantean shirt and the jacket, zipping it up. I was disappointed that there wasn't a designation there, but since I wasn't from Earth I didn't need one.

I dried my hair, dropped my things off in my room and tied my knife scabbard around my waist before heading to the gym. As I'd reasoned, it was empty due to the early hour. However I came across a guard on my way there who had nodded at me politely.

The bag remained where I'd left it last night. I hung it up and turned to the wooden training post beside it. A handful of fighting sticks lay beside it and I picked one up, testing the balance. Satisfied, I drew out my knife and fell into a ready position in front of the post.

I circled it, imagining that it was a Wraith with a knife. Its fingers fluttered on the knife handle and it struck for me. I blocked its strike and slashed at its arm, cutting it open so that blood seeped. Its snarl echoed in my ears and I went in for the attack, swiping and stabbing at any place I could find with my knife and staff, spinning away neatly after each attack. It dropped to the ground, dead.

As I blinked the Wraith disappeared and was replaced by the post that had fallen to the ground. Realisation dawned that it was just a post that I had been fighting. Ashamed at the way it had seemed so real in my mind, I picked it up quickly and placed it in its correct position.

_Damn, someone else stole the gym at my favourite time of day._

I turned and saw Ronon standing in the doorway, his massive frame taking up the entire space.

_I'm sorry, _I apologised, _I didn't realise that someone else would be in here. I'll leave you be._

He opened his mouth to reply but I pushed past him and into the halls of Atlantis.

There were still several hours before Rodney would do his Ancient examination on me. I wasn't sure what that entitled, but it didn't sound too bad.

The Mess Hall was closed and I tapped my foot against the door impatiently. I had quickly realised that there was not much for me to do around here. If I were a scientist like Rodney then I would always have things to do, but since I was fairly new and had no set duty I had no obligations and careers to work with. On my home-planet I had always been busy healing one person or another.

Something in my mind clicked and I made my way up to the Infirmary. There were two nurses in there tending to a man with a burn on his forearm. Jennifer wasn't there but I swallowed my nervousness again.

_What's the problem? _I asked.

_He was handling a piece of equipment and it sparked, burning his arm, _a nurse explained without looking at me. Well, I supposed that since I was wearing the Lantean uniform I looked like one of them. It didn't help that I felt like one of them already.

_Put it in some cold water while I mix a paste, _I said.

_We were just about to-_

_ Do it._

The authority in my voice was unmistakable. One nurse frowned as she didn't recognise me, but did what I said and put his arm under cold water.

I got a mixing bowl out from a cabinet and a handful of herbs, searching through them until I found the one I was looking for. It was a short-stemmed plant with thick, fleshy leaves coloured grey-green and white flecks on the upper and lower stem surfaces. My people called this plant Aloe Vera and it was used to treat minor burns.

First of all I crushed up a leaf, grinding the stone handle into the bowl with an air of practice. I mixed in some water to make a paste and applied it to the man's arm. He sighed in relief and the nurses blinked at me.

_Put a light bandage around the wound, _I said, then turned to him, _and if there's any problems come back._

He nodded and I cleaned up and left. The nurses were peering at me, looking for my designation, surprised that I didn't have one.

What was there to do around here? I didn't know enough about Lantean society to know about what they did and I certainly wasn't a fully-fledged member of them yet. I had to earn my place.

Somehow I ended up back in the gym. Ronon was still there pummelling one of the bags. He glanced up as I came into the room.

_I wondered how long it would take before you ended up back here, _he said, grinning and wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel.

_There's nothing to do here, _I said quietly. _I don't have a job yet and I don't know much about these people._

_ You won't be saying that once you get assigned, _he said dismissively.

_What do you mean?_

_ With your skills I reckon you'll be put onto an off world team well within the next year._

_ You think so?_

_ Yeah, but it only took me a month or so because Sheppard needed someone on his team after Ford left. There aren't any open spaces at the moment so you might have to wait a while._

_ What about hobbies? What is there to do around here?_

_ Well, I like to work out in the gym a lot. Sometimes I jog, and then there are mealtimes, the times when I go on missions, mortal peril, and near-death at the hands of the Wraith or Replicators and movie nights in Sheppard's room some Sunday nights._

_ That isn't much._

_ I suppose not. But you could always read to pass the time._

_ I can't read._

_ Oh, right, sorry I forgot._

We stood silently for a moment then I pulled off my jacket, picked up two wooden staffs and tossed him one. He grinned.

_It's good to finally have someone to match me with, _he said, _and it's good that you're answering my challenge._

I smiled and spun the staff around in my hands, falling into a ready position.

oOo

After about two hours with a couple of drink breaks we had attracted quite a crowd. Neither of us seemed to get the upper-hand and it was an even match.

People were urging Ronon on, certain that since he was a man, he would win. I was determined to show them all wrong and was only going at half-pace. Sweat poured off his body like a waterfall and I could sense that he was tiring from the two hours. If what he'd said was true, he stopped running two years ago while I was fresh from it. I had more strength and endurance than he did.

Someone called for another drink break and everyone flocked to Ronon to offer him advice and consolation.

I sat there, alone, drinking my water, suddenly miserable about being ignored. But the people here knew Ronon better and were more likely to sympathise with him.

_You can smash her, _an excited young man said to him.

_Shut up, _Ronon growled. Our eyes met and he saw the hurt flashing in it. Sighing at the insensitivity of the people here, he made his way over and sat next to me. _You're the best competition I've had in a long time, _he said.

_Thank you, _I replied, _and I have to say that you're a much better opponent than the Wraith I usually fought._

_ That's a compliment, _he shrugged. We finished our water and moved back to fight. He swung at me the second Samantha came into the room.

_What's going on? _I heard her ask the expectant crowd.

_Ronon and the girl have been sparring for a couple of hours, _someone explained, _just a friendly competition._

Samantha watched as we ducked and dodged each other's blows and seemed to accept that we weren't looking to hurt the other. Instead of stopping us she settled down to watch the match.

Ronon seemed to go entirely on the offence and rarely waited for me to make a move, which I worked into my advantage. Every time he darted in to strike I worked my way under his guard and rapped him wherever I could. It seemed to annoy him and as he tired his attacks became less efficient. I was able to land several blows onto his arms and torso, earning a grunt each time. He hit me a few times, but far less than I hit him.

The fight was over when I hooked my leg behind his and kicked him to the ground, straddling him and pinning him there, smiling triumphantly.

_You were going easy on me, _I said.

_I had to, _he said, _because if I went hard the Doc would be on my back telling me that you're not fit for fighting._

_ I can handle myself._

I stood and helped Ronon to his feet. The crowd seemed disappointed that the fight was over and dispersed quickly amidst much muttering and cursing. Ronon's radio crackled and he tapped it.

_Ronon, _came Rodney's voice, _you should come up here to the Gateroom._

_ You wanna come? _Ronon asked me. I nodded and pulled my jacket on.

We made our way to the Gateroom in a companionable silence. I liked Ronon. He was a good person.

Teyla was there already and the three of us joined Rodney at one of the control panels. Rodney saw me and looked uncomfortable.

_Sorry, _he said, _it looks like we're bumping your examination back a bit._

_ What happened? _Teyla asked.

_I'm not entirely sure, _Rodney replied. _Looks like Sheppard's Jumper was attacked before he reached the space Gate._

_ By who, _Ronon asked, framing it more as a statement.

Rodney sighed. _Well, the people on the planet aren't much past mud huts and blow darts, so I think we can assume they had nothing to do with it. What we _do_ know is that just after we lost contact, there was a short burst of radiation in the vicinity of the Gate consistent with the opening of a hyperspace window._

_ Wraith, _Ronon growled.

_Sheppard didn't seem to think so, and what little sensor data we've been able to pick up from the Jumper seems to confirm it. Look, the energy signatures all wrong. It's inconsistent with Ancient technology as well, which pretty much rules out the Replicators._

_ We know of no other people in this galaxy who possess hyperspace technology, _Teyla said.

_Of course not, _Rodney replied. _No one reaches anywhere near that level of advancement without being culled._

_ So, then, who was it? _Ronon asked.

Rodney just shook his head, clueless.

oOo

It turned out that John had been kidnapped by a race of people called 'Travellers'. None of us had heard of them before, but it had taken the whole day to get him back. The team had just arrived back on Atlantis and were eager to relax a bit after such a stressful time.

Ronon invited me to eat lunch with the team, which I graciously accepted. John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and I sat at one of the tables in the Mess Hall and I felt comfortable around them.

John was eating his meal particularly enthusiastically. _Mmm! That's good, _he exclaimed.

_Really, _Rodney said in disbelief, folding his arms and staring at him suspiciously,

_Mmm. Spend enough time with a bunch of space nomads, you really begin to appreciate what you have, _John replied.

_It's difficult to imagine spending one's entire life on board a ship, _Teyla said mournfully.

Ronon waved his fork around with a large piece of meat on it. _If that was me, I'd go crazy._

Rodney looked at Ronon and the forkful of food with distaste. A look was exchanged between then and Ronon shrugged as if to say _what_?

_They're not exactly the most even-keeled people, _John said. _I'm still not exactly sure why they let me go._

I watched the exchange with interest. These people were much more interesting than I'd previously thought.

_Well, _Teyla said thoughtfully, _you did offer them an alliance. That has to be worth something._

_ Or they figured out you'd be more trouble than you're worth, _Ronon said jokingly, biting into his food.

That _is a possibility, _John murmured.

_No, there's something you're not telling us, _Rodney said. John looked down at his food guiltily. _She was hot, wasn't she?_

John focussed on cutting up the meat on his plate. _I don't know what you're talking about._

_ Oh! I knew it! That is so typical! _Rodney cried.

_She had me beat, Rodney, _John sighed. Rodney sighed too, but in exasperation. _She threatened to kill be several times. It wasn't like we were hanging out in the spa together._

_ Whatever! All I know is that every time I get taken captive, it's the Wraith. Just _once_, I would like to be taken prisoner by the sexy alien._

_ Well, you may still get a chance, _John said slyly.

_Yeah? _Ronon asked. _What do you mean?_

_ She's still out there._

The expression on Rodney's face was comical. He looked faintly hopeful but wary at the same time, and Teyla saw the expression and rolled her eyes.

It seemed that they had forgotten that I was there, but this time I didn't mind. I was comfortable with them and enjoyed listening to their arguments.

_Molli, _Rodney said suddenly, _we haven't done your Ancient examination yet. After we finish lunch we'll do it, before I have to save the day yet again._

_ You're so full of yourself, _John sighed.

_Of course, _I replied, nodding. Rodney grinned at John.

_I take it you've given her the tour, _he said. John nodded. _And I take it that you've tried to charm her._

_ Hey-_

_ There we go! And did she pay any attention to you?_

_ No, _John said sulkily.

_You got that sexy alien, so I get to hang out with this one. _A second later Rodney realised what he'd said. _I mean, not that you're sexy, um, well, you are its just I didn't mean it like that! Oh god, kill me now._

_ With pleasure, _John grinned.

_I understand, _I said. _It was a poor choice of words._

_ Exactly! _Rodney cried. Ronon and Teyla exchanged a glance and shared a secret smile.

_There's been a running competition between John and Rodney to see who gets the most girls, _Teyla whispered to me. I smiled and couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping me.

There was a good-natured argument between John and Rodney which included a lot of talk about women. Halfway through, I lost interest and saw Susannah and Alan sitting at the table next to us. I muttered something to Ronon and pulled my chair over to their table.

_Ooh, she chose us over the coolest people on Atlantis, _Alan gushed. _I feel so important._

_ So, are you glad that the Colonel got back safe? _Susannah asked.

_Yes, _I replied. _The city would be lost without him._

_ You know, I noticed that he kept on giving you these weird looks, _Alan said conversationally. _I think he's attracted to you, but that's not a great feat because he likes any woman with two legs and a pretty face._

_ It does not matter, _I said. _I am married._

_ Oh. That must put a crimp in his day. I was going to ask if you'd met any attractive Marines recently, _Susannah said in disappointment.

_Definitely not, _I shook my head. _My husband is still the most attractive man I have ever met._

_ Describe him._

_ Well, he's tall and incredibly muscular; a well-chiselled man; and he has the most amazing hazel eyes, _I said dreamily, hoping that they wouldn't ask for more.

_He sounds wonderful, _Susannah sighed. _Is he nice?_

_ He's the nicest man I've ever come across. He made sure that he pleased me and protected me when I was injured._

_ Pleased you how?_

_ I am not at liberty to discuss my husband in bed._

_ Why not?_

_ It was the unspoken rule of my people to keep activities in the bedroom a secret, as it is something that only husband and wife must share._

_ Fair enough, _Alan said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged and was about to speak when Rodney came over to our table.

_Come on, _he said briskly. _It's time for your examination. _I stood, smiling apologetically at Susannah and Alan, and left the Mess Hall with Rodney. From the corner of my eye I saw John watching us mournfully.

We didn't speak until we got to a lab on the lower levels of the city. I stared around at the technology, wondering what its function was.

_Here, _Rodney said, activating one of the panels, _see if you can read this._

There were words written on the panel in a language that I'd never seen before. Yet, after peering at it for a second, I found that I could understand it instinctively. It seemed that my genetic memory really was effective.

_The Flagisallus seem to be able to understand our speech patterns effectively, _I read, _and we are hopeful that in time we will be able to recognise the distinctive sounds they make in order to communicate with one another. Hopefully it will be passed down in memory so that each generation will be able to converse with us. I am pleased with their progress and the High Council will certainly welcome my input on the native creatures that reside on Lantea with us._

I finished the paragraph and looked expectantly at Rodney.

_Yes, yes very good, _he said. _Are you sure you can't read?_

_ Not normally, _I replied, _but I believe this to be what you call genetic memory. If I really am descended from the ancestors then it will explain why I seem to know my way around the city so well._

_ Uh huh, _he said thoughtfully. _Okay, our next stop is the Gateroom._

This time he had a device in his hand that he wrote on while we walked to the Gateroom. We used a Transporter to get there quicker and he finished his entry just before we reached our destination.

Instead of making me operate technology, he took me down to the Gate and stood me in front of it. I looked at him questioningly but he just stared right back.

Reasoning that I was meant to know something, I closed my eyes and delved into my memory, searching for some knowledge about this place. Something surfaced and I knew what he wanted me to do. Opening my eyes, I held out my hand and a panel rose up from the ground. Rodney's mouth flew open.

_Honestly, I did not expect you to know that, _he said.

_Like I said, I have genetic memory._

_ Come on, _he said, obviously disgruntled. I pushed at the panel and it retreated back into the ground as I followed Rodney to the Jumper Bay.

The Lantean ships were small, round and beautiful. I took a moment to admire their design and followed Rodney into one of them. He sat me down in the front seat and gestured to the controls.

I lowered my hands and even before I touched it, the controls lit up, sensing my presence. Everything I wanted to know about flying it flooded into my mind and I thought about opening the roof.

There was a creaking sound as it opened and I brought the Jumper through the opening and into the sunlight. I smiled as I saw the expanse of ocean and the Jumper shot forward faster than I could ever imagine.

We were flying. I turned around and flew straight back to the city.

_What are you doing? _Rodney asked nervously.

Without replying I aimed the Jumper to fly rings around the Gateroom. I couldn't feel it, but I could see the room moving through the front window and adjusted my course according to its position. Once I had reached the top, I flew down and began to spin and roll over the ocean.

_You're going to kill us! _Rodney screeched.

_Relax, I know what I'm doing, _I said calmly. This was too much fun and I didn't want to stop.

I finished my performance around the city and flew up into space. Rodney looked a bit sick but I didn't feel any sympathy for him.

In space, I looked back down at the planet and saw how big it really was. I noticed a big area of land far from the city and Rodney noticed it too.

_It's not far from the city, _he said, forgetting that he was ill. _We should send a team of botanists over to check it out. The database said that there was some sort of creature living there but there was no information about plant life._

I nodded and flew back down to the city, hovering above the Jumper Bay before lowering down into it. It landed neatly into its place and Rodney darted out as soon as I lowered the door. Sighing that my flight had stopped, I got out too. John was waiting there with Evan.

_How did you do all of those tricks without any training? _John asked.

_Genetic memory, _Rodney explained, making another note on his device. _Hey, Sheppard, we saw the mainland on this planet from orbit. It's not that far. I reckon we should take a team of botanists over to check it out._

_ That's what we're here about, _John said. _We'll send a team out in a few hours led by Major Lorne. He can organise it, as I've gotta get some sleep. Remember, this time yesterday I had been kidnapped._

_ Yes, yes, fine he can organise it, _Rodney grumbled. _How many pilots will we need?_

_ I'm thinking of taking a large team, so we'll need two Jumpers at the most, _Evan explained. _Would you care to come?_

_ Oh no, I've got to finish my evaluation, _Rodney said, holding up his device. _There's some truly fascinating data here._

He and John left the Jumper Bay together, leaving me with Evan.

_Now it's time for my examination, _he grinned. _Sheppard, Jennifer, Teyla, Ronon and McKay have all had their turns. For my examination, you'll be accompanying us to the mainland to get a taste for how we work off world._

_ Of course, _I nodded.

_Get some food and come to the gear-up room in three hours, _he instructed. _I'll have a team organised by then._

I nodded respectfully at him and he smiled.

_What are those marks on your cheeks when you smile? _I asked.

_They're called dimples, _he replied, smiling wider.

_Then I like your dimples, _I said. At the time I didn't realise that what I'd said related to what the Lanteans and people from Earth called 'flirting'. It was common for my people to share compliments with one another about such things as attractive facial features.

_I'm glad you think so, _he said, chuckling. He held out his hand and I shook it, matching his hard grip. We dropped our hands and went our separate ways.

Solus' hands were a lot smoother than Evan's. I missed his succulent Wraith skin and the way it seemed to shine in the moonlight. Sighing, I imagined what it would be like to see him and touch him again. I was certain that I would either cry or be angry.

There were only a few people in the Mess Hall when I got there and many empty tables. I took a few sandwiches from the table with food and sat on my own, munching on it quickly. I wanted to find someone who'd been off world before and ask them what was required. It was bad for me because I wasn't good at following orders.

Nothing exciting was happening right now and Atlantis was calm. I finished my sandwiches and wandered the halls in search of a team member. Unfortunately I didn't know any of them aside from John and Evan so I couldn't really ask about what was required off world.

Then I had an idea. I ran to the gym, flying past people who wandered about the halls, and stopped right in the doorway. As I'd suspected, Ronon was there giving a group of Marines a lesson on throwing.

_Ah, finally someone who's a challenge, _Ronon said, glancing up at me. I cast my eyes over the group, blanching as I saw that Captain Ian McCalman was part of it. I didn't know why he made me so uncomfortable, but I would have to do something about it. There was no way I would let any man, Lantean or not, think that he was better than me.

_Ronon, can I ask you something? _I asked.

_Sure, if you promise to join in the demonstration, _he replied.

_Okay. _He came over. _What are the requirements when we travel off world? Evan is putting me into the group of people going to the mainland and I'm not sure what is essential._

_Well, you'll probably break up into groups. You'll be given four or five people to look over until it's time to leave. _He shrugged. _It isn't that interesting, really._

_ It is part of my evaluation, _I said quietly. _Now, what were you saying about a demonstration?_

Ronon used me to demonstrate how to grab my shoulder and roll me onto the ground. I allowed myself to fall to the floor and thought of a dozen ways I could get out of the hold and wreak havoc on my partner.

Then he called for volunteers to practice with me. He would stand back and observe as each Marine would use the throw, making adjustments to their technique.

They lined up and I allowed them to all grab me and roll me onto the ground, standing up immediately after each time I ended up on the ground.

I paled when I saw that Ian was the next in line. I had no idea what it was about him that disgusted me, but he was just… gross.

He stood in the ready position and lunged forward. But instead of grabbing my shoulder like all the other Marines, he grasped my breast and squeezed hard.

_Nice tits, _he grinned, spitting foul breath all over my face. Ronon frowned and was about to step in but I got there first.

I kicked right between his legs, wrapped my arm around the back of his neck and flipped him face first into the ground. I heard a crack and specks of blood appeared on his face.

_What the fuck? _Ian cried, holding his nose. _I'll make you pay for that, bitch!_

He was about to lunge for me when Ronon leapt onto him and pinned him to the ground. Ian began to choke as Ronon wrapped his hand around the Marine's throat.

_Shut up, _Ronon growled, _don't dare talk to her again. Don't ever look at her. Don't ever think about her. If I hear that you've done any of those things I will personally rearrange your face. And do _not_ touch her and insult her!_

There was a shout as Evan entered the room.

_Ronon, what the hell? Let Captain McCalman go, _he ordered. Reluctantly, Ronon released Ian. _Now tell me what's going on before I lose it._

_ He was meant to be practicing throws with Molli, but he groped her instead. She kicked him, he insulted her and went to attack her, _Ronon said briefly. Evan turned to Ian.

_That's not appropriate behaviour, Captain, _he said. _It seems I should remove you from the group going to the mainland._

I breathed a sigh of relief. If Ian wasn't going, then I was happy. My breast still stung from how tightly he'd grasped it and I fought the urge to rub it to ease the pain. It was also difficult to not hit Ian again.

_If I hear of this happening again, you'll be reassigned. We don't have time, need, or want of that sort of behaviour, _Evan said sharply. Ian nodded sullenly and wiped the blood away from his face. He turned to me and the look on his face was clear. This wasn't over. He would try again.

But now I had Evan and Ronon on my side. That had to count for something.

oOo

The vest that I wore was quite comfortable and I liked the weight. It felt like I had my bag slung over my shoulder again.

Instead of the usual P-90 I had my knife and ring, which drew strange looks. I knew that people wondered why I was going in unarmed, when really, I wasn't.

Alan was there, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they were sent into different Jumpers. He stood next to me and almost wet himself when his name was called.

But my name wasn't called. Eventually it was just Evan and I standing outside the two Jumpers.

_McKay tells me you're quite a good pilot, _he said. _How would you like to fly one of the Jumpers?_

My eyes lit up. _I would love to!_

He smiled and we went into our separate Jumpers. It took a second for him to activate the systems and by that time my Jumper had already left the Bay. We flew over the water once Evan caught up and had a friendly competition to see who was faster. I seemed to be able to fly wilder than Evan and reached the mainland well before he did, landing before he arrived. The people in my Jumper exited and waited outside to be allowed to examine the plants, fungi and flora, as Alan said.

Alan was assigned to me, as was Katie Brown, Gerald Baxter and Derek Williams.

We separated from the main group and wandered into the vegetation. It was a lot wilder than I was used to and I had to get my knife out and slash at vines that got in our way.

_Look! _Katie exclaimed. _There's a Tecophilaea Cyanocrocus! It only grows in cold climates and is extinct on Earth!_

_ That must mean it gets cold here in winter, _Alan said. The botanists exchanged glances and Derek bent down to collect a sample of the plant.

Nothing interesting really happened during our time on the mainland. We didn't come across the strange creature that was supposed to reside here, but the botanists went crazy with excitement about all the plant discoveries they made. Katie found a small spiky bush with feathery fronds growing out of the top of it hiding in a bush and claimed that she was call it _Rodneyanivalosa_, after Rodney. I learnt that she and he were seeing each other and didn't really have a problem with it, while most people said that it was stupid that she was with him. They said that Rodney was one of the most disagreeable men in the expedition, but I just thought that he was a man who'd spent his childhood being put down by others. After some quick reflection I wondered if that was because he was smarter than them. Indeed I thought he was annoying and slightly arrogant, but I respected his knowledge. He wasn't as fluent as Solus in Lantean technology but it was clear that he knew a fair bit. I was tempted to ask Katie about Rodney but held my tongue as she was focussing on her job.

That reminded me to focus on my own job. I kept an eye out for anything dangerous and made sure I never lost sight of anyone in my team. Alan walked with me most of the time, asking if I knew any of the unfamiliar plants on the mainland. I could identify and name their purpose for most of the unknown ones, allowing them to become identifiable and giving the botanists a head-start.

While I was keeping an eye out, I saw a chunk of wood lying on the ground with a natural grain line. My interest was piqued and I quickly slipped it into a pocket on my vest before Alan came up to me. He slapped my shoulder and grinned easily.

_You should totally become a botanist, _Alan joked. Katie also drifted this way while Gerald and Derek examined a plant I was unfamiliar with. _You know enough about plants to be good at it._

_ To be honest, I'm much too active to sit around all day looking at plants, _I said humbly. _I'd rather work in the Infirmary or go off world._

_ Going off world is hard, _Katie said. _The list of applicants for teams is endless. Most people have to settle for guarding places in the city._

_ From what I understand Ronon went straight to John's team, _I said.

_That is a good point, _Katie said thoughtfully. _I suppose since you're from Earth and much more intelligent than most of the Marine's they get down here you'll be put on a team. It would be amazing if you were put onto Rodney's team._

_ I don't think I will. They seem to be able to handle themselves just fine._

_ Where do you think they'll put you? _Alan asked.

_You know, I'm not sure._

There was a crackling on Katie's radio and she touched where it sat on her ear. Evan's voice emanated from it and we gathered around her, listening closely.

_All teams back to the Jumper, _said Evan. _It's getting dark and our time for today is up, but we'll be back tomorrow._

I ushered the five botanists back the way we came and met up with the rest of the botanists. Evan smiled at me, and I nodded back, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and gestured for me to go into the second Jumper. I decided to follow his order and went inside.

Usually I didn't listen to people, but I felt compelled to follow Evan's orders. He was someone I could trust to keep me safe and to make sure that I didn't make any mistakes. It was surprisingly easy to do what he told me and I didn't feel like I was giving in to him.

Once all the botanists were seated Evan and I flew the Jumpers back to Atlantis.

When we got back Evan asked for me, Katie, Alan, Gerald and Derek to meet him in his office which was near the living quarters. We went there as a group and Evan asked me to stay outside while he spoke to the botanists in his office.

I wondered what they were talking about and briefly considered listening in, but thought better of it. There were footsteps behind me and I turned, only to smile as it was only Susannah.

_Hey! You're back! _Susannah exclaimed, leaning against the wall beside me. _How was it?_

_ Fairly uneventful, _I shrugged. _Alan was with me though so I enjoyed myself._

_ He's so lucky, _she moaned. _Only Keller gets to go off world really to tend to wounds. We just sit in the Infirmary all day twiddling our thumbs._

I was sure that that was an Earth reference but I didn't understand it. Just pretend that I did, I thought. However Susannah seemed to sense my confusion.

_It means we sit there with nothing to do, _she explained. _Well, when someone comes in with an injury we have something to do, but when there's no one with an injury we're filing records and doing paperwork._

_ You talk a lot, _I observed.

_I tend to do that with new friends, _she confessed, _but if we get to know each other better I'll become more sympathetic and I'll talk less. It's something I grew up with. Blame it on my mother. She was the same._

_ That's understandable, _I replied. _On my planet I was the one who didn't really talk at all. I don't talk easily to new people or anything like that._

_ You're talking to me._

_ That's because I feel comfortable here._

The door to Evan's office opened and the botanists filed out. Evan gestured for me to come in and Alan told me that he would wait with Susannah.

Evan sat at his desk and leant back, sighing. I reasoned that it was stressful being second in command, especially since John seemed to be kidnapped a lot. I felt a surge of respect for him and sat down at one of the four chairs in front of the desk.

_I spoke to the members of your team today, _he said. _They all recommended for you to be put into an off world team. One of them even said you would make a good botanist and another said you had infallible knowledge of medicinal practices and Lantean technology._

_ Well, I don't know much about the technology, _I confessed, _but I have genetic memory so I remember things about the past and can use it to operate the technology naturally. I don't want to brag, but it's the truth._

Evan was silent as he studied me closely. I sat still and stared right past his head, accepting his scrutiny. After a few minutes he rested his head on his hand.

_I'll put forward my evaluation to Colonel Sheppard, _he said finally. _Perhaps after you've earned more respect you'll be put onto a team._

_ Thank you, _I said respectfully. _I hope to contribute to the expedition as much as I can._

_ That's good, _Evan said, grinning. I saw the dimples and I grinned too.

_What?_

_ Oh, it's just your dimples, _I replied. _They look so strange on a man's face._

_ Was it only women who had them on your planet?_

_ Yes. Typically those were the ones men chased after. Luckily for me, I didn't have any._

_ Why is that lucky?_

_ I wasn't one for romance. After I agreed to marry Atal and thought about it, I lost my interest in love and romance. I didn't believe in love for a long time._

_ Then you met your husband Solus?_

_ Yes. He opened my eyes to it all. I am very grateful to him. _I felt a strange urge to tell the truth. _I miss him…_

Tears welled and I was shocked. I never cried in front of people, ever. My hand was immediately in front of my face to cover it and I couldn't stop the sob.

_Why am I crying? _I asked out loud, my voice trembling. _I never cry._

Evan's eyes filled with sympathy and he quickly circled around the desk and took me in his arms. He rocked me gently and hummed softly like Solus used to. That thought made me cry harder and no matter how hard I tried to fight it the tears kept coming.

I wrenched myself from his arms and paced the room, rubbing my face. Slowly I gained control of myself and after a couple of breaths I stopped the tears.

_I'm so sorry, _I told him sadly. _I should not be so upfront about such personal things._

_ No, it is okay, _he shrugged. _We're both human._

_ Honestly, I thought I'd gotten past all that, _I said. _Obviously I was wrong. I can't be evaluated properly before I sort it all out._

_ You can be, _Evan said. _If you have distractions then you won't have time to think._

I blinked, surprised at his sympathy and understanding. _You would do that?_

_ Hey, I've gone through all that before, _he replied, reaching out and touching my shoulder gently. _If you need anyone to talk to about it I'm here._

That sentence made me laugh.

_What?_

_ It's just; Ronon said a similar thing when I first came here. He said that if I needed someone to talk to about anything he would be there for me. I've never been so secure before. There was never anyone to talk to before I came here._

Evan smiled and squeezed my hand gently. _We look out for each other here. We're a family. You're now a part of that family. Welcome aboard._

_ Thank you Evan, _I replied. _Now that my break-down is over, I should be getting to Susannah and Alan. They're waiting for me outside._

_ Sure, _he said easily, letting go of my hand. I walked to the door and turned around to face him.

_I mean it, _I said softly. _Thank you._

I left his office and walked with Susannah and Alan to the Mess Hall. They teased each other gently and we took a seat together to eat dinner. It was pitch black outside and I could see the pinpricks of lights from the city outside the window. It was quite a sight.

About halfway through the meal Evan joined us. He and Alan made small talk about something called 'marmalade' and I asked Susannah about Earth customs.

_What sort of gifts do you give each other? _I asked.

_Sometimes we give each other small things, like jewellery, and other times we have stuff like phones and cars, _she saw my confused look, _communication devices and ships that travel on the ground._

_ Do your people exchange carvings?_

_ Not really, because carving is a skill that not many people practice on Earth. Good-quality carvings are hard to come by._

That answered my question. I thought about the piece of wood tucked in the vest I still wore and what I could carve it into. My plan was to carve something for Samantha to thank her for giving me sanctuary.

_Susannah, Molli, _Alan said excitedly, _tomorrow night is Sunday night and Colonel Sheppard is hosting another movie night! We totally have to go!_

Evan shifted uncomfortably and I stared at him. Alan followed my gaze and snickered.

_Most people dress up for the occasion because it's a sort of thing where people can meet and mingle, _Alan explained. _The Major here doesn't like the whole concept and believes that it should only be for friends' of the Colonel._

_ I didn't say that! _Evan protested. Alan ignored him.

_Let's just say that he doesn't like the whole pairing thing that goes on at the movie nights, _the Japanese man finished.

_Is it compulsory to couple? _I asked.

_God, no! _Susannah exclaimed. _I've never ever coupled with anyone at the movie night because I'm here for business and not pleasure. Neither has Alan because he's a different fish._

I nodded, understanding that it was like a village festival except I didn't have to sing. At those events I didn't couple with anyone either. It wasn't proper.

oOo

Over the next two days I was busy flying botanists to and from the mainland as Evan had to take his team on a few recon and trade missions. It took many hours each day. I worked with a man called Sergeant Stackhouse who flew the other Jumper and he took over organising the groups. He didn't tell me his first name, or anyone else for that matter, so I simply called him Stackhouse.

He kept me grouped with Katie, Alan, Gerald and Derek because we worked well together. My respect for the man was equal to that of John.

I enjoyed the work. It was peaceful and I only had to kill one of the creatures on the mainland. The botanists had been scared but I killed it easily.

Stackhouse mentioned it in his report of the botanists' progress with the support of the botanists whom I'd saved when I'd killed the creature.

I was helping Alan catalogue some of the plants in the Plant Room when we had a visitor.

_Katie? _Rodney called. Katie was talking to Derek about prospective medicinal plants and she turned and smiled happily at Rodney.

_Rodney! Hey, what are you doing here? _Katie asked.

_Well, I heard you were back and I hadn't seen you for a while so…_

_ I know, _she laughed. _We have this whole new mainland to explore and I've been bringing back samples all week._

_ So I see, _he said, peering around the room, _anything interesting?_

_ Uh, well, it's all pretty similar to what we found back on Lantea. We found a few new species… oh, which reminds me. I've got a surprise for you._

Alan and I exchanged glances and he rolled his eyes. We tried to focus on cataloguing the plants but couldn't help eavesdropping on the conversation.

_Ooh! _Rodney said eagerly. Katie giggled and led him to a nearby table, picking up the _Rodneyanivalosa._

_ I found this guy hiding in some shrubbery, _she said. Rodney didn't look very impressed.

_What is that?_

_ Well, it doesn't have a name yet, but I'm thinking of calling it… _she hesitated, _Rodneyanivalosa… after you._

Suddenly he seemed much more interested in the plant. He accepted the pot as she handed it to him and stared at it in amazement. _Really?! You can do that?!_

_ Yeah, _Katie said slowly.

_Huh! _Rodney turned the pot around to look at the plant more closely.

_Be careful, _Katie said, _the bristles will pierce skin._

_ Oh! _Rodney exclaimed. _Anyway, look, I wondered if I could tear you away from all of this long enough to have some lunch._

_ Oh, I would love to, _Katie said reluctantly, _but I think I'm coming down with something. I have a headache and I've had a few dizzy spells, so I was thinking of going down to the Infirmary._

Rodney looked concerned. _Oh, uh, well, I'll come with you._

_ Oh, no, Rodney you don't have to do that. I know how much you hate being around sick people._

_ Oh, no, really, it is fine, _he said unconvincingly.

_Oh, that is so sweet! Thanks. _Katie smiled brightly.

_After you, _he said, gesturing towards the door. Katie headed to the door and Rodney grimaced down at the plant, placing it down gingerly on the table. He followed Katie, wiping his fingers on his jacket, and Alan burst out with laughter.

_They started, like, five sentences with 'oh', _he giggled. _He's such a nerd!_

_ Indeed, _I agreed, _but so are you. _I turned to the plant that I was identifying. _This plant has no name in the common tongue, but it is used to combat nausea and puking._

Alan catalogued the plant and we repeated the process until the shelf was completed.

_I have to go and see Samantha, _I told him. He nodded and went to get the can to water the plants while I left the Plant Room and made a quick stop into my quarters. I grabbed a wrapped object and made my way up several levels to Stargate Operations and Samantha's office. She was sitting at her desk writing and looked up as I entered.

_Molli, _she said warmly, standing, _it's good to see you. How are you settling in?_

_ It's… different, _I replied, _but I like it. I have a gift for you as thanks for allowing me to stay here._

I held out the wrapped object and she took it, pulling the material away from around it. The material fell to the ground and she smiled at my gift.

I'd carved a tree for her. It was intricate with precise attention to details and each leaf was separate. The trunk was thick and the branches were exceptionally detailed with tiny leaves sticking out of it. She saw the tiny creature perched on one of the branches and laughed.

_This is amazing, _she gushed. _Did you make it?_

_ Yes. It is a gift._

_ We're going to have to keep you, _she joked, _if you're this good at carving._

Samantha put the tree carving on her desk and made sure it was stable before looking up at me.

_I think Ronon'll be happier with someone like him here, _she said. _He came across some of his own people a month ago and it tore at him to see them as Wraith worshippers. He needs a friend like you to hang out with._

_ He has friends. He's on a mission with them now._

_ Ronon and Teyla are the only people on this base who don't come from Earth. They tend to stick together and I doubt that they'll exclude you._

_ Thank you._

We heard the tell-tale alarm of the Gate activating and Samantha pushed past me to the Control Room. Unsure, I followed her.

_Major Dorsey's IDC, _the technician said.

_Let him in, _she replied. The shield deactivated and four men came through and up to the Control Room.

_How is M6R-214? _Samantha asked.

_Not good, _Dorsey replied. _We examined the debris field above the planet and found parts from one, possibly two, Replicator ships._

_ Thank you Major, _she replied. _We'll debrief in an hour._

Dorsey nodded and he and his team left to get cleaned up before debriefing. Samantha saw John coming in from the other side of the Gateroom and jumped down the stairs to join him.

_So how did it go? _John asked as they headed up the stairs and into the Control Room.

_Major Dorsey and his team just returned from M6R-214. They examined the debris field above the planet and found parts from one, possibly two, Replicator ships._

_ Just a matter of time before the Wraith got organised and started hitting back, _John sighed.

_ I suppose. I mean they did defeat the Ancients, after all._

_ The replicators may look like the Ancients and they may use the same technology but they're going to be a lot tougher to put down, _John said pointedly.

There was a crackling sound over Samantha's radio and Jennifer's voice came from it. By this time Samantha and John were almost next to me in the Control Room.

_ Colonel Carter, come in, please?_

Samantha touched her radio. _Go ahead, Doctor._

_ I've got a situation developing. Be advised, I've imposed quarantine on the entire Infirmary level._

_ What's going on? _Samantha asked.

_Eleven patients have shown up here the last hour complaining of headache and dizziness. Eight of them are from the survey team that just got back from the mainland._

I remembered that Katie had been complaining of a headache and felt a stab of worry.

_Any idea what's wrong with them? _Samantha asked.

_I ran some blood tests and found bacteria I've never seen before. I'm checking it against the Ancient database._

_ What do you want us to do? _John asked.

_Well, first thing we need to do is isolate everyone that went to the mainland and have them report to Doctor Neaves in the Auxiliary Medlab for testing._

_ Keep us posted. _Samantha turned off her radio and looked at me. _Molli, you've been at the mainland all week. You should report to the Auxiliary Medlab._

_ Of course, _I said, nodding.

I left the Control Room and wandered downstairs to the Auxiliary Medlab, wondering if I had the bacteria. But I felt fine and I had been there basically all week.

Neaves stood in front of a line of botanists taking their blood and giving them a seat. He stuck the needle in my skin and I winced at the pinch. Once that was done I found Alan and sat next to him. Alan seemed calm but I wanted to go and find out what was happening. There weren't any guards but I decided to sit and wait.

I only managed to sit for three hours. The room was filled with confused murmurs and Alan was busy talking to Derek about their new plant findings.

Abruptly, I stood and left the room, heading upstairs for Samantha's office. Neither she nor John noticed that I was just outside the door.

_Are you telling us that the infection has breached Hazmat protocol? _Samantha asked Jennifer through her radio.

_I'm not entirely sure, _Jennifer replied. _It's possible she could have been previously exposed but that would mean it's already spread much farther among the general population than we thought. I've got off-duty medical personnel conducting random blood tests around the city to get a sense of where we're at._

_ Have we confirmed it came from the mainland? _John asked.

_Well, _Jennifer said slowly, _the plant and soil samples brought back by the Botany Department were negative, but it still seems like the most likely point of origin._

_ What about the database? _Samantha asked.

_I haven't found a match yet, _Jennifer admitted, _but I'm still looking. There is one more thing: since we have no idea what this disease does or how it's spread, of even if our containment measures are having any effect, I recommend we suspend all Gate travel immediately._

_ Thank you, Doctor, _Samantha sighed. _John, could you go and round up the Marines that went to the mainland and send them to Doctor Neaves for testing?_

_ Sure, _he said. He turned to walk out the door and crashed straight into me. _Aren't you supposed to be with Doctor Neaves?_

_ I got bored and I want to help, _I said defiantly.

John shrugged and pushed me in front of him as we went down to the armoury and shooting range to find any of the men who went to the mainland.

It took a further three hours to round them all up and when I asked why he didn't just radio them, he replied that a lot of Marines didn't have their radio with them at all times.

We went back to Samantha's office and John sighed.

_Well, what's the word? _John asked.

_Well, the random results came back. Six different people working in six different areas of the city – all positive, _she said sadly.

_Well, _that_ doesn't sound very promising, _John said.

_Well, it's either a statistical miracle or the entire base has been exposed. We're running more tests to confirm it but it doesn't look good._

_ I don't know about you, but I feel fine, _he protested.

_ Well, me too, _she sighed, _and that's the problem. If there _is_ a delay before the first symptoms appears, it could have spread anywhere before we even knew what was happening. I've informed Stargate Command that we're suspending Gate operations._

Jennifer's voice came over the radio. _Colonel Carter, this is Doctor Keller._

_ Go ahead, _Samantha said.

_I'm sending you these scans on Katie Brown as well as three other patients who are beginning to show signs of amnesia. All of them show large concentrations of affected cells in the medial temporal lobe. Looks like the bacteria's causing these cells to produce a hormone that interferes with the brain's ability to access episodic memory._

_ How bad are we talking? _John asked.

_Well, the rate of deterioration seems to vary from patient to patient but in all cases it looks like it's progressive, meaning the longer they go without treatment, the worse it gets. Pretty soon they won't be able to remember their own names._

_ You said the first symptoms were headaches and dizziness right, _Samantha said slowly.

_Yeah, that's right._

_ How long after they appeared before the first signs of memory loss?_

_ Again, it seems to vary, but you're looking at an average of about six hours._

_ What about you, Doc? _John asked. _Showing any signs?_

Jennifer sighed. _Yeah, the headache started half an hour ago._

_ All right, _Samantha said, _keep searching the database. I still think it's our best bet to find a solution._

_ I'd love to, _Jennifer said guiltily, _but if we're right about these numbers I'm about to get overrun with a lot of new patients. It's already pretty crowded in here._

_ Mess Hall, _John said. _We can clear it out and make a temporary ward._

_ Yeah, that's a good idea, _Jennifer said gratefully. _At the very least it'll consolidate everyone in one place for treatment._

Samantha turned to John;_ Do it._

John and I left her office and went down to the Mess Hall, calling for all available hands to help him turn it into a ward. By the time we got there, there were beds everywhere and people carrying the beds into place. Ronon and Teyla approached us and asked where they could help.

_Ronon, come and help me here, _John said, _Teyla can help Molli._

We got to work carrying beds, blankets and chairs into place and setting up the blankets on the beds.

_I thought the city had some sort of automatic lockdown to prevent stuff like this, _Ronon said to John.

_It does, _John replied as they placed the bed on the ground and pushed it into place.

_Oh yeah? What happened?_

_ What, you're asking me?_

Teyla and I placed a bed next to them as John grimaced and leant on the bed, putting his hand to his forehead.

_You got a headache? _Ronon asked.

_Yeah. I guess it was just a matter of time, _John replied sullenly. Teyla and I glanced at each other and moved over to them.

_John? _Teyla asked.

_I'm fine, _he muttered, walking away. Ronon sat down on the bed and looked at Teyla and me.

_Hey. How're you feeling?_

_ I am fine, _Teyla replied. I simply nodded, indicating that I was fine too.

_Any symptoms, _Ronon said curiously.

_ No, none yet._

_ Me neither. _Ronon frowned.

_What is it? _Teyla asked.

_How do they know we're all infected? My blood wasn't part of the sample that was tested._

_ Nor was mine, _Teyla replied._ Even so, it is likely we were exposed._

_ So what? Being exposed doesn't mean you've got it. Maybe it doesn't affect everybody the same way. All I know is I feel great._

_ So do I, _Teyla murmured. _Perhaps you should make Doctor Keller aware of this._

_ Yeah, okay, _he said, nodding and leaving the room. Teyla glanced at me.

_Are you feeling okay?_

_ Yes. It's strange that I feel okay since I was among the first group to go to the mainland, _I replied. _They took a sample of my blood but I'm not sure as of yet if I am infected, although it is highly likely._

_ Perhaps we should talk to Doctor Keller, _Teyla suggested.

_I'm sure she'd busy dealing with the sick patients. Besides, Ronon has just gone to see her._

_ That is a good point._

_ Teyla, why am I being entrusted with such important jobs and able to hear things that ordinary personnel do not? _I asked. The question had been poking around my head for the past few hours and I felt like I needed to ask it.

Teyla hesitated. _Both Ronon and Major Lorne have vouched for you and say that you're a good asset to the expedition. Colonel Sheppard wishes to know if their faith has been misplaced. We all trust you here._

_ I hope that that trust is never misplaced, _I said gratefully. Now I knew that I had two major influences vouching for me I felt at ease.

Teyla and I finished setting up the Mess Hall and the sick people began to come in. Samantha joined us and John and Ronon came in with a group of disgruntled-looking scientists. Samantha went over to John with a questioning gaze.

_Major Lorne's picking up some more stragglers, _he explained. _We're starting to get a little resistance._

_ Yeah, _Samantha sighed. _They're starting to lose their memories. They probably can't understand why there's a bunch of soldiers after them._

_ That's why I told him to take his men to the Armoury and equip them with stunners, _John explained.

Samantha grimaced. _I'm not sure I like the idea of shooting at our own people._

_ Well, they may not have a choice._

_ Yeah, I suppose you're right. Pretty soon there's gonna be some panicked, confused people out there._

_ Yeah, _John said slowly.

_Okay, _she sighed, rubbing her temples, _carry on._

A thoughtful look appeared on John's face as she left.

_What? _Ronon asked.

_Come with me, _he replied, leading the big man out of the room. Teyla and I exchanged another glance. It seemed we were left out of the important conversations, but able to hear them just the same.

Ten minutes later Teyla was called to Samantha's office. She smiled and gestured for me to join her. Nervously, I fell into step beside her.

Jennifer was already there as well as the rest of Teyla's team. As soon as we arrived she pulled up an image on the wall screen.

_This is what I wanted to show you, _she said. It was an image of what I reasoned to be bacteria. I sat at the back of the room behind everyone, simply observing.

_This is the bacterium that is causing our disease? _Teyla asked, pointing at the screen.

_Not exactly, _Jennifer admitted, _but it's very similar._

_ And you found this in the database? _Samantha asked.

_ I stopped looking in the database. I knew there was a reason why Teyla and Ronon are the only people who've tested negative so far. We don't have a lot of information on the Satedans so I started looking through Doctor Beckett's records on the Athosians. _She indicated the screen._ This is a blood sample taken from a ten year old boy. He was suffering from something called, um ... er ... I wrote it down..._

_ Kirsan fever, perhaps, _Teyla suggested.

_Yeah, that's it, _Jennifer said gratefully.

_It is a common childhood ailment throughout the galaxy, _Teyla said. _I had it when I was eight._

_ I had it when I was ten, _Ronon put in.

I had it when I was seven, I thought. No one seemed to remember that I was there and no one asked for my input. I didn't have a problem with that.

_But this cannot be the same disease, _Teyla said. _Kirsan fever does not affect adults, nor does it cause memory loss._

_ Well, that may be true, _Jennifer said, _but the structure of the bacteria is too similar to ignore. They have to be related somehow._

Rodney clicked his fingers and spoke for the first time. _Wait a minute. Maybe they _are_ the same. That would explain why the sensors didn't identify it as a threat._

_ How is that possible? _Teyla asked.

_ Well, think about it, _he said excitedly. _I mean, this planet didn't have a Stargate until we came here. Maybe when the Ancients were first scouting this place, they accidentally brought this, er ... Kirsan fever with them. It got trapped here and over the course of ten thousand years it mutated to cause the symptoms we're now experiencing._

Jennifer looked at Teyla. _That would also explain why you, Ronon and Molli aren't affected. You have antibodies built up from when you were young._

I raised my eyebrow, surprised that I had been included. Jennifer nodded at me, telling me without words that she would explain after this.

_Well, _Samantha said, _if they have antibodies then…_

_ It would take months to reverse-engineer a cure. _Jennifer scrubbed the idea. _I mean, I'm not even sure it's possible._

_ The sap of the enchuri plant, _Teyla said suddenly. _My people have used it for generations to combat Kirsan fever. It is highly effective and not much is needed._

_ Let's go get some, _John announced.

_Take a Jumper, _Samantha replied.

_ Wait a minute, _Ronon said, _you've disabled the Gate, remember? _Samantha looked at him quizzically.

_You ordered Doctor Zelenka to take out the control crystal. Where did he put it?_

Samantha's face was blank but John caught on, activating his radio.

_Zelenka, this is Sheppard. Come in, _he said into it. There was no reply and John thought for a second, coming to a decision.

_Lorne, _he said into his radio, _come in._

_ Yes, sir, go ahead, _came Evan's reply.

_Have you seen Zelenka? _John asked.

_As a matter of fact, I have._

_ Did you bring him to the Mess Hall?_

_ Uh, sorry, sir, but he gave us the slip. He must have heard us coming. Cracked one of my people over the head with a metal rod and disappeared down a service hatch before I could get a shot off. There's no telling where he is now._

John swore quietly. _Thanks anyway Lorne._

Samantha ordered John and his team to find Radek and Jennifer took me aside for a second.

_You have no trace of the bacteria in your system, _she said quietly.

_I had Kirsan fever when I was seven, _I explained.

_That's good, _she sighed. _Now go and help the team find Radek. We need that plant._

_ Yes, _I replied.

I ran through the corridors, searching for a member of John's team, and was glad when I heard their voices.

_There's gotta be some way out of this, _John was saying. _What about the Jumpers? They've got D.H.D.s._

_ It doesn't matter, _Rodney replied. _Without the control crystal the Gate can't establish a stable wormhole. We're not going anywhere._

_ I'm missing something, _John said. _I can't concentrate._

_ What about the mainland? _Ronon asked.

_Ronon is right, _came Teyla's voice. _The enchuri plant is abundant on many worlds. It may be here as well._

_ All right, _John replied. _Assuming we can find the stuff, how are we gonna distribute it?_

I heard Rodney's sigh and walked quicker in the direction their voices were coming from.

_I'll figure something out, _he said. I heard his footsteps as he left the group.

_I'll stay with Rodney, _Teyla said. _Do you know what to look for?_

_ It grows like a weed on Sateda, _Ronon said. I heard more footsteps and by the time I rounded the corner they were all gone.

There was nothing more for me to do. I didn't want to be out in the corridors while Evan and his men were slowly losing their memories, so I decided to head to the Mess Hall and see if there was anything I could do there.

I didn't come across anyone on my way there and went inside, noting the people that milled about muttering to each other. There were a few questions but I didn't say anything.

I saw Alan lying on a bed, his eyes closed and skin waxy. Susannah sat near him, staring blankly at the wall. Sadly, I sat next to Alan on his bed and pulled his head into my lap, stroking it. I hadn't slept for several hours and I lay down with him, falling asleep within minutes.

Shouting woke me. I sat up and saw a group of people running out of the room. Alan stirred and coughed and I touched his face gently.

Eventually the crowd slowed as they were stunned and brought back inside by Evan. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping, but it seemed like a fair bit.

However people soon forgot and reverted to wandering and murmuring. Susannah had passed out and I pulled her onto the bed to, dragging the blanket over both her and Alan. The man muttered in his sleep and I gently pushed his sweaty hair away from his face.

Then I sat with my arms around my knees and waited.

oOo

Two days later in the Infirmary I checked John's vitals and replaced his drip.

_You're adapting to our medicines fast, _Jennifer commented as she observed my progress. _Once John wakes I'm going to have to request that you work here for a bit._

_ That would be good, _I replied, grinning.

Ronon and Teyla sat to one side of the Infirmary together watching John like a hawk. They saw him open his eyes first and I checked his vitals again.

_Colonel, you're awake, _Teyla said, coming over to his bed and standing with Ronon.

_Mmm-hmm, _John replied drowsily. _What happened?_

_ Teyla distributed the plant in the ventilation system, _Ronon explained. _It knocked you out for a bit._

_ How long have I been asleep?_

_ About a day, _Ronon answered nonchalantly.

_A day, _John gasped.

_Hit some people harder than others, _Ronon said briefly.

_How are you feeling, John? _Teyla asked, distracting him. _How's your memory?_

_ Well, pretty good, I think. I mean, things are a little fuzzy. If I forget your birthday next year_... he trailed off.

_ I will forgive you, _she said, smiling. _When you are feeling well enough, Major Lorne wishes to speak with you. He feels badly about what happened._

_ It wasn't his fault. Just glad he still had the photo I gave him._

_ That was good thinking, by the way, _Ronon put in.

_Yes, _Teyla agreed. _If the distribution of the cure had been delayed any longer, many more people would have died._

_ What do you mean? _John looked around the Infirmary, frowning. _Where's McKay?_

I thought of Rodney, sitting next to Katie's bed, refusing to leave, and smiled.

_He is fine, _Teyla said. _However there's another matter you must attend to soon._

_ What's that?_

_ You must place Molli._

_ Oh yeah._

_ She's been the one caring for you, _Teyla said pointedly. _Doctor Keller has already expressed an interest for her to join the Infirmary and there has been a request for her to join the botany department and an off world team._

_ Wow, someone's popular, _John said sarcastically. _I'll place you later. Just let me rest now._

_ Of course, _I smiled, pulling something from my pocket. It was called 'chocolate'. _I understand that this makes people recover from illness quicker._

His eyes lit up at the chocolate and I gave him the bar.

_I'll think about it, _he said, grinning.

oOo

Time passed so quickly.

John placed me in the Infirmary part-time and as an officer part-time too. When invited, I went to the botany department to help them with their work, but that was more in my free time.

It was busy in Atlantis. The Lanteans were busy helping settlements escape the Replicators and relocating them. I was going to be among the officers that would help the refugees, but after the first group had been terrified of my scar John reassigned me to the night shift in the Control Room. It was good work and I made sure I performed to the best of my abilities. I had to if I wanted to be selected for an off world team.

So much more had happened. Teyla's people, Athosians, had gone missing and when Teyla got back it didn't take much observation to realise that she was pregnant. I'd seen enough pregnant women to know the symptoms. Her mood changed so quickly and she was constantly going to the bathroom to puke. It made me glad that I couldn't become pregnant.

However, the worst thing was that there was a Wraith on Atlantis.

I wouldn't have a problem with that, except that it reminded me of Solus. I managed to put my awkwardness around it down to my time running, but I kept my real feelings and reason a secret. It didn't seem to mind that I acted aloof around it.

The Wraith had been on Atlantis for a while now. He'd even been to Earth to assist in Replicator programming to save Rodney's sister. John made sure that I wasn't guarding the Wraith, for fear that I might kill it, and I didn't mind that. I didn't want to be reminded of Solus since it made my chest ache.

It was very busy around the city. There were constant preparations for the battle with the Replicators and the stream of refugees assured that we wouldn't receive any rest until the threat was gone. Exhaustion seeped into our bones and the constant activity had the Lanteans kept active at all times.

Before I knew it, three months had passed. In that time I had successfully avoided Ian and gradually earned my respect among the people in Atlantis.

I worked two jobs. Each night I would guard the Control Room. Some days I would work in the Infirmary in the mornings after my night shift in the Control Rooms and sleep in the afternoon, and others I would sleep in the mornings and work my Infirmary shift in the afternoons, going straight to my Control Room shift afterwards. It was gruelling and challenging, both mentally and physically, but I had been through worse and was determined to handle it all.

Evan had been coming more stressed-out recently. I saw him one time and offered to help him direct refugees, since I had good knowledge of many of the habitable planets in the galaxy. He graciously accepted.

In my spare time I was either in the gym helping out or with Evan in his office discussing the culture and customs of the newest refugees. He greatly appreciated my help and said that he would pay me back when he had the time. I was happy at his offer and accepted it. Having Evan as a friend was great, but we weren't as close as I had been with Zafira. I would never be as close to anyone as I had been with that man.

More Marines and new people had come to the city to help with the battles. Ronon was kept working full-time to teach them new techniques and whenever I could I was in the gym demonstrating with him. We both agreed that it would be much calmer once the Replicators were gone and the galaxy was safe from them.

Ronon told me about the two ships from Earth that had arrived a week ago, the _Apollo _and the _Daedalus. _He said that they were assisting in the battle with the Replicators now that they were equipped with new weapons given to them by a race of people called the 'Asgard'.

In that past week they'd destroyed seven Replicator ships while Rodney and the Wraith searched for a way to disrupt the nanite bonds. Evan told me that Ellis had become very impatient with Rodney and insulted the scientist simply for being too smart. He then told me a day later that the rest of the Replicator ships had fallen back. He put it as, s_afety in numbers._

It was sunset as I was entering the Control Room to begin my shift and I heard Rodney, John and Samantha in her office talking. Unconsciously, I slowed to listen. I wanted to know what they were saying.

_Our old anti-Replicator technology relied on disrupting the bonds between each individual nanite call. They just collapsed in a pile of dust, right? _Rodney was saying.

_We're familiar with the technology, yes, _John replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

_ Right, _Rodney retorted. _Well, the thinking was always to continue down that lien: to break the bonds, to turn them off, sever their connections to one another, because dust we can deal with, right?_

_ Rodney, _Samantha said impatiently.

_ We do the opposite_, he said excitedly,_ Instead of severing their connections; we significantly dial up their attraction to one another. We turn each cell into an incredibly powerful nanite magnet. You know, one cell attracts another cell, those two attract two more, and as more and more nanite cells bond to the core group, they become stronger and stronger and stronger – to the point where every Replicator cell on the planet, in orbit, all of them, are massed in this, in this, in this giant super-dense blob._

There was a pause. _A 'super-dense blob' – that's your great idea? _John said in disbelief.

_It _is_, yes, actually, _said Rodney.

_ What do we do with the blob, then? _John asked. _Aren't we in danger of creating some Godzilla-sized super-Replicator?_

I didn't know what a Godzilla was but I assumed it was something very big.

_No, _Rodney replied, _at least not at first. Look, this is not their normal form of bonding. I mean, it'll take them some time to adapt, to figure out how to function within the new parameters._

_ How _much_ time? _Samantha asked.

_Well, I mean, I had to speculate._

_ Oh, since when?! _John exclaimed angrily.

_Look, _Rodney sighed, _it doesn't matter anyways, because long before that happens, they're gonna fuse together to tightly, they will be rendered essentially inert. Remember, this bond is occurring on a sub-space level._

_ Which helps them get past the normal repulsive force between nuclei, _Samantha said excitedly.

T_o the point where their electrons are fusing with their protons and once _that_ starts happening, their toast, _Rodney finished.

_Yeah, but you're talking about neutron star levels of density._

_ Precisely, _Rodney answered.

_Wow, _Samantha said after a pause. _It sounds crazy, but this could work._

_ Well, how do we make it work, then? _John asked. _Just upload a new command into their base code?_

_ I have a better idea, _Rodney announced. I heard their footsteps as they left the office and came down the stairs towards where I stood. Just in time, I started walking and they all nodded as they passed me.

Later into my shift I was one of the only people in the Control Room, aside from one or two technicians, and a beeping noise came from one of the consoles. One of the technicians said that a ship was in orbit over the planet. After quick inspection I realised it wasn't of Wraith or Lantean design and it left shortly after. The technician tracked a Jumper as it flew down to the planet and towards the city. Its I.D. claimed that it was John's team. They were late.

The Jumper lowered itself into the Jumper Bay and I led a team upstairs to take the Wraith. The men dutifully tied its hands back up and surrounded it before taking it back down to Rodney's lab.

John, Teyla and Ronon came out of the Jumper and I joined them as they left the Jumper Bay. I noticed that Teyla was holding her stomach and looking worried. She saw me watching her and I smiled and gently patted her stomach. The panicked look on her face subsided and she calmed at my support.

_Just gonna check on McKay, _John announced, _see if he made any progress._

_ I must go see Doctor Keller, _Teyla sighed.

_Why's that? _John asked.

_I was stunned, _she said, as if it was obvious.

_We get stunned all the time, _he said dismissively, _shake it off._

He and Ronon turned to walk away but she spoke again after I touched her hand encouragingly. They were bound to find out anyway.

_Circumstances are… different, _she said nervously. They turned to face her again, suspicion written on their faces.

_How so? _John asked warily. Teyla hesitated, looking around to see if there was anyone else nearby. Our gazes met and I smiled. She sighed and looked back at John.

_I am carrying a child, _she said in a rush. There was a pause as John's brain processed the information.

_You're what? _John asked in disbelief. He and Ronon walked towards her and she anxiously stepped closer.

_I am pregnant, John, _she said defiantly.

_Is this a joke? _John demanded. He turned to seek advice from Ronon, who was gazing at Teyla's stomach. Upon seeing John's expression, Ronon started at his friend.

_Don't look at _me_! _Ronon protested.

_It just happened, _Teyla said quietly. I gently squeezed her hand, letting her know that I was with her.

_I… I didn't know you were seeing anyone, _John said slowly.

_It is no one from Atlantis, _she admitted.

_How… far along are you? _John asked awkwardly.

_About three months._

_ Three, _he hissed, _how long have you known?_

_ Just under two, _she confessed.

_Two, _he hissed again. _We've been… you let me put you out in the field when you've known you're three months pregnant!_

_ I tried to tell you._

_ You didn't try hard enough, _he growled angrily.

_I am more than capable of-_

_ You got stunned today! Do you have any idea what kind of effect that has!_

_ Athosian women remain very active in the community well up- _

_This is different. We get shot at, beat up, stunned. We take a chance every time we walk through the Gate._

_ John… _she said desperately.

_As of this second, you are relived form active duty._

He turned and walked away. Ronon frowned, unsure; and Teyla seemed shocked. She let go of my hand and turned to walk away but Ronon darted up to her.

_Hey, _he said, smiling. _Congratulations. Kanaan is the father?_

_ You knew that we were…?_

_ I could tell – the way you talked about him._

_ Yes. He is the father._

Ronon seemed sympathetic and I remembered that Kanaan and the other Athosians were missing.

_I'm sorry, _he said.

_I will find him, _she said determinedly. _He is still alive – I feel it._

_ We'll find him – together, _Ronon promised, taking her hand. _I promise. Come on – let's go get you checked up._

Teyla glanced at me and I nodded, gesturing for her to go with him. She smiled and, hand in hand, they started to walk to the Infirmary.

_You know, uh, _he began, _'Ronon' – it's a good name… boy or girl._

Teyla laughed and together they set off down the hall.

oOo

The Replicators had been destroyed. Evan had been in control of Atlantis while a majority of the soldiers and scientists left with the _Apollo _and _Daedalus _to fight with the Wraith and Travellers to defeat them. I assisted him in keeping the people of the city organised and gave him a drink called 'coffee' when he asked for it. He asked if I would like to try some and I shrugged, taking a sip. To my surprise the drink was delicious and he had laughed, telling me that Rodney was the most ardent coffee drinker in the whole of Atlantis.

Rodney removed the Replicator planet – M7R-227 – from the database and we soon forgot that the Replicators even existed. We received many thanks from worlds that we had relocated and John's team went to a large variety of dinners and celebrations. Evan's team went to about a dozen over the next week. It was still pretty hectic but the activity had calmed down considerably.

Then, on the eighth morning since the battle, Evan came to my room while I was cleaning my knife and announced that John had accepted me as a member of an off world team.

_You're joining my team, _he said happily. _Do you want to come and meet the guys that I work with off world?_

_ Sure, _I shrugged; sheathing my knife and standing up off my bed. He cast his eyes around my room for a second then held out his hand. Smiling, I took it and fell into step with him as we made our way through the numerous corridors of Atlantis. My suspicions were that he was taking me either to his office or to one of the communal quarters. I heard the chattering of people as we passed.

_It's so fascinating… _a scientist said.

_I got a perfect spin on the… _a Marine boasted.

_We got new plants from M9X-768… _a botanist said.

It was somewhat comforting to have so many voices to hear, especially after being alone for so long. I would want privacy after a while, but now I was grateful for everyone's company.

Instead of taking me to his office, Evan took me to one of the communal quarters, like I'd suspected. There were two men inside who looked nervous.

I knew that Evan had three Marines on his team that he was very good friends with, but I'd never met any of them. I also knew that one of them had been injured aboard the _Apollo_ and was going back to Earth for some rest before coming back.

So I was the substitute.

The men stood up when we entered and Evan waved them down. It was a sign of respect towards him, but their curious glances signalled that they weren't sure what to make of me.

_Guys, this is Molli, _Evan said. _She was a runner for six years and has a lot of experience fighting the Wraith, and is also the new member of our team since Clive is back on Earth. Molli, this is Private Keith Morris and Sergeant Paul Edison._

They both nodded their greetings but after I examined them I realised that they were comfortable in my presence. Keith's eyes lingered on my scar but there was no disgust on his face – only curiosity.

_How did you get that scar? _Keith asked.

_On my first day of running I was unprepared, _I explained, sitting in front of them with Evan. _I didn't have much practice at fighting Wraith so they were able to get around my guard and brand me with the scar. I'm not particularly proud of it._

_ Neither would I, _he exclaimed. _Scars are not considered attractive on women from Earth._

_ Somehow you pull off the warrior-chick look pretty well, _Paul put in. I smiled and my hands relaxed from where they'd been clutching at my knees. At least they liked me. If we were to work together in the same team we had to like each other.

We chatted for another ten minutes and I learnt things about my new teammates. Keith was thirty and had two sisters and a brother, all of whom were married and settled down in permanent jobs. Paul was an only child and had grown up in a place called Minnesota. They were both American, like Evan, and were curious about me, the alien woman. They were both average-looking and Keith had a mop of brown hair, while Paul had his blonde hair cut short so that he was almost bald. Their eyes were both varying shades of blue and their skin tone was light.

Evan's radio crackled and he turned away, touching it and listening to whoever was on the other side. After a few seconds he looked back at us.

_It looks like we have our first mission together sooner than we think, _he said. _Sheppard's Wraith buddy is sending out a help signal that isn't moving and the Colonel wants to check it out._

_ Naturally, _Keith muttered. Evan rolled his eyes.

_We have to get prepped immediately, _he grated. _Come on._

Standing, he led us out of the communal quarters and up to the gear-up room. I went into a separate part and found some off world clothes that I changed into. I clipped on a vest and joined my team outside to receive my weapons. My ring and knife was enough, but Evan told me that he wanted me to have some Earth weapons, just in case.

John, Rodney and Ronon came in too and geared up with us. Evan was showing me how to clip the P-90 onto my vest when Teyla came in.

_Teyla, _John said.

_Colonel, I just heard, _she replied. John deliberately turned his back on her and took some extra ammo, stuffing it into his vest. The look on his face was one of pain.

_I would like to accompany you on this mission, _Teyla announced.

_Well, we've got it covered, _John replied.

_John, _she sighed, _I understand what you are trying to do, but I assure you it is not necessary._

Evan and I looked at each other and we both raised our eyebrows. I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. John turned to Teyla, fuming.

_My skills have not diminished, _she protested, _and I still have much to offer the team._

John stared at her for a moment, then looked at Evan and jerked his head sideways with an aggravated look on his face. Evan took the hint and cocked his gun, facing the rest of us.

_All right guys, _he said, _let's head out. We'll wait for you at the Jumper Bay, sir._

Rodney was a bit slow in leaving and Ronon dragged him out. I fell into step behind them and Rodney protested.

_What? I'm not even… _Rodney muttered, groaning and straightening his jacket. We exited the room and before we were out of earshot I heard John speak.

_I am not having this conversation again, _he said firmly. I didn't hear Teyla's response and I didn't want to. While I was okay with her pregnancy, I still felt like it wasn't the right condition to be in while on Atlantis.

We reached the Jumper Bay and Evan turned to me.

_You're a medicine woman, _he said. _Is Teyla in good enough condition to come on this mission?_

_ Yes, _I replied. _She's only in the first stages and is still fit enough to be on active duty. John's taking it too harshly._

_ I think it's because he once had a thing for Teyla, _Ronon put in. _He's probably jealous._

And audible snicker rang throughout the group and John joined us. We piled into the Jumper and I was squeezed in between Keith and Evan.

We went through the Gate and flew in silence for just over an hour. Evan and I were so bored that we began to have silent staring competitions. He was much better at them than I was.

When John spoke everyone jumped.

_Pull up the H.U.D. – I think we're in range, _he said to Rodney. The scientist called up the display and a red dot showed the hive ship not too far away.

_I've got it dead ahead, _he said, _looks like it's been shot up pretty bad._

_ From the Replicator battle, _Ronon asked.

_No, _Rodney muttered, _I'm picking up residual radiation from Wraith weapons fire._

_ Were they attacked by another hive? _Evan asked.

_Well it looks that way, _Rodney said sarcastically, glaring at Evan from where he sat.

_Any life signs, _John sighed.

_I'm not picking up anything, _Rodney sulked.

_Maybe they're hibernating, _John suggested.

_Seems like an odd thing to do after being attacked – plus they usually land the ship, _Rodney said thoughtfully.

_All right, _John sighed as the H.U.D. disappeared, _well, we didn't come all this way to turn back, so… _he looked around briefly at all of us… _we're goin' in._

John flew the ship inside and landed it. Our teams both separated and I set off with Evan, Keith and Paul.

I lost track of time. I hadn't been inside a hive ship since I'd become a runner and the allure of the organic walls was still there. The urge to touch it was still there, but I ignored it and focussed on scouting out the ship with my team. Our weapons were out and my P-90 hung on its clip while I held my gun out in front of me. It was a comfort to know that it was there to protect me.

Evan's radio crackled and John's voice came from it.

_Lorne, you got anything? _John asked.

_Nothing so far, _Evan replied.

_Well, we're got bodies, _John continued.

_Acknowledged, we'll keep lookin'._

We continued moving and my eyes, scanning the rooms we passed, saw a shape in the mist that swirled around our feet. I held my gun at the ready and clicked my tongue. My team saw the shape too and we moved towards it slowly. That shape became clear and it was a dead Wraith that had been fed upon. I lowered my weapon and allowed Keith to examine the body. He ascertained what we'd all thought and Paul took a picture.

Evan took us through the ship, using a life signs detector, and led us to the hive control room where John and his team were waiting.

_No sign of the rest of the crew, _Evan reported to John. _Whoever attacked the ship must have taken them prisoner._

Rodney looked up from where he was working at the console. _Including our friend, _he said.

_Stop calling him that, _John sighed. _It's weird._

_ Then what do we call him? _Ronon asked.

_I don't know. Let's go with… Todd._

Rodney grimaced and John raised his hands defensively. _It's a guy I knew in college. He was very pale._

_ Todd's, _Rodney said slowly, _a terrible name!_

_ You got a better one? _John snapped.

_As a matter of fact, I do-_

_ You know what? Forget I asked._

_ Colonel, _Evan interrupted, _what do we do now?_

_ Well, it all depends, _John said deliberately, turning to Rodney. _Is this thing gonna fly?_

_ Well, the hulls severely damaged; I'd say about thirty per cent of the ship is sealed off and exposed to space, but with a bit of work I think we could get main systems back online._

_ Right, _John exclaimed. _That settled it. We've got ourselves a new ship!_

I sat with Paul while Rodney went through the systems to try and get them working. John paced impatiently and finally Rodney groaned.

_What? _John demanded.

_I can repair parts of the ship, _Rodney moaned, _but I can't fly it. The only person who can fly it is either a Wraith or Teyla._

John cursed and thought for a second. He shared a look with Evan and left the room.

_Where's he going? _Ronon asked.

_Probably back to Atlantis to ask Teyla's forgiveness, _Evan sighed. _I'll go and fly him back._

Evan left and Rodney snorted.

_I'm sceptical that Teyla can control this ship and stop it from falling apart, _he snorted.

_Maybe I should radio John and ask him to bring back the Rodneyanivalosa, _I said mildly. Rodney paled and turned back to his console, working on repairing parts of the ship so it would be easier for Teyla to fly.

Ronon and I became impatient and explored through the ship a bit without speaking. He took me to the bridge and showed me the dead Wraith and I showed him the one that my team had found. Eventually his radio crackled in his ear, signalling Evan's arrival back on the ship. We re-joined the others in the control room and Ronon began to explore the room while we waited, examining the consoles and machinery. Paul and Keith were sitting next to each other talking about 'ex-girlfriends'. I stood silently to one side of the room and looked up when Evan came back.

_Hey, _he said, _found these in the Jumper. _He tossed energy bars to Ronon, Keith and Paul and handed one to Rodney, who was closest.

_Oh, thank you – I'm starving, _Rodney gasped. He looked at the food and grimaced, _Apricot Jubilee?!_

_ Well, if you don't want it… _Evan said, reaching for it, but Rodney snatched it away.

_No-no-no, I'm fine, _the scientist stuttered. Evan rolled his eyes and addressed Rodney again.

_So how are we doing in here, anyway?_

_ Well, _Rodney replied, opening the bar, _it's coming along. I've got the hyperdrive operational, but it's not gonna help much if I can't get the neural interface to work._

I blinked at the unfamiliar terms he used. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ronon touch a console. A wall screen lit up and Rodney rounded on Ronon with wide eyes.

_What did you do?_

_ Nothing, _Ronon replied guiltily.

_ You touched something, didn't you?_

_ No… maybe just a little, _he muttered.

Rodney and Evan moved closer to examine the screen. I knew what it was the second I saw it, but I didn't say anything.

_What is it? _Evan asked.

_Looks like a map, _Ronon observed, joining them.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious, _Rodney said disdainfully. _Of course it's a map. The question is a map to what?_

Evan's radio crackled and John's voice came through, saying that he and Teyla were on the ship. He, Keith, Paul and I left to go see them while the other two stayed in the control room.

John looked unhappy. He ordered us to stay with the Jumpers for the time being and we obeyed. I didn't want to obey, but Evan touched my shoulder gently so I did. What was is about Evan that made me listen to him?

We stayed with the Jumpers for a short amount of time, talking about an event on Earth called 'Christmas'. John asked us to go to the control room and we passed him, Ronon and Rodney on their way to the Jumpers.

_We've come out of hyperspace at some sort of secret Wraith outpost, _John explained. _You guys watch Teyla while we go and investigate. I reckon Todd is down there._

_ Yes, sir, _Evan replied. We separated and my team went to the control room. Teyla sat on a bench, pale and tired. It seemed that flying the ship had taken a lot out of her. Solus had explained to me how Wraith flew their ships and how hard it was after long periods of time.

I sat with Keith and he explained about Christmas.

_It's an annual festival celebrating a guy's birthday, _he said. _There's tons of stuff that come along with it._

He went into a lengthy description about Christmas and I listened with interest. It sounded a lot like the village festivals I was a part of many years ago. He asked if I had any traditions and I told him about the festivals and how I sang at them.

_Sing a song, _he said eagerly. I raised an eyebrow. _Come on Molli! We're bored. It would be awesome to hear something other than silence of Paul's stomach._

Sighing, I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_ Beyond the mountains, further apart,_

_ The night can hold me, warming my heart._

_ When I hear the whispers, the running of the creek,_

_ The moonlight will guide me, to where I will sleep._

_ A gentle cold wind ruffles the trees,_

_ It caresses my face, the fingers in the breeze._

_ With the first new breath, a fresh start is born,_

_ A journey begins; from the vessel I am torn._

_ When the sun rises, the moon fades away,_

_ The light shall guide, to where my body lay._

_ Peace at last, I can enter the light,_

_ Soul detached from body, free from the night._

Everyone had fallen silent to listen and when I finished they applauded.

_That was wonderful! _Evan exclaimed. _You're an awesome singer!_

I blushed and smiled nervously at Keith. He laughed and slapped my back encouragingly.

We didn't hear from John's team for almost an hour. By that time I was lying on the floor staring up at the roof in boredom. Keith had a coin and was flipping it and Paul was playing with his shoelace. Evan had left because he couldn't stay still anymore and he returned now.

_Hey, _he said to Teyla, _any word yet?_

_ No, _she replied, _they've not been in contact._

_ Well, guess there's not much to do but wait, huh?_

_ Mmm, _she sighed. Evan sat next to her.

_Listen, I never got a chance to congratulate you. It's really great. I didn't even know you were dating anyone._

They smiled at each other and I rolled over heavily onto my stomach.

_My sister has a couple of kids, _he continued. _Two boys: five and seven. I miss being around them._

_ I'm not really sure what to expect, _Teyla admitted.

_Nobody ever is – at least not with the first one. But you get through it._

Teyla nodded and I smiled at how Evan was comforting her. He was a good man.

_Ah, you're gonna make a great mom, _he exclaimed, nudging her. She looked at him gratefully.

_Thank you. I wish I could be sure._

Evan smiled and stood, moving away to the far side of the room and peering out into the corridor. A console began to beep and Teyla moved over to it, calling for Evan.

_What is it? _Evan asked, hurrying over.

_I have detected a Dart approaching out position, _she said.

_It could be a scout. Have they spotted us?_

_ I don't know._

_ Have you detected any communication between the Dart and the other hive?_

_ No._

_ Well, then, we still have a chance. We should destroy it._

_ Colonel Sheppard had flown a Dart before._

_ He would have radioed us by now. We can't risk sending out a signal of our own._

Teyla reluctantly moved to the weapons console and placed her hands on it. _Charging weapons, _she said as she activated a control, but Todd's face appeared on the wall screen ahead of her. I scrambled to my feet and ran up to join her. Keith and Paul both raised their guns too.

_Do not fire, _came Todd's voice. _Do you recognise me?_

_ Yes, _Teyla replied.

_Have you seen our people? _Evan asked.

_I have, _Todd replied. _I will tell you everything, but you must allow me on board._

His Dart landed and we escorted him to the Bridge.

_They were captured? _Teyla asked after he explained.

_I saw them get stunned, _Todd said.

_Funny how you managed to get away, _Evan grated.

_I was lucky. If I had been captured, they would have killed me instantly._

_ So how do we rescue them? _Teyla asked.

_By now, they will have been brought before the Queen, _the Wraith explained.

_So there's still a chance, _Evan said determinedly, _if you fly us back down there._

_ You don't understand, _Todd sighed. _The hive in orbit will have detected my Dart leaving the planet. They will grow suspicious and begin searching for us. Our only hope is to leave now and come back, undetected._

I didn't like this Wraith much. He was nothing like Solus.

_Well, we're not going anywhere, _Evan growled.

_There is no way to help your friends right now. You must face this._

Evan was about to reply when Teyla spoke.

_Wait. There is a chance. I have an idea._

She explained her idea and Todd agreed, but Evan was reluctant. I went outside with Keith and Paul to give them some privacy. Minutes past and I heard voices. Teyla cried out and I knew she was in the Wraith Queen's mind.

It was difficult to block out the sounds but when they stopped it was a relief. I heard Todd speak, panicking, and the three of us went back into the room.

I felt pretty useless so far. I hadn't done anything except for stand around silently. It was good to be out of Atlantis, but I wanted something more exciting.

_The hive ship will be here momentarily, _Todd said, taking hold of the flight controls. _We need to leave now._

_ Not before our people get back, _Evan said pointedly. Todd sighed and looked down at the console.

_Weapons capabilities are limited at best. The hull is still severely damaged. We can't survive an attack._

_ Colonel Sheppard will be here shortly, _Teyla said. Evan crossed over to his team and brought us up to speed on everything that was happening. The plan had worked and hopefully they were on their way back.

_You don't know that, _Todd retorted.

_I have seen them, _Teyla protested. _They are alive and we will wait for them as long as necessary._

Todd turned to her, snarling, but a repeated beeping sound took up his attention.

_What's that? _Evan asked.

_The other hive, _Todd sighed. _They're entered weapons range._

The ship jolted as it was hit. Part of the console in front of Todd exploded and he stepped back.

_This is foolish, _he shouted. _They will target our hyperdrive, making it impossible to escape. We can't wait any longer._

The ships communications were activated and John's voice echoed through the room.

_Teyla, Lorne, come in._

_ Colonel, where are you? _Teyla asked.

_On our way, _he explained.

_You must hurry. The other hive had found us._

_ Can you hold 'em off?_

_ Not for long, _Todd hissed, hurrying over to the weapons console. He snarled and activated the controls, allowing the hive to fire back. Teyla took over the main controls.

_Approaching Dart Bay, _John said.

_Acknowledged, _Teyla replied.

_They're inside, _Todd snarled.

_Colonel, _Evan shouted,_ request permission to jump into hyperspace immediately._

_ Negative, _John replied. _I have another idea. Teyla, I want you to set a new course. Aim the ship for the facility on the planet and set a collision course._

Teyla set the coordinates and we ran out of the room as the ship began to move. It was difficult to keep our balance but we were able to make our way to the Dart Bay. We got into the Jumper and John flew us out of the ship just as we reached the atmosphere. We watched as the ship collided with the facility and we shielded our eyes from the white explosion. When the light dispersed Rodney turned to John.

_Well, I think that should probably do the trick, _he said.

_Let's get outta here, _John sighed.

oOo

Two months passed. I went on missions with Evan and my team to other planets to negotiate and explore. I didn't take part in the negotiations because I was an intimidating presence and wouldn't be warmly welcomed by the simple village people.

One time we entered a village and a man ran up, seeing a woman, only to squeal when he saw my scar. It was quite funny and was cause for a humorous discussion with Alan and Susannah. Alan said that my face was scary; however Susannah called him a 'wuss'.

Another time we were attacked by a group of beasts and trapped on the planet for several hours before we were able to get back to Atlantis.

It was easier for me to bond with Keith, but I put effort into talking with Paul. He was distant at first, but over the two months he became friendlier.

John was finally able to schedule a movie night and my friends were excited about it.

Susannah offered to lend me some Earth clothes but I politely declined, saying that I would wear my old running clothes. After seeing them she said it was a good choice and I was glad.

_How are you? _I asked.

_Not bad. It hasn't been really busy lately, _she shrugged. _What about you?_

I was afraid to admit that I'd been missing Solus so much that it hurt. The feelings were uncontrollable and there was nothing I could do about it. I missed his touch and just everything about him. It was how I knew that he was the man for me.

But I decided to admit it. Susannah was trustworthy and she was my friend.

_I miss him, _I whispered. _I miss Solus._

_ Honey, _Susannah murmured, pulling me into a hug. We were in my room with my running clothes laid out on my bed for her inspection. I felt safe that my feelings wouldn't be exposed so I allowed one tear to fall out and gained comfort from her friendship.

When I let go we smiled at each other.

_You're a good friend, _I said.

_A friend in need is a friend indeed, _she smiled, turning and picking up a hairbrush that had been given to me. She sat me down and brushed my hair. _It should be fun tonight. You'll like movies. I think we're watching 'Gran Torino'. It's a movie about guns and cars._

_ It sounds okay… I think._

Susannah helped me get ready. She styled my hair up into a bun, leaving wisps to caress my neck and exposing the soft skin there. I dressed into my clothes and she made sure it looked good. She offered to do make-up but I raised an eyebrow and declined. My hair was done up and I didn't want to cover my face as well. I wasn't a person who cared about appearance much.

We went to her room and she got ready in clothes called 'jeans' and a silver 'tank top'. She teased her hair and put on make-up. I believed she looked nice. Alan turned up to her room wearing jeans and a jacket.

_It starts in thirty minutes, _he gushed, _let's go! You both look amazing! I can't believe that I'm going to the movie night with the two prettiest girls on Atlantis!_

_ Alan, you flatter me, _Susannah joked. Together we made our way to one of the communal quarters and found John and Evan setting up the couches.

_Hey, looks like we've got some helpers, _John joked. _Ronon has gone to get some more couches. When he comes back with them do you reckon you could put them in place?_

_ I'm sure he won't squeal and run away, _Evan joked, his eyes sparkling. I grinned back and we helped them arrange the couches and seats around the huge 'television' that took up a majority of the wall. John held up the movie.

'_Gran Torino', _he sighed. _It's got Clint Eastwood in it. He's an awesome actor._

_ Don't ask, _Susannah muttered to me. I smiled to her, grateful, and we arranged another couch.

Shortly after people began to arrive and take their seats. I sat with Susannah and Alan near the front and Evan sat on my other side with Keith and Paul on his other side. I was between Evan and Susannah and it wasn't unpleasant. In this position normally I would feel claustrophobic, but I felt comfortable. Being with the Lanteans had changed me.

The room filled and I turned to cast my eyes around, noting with amusement that Ronon was sitting in the back row because he was so tall. Rodney was with Katie and Teyla and John were sitting with Samantha. The rest of the room was littered with unfamiliar people and I didn't see Ian anywhere. I was relieved. His stares had become even worse as time passed.

When the movie started, I tried to enjoy it, I really did, but it didn't engage me. I slowly nodded off while the movie played and the next thing I knew was that my head was on Evan's shoulder and the room was emptying.

_What? _I muttered, sitting up.

_You fell asleep, _Evan explained. _Come on, let's get you to bed. Have you been sleeping?_

_ Yes. I don't have nightmares anymore, _I said. We stood and I look around for Susannah and Alan.

_They left for a midnight snack, _he said.

We walked through the corridors amidst stares. I didn't understand why people were staring. They whispered behind their hands and I frowned.

_Why are they whispering? _I asked. Evan shrugged.

_I have no idea, but I'll find out, _he replied. We arrived outside of my room and shook hands. _Good night, _he said, smiling.

_Good night, _I said, yawning behind my hand, _sleep well._

_ I'll see you tomorrow for our recon to M7J-562, _he grinned. I laughed and went into my room, waving the door shut and stripping off until I was naked. I curled up into my bed and slept peacefully without dreams until the morning.

There were still a few hours until the mission briefing so I dressed and got some breakfast, eating it quickly by myself and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. In my opinion this 'toothpaste' was amazing. It made my mouth feel much cleaner.

Once that was done I went back to my room and took out my off world uniform, intending to change into it, and the door opened. I turned to ask why they didn't knock but I couldn't speak.

It was Ian.

_Hello, _he said. _You've been avoiding me._

_ No, _I said.

_Everyone says you're with Lorne, _he spat. I was confused for a second and then remembered how people were staring and whispering last night. Was that was it was all about? Did they think Evan and I were together?

_They're misinformed, _I said shortly. He grinned.

_That's good._

_ If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a mission now so could you please leave? _I asked politely.

_No, I think I might stay and watch you get ready, _he purred. I wondered how a man like him was able to get here. He was disgusting.

_Please leave, _I said. He crossed to my table and picked up my knife in its scabbard, tossing it outside. I made to get it but he pushed me back.

_I don't want you to cut my eye out, _he said nastily. I was about to speak when an alarm sounded and the door shut, cutting me off from the knife. He looked surprised too and turned, trying to pry the door open. After a few seconds it was clear that it was stuck.

_What the hell? _Ian asked himself. _Must be an outbreak or something, I dunno._

He turned to me and leered, coming uncomfortably close. I folded my arms.

_Stop it, _I said. _I don't want to hurt you._

_ You, hurt me? _He scoffed and laughed. _That's hard to believe. You're just a dumb bitch who can charm her way into anything. I bet you're a skank too._

_ What? _I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

_How many men have you slept with since you've come here? I don't know, but I'm gonna be one of them, _he hissed. _I'm going to make you mine._

I didn't like the idea of being under his power. I didn't like where this was going.

Without warning he lunged forward, catching me by surprise and pinning me against the wall. He brought his lips crashing down to mine and his hand fumbled at my pants, trying to prise them open. I yelled and pulled my head to one side, but he hit me and forced my head back to face him. So I struck with my arms, forcing him away with my strength. He pushed his own body weight on me and it was difficult to push away.

_Give in! You're mine, _he yelled. He succeeded in prising open my pants and scrabbled with his own. I panicked. This wasn't working.

I tapped my ring and pressed it to his chest, pushing it into the soft bone of his ribs. He let out a breath and moved back a bit.

_I will shoot you, _I said evenly. _Get away._

_ Not a chance, _he hissed. His hand returned to his pants and I froze up. My people called this stuprant, which in the common tongue translated to rape.

I did the first thing that came to mind. I fired.

He gasped and his eyes glazed over. His body went limp and he fell to the ground with a bleeding wound covering his entire chest.

I felt sick. Well, he wouldn't bother me anymore now that he was dead. Then it hit me.

This was the second time I'd killed someone. Not only did I feel sick, but I was sick. I puked all over the ground beside him and my legs were so weak that I collapsed onto the ground. Everything went black.

oOo

I woke up in the Infirmary. Samantha, John, Evan, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney were all standing around my bed as if they were waiting for me to wake. One glance at their expressions was enough to know that they were not happy. I wondered why, and then remembered that I'd… killed a man from their expedition.

They would never trust me again. They simply wouldn't understand how I froze up and did the first thing that came to mind, which was to shoot.

Ronon wore a mask of anger, while last time I'd been here he was sympathetic. I had a pathetic urge to cry but forced it back.

_Hello, Molli, _Samantha said.

Nope. That was the straw. I burst out into tears.

It surprised them all and they exchanged looks. Teyla reached forward to comfort me but John held her back. Oh yeah, they thought I was a murderer.

_Did you kill Captain McCalman? _Evan asked; his facial expression unreadable and his stance closed.

_Yes, _I replied, wiping my eyes.

_Why? _John asked.

_He… _I faltered; not sure if I should say it, but if I didn't then I would be shunned… _he came to my room and accused me of being with Evan and when I said no he came towards me. The door was locked and he tried to open it. _They shared a look again. _I guess he figured no one would come to help, so he… oh… he… t-tried to rape me. _My voice caught but I continued to speak. _I told him to get away or I would shoot him. He said that I wouldn't and went to… I froze up… I couldn't think… my mind told me to shoot and I did… I didn't realise what I'd done until it was too late… oh, god… I swore that I wouldn't kill anyone else. There goes that idea._

I began to cry again and Teyla went to comfort me, but this time John didn't stop her. Instead he turned to Rodney and spoke firmly.

_Now we've heard her story you can check out the video footage of the event, _he said. Rodney was holding a laptop and went onto it, clicking it a few times. He held it out to me but I shook my head. I didn't want to see it.

I heard him coming into the room and accusing me of being with Evan. The doors shut and he approached me. I yelled and he hit me. I heard his body hit the ground then I puked up and passed out.

Reaching my hands up, I touched my face. A bruise was forming there from where he'd hit me. Teyla held me in her arms and I wiped my face. She smiled sadly at me, but she didn't know anything about my fate.

_We'll tell people it was an accident, _Samantha said. I stared at her. _He had some influential friends who'd be pretty pissed if they found out you killed him. We'll say he was in a lab and there was an electrical surge relating to the quarantine. It was so strong that it killed him._

I began to cry again. _I'm so sorry, _I sobbed. _I didn't mean to do it. Instinct took over._

Samantha's eyes softened. _I know how you feel, _she said. _I was in a similar situation on one of my first missions when the Stargate Program was first formed. But I didn't kill him. Instead I humiliated him, but I had people coming to help me. You didn't. We have to take that into account._

The tense atmosphere calmed at her words and I stood shakily, supporting myself on the bed. I had never been one of those people who hugged lots of people, but this time I had to hug them. They were giving me a second chance.

I hugged Teyla first then gave Rodney an awkward hug. Ronon gave me a light bear hug and Samantha comforted me with a quick squeeze. John put an arm around me and Evan's eyes softened and he enveloped me in his arms.

_I think I speak for all of us when we say that we forgive you, _John said. _Captain McCalman's actions were inappropriate and revolting. He shouldn't have tried to do anything like that without your consent. It's against protocol._

Everyone seemed calmer and Evan smiled.

_We'll put you on medical leave for a few days, _Samantha explained. _It'll give you enough time to recover and then you'll be back on regular missions._

_ Yes, thank you, _I said gratefully, pulling away from Evan and sitting back down on the bed. They all left except for Evan who pulled up a chair.

_Um, we have to file a report on everything that happens here, _he said awkwardly. _I'm going to need your help to write the report, since you were present._

_ What will I need to say?_

_ Say that Captain McCalman was in a lab with you while you were searching for something McKay took from you and he was struck by a piece of malfunctioning equipment. You were hit too but he was killed and you weren't._

I took a deep breath. _Will people buy that?_

_ They have to, _he shrugged. _You're a member of my team and I'm not going to have you reassigned._

Smiling, I held out my hand and grasped his. He laughed and clapped our joined hands with his free one.

_Now that we have that sorted, _he said, _I can go and write up the report._

_ Did Ian have any family? _I asked.

_No. His mom died in childbirth and his dad was in the army and died before he was born. He has no siblings or other relatives that would miss him. He's unmarried and his only connections were the Marines._

_ So, it's okay?_

_ Yes. You're okay._

I fell back on the bed with a sigh and Evan smiled and left. It was alright. I was fine. They weren't going to kick me out.

For the next week I was on medical leave and I was either in the gym helping out Ronon or in the Infirmary with Susannah tending to patients with her. Despite it all, I told Susannah the truth. She was sympathetic, although she hadn't been through anything like it, and this information was the step we needed to become best friends. I ate my meals with her and Alan, or Evan and my team, and I loved it. I loved being able to communicate with people that cared for me.

It was still tense among John and his team. However, after John's father died, he stopped being careful around me. He allowed me to resume my duties on Evan's team and I was grateful. They'd all forgiven me for killing Ian and I was even more grateful.

I discovered that a few things had happened during the quarantine. Rodney had almost asked Katie to marry him, but had taken it back because he thought they were going to die. Ronon and Jennifer were both now an item. Evan had been in the Control Room waiting for Keith, Paul and I to arrive for our mission when the quarantine alert sounded. Radek had to crawl through a vent to turn off the city's self-destruct. After the quarantine ended Evan went to find his team and discovered my lying next to a pool of puke and the dead body of Ian.

It wasn't one of my best moments.

I was getting ready for my first mission since being on medical leave. Keith and Paul were unaware of the events that had transpired and acted the same. We joked around about Christmas and Keith tripped over his own feet which made us laugh. Evan came in late and so we were late to the mission at M17-PX3.

I was eager to go off world and waited for the Gate to activate. Evan jogged into the Gateroom just as it finished dialling and the 'wormhole' expanded into the room.

_What should we expect? _Keith asked.

_Standard recon, _Evan replied. _The people are primitive but they are kind according to the database. It's amazing that after nearly four years we still haven't explored every planet._

_ There are a lot out there, _I said. _I was running for six years and I haven't been to every planet. It takes a long time._

_ Yeah, I figured, _Evan grinned. We fell into line and, as a group, stepped through the Gate.

As soon as we reached the other side I smiled. This was Zafira's home planet. Perhaps, if we were lucky, Haiku would still be alive. I thought about it for a second and remembered that he would be thirteen or fourteen by now. I wondered if he would want to see me. It had been a few years, after all.

_Hey, Molli, you okay? _Evan asked me.

_Yeah, _I replied, _it's just this is the planet where my friend Zafira came from._

_ Was he the other runner?_

_ Yes._

_ Should we expect a warm welcome?_

_ Yes._

I travelled with the team down the ridge and into the valley, surprised that we didn't come across anyone. It was late in the day and most people would be eating dinner by now, like in any farming society. However the closer we got to the village the more people we saw.

We reached the village square. The simple people stared at us and a young boy ran away, undoubtedly contacting the elders or village leader.

I saw a familiar face among the crowd and smiled widely at him. Haiku's eyes widened in disbelief and he darted up to me, throwing his arms around my neck. He was much older than I remembered.

_Molli! _Haiku cried. _I never thought I would see you again!_

_ So did I, _I replied, holding him at arms' length. _You're older than I remember._

He grinned. _You're prettier than I remember._

_ Ah, you're such a flatterer, _I joked, ruffling his hair. Evan nudged me.

_Do you know this kid?_

_ He's Zafira's son, Haiku._

_ Oh. Nice to meet you, Haiku, _Evan said quickly, holding out a hand. The boy shook it and stared around at Keith and Paul curiously.

_Are you still a runner? _Haiku asked.

_No, _I said proudly, _the Lanteans saved me several months ago and I've been working with them ever since._

Before Haiku could reply three men emerged from the crowd, calling him back to them. He sighed and smiled at me before returning to his people.

_We're Lanteans, _Evan said, _seeking to trade._

_ We do not trade with people we do not know, _the tallest man said. Evan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when I sneezed loudly.

_Sorry, _I muttered, wiping my nose with my sleeve. Evan rolled his eyes and faced the three men.

_I do hope that we have a chance to become friends, _he said. _It would be for the interests of both our peoples._

_ Come, _another man said. _We will give you a place to stay for the night._

_ Thank you, _Evan said gratefully. We followed the men to a comfortable-looking residence near the centre of town. I hadn't seen the building before, but then again I'd only been to this planet three times. It wasn't an expectation for me to know everything about it.

The men left us alone in the parlour of the building and Haiku ran up to me, smiling.

_So tell me, _he said, _what's it like with the Lanteans?_

_ It's amazing, _I told him. _They're good people. I'm glad to be able to make a difference with them._

_ Kiss-ass, _Keith snickered behind his hand. Paul thumped him hard, causing Keith to cough. Haiku raised an eyebrow and looked back at me.

_It's been tough ever since mother was culled and father was killed, _he sighed. _No one seems to accept me here._

_ You'll find your place one day, _I assured him.

The men returned and ordered Haiku to the mill. When they turned their backs he stuck his tongue out to them and darted out before they could see. Keith snickered and Paul thumped him again.

We sat down at a beautifully set table and were served with some sort of soup with bread. While we ate the men asked us questions.

_My name is Tannen, _the tallest man said. _This is Yukur and Boryn._

_ Major Evan Lorne, Molli, Private Keith Morris and Sergeant Paul Edison, _Evan said.

_Tell us, Major, _Tannen said, _what do you have to offer us in trade?_

_ Medicines and farming tools, _Evan said promptly. _It is our understanding that your people are farmers and we would like to offer farming equipment that will make your job easier and take up less time._

_ What would you like in return?_

_ A small percentage of food and your friendship, _Evan grinned, holding up his glass. We all held up our glasses for a 'toast' and drank politely. As soon as the drink met my mouth my face turned red and I put it down. Oh, that was disgusting. I noticed that the rest of my team had done the same. So I wasn't alone in that thought.

Boryn sniggered. _All foreigners find the local brew strong. It's our best wine._

_ I can see that it's strong, _Evan gasped, shovelling soup into his mouth to get rid of the taste.

_We're going to be friends, _Tannen laughed. _At least it's a complement to our food._

_ The soup is delicious, _Paul grinned. I glanced at Keith and noticed that he and Yukur were having a staring match. It didn't seem like a friendly one. I nudged Evan and pointed it out.

_Private, _Evan said warningly, _what's up?_

_ I'm okay, sir, _Keith said quickly, looking away. Yukur smirked and glanced at me, only to look away as I shook my head. I didn't know what was happening, but there was animosity between the two men. They were both the tough warrior type so I guessed that it was a competition of their masculinity. When Atal was younger he often had such competitions with other men in the village. It was a man claiming their territory and marking the territory that they already owned.

_They're just having a masculinity competition, _I said, not bothering to keep my voice quiet. Evan and Paul began to laugh and Tannen and Boryn, unsure, just smiled. Keith simply rolled his eyes and continued eating his soup. The atmosphere was lighter and I thought back to the dinner I'd had with Solus when he's proposed.

Oh, it had been so romantic. I still remembered feeling the flushed emotions of new love and the affection towards him. Then he'd proposed and taken me to the cliff, where we'd married. And then… we'd made love.

He was amazing. A warm feeling filled me as I thought of it and a slow smile spread across my face.

We finished dinner and Evan sent Paul to the Gate to inform Atlantis that we would be staying overnight. The men took the three of us, minus Paul, to a large room with four beds. It was comfortable, with wooden walls and a stone floor. We were left to get settled.

I lay on one of the beds with my hands behind my head. Keith whistled from a corner and pulled out a device he'd brought with him that allowed him to play what Rodney called 'computer games'. Evan sat next to me.

_Tell me what you're thinking, _he said.

_Many clever little things, _I joked. He laughed and scuffed his boots against the floor. _I should probably say… thank you, for everything._

_ It's nothing, _he said humbly. _You're a member of my team and I hope you'll always be one._

I sighed and rolled over, falling asleep immediately.

Hours later I was woken by shouts and screams. I leapt off the bed and joined my team at the window. Paul must have come back while I slept.

Listening carefully, I heard Darts through the noise. Panic filled me.

_Wraith! _I cried.

_Oh shit! _Keith yelled.

We grabbed our things and ran out of the room and onto the street. People were running everywhere.

_Get inside! _Evan yelled, over the noise. _You'll be safe!_

Those closest to us heeded our advice and ran for the nearest building, where the Wraith Darts couldn't get them and huddled together.

I tapped my ring and aimed it at the nearest Dart as it made a pass over us. A second later I fired and hit its tip. The Dart spun but quickly regained its balance.

The men fell to their knees and fired at the Dart. Two more appeared and beamed up panicked people. Screams filled my ears but I focussed on taking out those Darts. If Haiku had been taken…

But he hadn't. I saw him running towards us, ducking through the crowd. I focussed on the Darts, frowning and glaring, making sure that they were nowhere near him.

Evan scored a lucky shot and one Dart crashed into the building we'd eaten in. A couple of people had been killed by the impact and their bloody bodies were strewn across the ground. I looked away from their bodies and saw one of the Wraith beams heading straight for the group which Haiku was pushing through. Crying out, I ran forward to grab him. He reached out to me and grasped my hand. We began to run to the side of the beam, not in front of it because that was stupid, but it flicked out to the side and caught us.

The next thing I knew I was leaning against a wall in a darkened room.

Blinking, I peered around. Ten villagers and Keith were in the cell with me, a cell that I recognised as Wraith. I had a nasty habit of ending up in these cells.

_Molli, _Haiku gasped. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly.

_I'm okay, _I grunted, stumbling to my feet. _Was it a regular culling?_

_ I think so, _he said. _They took someone just before._

_ Hey, Molli, _Keith said, crouching beside me.

_What happened? _I asked.

_As soon as we were beamed out of storage they thumped you on the head and stunned Haiku as he bent to help you, _Keith said in a low voice._ The other Dart beamed out the people and they took us all to this cell._

_ Why are you here?_

_ I was bowled aside by a group of villagers. The Dart swept them up and me with them. _Keith seemed embarrassed by the fact. _I've been kidnapped by the Genii, but never the Wraith. It's a first for me._

_ Will they come after us?_

_ Yes. I've got a subspace tracker hidden in my equipment, as do you, for occasions like this when we get attacked to they know where to find us. _Daedalus _should be here in an hour or so to get us, so we have to hold out until then._

I pushed my way to the cell door with Keith and Haiku. There was a panel on the wall, off to the side, which would flash when the door opened. I knew it was the door control and if it was activated the door would open.

Did I have anything I could use to penetrate it? I felt around my clothing, but there was nothing I could use. The Wraith had even taken my ring, but my marriage bracelets were still safely on my wrist. My one-year golden one dully reflected the dim light coming from some sort of vent on the ceiling.

I showed Keith the panel and he searched for something to throw at it, but he didn't have anything.

_Maybe if one of us was taken to the Queen we might come across our weapons, _Keith suggested.

_It would more likely get you killed, _I retorted. _If we do go to the Queen it's both of us. She can't feed on me, so at least I can protect you if she does try to kill you. They can't even stun me so that's good too._

_ It's amazing how you're immune to everything they throw at us, _Keith sighed. _You've got to show me this stuff._

_ It took me a year to become immune to the stunner, _I said.

_Yeah, I don't have that time, _he muttered. He and Haiku began to converse and I leaned back on my heels tiredly. I just wanted to get back in Atlantis and curl up in bed. The want to return to bed was a new thing for me.

It was quiet except for the occasional mutter and Keith and Haiku whispering. I lost track of time and drifted in and out of consciousness. A Wraith came and took one of the villagers, causing us to scream and cry. Several people were stunned and the person was taken anyway. Keith began to pace, angry that he couldn't do anything from the cell. Haiku sat next to me and sighed.

_Being a prisoner is boring, _he said.

_At least we can take solace in the fact that we're not long-term prisoners, _I replied. _We should expect to last only a few days, at the most._

_ Will they kill us all?_

_ The Lanteans will be looking for us._

As if on cue, the ship began to shake. I twisted my head and stood slowly, moving to the cell door with Keith.

_That felt like weapons' fire, _he said. Our eyes met and he smiled as he realised what it meant. The _Daedalus _was here to get us.

Sweat dripped down my face as we waited tensely for something to happen. There hadn't been any hits since the first one and doubt began to seep into the cell. People began to whisper, but I ignored it and urged Keith to do the same. They would be here.

I heard footsteps and we backed away from the door. Expecting to see the Wraith, I wasn't particularly paying attention to the shadows that darted up the hall. The low voice was what caught my attention as it sounded from the corridor.

_Private, _Evan hissed, _you there?_

_ I'm here Major, _Keith whispered. _I've got Molli and a bunch of villagers, sir._

_ Stand back, we're gonna blow it up._

_ That's not necessary, _I whispered quickly. _There's a panel on the other side of the cell. Stab that and the door should open._

_ How…?  
This isn't my first time in a Wraith cell, _I hissed. _I'll explain later but right now you need to get us out of here!_

I saw Evan's outline in the dim light move towards the other side of the corridor and feel along the wall. There was a tiny flash under his hand and the door opened.

_Let's move, _he said. Keith and I ushered the villagers out and I saw three Marines waiting for us. Paul was one of them but I was unfamiliar with the other two. I didn't care though. We were being rescued.

_How are we gonna get out? _Keith asked Evan.

_We have a Jumper in the Dart Bay and the _Daedalus _is near to scoop us up when we get out. They disabled the hyperdrive and weapons, so the hive is a sitting duck. All we have to do is get out of here without being discovered._

No more was said as we ushered the villagers up the dim corridors. I clutched Haiku's hand.

Then we came under fire as three drones appeared up ahead. The villagers crouched down in terror and Evan and the Marines fell on their knees and shot back. I glanced at the nearest room and Keith and I ran inside.

What a stroke of luck. Inside the room was all our gear, piled on two separate tables. Excitedly, we quickly donned our vests and grabbed all our equipment. The weapon's fire in the corridor was still going and Keith cocked his gun, racing outside to help. I tapped my ring and, crouching low, exited the room too.

One of the Marines had been stunned, as had two of the villagers. They seemed so helpless.

More drones had joined the initial three. We were boxed in from all directions. Keith and Paul were shooting down one corridor while Evan, the Marine and I were on another. I felt a stunner blast hit my back and spun, shooting the Wraith square in the chest.

Then, at one point, it seemed that the Wraith stopped coming. No more were firing at us and we took advantage of the lull to gather up the unconscious people and continue our way through the corridors.

I was pulling up the rear with Keith. My mind had time to register the heavy breathing but as I turned the Wraith's stunner struck me right in the side of my head. Colours danced and flashed before my eyes and Keith turned and killed the Wraith.

_You okay?_

_ I will be, _I replied, rubbing the side of my head. We ran to catch up with the group and suddenly emerged into the Dart Bay.

It was huge. There were countless platforms peppering the sides of the chasm and they seemed to go on forever. I reasoned that each platform held a Dart. That was a lot of Darts.

Evan threw out a hand and we stopped. I peered at him and a Jumper materialised out of thin air. For a second the villagers were frightened but they allowed themselves to be ushered onto the ship.

I sat in one of the front seats with Evan, Keith and Paul and waited impatiently as the rear hatch closed and we took off. That escape had been much too easy. From what I understood it was much harder for John's team to escape from a Wraith ship once they were imprisoned. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that their whole team was always imprisoned and they had no way to contact Atlantis and request help; whereas with Keith and me, we had Evan and Paul to help us.

My head began to throb as we flew out the Dart Bay doors and I rubbed it warily. That Wraith had hit me in a good blow to the head.

_We're gonna take these guys home and then go see the Doc, _Evan said. The _Daedalus _came into sight and the Jumper docked into its Bay. It was my first time on the Lantean ship and it was smaller than I'd expected.

We disembarked from the Jumper and there was a team of Marines to greet us. They took the villagers to isolation and we were taken to the Bridge to meet with Commander Steven Caldwell.

He was a tall man with an unpleasant face and bald head. I didn't like him.

_I don't appreciate having to make calls to rescue team members who're dumb enough to get kidnapped by Wraith, _Steven said. He sounded very condescending.

_It was a culling. We had no warning. _Evan tried to defend us but Steven wouldn't hear any of it.

_E.T.A. to Atlantis in two hours, _he stated, ignoring Evan's words. I caught Evan's gaze and he rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't like Steven either.

I turned and looked out the front window, gasping as I saw the fluctuations in space as we travelled faster than the speed of light. It was beautiful and mesmerising. The light was broken up into groups, each group spinning, wavering and disappearing as the ship passed. I found myself staring at the groups and unconsciously, I counted them.

One, two, three, four…

_You're the alien?_

I turned and met the gaze of Steven. He tilted his head slowly, analysing me.

_That's right, _I said smoothly. _My name is Molli._

_ Yeah, I know, I read your file._

_ I have a file?_

_ Colonel Sheppard wrote one._

_ I hope he was entirely accurate._

_ He wrote that your parents died when you were young, you had a brother who died during the culling and your people are dead. You were a runner for six years before coming to Atlantis and joining the personnel. _He was right on all accounts. _There was more but I'm not going to go into details._

_ That sounds nice, _I said absent-mindedly. Keith and Paul muttered something about food and Evan took my arm, dragging me from the Bridge.

_He's not an entirely pleasant person, _Evan whispered as we wandered through the halls.

_That much I understand, _I replied, smiling. _He had no right to question me like that. His tone seemed like he was accusing me of something._

_ He's a very condescending person, _he agreed. _Now, let's see what we can do about food here. I'm not one hundred per cent sure about the layout of this place but I think I can remember where the Mess Hall is._

We found the Mess Hall after getting lost quite a few times and Evan introduced me to Jell-O. I loved the sticky consistency. It reminded me of the sponge bread that Laire made all those years ago.

The two hours passed quickly. We flew back down to Atlantis in the Jumper with the villagers. Once we got back John organised for them to be sent back home while my team went to the Infirmary. It seemed that while we were gone Samantha had suffered from a broken leg while off world and was currently recuperating.

It was such a relief to be back. That cell in the hive ship had been dark, damp and stuffy and not at all good for me. The fresh air of New Lantea was what I needed to feel revived. I was eager to be cleared with good health and go to the gym and find Ronon. His simplistic nature was what I needed to wind down after my tense day and a humble sparring session would be great.

I reached the Infirmary and sat with my team, waiting to be checked over. A doctor came over and took Evan away first, leaving me with the other two.

Rodney and Jennifer were sitting side-by-side on the edge of a nearby bed with another doctor just finishing bandaging their hands. I saw the marks on Rodney's hand before the doctor finished and recognised burn marks. A medic showed Jennifer a device with medical results on it.

_Looks good, _Jennifer said, _okay, thank you. _The medic nodded and walked away with the device.

_How's Sam? _Rodney asked.

_She's gonna be okay, _Jennifer replied. _It's a clean break. Still, they're re-setting it and putting her into a cast, which means she's gonna be on crutches for a few weeks or so, but…_

The doctor finished bandaging Rodney's hands. Jennifer smiled at him as he walked away.

_Thank you, _she called, and then spoke to Rodney. _She's gonna be fine, How're you doing?_

_ I'd like to take a bath in whatever magical ointment they just put on my hands, 'cause they're the only thing that doesn't hurt. It's not gonna scar, is it?_

His gaze flicked up and met mine. I knew he was afraid of the scar on my face, but I didn't mind. Jennifer didn't seem to notice the look.

_Chicks dig scars, _she said cheekily.

_Not the chicks I dig._

_ You're gonna be fine. Thanks, by the way._

_ What for?_

_ You saved my life. If you'd let go…_

_ Ah, you're welcome. Right, well, I'm going back to my room, curling up in the foetal position and sleeping for the next three days._

_ Oh, well, not quite yet._

_ Hmm, _Rodney muttered, seemingly nervous. I grinned at his priceless expression.

_ You owe me a beer from the bar trick thing earlier. You couldn't figure it out, so…_

_ Well, there was no time! I would have figured it out!_

_ Yeah, well, eventually chimps would have been able to figure it out, but the thing is, you didn't, so I win, and you owe me a beer._

_ I don't remember ever agreeing to the beer!_

_ McKay._

_ What?_

_ Do you want to have a drink with me or not?_

His expression was dumbfounded and he stared at her in surprise._ What – you wanna have a drink?_

_ You're not very good at this, are you? _Jennifer smiled with her rounded face swelling.

_Uh, no, no I'm not._

Jennifer laughed, _c'mon._

They jumped down off the bed and left the room, passing me and my team. I smiled at them and looked up when the doctor came back and took me for testing.

When I was cleared I went straight to the Mess Hall and grabbed some fruit, sitting down to eat it. Rodney and Jennifer were sitting at a table nearby, explaining what had happened on the planet to a group of listeners. Intrigued, I listened in. It seemed that they fell through the ground and spent their entire time trying to get out. Samantha broke her leg and eventually Rodney had to lower all three of them into a mineshaft underneath the room they were trapped in so they could escape. It had been a close call and they'd barely escaped with their lives.

I finished my food and went in search of Ronon. The first place I checked was the gym, but he wasn't there. So I went to his room. He was sprawled on his bed, snoring loud enough for everyone to hear. I sighed and turned walking out of the room and shutting the door with a thought.

After that I went to Evan's office and found him shut in there doing paperwork.

_Why are you doing paperwork on a beautiful day like this? _I asked.

_Someone needs to do it, _he shrugged, _and besides, I've got to write a report on our negotiations with the people of M17-PX3 and the culling._

_ Are we their allies?_

_ Since we rescued and returned their people they agreed to become trading partners. That kid put in a word for us too._

_ His name is Haiku, _I said pointedly, _after the poems of old. Laire thought it fitting._

_ Who's that?_

_ Oh, Laire was his mother. She was taken in a culling a few years ago before Zafira died._

_ And Zafira was his dad._

_ Yes._

I walked around his desk and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. _Let's do something fun, _I said. _You've been stressed lately and you look like you could do with some cheering up. What do you do for fun?_

_ Well, I paint, _he said frowning, _and I teach self-defence classes in my downtime._

_ Okay, let's go to the gym and you can teach me self-defence, _I said quickly. He thought for a second then nodded.

We walked in a companionable silence through all the corridors until we reached the gym. It was empty except for three Marines to one side practicing some sort of knife manoeuvre. They nodded at Evan when he entered.

I took off my off world gear and stripped down to my uniform pants and shirt, kicking off my boots. Evan did the same and stood in front of me.

_So tell me, if someone comes at you head-on and you have no weapons but your fists, what would you do?_

_ It depends what they do, _I replied smartly, _and where they aim for._ Evan smirked and lunged at me, grabbing for my head.

I ducked his outstretched hand and spun into his body, knocking the air out of him and causing him to stumble back a few steps. His arm swung out and gripped my hair and I grunted at the pain. He made to pull me down but I brought my arm smashing down onto his, jerking his hand to the ground. I swung my leg over his body and with my other one, kicked his out from under his feet. He fell to the ground with me on top of him and he gasped as the air was pushed from his lungs. I grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, leaning down into his ear.

_It's crude, but effective, _I whispered.

_Yeah, I can see that, _he replied, his voice muffled. I stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. _So, _he said, _your style is to get up in their face and attack head-on. You use your strength as a shield and momentum in your favour._

_ Yes._

_ Let me show you something._

He taught me a bunch of techniques used within Earth's military and how to escape each one. I learnt about the straight arm bar, which was explained to me as an armlock in grappling that has a single or double joint lock that hyperextends, hyperflexes or hyperrotates the elbow joint and shoulder. I also learnt how to use it, avoid it, and what to do if the enemy avoids it.

_Step one, _Evan said. _If the enemy tucks his head to avoid the arm bar, the fighter maintains his grip on the enemy's leg and swings his own leg down to gain momentum. The fighter ensures that he curls his leg under after swinging it down. _I tucked in my chin and he performed the movement. _Step two. The fighter pushes the enemy straight over with his other leg and finishes mounted. _He moved on top of me and finished with his hands around my throat.

We practiced that move until I got the hang of it. The sun was dipping low, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to learn about one more move.

He thought for a moment, and then decided to teach me the front guillotine choke. Apparently it was either a type of tracheal compression restraint that prevented air flow to the lungs, or it was a blood choke depending on how it was applied. As he explained the movements, he demonstrated each one with me.

_Step one. As the enemy shoots in toward the fighter's legs, the fighter should ensure that the enemy's head goes underneath one of his arms. The fighter wraps his arm around the enemy's head and under his neck. The fighter's palm should be facing his own chest. Step two. With the other hand, the fighter grasps the first hand, ensuring that he had not reached around the enemy's arm; and pulls upward with both hands. Step three. He how sits down and places the enemy within his guard, and finishes the choke by pulling with his arms and pushing with his legs._

Evan let me go and grinned when he saw that my face was red. I pushed my hair from my face and took a deep breath. We practiced with both hands until I was fluent in my arrangement of the steps.

By then it was dark and we gathered up our things and headed for the Mess Hall to get some food and water. We bumped into Ronon on the way out and he grunted at us like the man he was.

Evan was fine with eating with Susannah and Alan. The four of us chatted about our upcoming interviews with the I.O.A. in the next month and I learnt that I was first, then Teyla and then Ronon. It seemed that the I.O.A. wanted to get to know the aliens on this base.

I didn't feel like an alien though. I felt like one of these people and that this city was my home. It was a good and wanted feeling.

Once we'd finished eating my head began to throb where the Wraith had hit it. I'd forgotten that mere hours ago I'd been captured by them. Reluctantly, I excused myself and made my way to the Infirmary.

_How are you? _Jennifer asked me.

_Just a headache, _I replied. _A Wraith thumped me pretty good on the head. It hasn't started hurting until now._

Jennifer examined my head and I winced as she touched the tender bruise. She pulled my hair out of the way and made a sound of disbelief.

_That's a bad one, _she said. _I'll prescribe you with some Acetaminophen for the pain, but if it doesn't work come back here. I'm not sure if it'll work on you because you haven't used this drug in particular. I've always given you Aspirin._

_ Yes, I will, _I said, taking the small container from her and shaking it, listening to the pills rattling inside. _Good night._

_Good night._

oOo

A month later I got ready for my first trip to Earth.

I was nervous. Even though I wouldn't leave Stargate Command I would still be in a different galaxy and so far from Atlantis. However Teyla would be travelling with me as her interview was the day after mine.

It was also my first time going through Midway Station. Teyla was just as nervous, as it was her first time too, but she had the added strength of seven months of pregnancy and the distrust that the I.O.A. had towards aliens. It was good that we were going together.

I stood in front of the Gate with her, each of us carrying a small bag that would enable us to stay overnight. Teyla took my hand and smiled up at John and Evan. The men waved and the Gate activated.

It didn't feel like fifteen minutes. The next moment we were standing on the ramp on the Midway Station being welcomed by two Marines that were clearly missing female company. They were reluctant to help Teyla, due to her pregnancy, but were friendly to me.

We were greeted by a Doctor Bill Lee and taken through the station. An unpleasant-looking man called Doctor Peter Kavanagh was lounging in the Control Room, looking just completely bored. I stifled a laugh and focussed on Bill as he pushed on past and showed us the room we would be sharing until we were cleared.

He left us and I offered Teyla the bottom bunk, as it would not be kind to force her to take the top one. She lay down and I climbed onto the top one.

_I am nervous about the interview, _came Teyla's voice from below me. _These people are not like the Lanteans. From what the Colonel has told me, they are very demeaning in their views towards women, and pregnant women in particular._

_ Why do they despise something that is natural in the course of life? _I asked. _Their mother must have been in the same position in order to give birth to them._

_ That is true, _she chuckled. _I am glad that you are here with me. At least if I go into early labour there's someone who knows what to do._

_ I've delivered more babies then I care to admit, _I joked. _I was told I had a gift with babies, but I do not like children much. They are too loud and boisterous for my liking._

Teyla was silent for a moment. _John told me that one Earth they have a tradition to name Godparents for babies, that way if something happens to the parents, the baby is left in the care of the Godmother and Godfather. I was wondering if you would be his Godmother. We aren't best friends, but I know you'll take good care of him if something were to… happen to me._

_ Yes, I will, _I said automatically. _Does this mean you'll be returning to active duty once you've given birth?_

_ I can do a lot more good out there in the galaxy than simply staying and taking care of my son, _she sighed. _It makes a safe environment for him and for other children too. I only wish that your children would be among them._

_ That's not an option for me._

Teyla was silent again and I rolled over, sticking my head over the edge of the bed and staring down at her.

_Tell me of Kanaan, _I said.

_He is a natural leader, although he was unaware of it. He's not the strongest man but he is kind. I do think I love him. Tell me of your husband, Solus._

_ Well, he saved my life many times, and he's so curious. I know I love him._

Teyla chuckled. _I will have to meet him one day._

_ In all honesty, _I said, _I hope the Lanteans never will. They wouldn't accept him. He has a somewhat intimidating appearance that many people fear. He's worse than Ronon._

She seemed to understand that. We talked for hours about our lovers, the Lanteans, the Wraith and everything that had been happening. It was magical, but I still wished that I could talk to Susannah. Teyla taught me how to play 'snap' with cards and we played for hours before going to sleep.

When we woke Bill came and took us to the Gate, where we could step through and go to Earth. Teyla took my hand for comfort and we walked through.

The other side was a solid concrete structure. I couldn't see any daylight and I felt claustrophobic. Teyla squeezed my hand and I smiled at her.

There was a man waiting for us. He smiled as we came down the ramp.

_General Hank Landry, _he said, holding out a hand. Teyla shook it, and then I did. _You must be Teyla and Molli._

_ That is correct, _Teyla smiled. I smiled weakly too and Hank held out an arm, gesturing for us to follow him.

He led us through Stargate Command. I was surprised at the monotony of it all and reasoned that the people of Earth weren't as creative with architecture as the Ancients were. While Atlantis was beautiful and elegant, the SGC was square and plain.

He showed us to a room with another bunk and said that someone would come to get me in about an hour to give us time to settle in. By the firm manner he spoke in, I knew that we wouldn't be leaving the SGC for the next two days and would be either stuck in this room or being questioned. Yet I had to get through this whole ordeal in order to be accepted by the I.O.A. as a member of the Expedition. There was nothing I wanted more than to be accepted as a member, except for being reunited with Solus.

The hour passed. Teyla slept while I found a ball and bounced it against the wall, catching it after each bounce. I was bored. I wanted to go back to Atlantis where there was none of this restriction.

A guard came to get me and I left immediately. He took me to a room with four men and a woman inside. The men had bored faces and the woman was the only one who seemed remotely interested.

I sat in a chair at the end of the table, folded my arms and stared at them. A bald man with a pointed nose cleared his throat.

_I am Mr Coolidge, _he said, attempting to communicate his authority here. I stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably and I fought back a smile. So he didn't have to return my gaze, he looked down at his papers. It took a second for him to gather his resolve.

_Molli, _he said, _do you feel that you can fulfil the duties of an SG team member with diligence, integrity and respect for those in authority over you?_

No. I hated authority. However if someone like Evan was my commander I would listen to him. _Yes._

_ Do you care to elaborate? _Coolidge asked.

_No._

_ Why not?_

_ Well, there's nothing else to add._

_ Talk into the microphone._

I looked down at the small device in front of me and took it, placing it close to my face. Coolidge cleared his throat and moved to the next question.

_Do you feel you can place all your loyalties to the Expedition and not be swayed by your people?_

_ Yes._

_ Why is that?_

_ My people are all dead._

_ Ah, yes, I read that on your file. Do you feel that they died honourably?_

_ They died at the hands of the Wraith, staring them down. Of course it was an honourable death._

He was intentionally provoking me, but I'd dealt with worse than condescending men. I kept my impatience in check and focussed on making him uncomfortable with my constant scrutiny. My scar made him nervous and it was satisfying to see him squirm.

_If your people were alive, would you be as dedicated to the Atlantis Expedition?_

_ I don't know._

_ Why is that?_

_ My people are all dead._

He was such a stupid man. I had no way to predict my actions, should the situation be different. His questioning was tiresome but I answered as truthfully as possible. They asked about Solus and I fought to prevent myself from feeling anger.

Finally, the interview was over. I stood and left the room after nodding to them, as I had to show them some respect, and went straight to my room. Teyla was inside and looked up when I entered.

_Let's go get some food, _I said. She smiled and walked with me through the SGC. We wandered, since we didn't know our way, and it was surprisingly relaxing.

_How did it go? _Teyla asked.

_He was condescending and seemed to want to provoke me, _I said. _He'll probably do the same to you._

_ These interviews are most tedious, _she sighed.

_Excuse me!_

We turned at the voice and a man older than both of us with glasses ran up. He smiled nervously.

_Hi, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, _he said in a rush, shaking both our hands. _It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Teyla and you must be Molli._

_ Yes, _Teyla smiled. He nodded to her and turned to me.

_I read that you're descended from the Ancients, _he said. _Can you activate the technology and stuff?_

_ It comes naturally as a result of genetic memory._

_ That's fascinating. Would you both care to have dinner with me in the Mess?_

_ We were on our way there, _I nodded. He walked with us, explaining that he had discovered how the Stargate worked and allowed for everything to happen. I realised that I owed my life to this man.

_Excuse me, Daniel, _I said; interrupting him, _did you say that you are the one responsible for all this?_

_ Uh, yes._

_ Then I owe my life to you. If you hadn't started all this I would probably be dead._

He blushed. _It's okay, but if you're serious, you can repay me by telling me all about Pegasus culture._

Teyla listened as we talked over Jell-O and potato. He was thoroughly engrossed and I instinctively liked this man. He reminded me of Solus. Not to mention that he was attractive for a human.

Hours later Teyla made an excuse. Daniel and I went to our room with her and bade her goodnight. She looked pale and lay down, closing her eyes.

Daniel took me to his office and I examined the artefacts he had there.

_What's this? _I asked.

_That is a set of marriage bracelets that are supposedly worn by the Goa'uld Nut, although I was also told that it's used to punish Jaffa if they leave the proximity of their prisoner for too long._

I looked down at my marriage bracelets. Daniel noticed the movement.

_Are you married?_

_ Yes._

_ He's a lucky guy._

_ I'm a lucky woman. Tell me of the Goa'uld and Jaffa._

He told me everything he knew. The Goa'uld were these parasites from a planet designated P3X-888 that integrated within a host. They were a powerful race bent on galactic conquest and domination, largely without pity, compassion or remorse. Daniel's wife had been killed by one and he'd spent the eight years defending Earth from the Goa'uld. I didn't like the sound of them, but learnt that their servants, Jaffa, were incubators. Apparently Daniel had worked with a certain Jaffa called Teal'c who had sought freedom for his people. Samantha had also been a member of the team with Daniel, Teal'c, and another man called Jack.

It was fascinating. Before I knew it, a guard had come to say that Teyla's interview would finish soon and we would be leaving in two hours.

I turned to Daniel. _Thank you for everything._

_ It has indeed been a learning experience, _he agreed. _Thank you too for imparting your knowledge to me._

I laughed and waved, leaving with the guard and waiting in the briefing room for Teyla to come. She looked tired and happy to see me.

_You did not come back all night, _she said.

_We got caught up talking about Goa'uld and Jaffa, _I said with some embarrassment. _I enjoyed myself. Daniel is a good man and I quite liked him._

_ He is very agreeable._

Hank came into the room, sighing and rubbing his face.

_Good morning, _he yawned. _I trust you had a good time._

_ Yes, _Teyla said, smiling. Hank led us downstairs and dialled the Midway Station. I wasn't looking forward to the next day in the Station, but pretended that I didn't mind. I just wanted to get back to Atlantis.

The goodbye's seemed to take forever and finally we were able to step through. We emerged on the Station and were taken to the same room.

_How was your interview? _I asked once we'd lain down.

_It went exactly as Colonel Carter said it would. He seemed to think that I wouldn't return to active duty after my child is born and was rather brusque and arrogant. It was difficult to refrain from inflicting harm to him._

_ I know how you feel, _I sighed.

_How was your time with Doctor Jackson?_

_ It was wonderful. He taught me a lot about Goa'uld culture and how he, Samantha and two other men saved the world over the last eight years._

Once again there was nothing to do but talk. I was okay with it now that I would be in Atlantis soon and listened to what Teyla had to say, which was a lot more than I had expected. She ranted about Coolidge and how he'd spoken to her like a fool. I wasn't surprised that his demeanour to women, particularly pregnant women, differed from his demeanour towards men.

When we got back we went straight to Samantha's office where she and John were waiting. Teyla went first and I slipped behind her, sitting quietly while their attention was focussed on her.

_Welcome back, ladies, _Samantha said warmly.

_Thank you, _Teyla replied, _believe me, it's good to be back. _She sat next to John and sighed, rubbing her swollen stomach absent-mindedly.

_So, what's new on Earth? _John asked.

_I wouldn't know, _Teyla replied. _I saw nothing beyond the walls of Stargate Command for two days._

_ How'd the interview go? _Samantha asked.

_Exactly as you said it would, _she explained. _The new member of the I.O.A., Mr Coolidge, was somewhat brusque and arrogant. He insisted on doing most of the questioning himself._

_ Yeah, I thought he would, _Samantha sighed, pressing her temple in annoyance. _These interviews were the first item on his agenda._

_ Probably just a new guy marking his territory, _John put in jokingly. Samantha rolled her eyes and Teyla smiled at the joke.

_Yes, well, he is clearly distrustful of aliens participating in any aspect of the Stargate programme, let alone being active team members._

_ But you changed his mind, right? _John asked, fidgeting with the front of his uniform.

_I hope so, although he did seem distracted by my current condition._

_ Really, _Samantha said thoughtfully, _I informed the I.O.A. of your pregnancy._

_ Yes. They knew, and most of the members were actually quite supportive, but Mr Coolidge – his demeanour towards women differs from his demeanour towards men. He kept calling me 'honey'. _Teyla grimaced at Samantha, who closed her eyes in disbelief. _I admit, the urge to inflict harm on this man was quite strong, but I managed to refrain from doing so._

_ Good call, _he laughed, _bad idea to run around beating the crap out of people with a baby on the way._

_ In the end I don't think he'll have a problem with me, mainly because I think he believes I will not be returning to active duty after my child is born._

_ Well, won't he be surprise?! _John said enthusiastically. Teyla smiled but her expression was strained. I knew she was still conflicted.

_Well, _Samantha said, _we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime it's important that we get through these interviews as smoothly as possible and not create any waves. _She looked at Teyla. _I'll inform you when the report comes in._

_ Thank you, _Teyla said, standing up and leaving. Once she was gone Samantha turned to me.

_Don't think you can hide there, _she joked, _how did yours go?_

_ I think it went well, but I intimidated him and he tried to provoke me, _I explained. _However I didn't hurt him and kept my temper in check._

_ That's always good, _John said.

_I met Daniel, _I said to Samantha. _He's very interesting. Will he ever be coming to Atlantis?_

_ Maybe next year, _she shrugged. _He was always eager to meet you and learn about Ancient culture._

_ Yes, and he told me about Goa'uld culture._

_ That sounds just like him._

_ I liked him a lot. Thank you Samantha, John, _I said, standing and leaving the room. Just before I was out of earshot I heard them speak.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _John asked.

_Ronon's up next, _Samantha sighed.

_Big waves – we're talking tsunamis._

_ I thought about that. Now, his interview's not for three days, so I've asked somebody to come to Atlantis and coach him._

_ Who?_

oOo

It amazed me how the Wraith had been able to get into the Midway Station so easily without anyone noticing. I was concerned for Ronon. He hadn't been himself since Teal'c arrived and was a lot more moody than usual. He'd nearly broken my arm while we were sparring so I'd almost broken his leg.

I stepped through the Gate and back on Midway, glad to be on John's strike force.

_Teams Three and Four, take the lower level, _John said, _teams One and Two with me – this way._

I was in team One with John and Rodney and we made our way through Midway, killing any Wraith on sight. As the only woman in the group I felt outnumbered.

A group of Wraith emerged from the corridor in front of us and we took cover and returned fire. I aimed and fired with my gun and heard John speak into his radio.

_Ronon, Teal'c, come in, _he shouted. _Ronon, do you copy?_

There was no reply and he raised his weapon, continuing to fight. The last Wraith fell and John stood, taking a step forward to examine the bodies.

_Clear._

We progressed forward cautiously. A wall screen nearby activated and a Wraith scientists' face appeared on it. I was secretly glad that it wasn't Solus.

_Colonel Sheppard, _the Wraith said.

Rodney stared at the screen in surprise and called John back, _Sheppard._

John went back to look at the screen and I knelt, keeping an eye out for Wraith.

_You have no chance of retaking this station, _the Wraith said. _Therefore it is in your best interests to surrender immediately._

_ Do I know you? _John asked.

_Not personally, no, but I know a great deal about you – you as well, Doctor McKay._

_ Who are you? _Rodney asked.

_An acquaintance of someone you recently worked with to bring about the demise of those you refer to as the Replicators, _he sneered._ It was from him that I was able to procure the necessary date to commandeer this base._

_ It was Todd, _Rodney said angrily. _That bastard hacked my system!_

_ So much for buddies, _John said darkly. _So, what's the plan? Take over Midway and then, what, Earth?_

_ My warriors are securing a beach head in your command centre as we speak._

_ Hate to break this to you, _John said, _but the SGC is heavily fortified. You're walking into a world of hurt._

_ Not to worry, _the Wraith said, laughing creepily, _we have ways of evening the odds._

For a second the sound was muted as the Wraith spoke with someone behind it. Then it turned back to the screen and another image was transmitted. It was an image of the Gateroom and a massive wave of Wraith was coming through.

_Soon it is you who will be in for a 'world of hurt', _the Wraith said smugly.

_Oh, crap! _Rodney exclaimed, wide-eyes. John slapped him in the arm angrily.

_Listen, _he said to the camera, _love to sit around and chat, but gotta go._ He raised his pistol and shot the camera, causing Rodney to cower as it exploded. _Take positions, _John said to the Marines, _anything comes through the Gate, kill it._

_ Yes, sir, _a Marine said.

John turned to me and another marine, _you two, with me._

_ Where are we going? _Rodney asked.

_We're going to the Control Room to shut down the Gate._

We ran to the corridor leading to the Control Room without encountering a single Wraith except for the two Wraith guards outside. John ran across the corridor and fired rapidly at them, sending one of them down. The other fired at John, but he ducked out of sight, reappeared then fired again. As the guard fell its stunner went off and the Marine beside John crumpled to the floor. John ignored him and ran down the corridor with me beside him. The door at the end opened and another Wraith appeared in the doorway, firing at us.

John and I both shot it and the one behind it. I felt a stunner blast hit my chest and ignored the feeling. We ran into the room and raised our guns at the Wraith technician that was still inside. It reached for a weapon but we shot it twice, sending it reeling to the floor.

A set of fingers appeared over the edge of a console and Bill's head appeared over the side. I pointed it out to John and he raised his gun, only to relax as he saw Bill.

_Whoa! _Bill cried. _Oh, thank God._

_ Where's the head guy? _John asked.

_He left, _Bill said unhelpfully.

_Well, I can see that. Where'd he go?_

_ Uh, I don't know. He just ran out._

John turned and called out to the corridor. _McKay, we're in the clear. Get to work._

Rodney came into the room and John looked at Bill. _Where are Ronon and Teal'c?_

_ They went through the Milky Way Gate on the way to Stargate Command, _Bill explained. _They were chasing after the Wraith._

_ All right, _John said. _Here. _He handed Bill his pistol and turned to me.

_What am I supposed to do…? _Bill began, before he realised that John wasn't paying any more attention to him.

_Make sure to get that Marine inside, _John told me, pointing at the unconscious Marine. _Seal the door and shoot anything that tries to get through. _I nodded.

_Where are you going? _Rodney asked John.

_To help those Marines, _John said simply. He looked down at Peter, who lay on the ground. _Is he dead?_

_ Fainted, _Bill said.

_Figures, _John muttered. The console Rodney was working on beeped.

_Well, you'd better wake him up! _Rodney said angrily, _we've got a problem._

_ What? _John sighed.

_ I can't shut down the Stargate._

_ I think I saw them inputting a lock-out protocol just before you guys came in, _Bill said helpfully.

_Dammit! _Rodney cursed. He continued to type but only got a negative beep. John and I checked the monitor screen and saw more Wraith guards coming in through the Gate.

_We've got Wraith coming through the Gate. We're about to be overrun. _John glanced at me and raced out of the room. Rodney looked at the monitor screen as even more Wraith arrived and the console continued to beep negatively. I left the room and dragged the Marine inside before Bill typed in a lockout command that locked the door. We shared a grim smile and I took his gun for a second, flicking it off safety so he could actually use it.

Bill went over to help Rodney on the main console and I knelt beside Peter, gently tapping his face. I glanced around but couldn't see anything that looked remotely like a towel. This entire place was made up of simple mechanics, buttons and knobs. There was nothing I could use to wipe Peter's face with. So I grabbed the base of his pants and ripped off some of the material, using it to pat down the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead.

He stirred and coughed, and then looked up at me with fear.

_Who are you?_

_ I'm a Lantean, _I said, _you're safe…ish._

He stared around the room and saw Rodney and Bill. They glared at him and he cleared his throat nervously. He was saved having to answer by Rodney's radio

_Rodney, _John whispered; _talk to me._

_Still working, _Rodney replied, glancing down at the console and pressing something. There was another beeping sound and Rodney muttered angrily to himself. Peter wiped his face and put his glasses back on.

_I've lost contact with Hester and the Marines, _John said. _I think they were killed. How long before you get the Gate shut down?_

_ I don't know, _Rodney grated, _this is extremely complicated._

_ Have you tried the critical systems bypass? _Peter asked, wandering over to the main console. Predictably, Rodney ignored him.

_I have to figure out a safe work-around to avoid any commands that may have been compromised, _Rodney told John.

_You'd better hurry, _John muttered, _or there's more Wraith on the way._

_ I'm working as fast as I can! _Rodney shouted.

Peter turned to Bill. _Why doesn't he just bypass the critical systems?_

_ Not now, _Bill muttered, _just watch the door._

Muttering to himself, Peter moved to the door and then to another console. I watched him with narrowed eyes.

_ Besides, _Rodney said, _even if I could shut down the Gate, there's Wraith in every sector of the base. We're completely outnumbered. I mean, it's just a matter of time before they wipe out the whole…_

He trailed off and Peter typed into another console. I marched over to him and grabbed his arms, but I was too late. The Pegasus Gate shut down. Glaring at him, I threw his arms down and pushed him back.

_The Gate just shut off! _Rodney exclaimed. He glanced at Bill's console and his eyes settled on Peter, narrowing to a surprisingly thin line. _What did you do?_

Peter drew himself up and spoke with contempt. _I shut it off, using the critical systems bypass._

_Are you out of your mind?! _Rodney cried. It seemed we both had the same view of this… pathetic man.

_What? _Peter shrugged. _It worked!_

Behind him an alarm sounded and three words appeared on the wall screen behind him. I frowned.

_Oh my God! _Bill shrieked. _The self-destruct!_

Peter looked as if he was about to faint again. _I didn't mean… I…_

_ Did you not just hear me say I needed to create a safe work-around to avoid any commands that may have been compromised – as in booby trapped?! _Rodney shouted. _Look, I didn't use the bypass to shut down the Gate for this very reason!_

_ Rodney? _John asked through the radio.

_We've made a terrible mistake, _Rodney panicked. W_e never should have revived Kavanagh!_

_ He triggered the self-destruct, _John muttered angrily.

_Not on purpose! _Peter protested. I shoved him back, telling him to be quiet.

_It doesn't really matter now, does it? _Rodney sighed. Bill looked at the device around his wrist.

_All right, we've got just under ten minutes before this whole Station blows up, _he said.

_Well, can you turn it off? _John asked.

_No, _Rodney replied. _I'm completely locked out. The Wraith made sure if they couldn't have the Station, then no one could._

Bill tapped his forehead in anxiety. _Oh, things couldn't get any worse._

The sound of Wraith gunfire echoed from outside and the four of us spun around. I raised my gun and moved to stand between Rodney and the door.

_They're shooting at the door, _Peter gasped. Rodney turned to him, fury written on his face.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious! _Rodney shouted. He went back to ignoring Peter and muttered to himself as he tried to disable the self-destruct. I kept my gun aimed at the door and moved closer to Rodney so it would be easier to keep him behind me if I was closer. He noticed the movement and nodded at me.

John's voice sounded again through the radio. _I've got an idea, Rodney, _he said.

_Great, _Rodney said immediately, _because we've got Wraith just about to blast through the door._

_ This place has got a Puddle Jumper docked here, right?_

_ Yeah, to be used as an emergency escape pod!_

_ I'd say this pretty much qualifies as an emergency._

Bill's head snapped up. _No-no-no, no! We'll be stuck out here in the middle of the galactic void!_

_ Only until we're rescued, _Rodney said. _It might take a couple of weeks, but the Jumper is stocked with food and water. We should be alright – unless you wanna stay here and get blown to smithereens with the rest of the Station. It's your call._

_ We've got one other problem, _Peter put in. _How're we gonna get there?_

There was a pause then John spoke. _Rodney, we're out of time. Vent the atmosphere._

_ What?! _Rodney shrieked.

_Every room but the Control Room, vent the air._

_ How close are you?_

_ Don't wait for me. Just do it._

_ Can you make it to the Jumper?_

_ I don't know. I'll try._

_ John, I'm not sure there's time to-_

_ We don't have time to argue! Do it!_

The firing outside the door intensified as Rodney looked around at it. Bill put a hand on his shoulder and Rodney turned back with wide eyes.

_Venting the atmosphere, _he said softly. He typed something in and the message on the wall changed. However, since I couldn't read, the message was lost to me.

After a few moments Peter pressed his ear to the door. At the same time the soldier lying in the corner began to stir feebly. I moved over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

_It's pretty quiet out there, _Peter said. Bill looked down at his console.

_Looks like they're all dead, _he said.

Rodney pressed a hand to his radio. _Sheppard, can you hear me? John – are you there?_

There was no reply. Bill looked at the device on his wrist again. _It should be enough time, _he said. _I think it's safe to repressurise. _Rodney didn't answer and pain flitted across his face. _Doctor McKay, _Bill said gently.

Rodney looked around at him sadly. _Repressurising the Station, _he said, typing in a command. He looked up again with pain written on his face. Minutes passed and we didn't say anything.

Bill opened the door and I helped the Marine to his feet and took the lead. Rodney was only a few steps behind me and he whispered instructions on where to go. We reached a ladder and the Marine went down first, followed by Bill, Peter, Rodney then me.

When we were all down Rodney spoke. _The Jumper Bay is…_

_ Through the E.V.A. Prep Room, _Bill cut in. _And it's not a real bay, though – it's more like an airlock that leads to a hatch that's cut into the top…_

_ I don't need the blueprints! _Rodney growled. _Where is it?_

_ It's over there, _Bill said. Peter pointed vaguely and Bill pointed with the pistol he was holding. Angrily, Rodney pushed his hand down and led the way with me beside him. We reached the room and Rodney gestured to Bill, who walked over to a hatch in the far wall. _Through here, _Bill said. He typed a code into a keypad on the hatch and the hatch swung open. Peter pushed his way through first and Bill and the Marine went through next. Rodney made to go through then we heard the sound of amplified breathing from behind us. I turned, frowning, and we walked back over to a pair of spacesuits we'd passed by without even noticing. Rodney pressed a button on the suits control panel and the helmet's internal lights switched on.

It was John.

_Sheppard! _Rodney gasped. _How the hell did you…?!_

_ Get me out of here, _John croaked.

_Yeah! _Rodney replied. He and I grabbed the chords that led to the helmet and ripped them off, tearing the suit apart until John stepped out of it. I caught him before he fell and slapped his face a few times.

_Thanks for taking care of these scientists, Molli, _John said, blinking.

_You're welcome, _I said, helping him stand, _do you want to drive?_

John grinned and we ran back over to the hatch. Rodney dropped through first and I followed him. I glanced up and John's feet came through. A second after I'd moved into one of the front compartment seats John dropped through the hatch.

_Colonel Sheppard?! _Bill said in disbelief. _How did you get…?_

_ Later, _John said shortly. _We're leaving._ He ran to the pilot's seat. _Sit down!_

He activated the controls and the Jumper flew away from the Station. Not a moment too soon. Once we were out of sight John turned the Jumper around and the brilliant white of the explosion filled our view.

Now the unanswered question about what to do hung in the air. John and I sighed at the same time and I leant back in my chair, rubbing my face. I hadn't been sleeping much recently. However, stuck in a small ship filled with men I wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Even though I trusted two of them, they were still men.

It only took a few hours for Bill and Peter to begin an argument and Rodney and the Marine came forward to play cards with John while I watched. They played cards for a very long time and then Rodney and the Marine went back to try and talk some sense into Bill and Peter. Instead, they joined the argument, and it stretched my temper.

_Can we just lock ourselves out of it? _I asked John. His eyes lit up at the idea.

_Okay kids, _he said over the noise, _no one comes through this door. _He went out, grabbed a couple boxes of food and water and came back in. I saw Rodney's shocked gaze as John shut the door, locking him and me inside.

The faint sounds of their argument echoed through the door, but it wasn't as loud. John pulled a pair of headphones over his ears and sighed.

_I wonder if I should have shot them myself, _he said, almost absent-mindedly. I felt better now that it was just him and I settled back in my seat, putting my legs on the dashboard and stretching. The near-silence lulled me to sleep.

Over the next while I either slept or read Ancient from Rodney's computer, which he'd left in this half. John gave me another headphone set and for a while we just sat there together listening to music. I was in awe of these devices, but I didn't let him know it. I made a mental note to get one when the next supplies came back from Earth.

Yawning, I woke to the sound of the door opening. I saw Ronon come through the door and smiled. He grinned at me and looked at John.

_No wonder he didn't hear the radio call, _Ronon joked. He reached out and tickled the side of John's face, making me laugh as John's hand flailed in that direction. Ronon smiled wider and tickled his nose, causing him to flail again. Once again Ronon tickled him and finally John jerked awake, staring up at Ronon with a mixture of annoyance and relief. Ronon laughed.

_Thank God! _John gasped. _I almost shot 'em myself with a stunner._

_ Yeah, I understand, _Ronon grinned.

_Where are we? _John asked, taking off his headphones.

Daedalus _302 Bay, _Ronon explained.

_What's the status of SGC?_

_ Secure. Teal'c and I took care of the Wraith._

_ I figured you would._

_ C'mon. Let's get the hell out of here._

_ Yeah!_

John picked up his vest and took my hand, leading me out of the Jumper.

_Oh, _Ronon said, _and I passed my interview at the I.O.A._

_ Really, _John said.

_Yeah – they said they like me._

_ Well, what's not to like? _John squeezed my hand and let go as he and Ronon walked out of the Bay, leaving me alone. I wandered into the Mess Hall, remembering its location from last time, and bumped into a scientist.

_Oops! Sorry, hi, I'm Doctor Lindsey Novak, _she said in a rush. I smiled and took her offered hand.

_Molli, _I said.

We sat down together and she fidgeted nervously.

_I saw you here recently, _she said. _You're on Major Lorne's team._

_ Yes._

_ He's really…_

I blinked at the dreamy look on her face. Lindsey had a somewhat slack face with bird-like features, but she had pretty eyes. I automatically liked her.

_Yes, _I said. She fixed her gaze on me.

_Are you…?_

_ Oh no, _I laughed, showing her the bracelets on my wrist. _This is my marriage bracelet and my one-year of marriage bracelet. My husband is in the Pegasus Galaxy._

Lindsey examined the bracelets with a look of longing. _What's his name?_

_ Solus, _I answered.

We spent the next week or so in the Mess Hall talking. She was an interesting person. While nervous and jumpy, she was also intelligent and curious.

When I was bored I sought her out. She was either in the engine room or on the Bridge. I began to realise that there was little to do on the _Daedalus _during the three-week trip between Earth and Atlantis. To pass time when Lindsey was working I requested for untranslated Ancient files and got to work translating them with Rodney. We worked well together and since there wasn't a lot to do, we got most of the translations done.

I explained to him that my people had their own local language and after speaking some words, he told me that it was the language of the Ancients, which apparently was a derivative of Medieval Latin. He identified that while my local language was Ancient, the common tongue was the one that his people spoke. Most of the people in the galaxy spoke in that language.

Finally, the _Daedalus _exited hyperspace in orbit above Atlantis. I stood with John and Rodney and was beamed down with them into the Gateroom. Sighing, I welcomed the feeling of home.

Evan came up, smiling.

_It's good to see you back Colonel, _he said to John, _Rodney, and Molli. _He smiled widely at me and I smiled back. John nodded to Evan and he and Rodney went up to Samantha's office.

_How are things on Atlantis? _I asked. We left the Gateroom and made our way through the corridors.

_There's a new sickness making its way around, _he replied. _Tomorrow we're going to M16-8RG to see if they have it._

_ Sounds like you've been busy, _I observed.

_Yeah. Since Sheppard was stuck in space with you guys all his duties fell to me because I'm his second in command._

_ That was hardly our choice._

_ I know, _he chuckled, placing a hand on my back as we squeezed through a group of scientists, _and I don't blame you. I blame the Colonel._

_ Everything's his fault, _I said, rolling my eyes. He nudged me playfully and I lashed out with my foot, sending him sprawling. I laughed and helped him up.

_Maybe I should say everything's your fault._

We laughed and I saw Susannah approaching with Alan, deep in conversation. I smiled at her and she glanced up, grinning as she saw me.

_Hey Molli! _Alan exclaimed. _I take it you just got back from your Star Trek._

_ Yes, _I sighed, _and it's good to be back. You have no idea how much I missed being here._

The four of us made our way to one of the communal quarters and I noticed for the first time that the sun was low and it was late afternoon. My body was telling me that it was nearly time to sleep.

We talked about the whole incident on Midway Station and Susannah seemed annoyed.

_That Kavanagh is such a bitch, _she muttered. _He couldn't keep his sticky paws of those stupid controls._

Then we had a venting session about Peter. We were in agreement that he was an unpleasant man. Evan seemed to enjoy hearing someone else rant about nasty people and leant back, listening happily.

Susannah was on call and her radio crackled. She raised a hand and answered it, only to be called to the Infirmary to tend to an injury. Sighing, she smiled at us then left. Alan went with her, saying that he would go to the botany labs after to tend to his plants. Then it was just Evan and I both sitting on a couch together.

I yawned and took off my equipment, placing a cushion on Evan's lap and laying my head on top of it. I was tired and wanted his company. He gently placed a hand on my side and another on my head, gently stroking my hair. I snuggled onto him and curled my legs up, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

The rising sun woke me and my head was still in his lap. I yawned and sat up, stretching the stiffness from my arms and legs. It was chilly in the room that the rising sun did little to dispel. I glanced at Evan where he sat, sleeping with his head resting against the back of the chair. Gently, I poked him. He muttered something and slid over, lying on the couch with his mouth wide open.

_Evan, _I whispered. I pushed him roughly and he glared up at me blearily.

_Leave me alone, _he muttered. Smiling, I grasped both his shoulders and pulled him up, my massive strength lifting him without effort. He swayed on his feet and yawned. _What's the time?_

_ Its dawn, _I said, pointing outside. He rubbed his face. _Evan, I hope it would be okay for me to take a shower because we have a mission today._

_ Oh yeah, _he yawned, _it's in, like, six hours. We're just gonna check on the people and see if they're exhibiting any signs of the disease. I'll go into more detail at the briefing._

_ Of course, _I said, smiling. He grinned back tiredly and helped me gather up my equipment, walking with me down several levels to me room. We went our separate ways and I cleaned up my equipment, putting it in its correct place and grabbing fresh clothes, boots, a towel and shampoo and conditioner for my shower.

There was no one in the bathroom at this time of day and I stripped off, revelling in my nakedness. I loved having the air against my bare skin, and when I stepped in the shower I loved the sensation of water against the softness. It was a beautiful perception and relaxed me, especially after the last few weeks I'd had.

I dressed and wandered the halls of Atlantis, peeking into labs and eavesdropping on the early-morning conversations between people. Two people had actually just made love and were kissing each other good bye.

The man walked past me and the woman was staring after him longingly. I raised my eyebrow at him and he stared back at me defiantly.

_What of it? _

I dropped the stern look and smiled. _Oh, nothing,_

He opened his mouth to say something but I pushed past him and made my way to the gym. Predictably, Ronon was in there attacking a practice post.

_Hey, _I said.

_Hey, _he said.

_Do you want some company?_

_ Why not?_

I moved to the post beside him and we began to attack our respective posts together. It quickly turned into a quiet competition and I held my strength in check, allowing him to believe that he was stronger than me.

We went to get some food together and chatted about our I.O.A. interviews. While on the _Daedalus _we hadn't really spoken and it was interesting to hear about his answers. It seemed that he also did not like Coolidge.

At about mid-morning I excused myself and left to go get ready for my off world mission. I changed into a different uniform and left for the briefing room. Keith and Paul were already in there and grinned at me as I joined them at the table.

_I see you survived the destruction of the Midway Station, _Keith said. _How was it?_

_ Tedious, _I sighed, _but now it's over and we can return to normal missions._

Evan came in and joined us at the table.

_Good morning guys, _he said. _M16-8RG is one of our irregular trading partners that give us cloth and information. We haven't spoken with them for a while, but since that new plague has made its debut we're checking out every planet. The people are nice enough, but do not take insults well._

_ Don't we all? _Paul whispered. Evan glared at him.

_That's about all I have to say about the people, _he said. _This planet is very cold and they have a tendency to whip up sudden snow storms. McKay assured me that nothing of the kind would happen while we're there, but with these things you can't be sure. Knowing our luck, I bet a snow storm will occur and we'll be trapped there overnight or something._

_ Knowing our luck, _Keith agreed. We stood and went down to the Gateroom as the Gate rumbled to life. Each symbol was entered and the Gate activated. Evan led the way and we marched through.

On the other side our feet crunched on frost. Our breath steamed up in front of our faces and we instinctively drew our arms in, trying to retain body heat.

Evan and I walked together while Keith and Paul were behind. We walked without speaking, the cold tiring us out so that we didn't have the energy to talk.

The village wasn't far from the Gate. It was filled with the business of midday in a place riddled with snow. We entered the village and people shouted greetings.

A man dressed in a thick jacket ran out. _Hello, my Lantean friends! It is good to see you!_

_ Hey, _Evan grinned, _I'm Major Evan Lorne, Molli, Private Keith Morris and Sergeant Paul Edison. We're pleased to meet you._

_ I am Fraes, _the man said. _It is good you are here. Many of our people suffer from a disease that has claimed the lives of three already._

Evan and I exchanged a look and I spoke. _We came here to see if you were suffering from the plague too. Many other worlds have had people die because of it._

Fraes sighed. _I am not glad to hear it. Do you have a cure?_

_ No, but we are working on creating one, _I said. _Would it be possible for us to visit the sick and take some samples to bring back to Atlantis with us? It would help._

_ Of course, _Fraes snapped to attention. _Follow me._

The five of us went into one of the bigger buildings in the village. I stared around and reasoned that this village had a population of a few hundred. That meant that about a couple dozen people would die of the disease.

Sure enough, about twenty people lay on beds, coughing and groaning. I knelt at the nearest one, a girl several years younger than me, and touched her gently. She stared up at me blearily and I pulled my medical kit from my backpack. Jennifer had packed a bunch of needles so I could take blood samples and I wiped the inside of her elbow with antiseptic before inserting the needle and taking some blood. I gave her some painkillers and did the same with three other people before leaving with Evan, Keith and Paul. Keith pulled his mop of brown hair away from his face and leant against the wall.

_It stank of sick in there, _he said. _What do we do with those samples when we get back?_

_ We'll give them to the Doc, _Evan said. He turned to me. _Thanks for getting them. I'm a bit squeamish about needles._

_ I was the medicine woman, you know, _I said pointedly. We were interrupted when Fraes came over.

_Will you be back soon?_

_ Yes, we will, _I replied. _Hopefully we'll have a cure._

His face split in a wide smile. My team said good bye and we made our way out of the village and through the mountainous terrain to the Gate. I hadn't noticed it before, but the snow seemed very unstable. The wind had picked up too.

Without warning, there was a loud sound similar to an explosion and the snow on top of one of the mountains rippled and swelled. The ground rumbled and Keith fell over. I grabbed him and was thrown when a mountain cracked and sent snow pouring towards us. Evan shouted and I crouched over Keith, protecting him.

The snow hit us with surprising strength. I was crushed beneath the wait, but I had just managed to form a small bubble for Keith and me to breath. He lay on his back and his breathing was shallow.

_We'll get out of here, _I promised him quietly. I twisted my body and began to dig to my side, pushing through the snow. The cold bit at my core but I ignored it. It was quiet except for my movements and I dug with determination to survive. I was not going to be defeated by snow.

My hands quickly became numb and I couldn't feel my face. The air bit cruelly at my lungs and Keith's face was turning blue with cold. He must have hit his head as he fell back. His life depended on me too.

I heard sounds, but my mind was beginning to suffer. I saw flashing lights and fell back onto Keith, my cold body shutting down.

_Major, they're here! _I heard Paul's voice. There was a scrabbling sound and fresh air hit my face. _It looks like she tried to tunnel out but couldn't._

_ Let's get 'em out and back to Atlantis, _Evan ordered. Hands reached in and grasped me, pulling me out. Evan held me close to his chest while Paul grabbed Keith and they ran to the Gate as fast as they could. Everything passed in a daze and the next thing I knew I was being blasted with warmth on Atlantis.

_Med Team to the Gateroom! _Evan shouted. There was a great deal of shouting and I raised my blue hands to cover my ears. Something warm pressed against my cheeks and I opened my eyes warily at Evan. He was smiled. _You'll be okay, I swear._

Not trusting myself to speak, I stared at him until I was pulled onto a gurney and wheeled to the Infirmary, feeling like a frozen animal. The feeling was quickly returning to my body and I was filled with stabbing pains. I didn't see that I was in the Infirmary.

A wave of light-headedness hit me so hard that I passed out.

oOo

A couple of days later I was in much better shape. Keith had suffered from a minor concussion and was resting in the bed next to mine. He'd thanked me for trying to save his life, even though I hadn't succeeded. It had been Evan's and Paul's attempts to dig down into the snow that had saved us.

I lay with my eyes closed after two days of silence and boredom, surprised when voices drifted towards me from the other room in the Infirmary.

_As you know, _Jennifer was saying, _for some time now, we've been tracking what appears to be a new sickness in the Pegasus Galaxy. We don't know exactly when or where it started, but so far we've encountered it on seven different planets._

_ Make that eight, _came John's voice. _We just got back from 447. They've got it too._

_ Really, _Jennifer asked, _the same symptoms?_

_ Mmm, _said Rodney, _starts with respiratory difficulty, proceeds rapidly to fatal organ shutdown. _There was a pause. _Oh, it's disinfectant._

_ We just came back from the bio-screen, Rodney, _John said. _We were wearing Hazmat the whole time too._

_ Yes, well, it's better safe than sorry._

I heard Samantha's voice. _Do we have any idea how it's spread?_

_ Well, that's the strange part, _Jennifer replied. _Most of these planets have no regular contact with each other; but a few of them do have regular contact with other neighbouring planets that have been completely unaffected._

_ So far, _John put in.

_How bad is this gonna get? _Samantha asked.

_If I had to make a prediction, _Jennifer said slowly, _I'd base it on the evidence from M1R-992. There have been no new cases there for some time, which would seem to indicate the sickness has run its course._

_ And? _Samantha prompted.

Jennifer sighed. _It killed thirty per cent of the population. If those numbers bear out on the rest of these planets, we're looking at a death toll of about two hundred thousand. That's assuming it doesn't spread any further._

There was silence and then footsteps as they dispersed. Keith and I glanced at each other.

_That doesn't sound good, _he said quietly.

_Agreed, _I sighed. _We've probably already been exposed. I wonder how this disease transfers._

_ I don't want to know, _Keith grumbled.

We fell into silence and I continued to read the tablet that Rodney had given me. When dinner came I ate it and continued to read. It was interesting to learn about Ancient burial rituals.

I would only be stuck in the Infirmary for a couple more hours at the most. On mid-morning on my third day I hoped that when Jennifer came in she was letting me out, but she sat instead and waited for Samantha to arrive.

_Hey, _Samantha said, _I hear you have something._

_ Yeah, _Jennifer replied, _I've found out what's making these people sick – and it's something we've encountered before. _She led Samantha over to a screen and activated it. _It's a unique protein originally created by the inhabitants of a planet called Hoff. It was designed to interfere with a Wraiths' feeding mechanism, making them immune to the process._

_ It also killed the feeding Wraith and half the people who took it._

_ That's right._

_ So this isn't some contagion that spreads naturally._

_ No. this is mass murder._

Samantha sighed and left. A look of pain flashed across Jennifer's face and she came over to me.

_I'm springing you, _she said, faking cheerfulness.

_It's going to be okay, _I said soothingly. She smiled weakly at me.

_I just wish I had assurance that that was the case. _Jennifer reached for the needle in my arm that connected to the drip and pulled it out, blocking blood with a bandage that she tied around my elbow. _Just take it easy for the next couple of days._

_ C'mon Doc, let me out, _Keith complained. Jennifer rounded on him.

_You had a minor concussion. I'm keeping you here for another day. No argument, _she grated. Keith muttered something and I grinned at him, leaving for a shower.

Once I was showered I relaxed in my room, only to be disturbed a couple hours later when Evan came in.

_We're going to M2S-181, _he sighed. _Teyla's going back and I need you and Edison with me since Morris is still indisposed._

_ I'll get ready, _I said, standing up. He left and I dressed in my off world clothes quickly before running to equip with weapons and to join the others in the Gateroom. Evan, Paul and Teyla were already there and Teyla smiled, glad that I was coming with them. She saw the bandage around my elbow and raised an eyebrow, but I didn't say anything and nodded to her swollen stomach.

_You're looking good, _I said. She rolled her eyes and faced the Gate as it activated. We followed Evan through and marched through a field of tall grass on our way to the village, chatting quietly. Paul was talking about a girl that he had waiting for him back on Earth and Evan was teasing him, because he was the only one in the group. Teyla and I had people of course, but her man was missing and mine was back with his people. Solus… yes, no matter how much time passed I still missed him.

Evan ordered Paul and me to stand near the entrance to the village in case something happened and he and Teyla went inside. I only caught Evan's words before they moved out of earshot.

_Hmm, _he said, _kind of reminds me of the flea markets they used to have back home. Every Sunday, stroll down to the Bay area and find pretty much anything you wanted. And a lot of things you didn't._

They moved out of earshot and I kicked the wall tiredly, bored with the job.

Barely half an hour later Evan came back.

_We're staying for a couple hours, _he said. _Teyla wants to investigate a fishy trader. Edison, go to the Gate and inform Atlantis that we're staying; Molli, just stay here._

He wandered into the village again and Paul shrugged before leaving. Unable to stay still any more, I went to see if there was anything of interest in the stalls.

There was nothing useful or remotely decorative. I was disappointed with the things being sold and returned to my place near the entrance of the village. Paul came back and sat next to me, fingering his weapon.

_This isn't the best part of going off world, _he admitted.

_It was a lot more interesting when I was running, _I sighed, _but I would trade this for that._

We sat there, bored for a few more hours. Evan came to get us eventually and took us into a room lit only by the daylight coming through the small rooms. Paul and I stood in front of the door, staring at the man tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. Evan grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over him. The man spluttered and coughed, staring up at Evan.

_Wake up! _Evan snarled. He reached into his vest and pulled out a small wooden box, opening it and showing it to the man. _Look, we need to know where you got this merchandise._

_ I do trade so much, it's often hard to keep track of it all._

I didn't like the man's tone. He sounded like he wanted attention and didn't care about anything but money. I'd never liked money and never really used it much.

_Oh yeah? _Evan grated. _Well, according to the merchant you do business with here, the stuff you've been bringing in lately has been a hell of a lot nicer than your usual crap._

_ He said that?_

_ Yeah, he said that._

_ Well, there's no accounting for taste. I can't give up my sources – they're trade secrets._

_ I don't give a _damn_ about your trade secrets. We wanna know where you got this stuff._

_ And if I don't tell you, what are you gonna do? I recognise those uniforms. I've heard the stories; people from Atlantis – do-gooders in the galaxy. You wouldn't hurt me._

Teyla stepped out of the darkness. _I'm wearing no uniform. _Her voice was thick with smiled unpleasantly at the trader, who snorted.

_A pregnant woman! Very intimidating, _he scoffed. Teyla lifted a branch she held, put the end of it gently on his chest and pushed him, toppling him and the chair over backwards with a thud.

_I will inform the villagers that you are a Wraith-worshipper and let them mete out their own justice, _she said, then turned to us. _Let's go._

The man began to panic as we turned to leave. _Wait. Wait!_ We stopped and looked at him. _I got it at an off world dumping ground._

_ 'Dumping ground'? _Evan asked, _for what?_

_ Corpses mostly, _he explained, _loose ends that need to be disappeared._

Teyla looked at him, horrified, and Evan threw her a sympathetic glance.

_Occasionally they may still have some valuables on 'em, and valuables they obviously have no use for, _he continued.

_This merchandise, _Evan said in a dangerously low voice, _you removed it from the dead?_

_ No, _he said as if Evan was stupid, _not that merchandise. The last time I was back at the planet, I spotted what I thought was a fresh grave – a potential new opportunity. But when I dug it up, instead of finding a body, I found a box containing those items. I suppose somebody was just trying to get rid of 'em. It was odd to me at first, but I was just about to-_

_ You will take us to this world, _Evan interrupted. _You will show us where you found them._

_ Of course, _he said sarcastically, _whatever you say._

_ Get him up, _Evan said to Paul. Paul cut the trader free and the five of us made our way out of the village and across the field towards the Gate. I heard Evan speaking gently to Teyla.

_First thing we do when we get to the Gate is radio back to Atlantis – let 'em know where we're going, okay? _Teyla nodded. _Listen, Teyla, I know you're looking for answers to what happened to your people, but I'm thinking maybe it's better if you let us check it out._

_ Major…_

_ Look, just let us scout ahead, all right?_

Suddenly a whining sound came from the distance. I looked up, recognising the sound immediately, not hearing Evan speak. We began to run, but the Dart's beam began to sweep towards us, the man grabbed Teyla and pulled her into the path of the beam. Both of them were swept us and the Dart soared away in the sky. The three of us stared up at it in disbelief.

We ran to the Gate and Evan dialled.

_When we get through, the two of you go straight to debrief, _he said. _I'll deal with the Colonel's._

_ Yes, sir._

_ Yes, Evan._

_ Good._

The Gate activated and we all came through. Paul and I, following Evan's command, went straight up to the room for debriefing. We waited there, feeling hopelessly out of the loop. I didn't like the feeling.

Eventually, Evan and Samantha came in and asked for a report on what happened during the mission. I described everything from my perspective, then Paul explained and finally Evan. Samantha was concerned about the man who had taken Teyla.

_She could be anywhere, _she sighed. _I'll have Zelenka check for her subspace transmitter and we'll see what to do from there._

_ Yes, ma'am, _Evan nodded. He ushered us from the room. _Keep your equipment on, _he said. _If Zelenka picks up anything we need to be ready to move._

_ Will we be on the _Daedalus? Paul asked.

_Most likely, _Evan replied, _just chill out for a bit and I'll radio when something comes up._

I didn't have a radio yet so I resolved to stay with Paul. We walked to the east pier together and leant against the railings while the sea breeze was in our faces.

_How long does Keith have in the Infirmary? _Paul asked.

_About half a day, _I replied. He sighed and scuffed his boots against the ground in annoyance.

_I wish that I'd been able to get to you guys in time, _he said. _That way you wouldn't have been crushed by the snow. You got the brunt of the stuff._

_ It's all good now, _I smiled. _We're both safe and Keith is bored out of his brains in the Infirmary so all is right with the world. _I paused. _Do you think we'll find Teyla?_

_ We have to, _he said determinedly. _If we don't find her then Sheppard will tear this galaxy apart._

_ Why?_

_ I'm betting he and her had a thing a while back. He's not gonna approach her about it now that she's had a baby with someone else but he and her have this… connection._

_ Ronon told me many months ago that Teyla and John once had a thing for each other. If anyone will turn the galaxy upside down looking for her, he will._

We stood in a companionable silence, watching the sun slowly arc down to touch the horizon. Evan's voice coming from Paul's radio made us both jump.

_Guys, we've got a possible location and are ready for you to beam, _he said.

_Proceed, _Paul said into his radio, grasping my arm. The next moment we were on the Bridge in the _Daedalus _with Steven, Evan and John staring at us.

There were other Marines setting up off to one side to undertake on this mission too, with Ronon and Rodney among them. Paul and I joined them and they did an ammo count to make sure everyone had the right amount of ammo to complete the mission. We were to expect resistance and needed to be prepared. Unexpectedly, I missed the bow and arrows I used as a child.

John and Evan took us outside to give us a briefing of the mission and the facility, which I listened with undivided attention, and then they took us back onto the Bridge. I reasoned that the travel had been long enough and we were nearing our destination.

_Colonel, _John said.

_Sheppard, _Steven replied.

_Approaching target destination, _said a woman.

_Drop us out, _Steven said.

_Yes, sir, _she replied. The hyperspace window opened and the ship dropped into normal space, entering orbit of a nearby planet. Our two teams moved to the space in front of Steven and formed a circle with our backs to each other. I stood in between Evan and Rodney and tapped my ring, getting ready for the battle.

_We were unable to get a lock on Teyla's subcutaneous transmitter, _Steven said.

_Well, _Rodney said, _there's no surprise there. I'm sure Michael got rid of that._

Michael? Who was Michael? John had said she'd been taken by an enemy but no one had been named. I made a mental note to ask who Michael was later on.

_Guess we'll have to do things the hard way, _John sighed.

_Good, _Ronon grinned. _Let's do it._

Steven nodded to the woman who had previously spoken and she reached for her controls, activating the Asgard transporter beam. Our group appeared inside of the facility John described and we crouched down, surveying the immediate area.

_Alright, _John said to Evan, _stay in touch._

_ Yes, sir, _Evan replied and turned to Paul, me and another couple of Marines. _Let's do it._

Our groups separated and we moved methodically down the halls. Nothing could be heard except for our breathing, so it was a surprise when we heard gunfire. Evan held up a fist then jabbed it into the direction of the fire fight.

Then, barely a second later, a barrage of stunner fire pinned our group down and we ducked behind whatever was available. We were stuck on one side of the corridor and needed to get to the other side. Evan made another hand signal and leapt around the corner, laying cover fire as the rest of us darted behind him to safety. I saw a man raise his weapon and grabbed the back of Evan's vest, pulling him around the corner. The stunner blast hit me square in the back but I ignored it and fled around the corner to join my team. We all got into position and began to fire at our attackers, trying to clear the area.

But it was hopeless. We shot back at them but more kept coming and they had a better advantage. I tried to use my body to protect my team and allow them to shoot without the worry of being hit, but there were too many enemies. They were going to overwhelm us.

We picked them off one-by-one until only one man was left, but he was the toughest of the bunch. No matter how much we shot at him he dodged our bullets.

I stared as Ronon gunned down the man from the side and his team appeared. Evan saw them too and we ran over to join them.

_Any sign of her, sir? _Evan asked John.

_She's not here, _John spat.

_Are you sure? That guard was protecting something._

While the Marines and I provided cover fire in case more men came, John and Rodney worked at opening the door. I heard a gunshot from behind me and the door swung open. Curious, I peered behind them and saw a man dressed in a plain grey prison outfit.

_Finally, _he shouted, standing up. _It's about bloody time. What took you so long?_

I had never seen that man before in my life, but by the expressions that everyone else shared, I understood that they had.

oOo

This Doctor Carson Beckett was an interesting person. He had a smiling face and eyes filled with laughter, but he wasn't laughing now.

Jennifer and Rodney stood with him as they examined a sample of his blood in the Infirmary. I stood as one of his guards, guilty that I even had to watch over him. From what I understood he'd been through a lot during his time with Michael.

_I knew you would wanna see the results for yourself, _Jennifer said softly.

_And you're certain it's from my sample? _Carson asked.

_I ran the tests myself twice, _she replied. _There's no mistake. I'm sorry._

Rodney put his hand on her arm. _Just… _he walked closer to Carson and I realised that he had had a close relationship with Carson while he was still alive. _It doesn't matter._

_ Well, that's easy for you to say, _Carson replied, his voice trembling, _but you're not the one who just found out he was made in a test tube._

Rodney shouted him down. _As far as I'm concerned, one of the best friends I ever had just came back from the dead. I'm not gonna quibble over a couple of telomeres!_

_ Well, thank you kindly for that, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm not the real Carson Beckett._

_ No. No, you're not, because the real Carson Beckett wouldn't be standing here feeling sorry for himself. He'd be trying to figure out how to help us._

_ I'm willing to do whatever I can, Rodney, but I'm not sure my help will be wanted._

_ Why wouldn't it be?_

Carson looked around pointedly and me and the other Marine. Our eyes met and I blushed under his gaze. I knew how he felt – everything he ever knew would never be the same.

Rodney opened his mouth to reply but his radio crackled and Samantha's voice came through.

_Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard to my office, _she said. Rodney gave Carson an apologetic look and left quickly. Jennifer stood there awkwardly for a moment then she left too. Carson's shoulders slumped and I felt a stab of pity, so I walked over and sat next to him.

_Hello, Carson, _I said, smiling. He looked up at me and I saw shock in his eyes as he saw my scar. I drew my brows together and bit my lip.

_Oh, _he said, seeing the expression, _I don't think we've ever met._

_ We haven't, _I said. _This is my first year. I'm Molli._

_ Lovely to meet you, _he said. We shook hands.

_Were you really imprisoned by this Michael person for two years? _I asked.

_Yes, _he said, and then frowned. _Do you not know who Michael is?_

_ I've never been told about him, _I said with some humility. _I was going to ask someone later._

Carson quickly explained about Michael. Apparently he was a hybrid created as a result of the Lanteans testing a retrovirus that turned Wraith into humans. He'd wreaked havoc on the Atlantis Expedition and they had never gotten around to killing him.

I placed my hand on Carson's, surprised at the softness of his skin. _I never knew you, but I'm glad I never did. It'll be good to be able to not have to start afresh._

He looked surprised but spun his hand around to take mine. _Thank you. It's good to meet someone new who… wasn't there when I died._

_ If I saw someone now that I knew for certain was dead, like Zafira, I would not believe it either._

_ Who is Zafira?_

_ He was another runner until he was killed._

_ Wait. Were you a runner?_

_ Yes. I was one for six years._

_ Dearie, you can't be more than twenty-five!_

_ I'm actually almost twenty-seven, _I said proudly. _Atlantis gave me a new life._

_ They've given me a new one too, _he said warmly, his eyes sparkling. I looked down at our joined hands but didn't pull away. I could sense his distress and wanted to be there to comfort him. He seemed like a great person.

We talked for an hour about Earth things. He told me of the place he came from – Scotland, and its rugged beauty and rolling hills.

_One day I will go to Earth, _I said, _and I will go to Scotland, I promise._

_ That would be lovely, _he smiled. _I would love to show you my favourite places, but I don't think I'm getting out of here anytime soon._

_ What do you mean?_

Before he could answer John came into the Infirmary and whisked Carson away, telling me and the other Marine that we could have the rest of the day off. I stared after him, confused, then turned and walked to the gym.

Ronon wasn't in there, but that was to be expected due to Teyla being missing and the disarray within Atlantis that it caused. So I yanked off my equipment, down to my shirt and pants, and went to one of the bags. Another Marine worked at the one beside mine. As soon as I stood beside him he stiffened and began to hit the bag harder. I smiled. Of course he was trying to impress me. He was clearly a fresh-faced youth on Atlantis for the first time.

I faced my bag and focussed on it. With lightning speed I shot my fists out and buried them into the bag. The thud sounded in the entire gym and I brought my entire body weight crashing down on the bag, ripping it from its handle and knocking it onto the ground. I knelt over it and began to pound it violently. Seconds later I felt the bag break and the rags inside exploded outwards. I quickly grabbed them and stuffed them back inside, leaning back on my heels awkwardly, unsure what to do. When I turned around the youth was staring at me with his mouth wide open.

_Where did you learn how to do that?_

He clamped his hand over his mouth and I slowly raised my eyebrow at him. _I was born and raised in the Pegasus Galaxy, _I said. _It's something you are taught as a child._

_ I guessed that, but… _he gestured at the bag, lost for words.

_You're wondering how I am so strong. Well look at Ronon. We are both as strong as one another and we both have gone through a similar stage in life._

_ Wait, you were a runner?_

_ Yes._

_ I mean, Ronon taught me a few things and then I found out he had been one, but…_

_ A woman can become a runner, _I said softly. _It's just less common._

He began to say something, but thought better of it and went back to punching his bag. I shrugged and rolled up my equipment, carrying it to the Mess Hall.

Susannah was there with another surgeon and I smiled widely at her as she gestured for me to join her. I grabbed a tray of steak and potato and sat with her.

_Hey, what's up girlfriend, _she laughed, playfully punching my arm.

_Nothing much, _I replied, taking a bite of steak. _A clone of Carson Beckett has been discovered and he's actually quite a nice man._

_ What? I thought he was dead! I mean, I attended his funeral service and everything because I was in his department._

_ No, I said a _clone_ of him had been discovered._

_ Oh. Where is he?_

_ He's in a briefing with Samantha and all them._

_ We should go and check it out, _she said immediately. I eyed her balefully and ate a mouthful of potato. _Um, we'll go after you've eaten of course._

Smiling, I quickly finished my meal and disposed of the tray. Susannah got a coffee and I shrugged and got one too. I loved the way it and increased my alertness and filled my stomach. Susannah waited while I pulled on my vest and equipment, we grabbed our coffee cups and left. We drank them happily and disposed of them on a chair before we went into the Transporter that took us to the Gateroom. As soon as we reached the conference room the doors opened and everyone who had been in the meeting filed out. John caught sight of me.

_Hey, Molli!_

_ Yes? _I asked.

_You wanna accompany the Doc to the gear-up room, _he said, but it sounded more like an order than a request. I nodded and went over to join Carson, mouthing my apology to Susannah. She shrugged and gave me a little wave before wandering off to talk to someone else.

Carson looked exhausted. I wished I had some coffee or something to give him. We left the Gateroom and went down a corridor towards the gear-up room.

_Do you like coffee? _I asked.

_I love coffee, _he smiled, but his voice was strained.

_I'll get you some one day, _I promised. He was about to reply when he crumpled to his knees, clutching his stomach. My eyes widened and I bent down to help him stand.

_It's okay, I'm alright, thank you, _he muttered as I gently set him onto his feet. There were footsteps and Rodney ran over to us.

_Carson, _he said nervously.

_Rodney, _Carson replied, catching his breath, _I'm just heading down to get geared up._

_ Look at you! _Rodney cried. _You can barely stand! You don't have to do this._

_ You said yourself, _he replied,_ the real Carson wouldn't sit around worrying about himself when he could do something to help._

_ The real Carson also never listened to my advice. Look, you don't have to prove anything, certainly not to me._

_ I know that. Don't worry – I'll be fine. _He turned to me. _Let's go. _We left up the corridor with Rodney following us like a pet.

I dropped Carson off at the gear-up room and went to the labs to see if I could find Alan anywhere. Unfortunately, the small man was nowhere to be found. I wandered in the labs until an annoyed-looking scientist told me off and then I meekly slid into the halls.

What was there to do? Evan had gone wherever John and his team had and Susannah was probably chatting with someone interesting. Maybe I should have more friends other than my team, Ronon, Teyla, Susannah and Alan. Then I remembered that Keith was still on Atlantis and was probably in the Mess Hall, the gym or his room. Of course he'd been discharged from the Infirmary. He'd had his time and should be recovered.

I found him and Paul in one of the communal quarters playing video games. They greeted me and I sat with them, watching the game. It was called _Conflict: Desert Storm _and they were enjoying is greatly.

_See, we're fighting Arabs in this, _Paul told me. _We have to destroy all their missile bases and stuff._

I watched them for a while, surprised with the violence of the video game, until the sun went down.

The next few days passed slowly. Teyla was still in the hands of Michael and no one had any information on their whereabouts. I stopped going off world unless it was to check any new leads and they all turned for nought. John's temper was inflamed by anything and he became extremely unpleasant when someone got in his way.

Carson was put into a stasis pod. I didn't get to say good bye. None of us knew how long he would be in here and I wanted Jennifer to hurry up and create a cure for him. But she was so busy, as head of the medical department, and I couldn't do anything to speed up her progress.

Then John went missing for twelve days. What made it worse was that I was on the planet when he went missing, as was Evan, and we hadn't noticed. Evan became stressed and aggravated and I took to delivering food and drink to his office to cheer him up. It was such a relief to see how his face lit up when I brought him food. We would sit and he would tell me about everything that was going on. I would listen and offer advice when he asked for it.

Then John returned. Rodney ascertained that he had been sent forty-eight thousand years into the future and sent back. His story was rather strange. I wasn't briefed on what had happened, but Evan was and he told me the gist of it. Michael had taken over the galaxy. Atlantis had eventually been defeated. Rodney had left a hologram to guide John when he was sent there and he would change the past.

To my delight, I was one of the people who would be going to the planet where Teyla should be. I ran to the gear-up room, was ready within seconds and stepped through the Gate with Evan.

There was a huge building that John said was the one. We went inside and split up – Evan, Rodney, myself and two Marines, John, Ronon and two more Marines – to cover more ground.

Our group came across a suspicious-looking door and Rodney decided to be bold and open it. At that moment John spoke through Rodney's radio.

_Rodney, you got anything?_

_ Hold on, _Rodney replied. We all went into the room and Rodney walked over to a large collection of Wraith devices and equipment with a television screen nearby. _Yeah. Yeah, I've got some kind of a data terminal. Let me see if I can power it up and hack in. _He dug his hands into the terminal, groaning, and bit his lip as he felt around for something.

_McKay, we've got something, _John said.

_What is it? _Rodney asked, continuing his search.

_Some twisted version of a maternity ward. I think we're too early, though, but he's gonna bring her here to have the baby._

_ Hold on, _Rodney gasped, _I'm in! _He pulled his hands out from inside the console and peered at the television screen as information appeared on it. _Woah! Jackpot!_

_ What've you got? _John asked. Rodney pressed a few buttons and grinned around at us. I frowned and examined the code. I didn't like it.

_ I've got everything! _Rodney said excitedly. _I've got Gate addresses; I've got sub-space communication codes. I've even got his research into the hybrids! _He looked around and grinned at Evan. _He's history!_

Suddenly the screen blinked out and remained black for a moment, and then a single symbol appeared on it.

_No-no, _he cried, _no-no-no-no-no! What happened?_

The symbol blinked out again and was replaced by another one. When that happened again my hair stood up on an end and I moved closer to Evan.

_What's that? _Evan asked Rodney, pointing at the screen.

_Oh no._

_ Doc!_

_ It's a countdown!_

_ Oh shit! Colonel, it's a booby trap! We've gotta get out of here now!_

Evan ran for the door but was blocked off when a chunk of debris covered the entrance. The building shook like crazy and I nearly fell over. In a last ditch attempt, I leapt forward and threw Evan on the ground, pinning him down and using my body to protect the upper-half of his. We cowered as more debris tumbled from the ceiling.

Then the entire building collapsed on us.

oOo

I must have lost consciousness because the next thing I knew I was waking up with my cheek resting on Evan's forehead. Groaning, I moved my body, only to feel pain shooting up my leg. Evan's hand moved to clutch my side and he coughed.

_Molli, _he muttered, _you okay?_

_ Of course not, _I said, smiling. I felt his body vibrate as he chuckled and I dragged myself off of him.

_Hello? _I heard Rodney's voice.

_Rodney, _I said. _Evan and I are here. _I saw him come closer and glanced up, seeing a small space in the ceiling that only provided a little daylight.

Rodney flicked on his radio.

_Sheppard, are you there? _There was no reply. _Sheppard, Ronon, are you there?_

I bent down and touched my leg, but there didn't seem to be anything broken. However my ankle throbbed painfully and I instinctively knew it was twisted. I pulled my pack off my back and rummaged inside for my medical kit that I took with me everywhere.

_Still no signal, _Rodney muttered in annoyance, _there's too much interference._

Evan groaned. _I'm pretty sure my leg is broken._

_ I think I'm remarkably fine, _Rodney said insensitively. He only had a few cuts on his face.

_Well, isn't that wonderful? _Evan said sarcastically. _That brings me great comfort. Thank you._

Rodney glanced around, peering into the darkness. _I don't think we're that deep. I can see daylight, if I could just…_

He tried to shift a piece of debris above his head, but it only moved a little and sent dust cascading over our heads. I closed my eyes and heard Evan cry out indignantly.

_I'm sorry! _Rodney exclaimed.

_I just posted Edison at the entrance to the building, _Evan groaned. _He'll get help._

_ That is assuming he wasn't hit by falling debris, _Rodney said pessimistically.

_Doc, the _Daedalus _left Atlantis while we were still confirming Sheppard's story. With that kind of head start, they should be here in less than three hours, so one way or another, help is on the way._

_ I'm sorry. I'm just, um; I'm not good in tight spaces._

While they talked I searched through my medical kit for some painkillers and bandages.

_ Look, there are no bad guys around, okay? No bad guys, just a lot of debris. So if you could please just sit tight and try not to make the ceiling collapse that would be great!_

_ Okay. No bad guys. Just… just sit tight._

Rodney fell silent and I found the bandages and moved over to Evan. He was sitting up and holding his leg while grimacing in pain. Gently, I felt up his leg. He grunted when I reached just below his knee. Focussing on that spot, I rubbed my fingers around, feeling for the break. I sighed in relief. There was no break. It was just fractured so badly that it had been about to snap.

_It's nearly broken, _I said. _I'll rip off your pant leg and wrap a bandage around it to keep it still._

_ Thanks Molli, _he said. _Thanks for protecting me from all that. Why did you do it?_

_ You're my friend, _I answered simply. I rested my hands on his knee and began to rip the material away from his skin. He grunted at the movement but I continued until I could peel the clothing away from his leg. It was dark black and mottled.

_Oh, that looks bad, _Evan rasped, leaning back. Before working on his wound, I grabbed my canteen and gave him a bit of water. He drank it and sighed, closing his eyes.

_I've broken my leg before, _I said, _and it's not pleasant._

_ I've never broken my leg, _he countered, _but I've broken my arm and collarbone._

_ How did you manage that? _I asked, smiling. He chuckled and grunted as I pressed the bandage to his skin and began to wind it around his fractured bone. _It's not as bad as it feels, _I explained, tenderly running my hand over his forehead, wiping away the dirt and blood, only to realise that my own hand was covered in dirt and blood. Embarrassedly, I saw that I was just as filthy as he was.

Rodney began to tinker with bits of Michael's computers that he found in the rubble.

_What are you doing? _Evan asked.

_I'm claustrophobic, _he replied as if it were obvious. _I'm trying to keep my mind busy – which is hard because, you know, it's… it's my mind._

He had such a dopey expression on my face that I could not help but smile. Evan rolled his eyes and looked around at the rubble while I tied the bandage securely on his leg and discarded his pant material.

_Well, _he said, _there's no way anything useful survived that implosion._

_ Speak for yourself, _Rodney retorted.

_You know what I mean, Doc._

It was interesting listening to the two of them bicker. I was content to sit back, watch and not be brought into the conversation.

_Look, _Rodney said, _I found a bunch of computer parts, all right? The motherboards are all fried or snapped but some of these hard drives look like they might still be intact. If I can just get the power to… hello, hello!_

_ What is it? _Evan asked. _Is it something good?_

_ I don't know. There's a lot of information. Hold on! I think I just hit the jackpot!_

_ What – some way to broadcast a signal, let people know our location, speed up the rescue, what?_

_ No… although on hindsight I would say you're right, that should probably be considered the jackpot, but no. This hard drive, I can only access what's on it. _He gestured towards the board he held.

_ Which is?_

_ It's Michael's Wiki! It survived the explosion!_

_ The what?!_

_ Michael's database! There's a large chunk of it, maybe the whole thing too. I mean, we've got base schematics, medical research information, and lists of planets. You know what this means?_

_ Yeah. It means we're still stuck here and I still have a broken leg._

_ Yeah, in the short term, but if we get out of here…_

_ If!_

_ …we have him on the run! He'll be finished! Look, if Michael… Oh, no._

_ What?_

_ Look, I don't wanna concern you any more than you actually already are but if I'm reading this correctly then Michael's…_

_ Shut up!_

_ No, you shut up. This is important. If Michael's-_

_ Shh! Quit making noise!_

Rodney fell silent and the three of us listened. The sound of footsteps could be heard far above us and it was sending debris cascading off the roof.

_Its footsteps! _Rodney hissed. Evan glanced at me.

_Okay, revise that: start making noise! Hey!_

_ Down here!_

_ Help!_

_ We're down here!_

_ Help!_

_ Hey!_

_ McKay? Is that you?_

We stopped shouting for a second, surprised at hearing Samantha's voice then Rodney found his own.

_Oh, thank God! Yes! I'm trapped down here with Lorne and Molli!_

_ Are you okay? _Samantha shouted back.

_We're fine!_

_ Hey, Doc, _Evan grated.

_Right, right, right, okay, Lorne's got a broken leg!_

_ Alright, McKay, stay put! We've got combat engineers here! We're gonna dig you out!_

_ Well, hurry up! _Rodney shouted.

_We'll work as fast as is safe, Rodney!_

_ No-no-no, you don't understand! I just found out that when the self-destruct is initiated, it's automatically programmed to send a sub-space burst. Michael's probably already on his way!_

There was no reply and I reasoned that they were now focussing on digging. I heard the whir of tools and lay over Evan protectively, keeping the dust from falling on him. His own arms were wrapped around me, keeping me from sliding off him. Normally I would be appalled at being in such a position with anyone other than Solus, but Evan was my friend and he was hurt. If I wasn't protecting him then he would be hit by falling rubble.

Slowly, the hole in the roof became bigger and more light flooded in. Rodney moved to join us and cowered under the falling debris. Finally, hands appeared. Rodney tossed up his computer tablet and was hauled up after it. I grabbed onto Evan and dragged him closer to the hole, wincing at his groans. The engineers pulled him up out of the hole and I climbed up afterwards.

_Seriously, I'm okay, _Rodney was saying to Jennifer. _Just – you should look after Lorne._

Jennifer came over to us and I showed her how I'd bandaged his wound while I listened to Rodney talk to Samantha.

_Any survivors, _he said.

_We found two other life signs, _Samantha replied, _but they're buried under a lot more debris than you were, so it's gonna take a little longer._

Jennifer and I helped Evan away from the hole and lay him on some packs, where he allowed Jennifer to treat his leg the proper way. He managed to give me a weak smile which I returned in kind.

_It could've been a lot worse, _Jennifer said to him.

_Molli protected me from the initial rubble, _he said, _and she tended to it down there. It would be a lot worse if she hadn't done all that._

Jennifer chuckled and injected some morphine while I tilted my head to listen to Samantha and Rodney again.

_We've got people working on it, _Samantha was saying.

_Know who it is? _Rodney asked.

_Not yet. Rodney, did you find Teyla?_

_ No. No, but I think Sheppard was right. He was gonna bring her here. We just – we came too soon._

Samantha's radio crackled. _Colonel Carter?_

_ Go ahead, _she said, tapping it.

_Ma'am, a Wraith Cruiser just came out of hyperspace._

She sighed and closed her eyes. _Michael's here. _She paused and stared around at us all before shouting, _everyone fall back to your Jumpers!_

I grabbed Evan and lifted him up with difficulty and carried him back to the nearest Jumper.

_We've got incoming!_

I glanced up and saw a Wraith Dart soaring over the surface, but someone fired a barrage of bullets that hit its underside, sending it swooping away trailing smoke behind it. I turned back and dropped Evan into one of the seats on the benches in the back of one of the Jumpers before racing to the pilot's seat. Rodney sat in the co-pilot's seat and Samantha and Jennifer sat in the other two.

_Cloak the ship, _Samantha ordered. I willed it and the ship was cloaked. She looked at the screen in front of me. _We're getting a reading. The Gate's been activated._

_ It's a classic Wraith battle technique, _Rodney explained. _They dial the Gate, lock everyone out and make sure they can't escape._

_ Well, it's a good one, _Samantha sighed. I called the H.U.D. onto the windshield and Rodney leant forward, examining it and groaning.

_We've got more Darts on the way and they've already got troops on the debris field, _he said.

_They must know we've got people down there, _someone said.

_How many Jumpers do we have? _Rodney asked.

_Three, _Samantha replied, _including this one._

_ I'm reading over twenty Darts, _he moaned.

_But they can't see us, though, right? _Jennifer asked. I rolled my eyes and tapped the dashboard impatiently.

_Well, not right now, _he replied, _but we can't fire while we're cloaked._

_ Look, _Samantha said, _it's gonna take them time to dig them out, the same as us. We wait for the _Daedalus. _Molli, take us into orbit._

Gladly, I activated the systems and the Jumper sailed into the air and away from the planet. We exited the upper atmosphere and my eyes widened as I saw the Cruiser. It was bigger than I'd thought.

_There it is, _Rodney said.

_Is that Michael's Cruiser? _Jennifer asked. I rolled my eyes again. If she asked another stupid question like that I would stun her.

_Well, it looks like it, _Rodney snapped.

_Does that mean Teyla's on that ship?_

_ It's possible, _Samantha said reasonably.

_Well, that's great, though, right? When the _Daedalus _shows up, we can just beam her up too, no?_

_ It's not as easy as that, _Rodney said.

_Chances are, _Samantha began, _Michael's already removed her transmitter, and even if he hasn't, Wraith Cruisers surround themselves with an electromagnetic jamming field. No beaming in, no beaming out._

_ We're so close! _Jennifer cried. Samantha and Rodney looked at each other, understanding her feelings, but they knew there was nothing they could do.

Seconds later, a hyperspace window opened and the _Daedalus _flew out of it. Samantha and Rodney smiled wide and Jennifer actually whooped. Still smiling, Samantha reached forward and typed in a message

_Sam, _said Steven, _what's going on?_

_ Long story short, that's Michael's Cruise and he likely, has Teyla on board, _Samantha replied.

_So I can't blow him out of the sky?_

_ No, I'm afraid not._

At that moment the Cruiser opened up on the _Daedalus. _Both ships began to fire at one another and the Cruiser began to enter hyperspace. The hyperspace window opened but the _Daedalus _shot its engines, causing the window to disintegrate. The Cruiser pulled around and fired a barrage of blasts at the _Daedalus._

Samantha spoke into the radio again. Daedalus, _we still have two people on the planet._

_ It is just a matter of time before the hive retrieves them, _Rodney put in.

_Can you scan for transmitter signals? _Samantha asked. A long second passed.

_We got 'em, _said a new voice. _It's Colonel Sheppard and Ronon._

We shared looks of glee and Samantha turned to the radio yet again. _Can you beam them up?_

_ We'd have to drop our shields, _Steven said, _I kind of think that'd be a bad idea right now._

_ Look, if Michael get his hands on the, he'll kill them. We don't have a choice._

There was another long pause. _Sam, you might as well bring your Jumpers on board at the same time._

_ Understood, _she said. I manoeuvred the Jumper to sit next to the Bay. _We're in position._

The shields lowered and I angled the Jumper right into the Bay, nearly colliding with the other two. I landed neatly and went straight to Evan, picking him up again and, much to his chagrin, carried him through the ship, and past all the people, to the Infirmary.

_I can walk, _he protested.

_You can do nothing of the sort, _I retorted. We got to the Infirmary and found Ronon and John there already. I laid Evan on a bed and went to Ronon, smiling as he slapped away a medic's hand.

_Don't touch me, _he said. The medic moved towards him again but Ronon stepped forward threateningly, causing the medic to panic and back away. I sighed and approached Ronon, touching the wounds tenderly.

_Sit down, _I ordered. He did. I turned to the medic. _Look after Evan._

On the bed next to us lay John and Jennifer was treating him. I got to work patching up Ronon's wounds all the while listening to their conversation.

_We had to lower the shields to beam you up here, _Jennifer was saying.

_Sorry about that, _he chuckled.

_Well, I'm sure McKay and Colonel Carter will be able to fix it._

_ McKay's alive?_

_ Yeah. Yeah, he, Lorne and Molli were the only three to make it out of the rubble._

_ Patch me up. I need to get back out there._

_ What? No-no-no, look you will be fine but you're far from it now. You've lost a lot of blood. You need surgery and a transfusion. I mean, this can't wait!_

_ Look, Doc, Michael's here. That means Teyla's probably on the ship. I'm too close to sit here and do nothing._

_ You're not gonna be sitting around doing nothing. You're gonna be laying here in surgery._

_ Look, there's gotta be… there's gotta be a quick fix._

_ No!_

_ I need a few hours._

_ I'm sorry. I can't._

She turned to walk away but John grabbed her arm and bored into her with his eyes.

_I have had the chance to rescue a teammate before and it slipped through my hands. I am not letting that happening again._

Frowning, I turned back to Ronon and finished patching up his wounds. He and John left shortly and I returned to Evan. His breathing was laboured and I injected some more morphine into him. He opened his eyes and stared up at me tiredly.

_We're safe now, _he muttered.

_Yes, we're safe, _I sighed.

oOo

_What?! Really?!_

I yelled in excitement and threw my arms around Evan. I hadn't been this excited in a long time.

_Yeah, _he said, patting my back, _yeah you are._

Smiling, I pulled back and grinned at Susannah, Alan, Teyla and Torren.

_I hope you have a wonderful time, _Teyla laughed.

Evan was going back to Earth for two weeks to recover from his fractured leg and to relax, and he'd invited me to come with him and stay with his family. It would be my first time experiencing Earth culture, but I was sure it was not that hard.

_We're leaving tomorrow, _he said.

_Are we going through the Gate or on the _Daedalus? I asked.

_Through the Gate – I couldn't handle three weeks on that ship, _he sighed.

The next two days passed agonisingly slowly. I was eager to go to Earth and Susannah helped me pack what I needed. She gave me some clothes from her wardrobe and some other women, hearing about it, pitched in and soon I had a wardrobe of borrowed clothes to rival that of any other Earth woman. However when I came back I would give them back of course.

Evan had crutches. He'd come away from the Michael incident a lot better than John had. John needed surgery but after he got Teyla and her newborn son Torren back safely he'd allowed it. Everyone was fine and I found myself liking the baby, despite my strong dislike for children.

Two scientists were travelling at the same time and the four of us stood together with our bags in the Gateroom waiting for the Gate to activate. I felt like a young child again, blessed with a new toy.

When the Gate activated it was different. I walked up with Evan, smiled, and stepped through.


	6. Part Five

Part Five

**Earth**

There was a medical team on the other side waiting for us. They took us to the SGC's Infirmary and took blood and strapped a lot of medical equipment to us. Evan told me that they had to make sure that we weren't carrying any diseases or sicknesses that we caught from the Pegasus Galaxy and I understood that perfectly.

We stayed within Cheyenne Mountain overnight and a plane was called in to take us to Evan's sisters' house so we could stay with her family. She knew we were coming and I was eager to meet her.

While we were flown from Cheyenne Mountain to San Francisco, Evan told me all about his family.

His mother was named Miranda Lorne and she was an art teacher at a school in San Francisco which she lived near. Evan's father, Simon Lorne, was in the army like his son but whenever he was off duty he came home to live with Miranda, however it wasn't often.

His sister was named Lisa Lorne and she had married Edmund Stewart, changing her last name to Stewart. She too lived in San Francisco, but on the other side of the city to her parents. Edmund was a psychologist and Lisa was a nurse and they had two boys, aged six and eight named Martin and Lee. Evan described them all to me. Edmund was dark-skinned with black hair. Lisa was blonde and petite. The boys were a cross of the two.

As we flew on, I stared out the window at Earth. Never before had I seen so many buildings bustling with life, and never so many people. They were so tiny down there. Evan was constantly smiling at me for reassurance. The anxiety was forcing itself up my throat and there wasn't anything I could do about it except sit and wait. The plane travelled agonisingly slowly across what Evan told me to be Nevada and Utah. It was my first time in a plane. While I had flown a Puddle Jumper, for me this was an entirely new experience. I could hear every movement and sense when the direction changed. It was scary.

The ground beneath us began to get greener and the deserts and plains dispersed into clumps of green. I saw rivers and streams winding their way through the land like small creatures slithering amongst bushes. Then I saw the endless expanse of the blue ocean in the distance.

_We've reached San Francisco, California, _Evan smiled. _Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts._

_ Is it really that bumpy? _I asked.

_Well it certainly isn't as smooth as a Jumper, _he grinned. I could see his happiness to be home reflected in his eyes and it made me smile too.

The plane landed at an 'airport' and we disembarked. A driver awaited us and he took our bags to a 'car'. I stepped inside and shifted on the hard seat. Evan sat next to me and rolled his eyes, letting me know that I was being stupid and there was nothing to be afraid about. My cheeks coloured and he showed me how to put on a seatbelt.

We sat in the car for about an hour while the driver wound in and out of San Francisco traffic. I stared out the window at all the wonders around me. There were copious amounts of people and shops and cars and everything else on this planet. I felt an unexpected stab of homesickness for Atlantis but I pushed it back. This was my first chance to experience Earth culture and I was going to enjoy it.

The car pulled up outside a sweet-looking, two-storey house with a white exterior, huge front and back yard and a bay window overlooking the front area. Evan and I went up the stairs and onto the 'veranda' and he knocked on the door.

Seconds later two young boys kicked open the door with wide grins.

_Uncle Evan!_

I knew that they were Martin and Lee Stewart and smiled at them. Hopefully my dislike for children wouldn't get in the way of my time here. I opened my mouth to greet them but was bowled over by a furry creature!

_Woof, _it said, licking all over my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly got to my feet, pushing the creature away gently. It whined and leapt up at Evan.

_Hey Fido, _he said, kissing it, _how are you boy? Molli, these are my nephew's Martin and Lee and this is Fido, their German Sheppard dog._

_ Who is she? _Martin asked. Evan laughed.

S_he works with me, _he replied. We looked up as two more people came into view – a man and a woman. They both smiled at us and I felt entirely out of my depth. What was I thinking? I wasn't equipped to make friends with people so easily. It had never been my strong suit.

_Hello little brother, _Lisa said, smiling and embracing in. _I see you've come home injured, as per usual._

_ What can I say? _Evan replied. _It's a habit of mine. _He squeezed her affectionately and turned to Edmund, nodding respectfully. I could tell that Evan only tolerated Edmund because he was married to his sister and it was only polite to be respectful to family. _Hello, Edmund. Your hair's greyer than last we saw each other._

_ That's just old age, _Edmund sighed. _Bring your friend and come in! We've got the guest room and everything set up so you can unpack straight away._

I reached down and slung our four bags over both my shoulders. Edmund reached over to help me but withdrew as he saw the ease in which I carried the bags. Lisa led the way to the guest room and I examined the house as we moved through it.

It was a rather big house, with a spacious kitchen/dining room combination, a playroom for the boys, a family room with a television and couch, the master bedroom, its own bathroom, a room for each boy, a joint bathroom, the guest room and its own bathroom. I was fascinated at the amount of space for only four – now six – people. Each room had countless amounts of furniture and electronics could be found in every room. Personally, I didn't understand the addiction to such devices and I preferred to exercise or go outdoors than sit inside and work. That was part of the reason why I didn't want to work in the botany department on Atlantis.

Lisa took us to the room and left us to get settled. Martin and Lee hoovered though, constantly asking questions. I was glad that the only alien items I had were my ring and one outfit that I planned to wear sometime. Everything had cleared the SGC security so it stood to reason that I was allowed this stuff. Of course, the people there hadn't looked twice at my ring and I'd smuggled it past them, although I liked to think that I'd outsmarted them.

_Where do you come from? _Martin asked me. I had my story set straight that would explain my strange accent and scars so no questions would be asked.

_I'll tell you later, _I said, _over dinner._

_ You have a weird accent, _Lee said in his annoying six-year-old voice. I hated how high-pitched the voices of young children were.

_Everyone at home has this accent, _I said, but refused to say more. They watched Evan and I hang up all our clothes in the wardrobe and fold them into drawers.

_What's that? _Lee asked; pointing to an intricate comb I'd carved myself. I held it up to him.

_It's a comb, _I explained.

_It looks different to the one's mom uses, _he said.

_Oh, that's because I made it myself, _I said proudly.

_She has a knack for those sorts of things, _Evan put in, sitting on the bed and sighing. I looked over at him and realised that there was only one bed. There was no way I would share a bed with him. He saw my look. _Don't worry; I'll sleep on the couch._

_ No way – you've got a fractured leg. I'll sleep on the couch, _I said. _It's hardly the most uncomfortable place I've slept in._

_ What's the most uncomfortable place you've slept in? _Lee asked.

_A tree, _I said immediately, _when it was raining. It was cold and wet and thoroughly unpleasant._

Martin laughed and leapt onto the bed, rolling over with his hands under his chin. _Where were you?_

_ In a rainforest where my unit was stationed, _I explained. _It wasn't bad overall, but that night was awful. _I felt Evan's eyes on me as he heard this story too for the first time. _But we all got out safely without being attacked by any animals._ Purposely, I didn't mention that it had been Zafira who was with me and we'd been attacked by Wraith. I didn't know how much his family knew about Atlantis.

When we were finished unpacking and our bags were stored under the bed, we went downstairs into the kitchen where Lisa and Edmund were cooking dinner.

_We both have work this week on various days, _Lisa told her brother, _and the boys are on school holidays, so it would be great if you could watch them while we're both gone._

_ Yeah, no problem, _Evan shrugged. _I love the little buggers regardless._

_ Evan! Language, _she reminded him. He made a show of looking shocked, making Martin and Lee laugh.

_I'm sorry! I forgot I was amongst civilised people now, _he said in a mocking tone. I sat at the bench and tilted my head, watching Edmund toss over the vegetables and put them back in the 'oven', as Evan called it. Evan had taught me all about Earth machinery we were likely to come across and I was determined to know everything.

_Can you cook? _Edmund asked me.

_Not very well, _I admitted. _I was never given the chance to learn._

Evan, Lisa and Edmund exchanged banter about where Evan had supposedly been stationed and I evaluated both adults. Lisa was soft-spoken, but compassionate and cared a lot for those she loved. Edmund was very analytical and liked to get to the bottom of things. I understood that his job as a psychologist and her work as a nurse made them this way. Martin and Lee were curious about everything around them, but seemed comfortable with home and what they knew. They were a kind and friendly family and I was envious for Evan and his good upbringing.

_Mom should be here shortly, _Lisa said. _Dad is still posted in Canada but should be back in just under two weeks and you guys should be able to meet before you're off again._

_ Is mom still working hard at the art? _Evan asked.

_As hard as ever – I don't think she's ever going to give up that job at the school._

Miranda arrived soon after and greeted her son, fussing over his fractured leg. He accepted her concern and grinned at me the whole time. When Miranda was introduced to me she jumped at the sight of the scar running over my left eye which caused me to wince. Immediately she was apologetic and tried to make up for it by giving me extra attention. Everyone seemed to understand that we simply worked together and there was nothing romantic between us, so no hints were being dropped about us being in a relationship. But I knew my questioning was near.

When dinner was ready we sat in the dining room at the large table in the middle. There were seven of us and the two children were squashed together at one side with me. I didn't mind, as they were both so small.

The meal was delicious. I ate platefuls of lamb, potato, carrot, sweet potato and beans. Then there was chocolate fudge cake, cheesecake and cream. I feasted on food until my stomach felt like it would bulge and leant back in my chair, smiling contently. While we had eaten small talk had been created, but now it became serious.

_So, Molli, where are you from? _Miranda asked. I noticed that she had been watching me with a calculating eye but it didn't make me uncomfortable, merely wary.

_I'm from New Zealand, _I said, _a town called Hamilton. It's a nice place. _Of course, I'd never been to New Zealand before but it would explain my foreign accent, which was different to everyone else's.

_What about your family? How did you end up in the army?_

_My parents died when I was young and my brother was killed in a car crash when I was nineteen, so I joined the army and was stationed in Papua New Guinea for a while and then I was sent to Vietnam where I met Evan. We're really a big family in the army and he and I are like siblings._

_ Have you ever been married?_

_ I have only been married once and I am still married. He is travelling abroad though while I was in Vietnam because of his work. He's a scientist._

Miranda seemed satisfied with that. She folded her hands together and smiled. I listened as she talked about her work and art and was fascinated as she described her newest artwork to us all. Martin and Lee were bored by then and they began to have a burping contest, much to everyone's chagrin. I found it endearing and joined in. Soon we were all deciding who had the best burp. Needless to say, Evan won with his watery burp.

_I learned from the best, _he said, picking up his wine glass, _to Simon!_

_ To Simon, _everyone said, including me. I remembered that Simon was Evan's father and was station in Canada for a couple more weeks. We drank deeply from our glasses and Lisa turned to her sons.

_Its bedtime, _she said, _and I know it is school holidays, but you've been up much longer than usual and you should sleep now. Perhaps Uncle Evan will read you a bedtime story._

_ I would be honoured, _Evan said, grabbing his crutches. He was still getting over the awkwardness of using crutches, so I stood and helped him up. I quickly sent him up the stairs and sat back down. Edmund left to feed Fido and Miranda decided it was time for her to go home. She said she had reports to write and artwork to evaluate for her classes and there was no time to waste. Lisa and I cleared the table then she went for a shower while Edmund washed the dishes and put them away.

_No, _he said when I offered to help, _you're a guest and you should go to bed too. Evan told me you had a big day._

Shrugging, I went upstairs and heard Evan reading the boys their story in the playroom. I went to our room and had a quick shower, savouring the warm water pounding against my skin, and dressed in a singlet top and shorts that belonged to Susannah. Evan came in when I was settling down in bed and he changed clothes and went straight to bed.

_What did you think of my family?_

_ I liked them very much, _I replied. _The boys are sweet and I looked forward to the rest of my stay._

_ That's good, I guess. I was worried that you would freeze up and not talk like you did when we first found you._

_ Oh, I'm over that. Being on Atlantis has changed me more than I care to admit._

_ I can see that._

_ Good night._

_ Good night._

I heard him roll over and begin to breathe deeply, and I stared out the window at the moon that rose full above the house. The stars were many and it would take a lifetime to count them all.

My heart caught in my throat as I thought of Solus. What was he doing at this very moment? I wish he was here to share this experience of Earth with me, but here he wouldn't be accepted. If there was one thing I knew about Earth humans, it was that they destroyed anything they didn't understand. If Solus was here he would be tested on and used as a pin cushion. I didn't want that for him. All I wanted was to be with him without either of us being hurt or abused because of it. He made me happy, unless he was not with me. Then it hurt.

I fell asleep to the sound of a nocturnal flying creature hooting in the trees.

oOo

The next day Lisa took me to discover an Earth novelty called a 'shopping mall'. I was amazed at all the things for sale and how much bigger it was to the average market on the average planet. There were so many more things for sale in this particular mall. Strange scents filled the air and the aroma of food wafted through my nose constantly. It was packed and stuffy but I didn't mind.

_Have you ever had a bikini wax? _Lisa asked me.

_What's that? _I asked.

_It's when you rip out the hair around your lower parts…_

_ Oh, no. I've never heard of such a thing. It sounds like it will hurt._

_ It does, but it feels so lovely and smooth when it's done. Would you like to get one?_

_ Why not? _It was a good way to learn about Earth culture and the sort of rituals they practiced.

Lisa took me through the mall and showed me all the good shops. I saw strange items of clothing, miscellaneous items such as 'books' and 'deodorant'. She was surprised to learn that I couldn't read but accepted it philosophically. There was nothing she could do to change that. I learned about how important music was to Earth and reflected that I couldn't dance. Lisa even bought me an item of clothing called a 'bikini' which she said I wore when I swam. It was a pretty little thing that looked like my underclothes but was made of a different material and patterned differently. These were a dark green with black hearts dotted over the material. I liked them.

While we were shopping, Edmund was working and Evan was at home with the boys keeping them company. I wished I was with him as I pulled my pants off and lay on the table to receive my bikini wax.

The woman lathered my hair with a thick dollop of hot wax and covered the wax with strips of cloth. A row of sweat formed on my forehead. How had I allowed Lisa to talk me into this? I grit my teeth and the woman ripped the cloth upwards.

Oh, it hurt! This was worse than having the tracker implanted in my back, because it was such a sensitive place. There it was again! I heard the ripping sound this time and was able to glance through my watering eyes at the cloth covered in curly black hairs.

Finally, she was done and I lay there with a throbbing above my legs. I shakily pulled my jeans back on and went outside to join Lisa. She laughed at the awkward way I walked and said it would pass. But she took pity on me and gave me some painkillers, which I took easily. Her phone rang and she spoke to Evan, saying that we were finished here and could join him at the park.

She drove to the park – a large green space surrounded by trees with a fountain – and parked on the road outside. We walked into the park and I savoured the greenery and its beauty. There didn't seem to be much of this around Earth for some reason.

I felt like an intruder. These people all around me had grown up on this planet and had a thorough knowledge of its culture and customs. Here, I was out of my depth and unfamiliar with the way things worked. I didn't know if men here had as much power as they had on my home planet, or if women were equal to men. There were too many unknowns.

Evan and the two boys were already there, sitting on the grass, lounging in the late afternoon sun. They looked up as we approached and ran over.

_Mom! _Martin cried. _We brought a Frisbee!_

We'd left our shopping in the car so we weren't holding anything. The painkiller had taken effect and the pain from the wax wasn't as bad, so I could walk normally. Suffice it to say, I was regretting it dearly. The boys were up and running though, tossing the Frisbee to each other and Lisa and shouting. It looked like fun, so I decided to brave the pain and join in the game. Evan watched us longingly, but his leg assured that he couldn't join in. It was amazing how a week ago we were in another galaxy.

Martin tossed the Frisbee to Lisa but she missed it and went running after it, scooping it up and tossing it to me. I had lighting reflexes and grabbed it just before it could sail cleanly over my head and flicked it to Lee. He was the smallest of all of us and couldn't jump as high, so I aimed lower and was rewarded with a shout as he caught it. A broad smile was stretching across my face. I liked this game a lot.

Then we lost the Frisbee. It flew over Martin's head and we lost sight of it.

_Maybe it went into the trees, _Martin suggested. His brother shrugged and stood on his toes, peering up into the trees. He stuck his tongue out between his teeth.

_I can't see it, _he yelled. Evan grabbed his crutched and stood, fumbling with them for a second. Lisa beckoned him over and they stood together, peering around us. It stood to reason that it would be somewhere behind Martin, so we focussed our search there. Lee ran to explore the area behind his brother and gave a shout. _Here it is! It's too high for me to get it!_

We went over and saw the Frisbee high up in a tree. Everyone looked at Evan.

_Hey, don't look at me, _he protested, _I can't even walk._

_ And I'm afraid of heights, _Lisa sighed. _Molli, do you think you could get it?_

_ Of course, _I said kindly, turning to the tree. I reached for the lowest branch and swung up. Sure-footedly, I made my way up the tree quickly. I had been around trees my whole life and I knew how to climb them with ease. It was easy to reach the top branch where the Frisbee was, prise it away from the leaves and swing down. The boys yelled with delight when I handed the Frisbee back to them.

_Yay, we have our Frisbee back! _Lee cried. _Mom, what's for dinner?_

_ Already thinking about dinner? Well, we're having spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread, _she announced. I looked at Evan questioningly but he just shrugged. What was spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread? I'd heard of garlic before, but not spaghetti or garlic bread. His expression said that he would explain it later.

_I'm hungry, _Lee announced. _Can we go home now?_

It turned out that the park was only a short walk away from their home but Lisa drove the car back anyway while Evan and I walked with the boys. I couldn't help but admire their enthusiasm for everything.

_It would be awesome to have a pet squirrel, _Lee was saying. Martin retorted by saying that squirrels smelt, and that started a whole argument on squirrels.

_Squirrels are these little animals that live in trees and collect nuts, _Evan explained. _They've got these big bushy tails and miniscule black eyes._

I opened my mouth to reply but it started to rain. The boys cried out but I looked up in delight, opening my mouth and tasting the drops on my tongue. It tasted better in Pegasus. There was something… off about this rain. It was like there was a slight poison entwined in the water, laced through, barely noticeable but still there. Frowning, I stared up at the sky. It was the first time I'd noticed how it wasn't as blue as other planets I'd been to. There was a layer of grey mixing with the blue, giving it a dark tinge. I didn't like that tinge and I asked Evan about it.

_That's pollution, _he explained. _It's caused by the technology we use here. It's not as good as the stuff on Atlantis and excretes a poison into the atmosphere. That's why our air isn't as clean as other places._

_ Wow, it sounds like a horrible way to live, _I said mournfully as I stared up at the sky, rain rolling off my face.

He chuckled. _You get used to it after a while._

Lisa was already home, as was Edmund when we got back, and they were making dinner. They were surprised at our wet clothes and ordered us to change immediately. We obliged, meekly. I changed into another Earth outfit and went downstairs to eat.

oOo

I quickly settled into Earth routines. It was different to Atlantis, but generally the same. I would get up, eat, do whatever I had to during the day, have dinner and go to sleep on that couch.

It was my third day on Earth and Lisa was taking me to her Zumba class, whatever that was. We ate a breakfast of bacon and eggs together, dressed in shorts and shirts, and headed out for the class. Many people were awake already and wandering the streets too. When we reached the gym we came across one of Lisa's acquaintances.

_Hey honey, _the woman said. _How are you? Who is this?_

_ Hello Beatrice, _Lisa replied. _I'm good and this is Molli. She works in the army with Evan and is coming to visit._

_ Does she? Is Evan still single?_

_ Yes._

_ Oh, you're so lucky to have such an attractive brother. Would he agree to go on a date with me?_

_ I don't think so. He's not really into dating right about now._

I watched the exchange with interest. Beatrice was tall and blonde with tanned skin. She seemed nice enough, but I knew she wasn't intelligent. Evan deserved to be with a woman who was clever. Besides, he spent so much time away from home that it was unfair to leave a woman back on Earth without her knowing about where he was going. I mean, if Solus spent that long away from me I would not be happy. Granted, he already had, but we would meet again. He'd promised.

About fifty people were arranged inside the gym and several of them greeted Lisa. She engaged in conversation and I stood stiffly, waiting to see what Zumba was. When the music started pumping my face went pale. Dancing? I couldn't dance.

Lisa began to move beside me, copying what the dance instructor was doing out the front. I clumsily attempted to duplicate the instructor, but dancing had never been my best skill. My feet couldn't feel the music and I didn't have the right set of creativity to think of moves. Most of the time I'd stood aside in village festivals while Lian, Neeva and Atal danced.

At Lisa's urging, I tried harder, focussing on getting the movements correct. I'd never heard of 'Pop' before but it was too loud and boisterous for my liking. Personally, I preferred the instrumental music that had played in my village during festivals. This music and style of dance was not what I was used to.

Slowly, my rhythm improved and I was in time with the beat. I smiled and punched the air, beginning to move my feet in my own cadence. It was in time, but clumsy, and it was clear to anyone watching me that I wasn't versed in the skill of dancing. But I tried hard for Lisa's sake and copied what everyone else was doing. She seemed pleased by my progress by the end of the session and we trooped from the gym, sweating a fair bit. I wasn't tired, but my body had automatically perspired.

When we got home Evan and the boys were eager to see us and questioned about lunch. Lisa threw up her hands and said that we would be eating 'hamburgers'. I suppose it did not help that I felt like an intruder on their lives. This was not my planet. I didn't belong here. I belonged with Solus and I always would. No matter how much I loved Atlantis and all the people there, I would always pick Solus first. He was everything to me. I loved him.

Evan and Lisa went into the kitchen to make lunch and Martin and Lee settled down in front of the television to play video games. I watched them play a game called _Halo, _which seemed to be set on other planets. It was violent. I thought too violent for boys of six and eight. Growing up, I never spent any time inside. I was always outside playing in the forest and surrounding land. What was it with the people from Earth and video games? Violence didn't come to my life until I was made a runner and I certainly would not recommend that kind of lifestyle to anyone with sense. It was simply impractical; destroying lives and tearing families apart.

_You know, _Evan said suddenly, _it really is a nice day. Molli and I should take the boys down to the beach after you've gone for your afternoon shift, Lisa._

_ That isn't a bad idea, _she agreed. I stood and gravitated to the kitchen, listening to their conversation.

_That new _Indiana Jones _movie is out too, _Evan exclaimed. _It would be great if we could go see it once the boys are in bed. Molli hasn't seen any of the series before._

They shared a significant look, as if containing an inside secret that only they knew. I sighed and resolved to keep my tongue and not ask about it. Curiosity was natural for humans but this was one of the times where I had to satiate that urge and keep curiosity to the minimum. I reasoned that it was part of that strange sibling bond like the one I'd shared with Lian for just under twenty years.

A thought surfaced. In ten days I would soon be twenty-seven years of age. I was counting down the days using my old address device, which also acted as a sort of calendar, and I was pleased to note that I would be on Earth for my birthday. Susannah knew; was no doubt planning a raucous party for my return. She'd revealed her skills at organising social gatherings since she'd been on the 'committee' when she was at school.

_Hey, Molli, _Evan said to me, _how do you feel about going to the cinema with Lisa, Edmund and I later on and watching a movie?_

_ I don't mind, _I said quickly. Lisa beamed and served me a hamburger for lunch. Evan nodded to me and I nibbled at it nervously. Lisa seemed amused by my reaction but didn't say anything and took two hamburgers to her sons instead. Evan sat next to me, laid his crutches between us and ate his own hamburger.

_These taste good, don't they, _he exclaimed, taking a huge bite from his. I chanced a bigger nibble and was surprised at how delicious it was.

_Yes, I have to agree with you on that, _I replied. _It tastes a lot better than the food on Atlantis._

Evan grinned and finished his hamburger quickly.

_Do you have any swimmers?_

_ Yes. I bought some yesterday when I was shopping with your sister, _I explained. _Hopefully they are acceptable among Earth culture. There's just so much to learn._

_ Well I'll get the boys changed once we've all eaten and we can walk down to the beach. It's not far from here._

I ate speedily and helped Evan usher Martin and Lee upstairs to change into their swimmers. Lisa had finished getting ready for her shift in the 'hospital' and left while we were busy. I changed into my dark green bikinis with black hearts dotted over the material and pulled on a black skirt one of the women had given me. She'd told me that this skirt went well with a bikini. I slung a small towel over my shoulder and joined the other three downstairs. They all looked ready and we left as a group, walking through the streets that Evan knew well. It wasn't like Atlantis. There, I knew exactly where I needed to go. On Earth everything was foreign; uncomfortably so.

The beach was filed with people. We chose a spot apart from everyone else and Martin raced to the water with Lee hot on his heels. Evan settled down on a towel and watched them closely. I slid off my skirt and walked slowly down to the water. The last time I'd swum I'd had a broken leg. I gingerly walked into the water and was about to submerge myself when I heard a whistle.

_Yo, mamma! You're one fine lookin' woman!_

I glanced around and saw a pair of men standing nearby and they were obviously jeering at me. Shaking myself, I turned and dived into the water. When I emerged I heard them yelling again.

_I wouldn't mind a piece of that for dessert! Say, what's your number! I don't really care 'bout your name!_

Ignoring them, I swam up to the boys and began to swing them around. I chanced a glance at the beach and the men had gone, seeing that I had children with me. They were muttering to each other but the crashing of the waves and distance assured that I didn't hear them. I didn't mind nor care.

These Earth men were quite disrespectful. I didn't like the way they treated women. I thought of Ian and couldn't supress a shudder. He had been disgusting. How was that sort of behaviour acceptable here? For my whole life I had been preyed on by males and I'd always ended up winning and coming out of battles unscathed.

Martin crouched, waiting for an incoming wave, and leapt forward, allowing him to be propelled forward with the wave. He laughed in delight and Lee tried to follow. I watched for a second and caught the same wave as Lee. We tumbled over and ended up sitting in a shallow part of the water laughing hard. I liked this feeling of happiness.

Giggling, Martin left the water and knelt on the hard sand on the water's edge. Lee and I joined him and helped him make a 'sandcastle'. It was a big mound of sand topped with shells and seaweed. Lee was delighted with the end result and dragged Evan over on his crutches to see it.

_I think that's brilliant, _he said kindly, ruffling Lee's wet hair. The boy wriggled with excitement.

_Can we get ice cream? _Martin asked. I glanced at Evan questioningly.

_Yeah, sure, why not, _Evan replied, grinning. The sun was low when we left the beach and instead of going straight home Evan led us on a detour to a place called 'Cold Rocks' where ice-cream could be found. Martin asked for vanilla and mint and Lee asked for rainbow and honeycomb. I just shrugged and said vanilla and mint too. Evan grinned and got himself strawberry and cookie.

_Careful, _he murmured to me, _it's colder than Atlantis'._

I gingerly licked it. Like Evan had said, it was cold, but there was more flavour than the Atlantis ice cream and it wasn't in a tub, but in some sort of cone. Lee ate his eagerly and I heard the crunch as he ate the cone. I copied them and found that I liked Earth ice cream very much. I loved the flavour and the way it melted on my tongue. For a second I was tempted to ask for more but we reached home and were already inside.

Lisa arrived home a few hours later and was surprised to find that I'd already made meat and vegetables for dinner. She hid her gratitude but requested we wait half an hour for Edmund to get home. He eventually got home and we sat around the table, eating the meal I'd prepared.

_How was your day, honey? _Lisa asked Edmund. He fixed her with a baleful look.

_It was shi- I mean, it was awful, _he replied, glancing at the boys, but they hadn't noticed. Evan snickered and Edmund rolled his eyes. _Come on, it was a really busy day and I had to counsel the Benson couple again. Do you have any idea how dull that is?_

_ Nope, _Evan replied happily, cutting up his meat. _And I hope I never have to._

Lisa stifled a giggle behind her hand and I sighed as I had missed the joke again. I did love to understand jokes, but the Earth humans had such strange ones.

_Uncle Evan got us ice cream today, _Martin announced. Lisa fixed her son with a warm look.

_Think of it as a treat for missing both your birthdays, _she said sweetly. Evan rolled his eyes. I quickly shovelled a few mouthfuls of vegetables in my mouth.

_I told you I'm sorry, _he said irritably. _I was working and I couldn't come over._

_ That's what you say every time, _Lee said mournfully.

_Hey, maybe next time I can come, _Evan said brightly. That cheered everyone up.

_Have you seen the new _Indiana Jones _yet? _Evan asked Lisa. She smiled and nodded.

_It's really good, but Harrison Ford is old and nowhere near as attractive as he used to be, so that was a downside. Also, Shia LaBeouf is in it and that sucks. I really don't like him; he's an awful actor. But they were thick on referencing… was it Aztecs or Mayans? I can't remember. Anyway, they had Russians instead of Germans which I thought was a real step-up and Galadriel from _Lord of the Rings _played the head Russian enemy. She dies though but I didn't feel bad._

My mind reeled as Lisa said all this. I barely understood any of it but nodded like I did. Evan seemed pleased with what she'd said.

_I thought he'd be old, _he said. _After all, it's been, like, twenty years since the last one._

They ended up debating the other three _Indiana Jones _films and I finished my food and cleared the table. Edmund was embarrassed that the guest was clearing and quickly took over it for me. The boys went into their playroom and when I peered in they were both reading. I felt a stab of envy that they could read, but chastised myself. My people had never needed to read, so it was not a skill of mine. Lee smiled at me and I waved before leaving them to read.

I went to the guest room and perched on the windowsill, staring out at the night. From my vantage point I could see all the other houses on this half of the street and the light emanating from them. People moved behind windows but I cared little for them. My attention was taken by the huge silver moon that stared down at me from high up in the sky. It was strange to see one moon. New Lantea had five moons orbiting it, but only three were visible to the naked eye. I stared up at it and felt something cold pushing into my hand. Glancing down, I saw Fido pushing his nose. He wanted to be stroked. I obliged and ruffled my hand along his neck.

_He likes you, _said a voice from the doorway. Evan came in awkwardly due to his crutches and Fido went over to him, jumping up on the bed beside him.

_It's warm tonight. _I gestured outside.

_That's because it's summer. The boys are having their summer holidays right now._

_ What do you mean 'summer'?_

_ On Earth temperatures vary. For about half the year it's really cold and for the other half it's really hot._

_ Oh. Does it snow here?_

_ During the cold part of the year it does, but not a lot. If we're lucky we get a blizzard._

_ But blizzards aren't lucky! I almost died in one!_

_ We have plenty of places to hide on Earth, safe from the storm. I suppose it was just you and snow._

_ Yes, and the Wraith chasing me, but I was able to drown them all in icy cold water._

Evan seemed impressed. _How did you handle running for six years?_

_ I met up with a few great friends. They helped me a lot until the dreaded separation._

_ Why was it dreaded?_

_ Well, nothing good lasts. My friendship with Zafira only lasted a year and I was only with my husband for a year before he had to leave. So forgive me for sounding callous when I sat that nothing good lasts as long as you want them to._

We heard Lisa ushering the boys into bed and took that as our cue to get ready for the cinema. I grabbed shorts and a shirt and went into the guest bathroom to change while Evan used the bedroom. It didn't take long to change and I was lacing up shoes when Lisa came to fetch us.

Like everything else, the cinema wasn't far away. The city was so spread out that it would have been easier to take the car, but I suspected Lisa and Edmund didn't like driving everywhere.

_Fuel prices are expensive, _Edmund explained when I asked. _It costs a lot to live on this planet._

I suspected there was something else behind his words but he was a mask. Shrugging, I followed them outside and waited with Evan and Edmund while Lisa locked the door. The doors here weren't like the ones on Atlantis. These ones required a key, while on Atlantis I just had to wave my hand over a panel to open it. It was sometimes invasion of privacy but that couldn't be helped. Of course, I could always just lock my door, but I hadn't been gifted a radio yet and if someone had to contact me they would have to come to me directly.

Lisa joined us and laced her fingers within Edmund's. My stomach clenched as I remembered how Solus used to hold my hands like that. Evan seemed disgruntled, but as she was his older sister he couldn't protest. It seemed that we both had the elder sibling problem, even if my older brother was dead.

Edmund chatted happily with Lisa about the people he spoke to today. I listened carefully and was surprised at how many issues the people on Earth had. They had many problems with marriage, friends, family, money, enemies and countless others. Personally, I found it pathetic. How could such a powerful planet be so petty? I shook my head and made a face at Evan in reply to his eye-roll to me. He exaggerated a shrug and Lisa huffed.

_Behave little brother, _she ordered, putting emphasis on 'little brother'. I smothered a chuckle as Evan – fearless leader of his team who faced danger and death almost every day in the Pegasus Galaxy – quailed under Lisa's furious glare. If Lian had ever treated me with a glare I would glare right back until he looked away. He and I both knew that I was the wiser one, despite his career as the village leader. I was more knowledgeable and much stronger than he was at nearly everything. But we never cared.

_So what happened with the Benson couple? _Lisa asked.

_Clarisse wants a divorce because her stupid husband cheated on her again, _Edmund grumbled. _She's not any better! She cheated on him a year ago and while he only suspected, it put a strain on their relationship. While she was busy with the other guy, Rupert got cosy with some woman from work and Clarisse was outraged. If she'd only kept her pants up, they wouldn't be having all these problems. I suspect she cheated again and he wants to get back at her, but now she wants a divorce._

I thought of my marriage with Solus. There was no way I could love anyone as much as him. If I was ever tempted to cheat, it was not love. It was attraction and infatuation on some degree. I remembered what Solus had told me about the reptile brain and how it picked out the strongest person to mate with. It had picked a Wraith. After loving a Wraith, being with anyone else was pointless. I couldn't even imagine cheating in Solus. It would make me feel contaminated and unworthy. I would never hurt him like that. Cheating was only for people who weren't satisfied with their partner. Solus was more than satisfactory.

Due to my wandering thoughts, I didn't realise that Lisa had asked me a question. _I'm sorry, what?_

_ I said; have you ever gone through tough times like cheating with your husband?_

_ Oh, no. We respect and love each other equally. I trust that he does not cheat on me and he trusts me. The toughest thing we've been through is prolonged separation but we will be seeing each other soon so I am not bothered._

Lisa sighed at my answer. _That's like Edmund and I, but we haven't been separated for more than six months. When was the last time you saw your husband?_

I answered carefully. _It's been about a year._

_ Have you been in contact?_

_ No._

_ Then how-_

_ When he is back, I will know. He's difficult to miss in a crowd. _I smirked as I knew how right I was. As a Wraith, it was very near impossible for him to hide in a group of humans; mainly because of his incredibly attractive and muscular physique that no human could possibly have… and the long waterfall of hair and viper pits on his cheeks. For a moment I daydreamed about running my hands over his chest and felt a jolting in my stomach. The jolt brought me back to the present and I smiled at Lisa.

_You guys must be really close, _Evan said.

_We are, _I replied. _We have been through much together._

_ I thought you said-_

_ By that I mean we have been in many near-death situations and he's saved my life numerous times and I him._

Edmund whistled. _He's in the Air Force?_

_ He's a scientist, but he also works on the field._

Edmund opened his mouth to say something else but was broken off as we reached the cinema. I was proud with myself for defending Solus' honour to those who clearly didn't understand. Evan gave me a funny look but I was too happy to care. I was hopeful that I could convince everyone else that Solus was human and they would not question it. Then I would not be shunned for loving what they viewed to be a monster.

Edmund paid for four tickets to _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ and Lisa bought two large tubs of 'popcorn' and four 'slushies'. We went inside the dark cinema and took out seats. I was at the end of the row with Evan next to me and he placed a tub of popcorn on his knee where I could reach it. Gingerly, I put my mouth to the tip of the straw of my slushy and sipped. It had a tangy flavour but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The popcorn, however, was delicious. When the movie started I was shovelling the delicacy into my mouth as fast as I possibly could. Evan told me to take it easy.

_You don't want to make yourself sick, _he muttered. I glumly acquiesced to his suggestion and ate slower as the movie came to pass. My understanding of this entertainment was low and my attention wandered after ten minutes. The food was a nice distraction for about an hour until it was gone and I tried to focus on the movie and drink in human culture. But it was futile. These screens could not capture my interest; it was official. I was secretly glad when the movie finished and we tossed our rubbish in the bin and left to walk home.

_Those ants were pretty disgusting, _Lisa said, shuddering.

_I agree. My favourite part was when Indiana Jones had to grab the snake to get out of the sinking sand, _Edmund said eagerly. Evan snorted.

_Of course they had to use a snake and play on his phobia! The best part was the whole fighting on those cars through the forest, _he exclaimed.

_What did you think, Molli? _Lisa interjected.

_It was, um, _I stammered.

_You didn't pay attention, did you? _Evan sighed.

_No, _I muttered.

_She's never liked television and movies and she can never pay attention, _Evan explained. They didn't seem surprised and I wondered how much they actually knew about Atlantis. From what I understood it was classified information and family shouldn't know; but they had acted strange since my first day – strangely patient – as if they knew where I came from. I resolved to find out more.

_The food was good, _I cut in. _I loved the popcorn._

_ I thought you would, _Evan grinned. _They have the best stuff at that cinema._

They chatted about the movie for the whole way back and Edmund unlocked the door to the pitch-black house. Lisa flicked on the hallway light and everyone made their way to their respective rooms.

I went to the guest room and changed in the bathroom. Evan was already in bed when I sat at the window and I tried to move quietly.

Staring out at the sky, I was overcome with the urge to ask a question. _Why are there not many stars here? _I asked. Immediately I chastised myself for disturbing Evan when he obviously wanted sleep.

_Hundreds of years ago you could see millions of stars, _Evan explained sleepily, _but over time humans have developed a large number of unclean technologies. It excretes this fog that covers a good portion of the sky and blots out lots of the stars. They're there but you just can't see them._

He let out a yawn and it was clear he wouldn't be saying anything else. I glanced over at his bed with his leg on top of the sheets and his crutches leaning against the bedside table, sighing. It was obvious that his leg bothered him and he wanted to be back on Atlantis. But he only needed to wait a week or two before returning to active duty.

I missed the three moons of New Lantea. Just one moon seemed dull and I felt another stab of homesickness. All I wanted was to be back in my home galaxy. In Atlantis or with Solus – it didn't make much difference. Both were my home.

A short time later I dragged myself onto the couch and fell asleep before I pulled the sheet over me.

oOo

I woke late and found Evan in the kitchen frying eggs for a pair of sleepy young children.

_It turned out they stayed up late last night reading, _Evan yawned, flipping an egg. _They only got up a short time ago._

_ Where are Edmund and Lisa? _I asked.

_They're at work, _Martin explained cheerfully.

_Are the eggs ready Uncle Evan? _Lee demanded.

_Nearly, _he said patiently. He put another on a plate and served them. _Two eggs each, _he said firmly. The boys dug in quickly and I took my two, eating them quickly. The food reinvigorated my body and I felt much more awake. Evan however, was yawning and drinking a coffee.

_What are we doing today? _I asked.

_Nothing much, _Evan said. _Ed and Lisa are both working all day so it's just us really._

_ We're not that bad, _Martin joked in his shrill voice.

_I know you're not, _I said, stuffing my mouth with egg. Lee did the same and nearly choked. Martin thumped him on the back and Lee coughed and downed half a glass of juice in one gulp.

_I'm okay, _he gasped, catching his breath. I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. Martin tried to copy me.

_That's hard, _he whined. _How do you do it?_

_ Practice, _I replied nonchalantly, finishing my eggs. Evan finished his too and gulped the rest of his coffee.

_Plates please, _he ordered. We each handed him a plate and he hopped over to the sink and began to wash them all up. I went back upstairs and freshened myself – brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, washing my face and changing clothes – before going back down. Evan was on his way up with the boys and I waited downstairs for them to join me after they'd gotten ready. Something about Martin looked strange until I realised his shirt was the wrong way around. He flushed a deep scarlet when I told him and turned to put his shirt around the right way.

The boys went straight for the television but I stood in front of it.

_What's going on? _Lee asked.

_Today is a beautiful sunny day, _I said. _Why would you be inside on such a lovely day? There's so much to do outside before the sun goes down._

_ We don't play outside much, _Martin shrugged.

_You're playing outside today, _I said. Evan nudged them with his crutches and followed us outside, settling down on their park bench.

The back yard was spacious. Half of it was grassy but the other half was covered in concrete with a small shed to one side. I noticed a few large climbable trees on the grass side and turned to face the boys, who were looking dubious. Smiling to myself, I gestured to the trees.

_How good are you at climbing trees? _I asked.

_It's impossible to climb those trees, _Martin said slowly. My eyes ran up the trunk and I grinned. There was a simple way. I had climbed tougher trees. I ran up to the closest one and leapt into the air, grabbing the nearest branch. Then, gripping tightly, I delicately wove between the branches to stop when my weight could no longer be supported. When I glanced down the boys were staring up at me with gaping mouths.

_How did you do that? _Lee called.

_Practice, _I replied. _Now you have a go!_

It was fun directing the boys up different trees. Their tongues were pursed with concentration and Lee grumbled when he got stuck. Evan occasionally called out suggestions but I shouted him down. It was clear that he did not have much experience with climbing trees. After a few hours I was able to direct the boys up every tree in the back yard: each. The sun was high in the sky and we trooped inside, tired but happy with the morning.

_I honestly thought it couldn't be done, _Martin exclaimed.

_Same here, _his brother said eagerly.

_It takes practice, _I assured them. _If you climb numerous trees throughout your childhood it becomes second nature._

Evan searched through the cupboard and found bread and salad. He whipped up salad sandwiches and we ate them eagerly. The boys drank a cup of juice but Evan and I stuck with water.

_Can you roller skate? _Martin asked.

_No, _I replied slowly, unsure what roller skating was. Lee giggled.

_We'll teach you, _he said eagerly. The second I finished my sandwich I was dragged outside and the boys strapped these strange contraptions to their feet. It looked like there were wheels on the bottom.

_C'mon! _Martin urged. _Put on a pair!_

Lee helped me into a pair of these strange black shoes and tightened them around my feet. They crushed my toes but Lee's earnest glance prevented me from taking them off. I stood and my feet seemed to fit better, but I fell on my face the second I moved.

_You really never learnt how to roller skate, _Lee groaned. He helped me up and I gripped on his arm as he slowly dragged me around the concrete area. The wheels on the bottom propelled me and soon I was able to let go of Lee and keep my balance. Then I pushed one foot forward and promptly fell over again. Evan burst out laughing. I clumsily got to my feet and huffed, pushing a foot forward again. This time I stayed up and I was able to move forward a few steps before falling over. Martin chortled and helped me up. I watched with envy as both boys zoomed around the area on their roller skates. They were delighted to be able to do something I couldn't after I'd climbed the tree with ease. It was human nature.

As the afternoon wore on I fell over less and I was proud when I skated an entire circuit around the concrete area without falling on my face or butt. Occasionally I grabbed onto one of the boys to keep my balance and Evan was constantly laughing when I fell.

_I can skate now! _I said indignantly.

_Oh yeah, you're so great at it, _he said sarcastically.

_I'm much better at- _I broke off. I was going to say I was better at fighting Wraith, but that was inappropriate.

_Better at what? _Evan taunted. I gave him this look and he understood. _Yeah, you are better at that._

_ Now I can skate too, _I grinned.

_All hail Molli, the Queen of falling over while skating?_

_ Shut up!_

oOo

_So where are you taking me? _I asked. Evan leant heavily on his crutches as we weaved within the San Francisco people, heading somewhere I didn't know.

_I'm showing you Earth culture, _he said quietly. A group of people in crisp black suits strolled past us and gave Evan distasteful glances. _They_ _are the business people_, he grumbled, _and they're far too important to bother with the trivial worries of those lower than them._

He told me all about skyscrapers, apartment buildings; all kinds of places where civilisation lived. I questioned him relentlessly – making it my mission to learn as much about Earth as possible. Passers-by stared at us; wondering what we were talking about no doubt; and it was easy to ignore them.

There was so much to learn that I barely scratched the surface: food, culture, architecture, history, technology, art, music. I drank in the knowledge and glanced up, noticing that the sun had risen a great deal since we'd set out that morning. Evan and I had gone out just after dawn and we walked about the streets aimlessly as he tried to teach me as much as he could. I knew it wasn't among his skill-set but he tried hard. When his stomach happened to rumble his eyes scanned the shops, searching for somewhere we could eat. His eyes lit on a small 'diner' and he tapped my ankles with his crutches, urging me forward. I pushed open the door and held it open for him to swing through on his crutches, mumbling about their lack of dexterity.

_Hey! If it isn't Major Lorne! How's the Air Force treating you?_

_ Hey Will, _Evan grinned, moving up to a bench where a skinny man grabbed his hand, pumping it enthusiastically. _Well, as you can guess it's not treating me well._

_ I thought so, _the thin man said. Evan turned to me.

_Molli, this is Will, a friend of mine from school. _He'd told me about school earlier today. It was an institution where the young children would go to learn. _Will, this is Molli. She's a friend from the Air Force._

_ Any friend of Lorne's is a friend of mine, _Will exclaimed, reaching out to grasp my hand. I shook his briefly and I took a seat in one of the booths. Evan sat opposite me and Will slid over, pulling a cap off a pen with his teeth and whipping out a notepad. _So, what'll it be? We've got a steak special for lunch and mushroom omelette._

_ Hm, _Evan muttered, _I think I'll have the steak special._

_ Right and what'll the lady have?_

_ She'll have the orange tart with ice dream and a milkshake, _Evan said without hesitation. Will wrote it down and went behind the counter, sticking the note on a bench, where a grimy hand darted out and swept it away.

I stared around at the diner. It was a simple square with a bench cutting it in half. There were stools lining the bench and next to the windows were booths with comfortable chairs and clean tables like the one Evan and I sat in. I liked the warm atmosphere and music played from somewhere. I asked Evan about it.

_It's coming from speakers, _he explained. _They're these little devices that play music._

_ Oh, _I answered. _Thank you for ordering my food._

_ There are menus, but you can't read. Hopefully you like orange tart with ice cream._

_ Ice cream is amazing. I bet it makes anything taste good._

_ That is true. Would you like to learn about airplanes?_

_ Yes._

An airplane was a powered fixed-wing aircraft that was propelled forward by thrust from a jet engine or propeller. They came in a variety of wing configurations, sizes and shapes. The broad spectrum of uses for airplanes included recreation, transportation of goods and people, military and research. At least, that's how Evan explained it to me. Not much of it made sense.

Will came over with our food and set it down.

_How long are you back for? _Will asked.

_Um, nine or ten more days, I think. We're staying with my sister._

_ Oh yeah. Is she still as pretty as she was in high school?_

_ That's none of your business. She's married with kids._

_ I know, I know; just wanted to wind you up – like old times. _Will laughed and shook his head before leaving us. Evan raised an eyebrow at me before digging into his steak. I cautiously tasted a tiny mouthful of orange tart with ice cream and my eyes widened. It was delicious. Evan grinned as I ate large spoonfuls, savouring each individual mouthful as if it were my last. I barely paused to drink some of my milkshake and that was just as good.

We sat in the diner for hours after we finished eating. Evan told me about the Seven Wonders of the World: Stonehenge, the Colosseum, the Great Wall of China, the Catacombs of Kom el Shoqafa, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Porcelain Tower of Nanjing and the Hagia Sophia. I listened like an attentive student. The last time I'd ever paid attention like this was when I was the apprentice of the medicine man. The Wonder that I liked the most was Stonehenge. I entertained the notion that it was created by the creatures that had once ruled over Earth: the Goa'uld. Daniel had told me how Ra was once a God on Earth and had many domains. There was no other explanation other than a Goa'uld created Stonehenge.

I voice my thoughts to Evan and he agreed.

_They made the Great Pyramids in Giza, so they could have made Stonehenge too._

That led us to an extensive conversation about the Great Pyramids in Giza. I listened to human beliefs at how they were built but I couldn't comment. Even after spending so much time among people from Earth I still had little to no understanding of their culture.

_Well, _Evan sighed, _I guess it's time to pay the bill. Stay here. I'll go to find Will, pay him, and I'll be back soon._

He stood and left. A waitress had come to get our plates a while ago and I sat at the spotless table, drumming against it with my fingernails absent-mindedly. I jumped when a man slid into the seat opposite that wasn't Evan. His breath was horrible – I could smell it from where I sat – and his smile looked more like a leer.

Lorem and Ian had already made those mistakes. When would men stop preying on me? I was almost twenty-seven and I could defend myself quite well.

_Hey sugar, _he said in a low voice. I picked up the sugar shaker and slid it over to him, not understanding what he'd said. My wishful thinking hoped he just wanted sugar. Of course not – just my luck.

_So, _he said slowly, _your place or mine?_

_ Neither. _I glanced up and saw that Evan had come back over, putting weight on his uninjured foot. The man stood and glared at Evan.

_Rack off, _he said rudely, _I'm trying to chat with sugar here and I don't need you butting in!_

_ Man, if you try anything with her it'll be the last thing you ever do. She's a Colonel in the Air Force._

Immediately the man backed down and scurried away, staring back at me fearfully. I didn't understand why he'd approached me in the first place. My scar normally scared people away, but not in this case.

_Thanks, _I told Evan. _I can take care of myself, but I'd rather not have to punch anyone today._

Evan laughed and we left the diner together. I couldn't believe that I'd only been on Earth for five days. It felt much longer than that.

Lisa was home when we got back. She was sitting at the computer typing but I couldn't understand what. Edmund was still at work, I assumed, and the boys were outside playing. Evan excused himself to go supervise them and I was left alone with Lisa.

It was awkward for a few moments then she spoke.

_Do you like my brother?_

_ Of course – he's a good friend._

_ No, I mean in _that _way._

I stared at her in disbelief. _Lisa, I have a husband. I assure you, I feel nothing but friendship towards Evan._

_ You call him by his first name. No one but family calls him by his first name._

_ In my culture people only have one name. Molli is my only name, so I call everyone by their first names._

_ Yeah, I know about your culture. I also know you're not from New Zealand._

_ What-_

_ I know about Pegasus and Atlantis and everything. I know that you're an alien, and so do Edmund and the boys._

_ So that's why you've been so patient…_

_ Yes. Evan told me everything three years ago when he was chosen as a member of the expedition. He told me that you were coming to stay with us and sent me your file. I wanted to tell you ages ago, but I couldn't pluck up the courage._

_ It's not a difficult thing to tell._

_ I know, but I felt like if I did I was intruding on your space or something. You were so nice and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything._

_ Oh, no! Your family has been most hospitable!_

_ So you're fine that we know?_

_ If anything, it makes things easier._

Lisa paused. _Where did you go with Evan?_

_ He took me around the place and taught me about your culture. We ate lunch at a diner, he taught me some more and we came home. I learnt so much about your planet today, but there is still so much more knowledge._

Lisa and I shared a smile. _Go outside and join them, _she told me, tossing her head towards the back yard, where the shouts of her sons could be heard. I nodded my thanks to her and moved through the house.

We'd reached an understanding and I was determined to represent my galaxy well.

oOo

Unfortunately, I fell sick the next day after developing a cough. I had a splitting headache and all I felt like doing was lying on the couch and sleeping. Evan kept the boys away, for fear that they would get sick, but he sat next to me for hours at a time, talking about anything that came to mind.

It was relaxing to hear his voice. He taught me about money, politics, the chain of command and countless other things over the three whole days I was sick. At times he would go out with the boys and I would lie alone, staring at the ceiling, sometimes coughing, my head throbbing. Each time that happened I mulled over everything. I wanted to talk to Susannah badly and ask her about some of these things. Did people from Earth really have to shave their legs? My own body had barely any hair except for on my head and in between my legs. I didn't even have hair under my armpits, which many people from Earth did. My people had naturally been like that. Even Teyla had little body hair so I reasoned it was a condition native to Pegasus.

One evening Evan brought in a map and we studied it together. I had a good memory and matched the names of places to their locations on the map. At my request, Evan showed me where Japan and Finland were.

_Susannah lives in Finland and Alan lives in Japan, _I explained quickly. _I just wondered where they were._

He brought in a globe too and we stayed in the guest room for hours going over new information. Lisa came in at some point and stayed for an hour, filling in information her brother forgot. I would have enjoyed it if I wasn't sick.

On the third day of being bedridden I felt better. My cough had ceased and the headache was no longer pounding and throbbing. I was able to get up and go downstairs, but after one glance in the mirror I realised that I had to clean up before leaving the room. My hair was a mess and my face was red and splotchy. So I had a shower and washed my hair and changed into clean clothes. I felt a lot better after the shower; as if it had somehow refreshed me.

The next day I was eager to get out of the house. Lisa took the boys and me on a hike along the mountain range just on the outskirts of San Francisco. Evan was catching up with some old friends and Edmund was at work, as far as I understood. I didn't remember ever having as much fun on my home planet as I did on Earth. There was so much to do and see, but the planet itself left little to be desired. While I enjoyed the culture I preferred the simplicity of life in the Pegasus Galaxy.

I was startled to find that I had been on Earth for ten days. It felt like a century and I was ready to go back to Atlantis and resume my duties.

The mountainside was a place of rugged beauty but it was far more tame than any mountains I'd come across. I remembered the mountain where I'd broken my leg and winced. There were actual tracks leading up the side this time and I was panting slightly when I reached the top.

I am so out of shape, I thought. I made a mental note to go to the gym and work out when I got back. Suddenly I really wanted to go back.

Edmund and Evan cooked up a superb barbecue dinner that night and I went to sleep feeling content. The next day Edmund took Evan, the boys and I out on a hired boat and we went 'scuba diving'. Evan explained how to work the equipment and I went down with Martin and Lee since he couldn't scuba dive himself – due to his bad leg.

The next couple days were fairly relaxing. Evan and I took the boys to the beach every day and we sunbathed, swam and made sandcastles. I went to bed after my twelfth day and woke up to a beeping in my bag. Grumbling; I reached in and searched around, blinking as I saw that my address device was making the noise. I'd forgotten it was in there. How had it made it past the SGC? I shrugged. There was no answer.

Then I realised what the beeping was for. It was my twenty-seventh birthday.

oOo

_Congratulations! _Evan exclaimed, thumping my back. _At least you've lived this long!_

_ If I were still a runner I'd probably be dead, _I admitted.

_We're going on a picnic with the bikes and fishing rods, _Lisa said. _Evan, you should do something special for Molli before you go home. Take her to a club and show her the night life here!_

_ You know, I might just do that, _he agreed. _But for now, we should all be getting ready for the picnic._

_ Yes, _she nodded, _I have to get the basket and get Edmund to grab the bikes and fishing rods… oh, and mom is coming._

_ What?!_

_ Yeah, I invited her and she wants to come._

_ But mom hates fishing!_

_ She can go biking with me if she likes._

I slid away from the conversation and went up to the room. By the time Evan had come in I was dressed and on my way downstairs to help Lisa pack. We made a variety of sandwiches and packed small snacks and I lugged the bag outside and into the car. Edmund was putting in bikes and sliding the fishing rods into these hollow poles stuck to the front of the car. He told me it was called the 'bullbar' and it was a 'truck' and not a car.

Soon we were on our way and I was squeezed between Martin and Lee in the back seat. Evan was further behind on one of the two extra seats with the bag on the seat beside him. He'd decided to forgo his crutches for the day and see how his leg felt.

The trip didn't take long and we got out on a grassy hill side a short distance from San Francisco – on the other side to where we'd gone hiking. There was a bike track and a fishing lake nearby and we got to work setting up the picnic area near the lake. Martin and Lee cleared the ground from any prickles or rocks and Evan laid out the blanket. Lisa and I laid out the food and Edmund got out the fishing rods and bikes. Minutes later Miranda strolled over and joined us.

_Oh, _she said, looking at me, _are you still here?_

_ Yes, _I said nervously.

She nodded and gave me a weird smile, turning to face her children. _Dad's coming home tonight. Maybe, if you're lucky he'll come over and we can have a lunch tomorrow at your place._

_ Tomorrow afternoon Molli and I are being reassigned, _Evan said quickly.

_So where are you going?_

It hit me. Miranda didn't know. She didn't know that we were going to another galaxy or that I was an alien. In some ways it was good, but she would think that I had designs on her son because I was female.

_We're going to Iraq, _Evan invented.

Miranda questioned her son about Iraq while we ate the sandwiches, biscuits and fruit. I gladly settled beside Lisa and we ate in a companionable silence, listening to Evan and Miranda bicker. When the food was gone Edmund, Evan, Martin and Lee took the fishing rods and tackle box and went down to the lake. Lisa and Miranda stood and got a bike each.

_Come on Molli! _Lisa called. _Come bike riding with us!_

_ I can't, _I said helplessly. A bike looked harder to master than roller skates. Lisa seemed to understand.

_Just stay here with the food, _she suggested. I nodded and sat down.

_Why isn't she coming? _Miranda asked.

_She doesn't know how to ride a bike, _Lisa hissed. _I don't want to embarrass her._

The women rode off and I was content with watching the males' fish. After several minutes I was intrigued. It looked like a lot of fun. I stood and ambled over.

_Do you want to have a go? _Evan asked. I nodded. _Okay, so when you cast just flick back this knob here, hold the string, flick the rod back and when you flick it forward let go of the string. When you want it to stop moving just flick the knob again and the string will jam._

He demonstrated. _Okay, _I said. _I think I'll try now. _I took the fishing rod from him and tried it myself. The hook and sinker soared through the air and I felt fierce satisfaction when I was able to stop the cast effectively. I decided then and there that fishing was fun. I told Evan so.

_Don't let Colonel O'Neill hear you say that, _he joked. _He'll drag you off to his favourite fishing spot with no communication to the outside world._

_ That doesn't sound too bad, _I shrugged, reeling in the line to cast again, _it's actually quite fun._

_ Don't say I didn't warn you…_

_ Uncle Evan? Are there fish in this lake? _Lee asked.

_Yep, _he replied cheerfully. _They are smart little buggers so we have to outsmart them. Molli! Stop casting!_

After my third cast I kept my line where it was and sat on the grass, holding the rod between my knees.

_You know, _Evan said, _maybe you could ask Doctor Beckett if you can go fishing with him when he's out of stasis. He, um, on the day he died he was meant to go fishing with Doctor McKay but he bailed, so Beckett stayed on base. If McKay had gone with him the real Beckett would still be alive._

_ I'd like that, _I smiled. _Hopefully even his clone won't end up dying if I bail. You better make sure you don't schedule any missions when we do get the chance._

_ Doc will get him out of stasis, _he said confidently. _I wouldn't be surprised if he's out already._

The other three had been listening in on our conversation but looked away when we glanced at them. It was hardly a topic to talk about in a place as public as this. When Lisa and Miranda returned the fishing rods and bikes were put away and we played a group game of Snap. I was pleased to find that I already knew the game; Teyla having taught me it when we were stuck on the Midway Station. It was a long game and eventually Edmund won. Chocolate was passed around and then we packed up and left.

It was dark by the time we got home. I was happy to go to bed with the knowledge that I would be heading back to Atlantis tomorrow, but Evan had plans.

_Put on some clean clothes, _he told me. Lisa came upstairs to help me pick appropriate clothes. One of the things Evan and I hadn't covered yet was fashion.

Lisa picked out a sleeveless white 'hoodie', a pair of light blue 'denim shorts' with ripped hems and silver 'skate shoes'. I changed into them and tied my hair up behind my head, leaving it swinging from the end of the band. Lisa told me that style was called a 'ponytail'.

Evan had changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt and boots. He was waiting patiently and grinned when I came down with Lisa.

_You sure know your clothes, sis, _he joked. She rolled her eyes at him.

_Be safe and make sure you're home before dawn, _she said. Evan steered me out the door and we walked up the streets.

_What is she talking about? _I asked. _Where are we going?_

_ Hush. You'll find out soon enough. I'm taking you to see the night life on Earth, _he said shortly.

We walked in silence and I revelled in the warmth of the night. Evan was grinning inanely and it was unnerving. But I sighed and knew that I would find out where we were going sooner or later.

I found out sooner rather than later. The sounds of music pumping and people chattering became apparent and we burst out into a street teeming with life.

People were everywhere, dressed in wildly inappropriate clothes. Some girls half my age wore skirts so high I could see things I'd rather not. A girl barely older than that was being fondled by a man in a dark corner. Lights flashed and colourful buildings, all pumping music, lined the street. It was a long street and I could only see a small square of darkness at the end of it. Food, sweat and perfume wafted through the air and I wanted to leave.

_Over there, _Evan shouted, pointing to a building smaller than some of the others. We wove through the crowd and stopped in front of the building. A thickset man in black stood in front of a line of people waiting to get in. He took one look at Evan and grinned.

_Well, if it isn't Captain Evan Lorne!_

_ It's Major, _Evan said gleefully.

_Oh my bad! I'd be delighted to let you and your friend in._

Evan and I moved past him and Evan hugged the man for a moment, laughing and thumping his back.

_What are friends for, _he grinned. _See ya soon! This is my last night here!_

_ Have fun wherever you're going next, _the man replied.

We stepped through the doors and it must have been my eyes because everything went purple. The light was purple. The people were purple. Even the ground was purple. Beams of white light danced over a large floor below us that was filled with a mass of bodies dancing. Well, it wasn't so much dancing as it was jumping up and down to the beat of the music. A man stood in front of all of them with a device in front of him that exuded music.

Evan led me around the dance floor and we took seats at the bar. A guy holding a bottle of bear glanced at us.

_Hey Lorne, _he greeted.

_Hey Bear, _Evan grinned. _This is Molli; she's from the Air Force. Molli, this is Bear and we served together for a few years before he retired._

_ Sweet retirement, _Bear sighed. _I get all the good views of sweaty girls and behinds._

While they talked I listened to the song that was playing and raised my eyebrow. What were they singing?!

_ Shawty got them apple bottom jeans,_

_ Boots with the fur,_

_ Everybody lookin' at her hey!_

_ She hit the floor,_

_ Next thing you know,_

_ Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_

_ With them baggy sweat pants,_

_ And the Rebox with the straps,_

_ Turn around and get a big booty slap hey!_

_ She hit the floor,_

_ Next thing you know,_

_ Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_

I couldn't understand most of the words, but it sounded vulgar. Bear slid me a drink.

_Oh, no man, _Evan said quickly, _one drink and she's gone._

_ Is she a light-weight? _Bear asked.

_Nah, she just doesn't drink. Give her a soft drink and some water. It's on me._

Bear gave the drink in front of me to Evan and slipped me a can of soft drink and a glass of water. I drank them both quickly, as Evan had warned me about drink-spiking and stared down at the dance floor. It was just a mass of sweaty bodies writhing together. Honestly, I was finding that the night life on Earth wasn't as good as Evan made it sound.

He was drinking something called 'vodka' now. Bear saw my stare.

_It's a pretty strong drink, _he told me. _I'll make sure he doesn't drink too much._

Then his attention was taken up by a large group of people who arrived at the bar. There were at least sixteen people working at the bar and I didn't envy their job. They had to stay back and work while everyone passing them was having fun.

Evan drank three glasses of vodka and took several 'shots of tequila'. His speech was becoming slurred and he was insanely happy.

_You know, _he said, _maybe when we get back to 'Lantis I'll get you some drinks and see if Ronon wants to spar with a Wraith, _he said tipsily. I glanced around to see if anyone heard, but it appeared that no one did.

_Do not repeat that, _I hissed to him. _No one can know about Atlantis or the Wraith will get us._

_ Oh, that's bad, _he exclaimed. _Yes I think I'll shut up now. Bear! Gimme another shot!_

I shook my head and slid off my chair, making my way around the dance floor. It seemed fuller than when I'd first seen it but I couldn't be sure. A group of people surge past me, dragging me down with them.

All of the sudden I was trapped in the pit of writhing bodies. I covered my chest with my arms and pushed my way through, thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation. At one point I felt someone rubbing against my back and turned, finding some man's face inches from mine. He ran his hands down my legs and exhaled putrid breath on my face. Then he pressed himself against me, allowing me to feel his erection.

Angrily, I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tossed him as far as I could through the crowd. That occurred a few more times before I could extract myself from the bodies and race over to where Evan still sat, giggling to no one. I sat and ordered some water. A thin sheen of sweat coated me from the heat of the club and my throat was parched. Bear sent me a quick glance, gesturing to Evan and I understood. He wouldn't be able to get home on his own. I resolved to stay with Evan the rest of the night until I decided to leave. It didn't seem like he would be making any decisions for a while. I prayed that Lisa would know what to do when we came back.

There was movement beside me and a man slid into the chair beside mine. He had a nice face and he smelt alright, but I didn't like his smile. It was _too_ friendly.

_Hey, _he said. _Can I get you a drink? _Without waiting my reply he called out. _Can I have a shot for the lady!_

_ Nah mate, _Bear replied. _She's not drinking because she has to take care of her mate there._

_ Oh. Well, can I get you a soft drink then?_

_ I don't see why not, _I shrugged. Bear shot me a warning glance as he gave me the drink and I quickly moved it away from the man. As friendly as he seemed, I didn't trust him. He got a beer and sat there sipping it.

_I'm Nate, _he said good-naturedly. _What's your name?_

_ Molli, _I said. No matter what he did he wouldn't be able to find my name on what Evan called the 'internet'.

_That's a nice name, _he smiled. _Is he your boyfriend? _Nate gestured to where Evan sat giggling.

_No, he serves with me in the Air Force, _I explained. I saw something flicker across his face before he plastered a smile to it.

Lorem, Ian, and now Nate: they didn't get the message. I didn't want their attention.

_Air Force, huh? That's pretty dope. Say, what rank are you? _Nate asked.

_Colonel, _I replied shortly.

_And how old are you?_

_ It is impolite to ask a lady her age._

He seemed almost apologetic. _My apologies; I believed you to be about twenty, but if you're younger…_

_ I am not a naïve young girl, _I snapped. He just sat there and smiled!

_You know, I loved a challenge, _he purred. _Don't worry. You'll share my bed before long._

I laughed derisively. Nate clearly knew _nothing_ about me! He didn't know that I was a strong woman from another galaxy and I would not be pushed around by a hormonal man. Of course, if he knew I wouldn't be able to hurt him because that meant he'd been given the highest security clearance known to Earth.

_You are mistaken, for I have no intention of sharing your bed, _I snorted.

_Oh, I think you will. All you need is a little… persuasion. _He ran his hand up my leg. _I know much about the female body. I know how to make you scream._

That was his third mistake. I had no intention of letting him make me scream. Love-making was supposed to be with the one you love and not some random you just met. That wasn't how it worked. Being with Solus was perfect because he focussed on pleasing me instead of fulfilling his own desires.

As a Wraith he'd never been subjugated to the trappings of what love-making was supposed to be like. Likewise, on my home planet, relationships were for life. Our bodies were reserved for our partner and it was forbidden to give ourselves away, even if it was for one night.

_The only one who'll be screaming is you, _I said calmly, _and that will be after I punch you in the face._

_ Nah, you wouldn't, _he grinned. I raised my arms and did the trick Susannah taught me: I tensed. His eyes widened but he masked his uncertainty with another smile. _Okay, you're strong. I'll give you that. _He tightened his grip on my led. _How about we do this my way?_

_ How about we don't? _I said reasonably. His eyes narrowed and he slid his hand further up my leg, stopping just short of my shorts. I wanted to hurt him so bad.

_Hey, _Evan said, _who's that?_

_ Some sleazebag, _Bear explained.

_Oh. Is he a sleazebag? If a sleazebag spoke to my sister I would beat him up. _He giggled. I took that as an invitation.

Without pausing to take a breath I gripped his hand and ripped it from my leg, squeezing his knuckles together. His hand was pushed together grotesquely and I was certain his face started going red. It was difficult to see in this light. I upped the pressure and let go, pushing him off his seat. He hit the ground hard and glared up at me.

_You're gonna regret that! _Nate screeched. He launched himself at me and we both fell to the ground. His fist came into contact with my stomach and I gasped for breath. He grabbed my face and held it in place. Only then did I realise that he was lying in a highly inappropriate position above me – one that only Solus had ever used.

_Get off me, _I rasped, _and I won't hurt you._

_ Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, _he sneered.

That was his fourth mistake. I connected my fist with his jaw and sent him rolling off me.

_You shouldn't tempt me, _I snarled. I stood and pressed a foot to his chest. A trickle of blood slipped from his mouth and he glared up at me.

_Who are you? _Nate demanded.

_The last person you want to mess with. Now get out of here before you lose your manhood. I have no hesitation in removing it._

He rolled out from under my foot and stood, wiping his face as he hobbled away. I became aware of someone behind me roaring with laughter.

_Oh, that was good! _Evan cried. _You totally got him! You're hilarious!_

I quickly went up to the bar. _Bear, I think it's about time we leave._

_ Yes. He's had one drink too many. Lorne never was the best at holding liquor._

For a second I passed, trying to remember the route back home. The words of the sing playing drifted through my head and I unconsciously listened.

_All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring,_

_ Just like a circus._

_ When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip,_

_ Just like a circus._

_ Don't stand there watching me,_

_ Follow me show me what you can do._

_ Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,_

_ Just like a circus._

Shaking my head at the silly lyrics, I thanked Bear and pulled Evan's arm over my shoulder. Dance floors weren't like circuses, no matter what they were, and I didn't know. Evan giggled inanely as I pulled him along. The man in black stared as we passed.

_He looks pissed, _he said.

_He had too much to drink, _I said truthfully.

_Have a good night._

_ You have a good night too._

I kept Evan with his arm slung over my shoulder. He didn't struggle, but didn't offer help either. Every few steps he would mutter something. Once I picked up the words _forgive _and _Freya. _It was none of my business so I focussed on getting him home.

_How can you not be mad at your husband? _Evan asked.

_I was mad at first, but I'm over it. I love him and that is all that matters._

_ I don't need a woman to complete me, _he said indignantly.

_I don't need a man to complete me, _I replied, _but sometimes it is worth it waiting for the one person who you can share your life with. He shares my life, but he does not complete me. Just that idea is fanciful._

Evan dissolved into incoherent muttering and I dragged him along. I was relieved to see the house with its lights on when we reached the street. Lisa was still awake when we got inside and sighed at Evan.

_That's typical of him, _she grated. _You can go upstairs and sleep. I can take care of him from here. How much did he drink?_

_ Three glasses of vodka and several shots of tequila, _I rattled off, counting them on my fingers.

_Hopefully he won't be too hung-over in the morning after I give him water, _Lisa sighed. _How much did you drink?_

_ A couple glasses of water and a couple cans of soft drink, _I replied.

_At least one of you was responsible. Go upstairs. I'll bring Evan soon._

I followed her orders and went upstairs as quietly as possible. The boys were sleeping and Edmund was sitting up on a computer; he looked up and waved as I passed his room. Once in my room I showered quickly, changed into my underclothes and lay down on the couch, covering up with the sheets. Soon after Lisa brought Evan in, changed him, and lay him down on his side. She left and the room was bathed in darkness.

_Happy Birthday Molli, _Evan muttered sleepily.

oOo

The next day Evan had a slight headache and even he seemed surprised at how much he drank. I had a headache too but I put that down to the loud music. We both packed and I made sure I had my ring. Last night I did my best and managed to refrain from using it on that idiot Nate, which was good. I didn't need another death on my hands.

Martin and Lee helped us pack and they were clearly disappointed that we were leaving.

_It was awesome meeting you, _Martin said proudly.

_Yeah, it was, _Lee agreed. I smiled and turned away, but they hugged me regardless. My natural dislike for children still counted, although they had grown on me. Edmund and Lisa hoovered to see if we needed anything but we were fine for now. Evan's father had flown in last night and was coming over for lunch to see his son.

Evan and I went downstairs when Miranda and Simon arrived and Simon stared at me with a calculating gaze. At a nudge from his wife he smiled and shook my hand. He looked nice enough, but had a hard edge to him as if he'd seen some horrendous things in his life.

Lunch was already ready and we sat down at a table in the back yard to eat. A feast of roast vegetables and meat had been prepared and everyone ate with gusto, except for Evan who still had his hangover. However he spoke quite happily with his father about what was going on with the world and the subject of politics. I paid little attention and savoured the food, for soon I would be back on Atlantis eating food that was… less flavoursome.

Time passed so quickly. One moment I was eating lunch and the next I was standing outside the car that would take Evan and I to the airport.

_You have to come back soon Evan, _Lisa said, embracing him. He held her tight.

_I will, _he replied. _I'll come back and see all of you again; probably within the year._

_ Make sure you take care of our boy, _Simon said to me.

_Of course I will, _I said, smiling. He was my commanding officer, so technically he should take care of _me._ However I would do my best to keep him out of trouble, but in Pegasus trouble usually found us.

Evan and I said our individual goodbyes and Martin and Lee hugged me again. Sighing, I accepted their affection and soon after we were in the car, waving to everyone as they stood on the path. Then they were out of sight.

The trip passed faster than I would have thought possible for the hours turned into minutes. Soon the plane landed near Cheyenne Mountain and we got into another car that took us to the SGC. There, we undertook a quick check up before we were cleared for travel.

I stood with Evan, filled with excitement to be going back to Atlantis. He tittered at my childlike joy but I knew he felt a similar delight.

We were beamed up onto the _Daedalus _and soon after it jumped into hyperspace.

I was going back.


End file.
